


Sycamore High

by OhTheatre



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 95,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Paul and his classmates receive some shocking news on the first day of school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cursing

“Gonna be late, gonna be late” Paul rushed through his closet, grabbing the first thing he put his hands on. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, it smelled of sweat. He pulled his sheets over the bed and grabbed his bag. He rushed his hand through his hair and made his way into the hallway. He heard screaming coming from the room next to his, he rolled his eyes and made his way past. 

“God why?!” A shrill voice cut across the hallway “He's such a-”

“Language!” Paul joked outside the door. He heard an annoyed groan from inside and a few moments later his sister made her way into the hallway. Paul gave her a quick smile before running downstairs into the kitchen. Paul set his stuff on the counter and sighed sitting down. He looked up to find his mom cooking what smelled like salty heaven. She smiled down at him handing him a plate of fresh eggs, he gave her a grateful look and started chowing down. She laughed.

“God, could you be any grosser?” A voice approached from behind. Pauls mom laughed before receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from his sister. “Mom, don’t forget I have debate afterschool” She reminded

“Nerd” Paul muttered, his mother sighed and gave him a look. 

“Paul” She said annoyed, clearing up the kitchen

“Asshole” His sister retorted. Paul glared at her, as she stuck out her tongue. 

“Alice Matthews!” They all stared before bursting with laughter. “Alright, come on, let's get you two to the car. Can't be late on your first day” Their mother ushered them out of the door and into the car. Alice placed her self in the front passenger seat and began talker her mom's ear off about school. Paul listened for a while before putting in his earphones and listening to music. The car ride was nice but Paul couldn't shake his nerves. He felt his phone buzz in his hands and turned it over to reveal a message. He gave himself a small laugh looking at the nicknames. 

_ SB: Hey loser, you almost here? _

_ FU: Yeah.. pulling up now _

He grabbed his things, said goodbye to his mom and made his way into school Alice by his side. She nudged him quick good luck before making her way to senior hall. Paul made his to sophomore, to be greeted by his best friend Ted, waiting by their locker. He pushed Ted aside and opened his locker. Shoving his things into what free space was left. His nose scrunched at the reeking odor coming from the locker. He slowly turned to face Ted who stood with an all-knowing smile. Paul gave him an annoyed glare and he simply laughed.

“Happy First Day” He giggled. Paul groaned knowing the locker was going to smell like that for the rest of the year. He shut the locker and opened his agenda, he felt a finger push the agenda to create a flat view of it.

“What's your first class?” Ted asked. Paul checked and showed Ted who looked over it. He watched Teds face fall disappointed. 

“Musical Theatre? What are you a nerd?” Ted shoved his agenda back into Pauls' hands. Paul took a double-take and looked down at his schedule. He rubbed his temples looking through his classes.

“You have Musical Theatre first too?” A shy voice piped up behind Paul. He smiled turning to face Bill. His soft excitement layed perfectly on his face. Pauls friend stared expectantly for an answer, Paul shook his head and showed his schedule. Bill looked it over for a quick second before showing Paul his own. Ted added his own to the mix, each took a moment to look over each others. 

“Looks like we all have the same classes… well mostly” Bill informed. Paul and Ted agreed hearing the first bell ring throughout the school. Paul said his quick goodbye to Ted before Bill grabbed his arm and made their way to the auditorium. They took their seats upfront and playfully talked back and forth before the teacher cleared his throat. They turned their focus to him.

“Good Morning class” The class mumbled a ‘good morning’ back. “Before we begin, every first-period class is to be informed that-” He cleared his throat before pulling a crumpled paper out of his pocket and read “Hatchetfield High has unfortunately gone through an incident over the summer that has made it uninhabitable for students and lessons” There was a mumble of confusion and anxiousness throughout the seats.

“What does that mean?” A student perked up. The teacher looked at the student and back at his paper.

“It means that Sycamore High and Hatchetfield High will be merging” He finished. 


	2. Bustling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Charlotte arrive for their first day at school at Sycamore High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have their class schedules planned out if you wanna see them, let me know and ill post the. Also hell yeah I did the awkward bump :)

“Em?” A shy voice asked from her side. Emma turned to face the source. Charlotte stood there, concern and worry filled her eyes. Emma sighed and gave her a quick smile. She readjusted her backpack and kept walking alongside Charlotte. 

“Are you excited?” Charlotte asked, playing her own game of hopscotch as they walked. Emma watched her with a smile. She adored how no matter what Charlotte was still the girl that Emma became friends with. A kind, caring, giddy, and creative spirit, a lifelong friend. Emma swallowed as they approached the building. It was giant, glistening with privilege. Emma shook her head and focused on the sidewalk, realizing Charlotte was not beside her anymore. She stopped and turned towards her friend who was now hugging herself a few steps back. Emma gave her a sad smile and walked up to her. She put a reassuring hand her friend's arm.

“Everything ok, Lottie?” The childhood nickname slid off her tongue. Charlotte looked up, tears brimming her eyes. Emma pulled her friend into a hug. “Dont be scared! I know its a new school but we've got each other” Emma comforted. They pulled away, Charlotte wiped her eyes and nodded, her eyes now gazing on the intimidating building. Emma turned to face the building as well, they gave it one look and then each other. Emma took Charlotte's hand and squeezed it as they walked towards Sycamore High.

~~~

After almost an hour of waiting in line, Emma and Charlotte had their class schedules and their shared locker in Sophmore Hall. They made their way through the crowded halls of school bustling with Sycamore High students glancing at every kid they didn't recognize. After pushing through the judgment, they arrived at their locker. Emma wasn't going to lie, this school was nice. The lights emitted a soothing color that didn't give her a headache at 7 in the morning. The walls weren't falling apart with old paint and graffiti. The floor was still its original color free of mysterious stains and awful stenches. The classrooms were organized and spacious. The real cherry, however, was the pristine lockers. Stench free, clean, even, and just enough space. The girl's locker was in the perfect spot. Not too crowded, which allowed for some quiet, however not tucked away from everything making it a useless journey between classes. Charlotte started on the lock that was placed on the door while Emma checked her phone. The time struck 7:45, 15 minutes until school began. Emma swiped checking through her socials. 

“Aha!” Charlotte shouted triumphantly, Emma turned to face her, confusion riddled her face “I got the locker open!” A proud smile spread across her face. Emma gave a small laugh before patting Charlotte in congratulations. Charlotte nodded pridefully and began to put her stuff into the locker. Charlotte was taller so she took the higher shelf, once she was done Emma checked her schedule and put the books she wouldn't need before lunch into the locker. Both girls sighed relieved at the immediate feeling of a lighter backpack. 

“We’ll need to get some decorations,” Charlotte said examining the inside of the locker “A whiteboard, pencil holder… Oo! Some fairy lights... Oh and pictures! Of us!” Charlotte exclaimed giving Emma a sweet smile. Emma nodded slightly scared but glad to see her friend's nerves be projected into something beneficial. Charlotte closed the locker and readjusted herself quickly. The girls looked down at their schedule before unconsciously switching schedules to read each other's classes. A smile tugged at Emma at this, they had been friends for so long they practically worked in sync. Emma quickly scribbled down that her first-period class would be switched with her 4th-period class after today. Apparently, they were still figuring out schedules. They finished and handed them back. 

“Looks like we have some of the same classes! Including the first period! Home Ec today and then for the rest of the year Musical Theatre!” Charlotte looked down the hall, Emma gave her an annoyed glance. Charlotte and Emma made a pact to sign up for one elective that the other wanted to do. Charlotte chose musical theatre and Emma chose photography. Charlotte stuck out her tongue, Emma took out her map.

“

Home Ec first thing in the morning? Jeezus” Emma sighed before searching for the room on her map, spotting it she showed Charlotte and they made their way towards it. Once they arrived they took seats next to each other and listened as the teacher described the year's syllabus. 

The first 2 classes went by quickly. Each class was 90 minutes, 2 before lunch, 2 after. Emma won't admit it but the A-day/B-day class rotation confused her at first. Home Ec was actually quite interesting and Emma was interested to participate in it. Charlotte adored it and couldn't stop smiling, that is until their second class. Emma went their separate ways. Emma went to English, Charlotte made her way to Health. Their respective classes were… well, they weren't really much, they just happened. Once the bell rang for lunch, the girls made their way to the lockers to meet up. Emma was rushing a tad bit seeing as her class was on the other side of the school. So much for perfect locker placement, Emma thought. She sped walked through the hall clutching her books. In Emma's defense, the halls became a bit of a blur. So when she bumped into someone causing both of them to scatter their things, she didn't see who it was for a moment.

“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed dropping to her knees, gathering her things. 

“Oh uh... No worries..” The voice was awkward, she saw his figure drop down to the ground to gather their things. They both stood and faced each other. She stood in front of a boy, his hair messy and eyes tired. Emma gave an awkward apologetic smile, he returned it. She scanned him and noticed a name on one of his books, she couldn't quite make it out. She squinted.

“Paul…” He said noticing her gaze, she perked up and nodded. He stuck out his free hand towards her, she shook it. She felt both of them tense up at the unusual amount of nervous hand sweat coming from the pair.

“Emma” She stated “Sorry again, I'm new. Can you tell?” She joked sarcastically. He chuckled, his gaze moved from Emma to something behind her. She turned her head to see two males standing, staring at the pair expectantly. The taller one looked annoyed, the smaller one looked far out. He was simply smiling at them but he wasn't there. “Sorry for keeping you” She mumbled, he snapped his head back to her.

“No, no you're fine. My friend is just impatient… I should go” He said, Emma didn't understand the twinge of disappointment she felt at his words. She nodded.

“Right well, it was nice meeting you Paul,” She said firmly

“You too Emma” He smiled kindly before making his way towards his friends. Disappearing into the crowd of students bustling through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave comments, questions and/or criticisms!


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Charlotte arrive for their first day at school at Sycamore High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You are goddamn RIGHT I did the partnering up cliche. I am an epic gamer after all...(shoot me please)
> 
> TW: Death Scene and Swearing

_ “I love you Em” She sobbed hearing the soft voice utter this phrase. She took her cheek and wiped away the tears, kissing her forehead lightly. “You dont get to cry” She laughed sadly. Emma's heart hurt badly as the person in front of her slowly slipped away. Emma held on tight, as she felt the grasp slowly loosen, she choked back sobs. Emma heard two people crying softly behind her, and the nurse standing in the doorway. Waiting, she was waiting until... _

_ BEEP...BEEP…………. BEEP. The monitor slowed and Emma looked to the nurse, she hated the sound. She pleaded for a moment, the nurse moved over and turned off the monitor. At least now she would never know the exact moment she left. _

_ “I love you too Jane” She whispered softly into her sister's forehead.  _

  
  


“Em?” Emma snapped her head forward, regaining a sense of self. She was met with expectant but worried eyes from Charlotte. They sat in the cafeteria, at the end of a table just the two. They had been here for about a week now, it had been getting easier. She gave a quick confused glance before realizing a question had been asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Charlotte.

“Sorry, what's up?” She asked, her face relaxing and retaining a nonchalant look. Charlotte gave her a strange look before deciding to move on.

“I was just wondering…” She started, She continued looking over some sheets she had placed in front of her before continuing “If we wanted to join any extracurriculars?” Charlotte finished, her brows furrowing as she concentrated harder on the sheets in front of her. Emma pondered for a moment, did she want to join any? “I'm thinking of auditioning for the musical!” Charlotte exclaimed. Emma choked frozen, she loved Charlotte but boy did Emma have an awful case of stage fright. Charlotte looked up and gave her a look. “I'm not saying you have to, I, however, would like to” Charlotte popped some grapes from her lunch into her mouth before she continued studying.

“Would like to what?” A third voice joined. It was annoyingly gruff and raised with fake confidence. Emma looked up to see Sam, he was a junior who had 1 class with each of them. He had placed his leg onto the bench to give him this ‘Knight in Shining armor’ pose. Charlotte gave an eye roll not looking up. “I asked a question Char”

“Lotte,” She said firmly, “My name is Charlotte, friends, well one friend” She gave Emma an all too knowing smile “Can call me Lottie” Sam inched closer to Charlotte who still refused to look up. Emma gave Charlotte an apologetic glance, Charlotte returned it with an annoyed one. The girls shared a silent communication, it was time to go.

“Ok then Charlotte-” Sam started

“How about you just dont talk… like at all” Charlotte said, gathering her things. Emma did the same, they quickly left the cafeteria paying no last mind to a speechless, grumpy Sam. Sam, who Emma noted, now looked like a knight in awkward poses. Once they made their way safely to Sophmore hall Emma couldn't help but laugh. Charlotte gave her a look. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said wiping her eyes, brimming with fresh tears of laughter. Charlotte rolled her eyes and situated herself by the locker area.

“He’s so… annoying!” Charlotte said suddenly, Emma glance over “I just want to..” 

“Kiss him?” Emma teased. Charlotte turned her head giving a very dramatic gasp. They laughed some more and finished up their lunch. Emma made her way to Chemistry, Charlotte went to History. Emma sat down in her usual spot on the lab bench, promptly joined by some other students. Emma didn't really try and make any sort of efforts to become friends. She had Charlotte, and that was good enough. She opened her notebook and began doodling, she only looked up to see Paul and Ted walk in. She made eye contact with the boys and gave a small wave. Paul returned it smiling sweetly, maybe Emma was imagining things but he looked almost...excited to see her. The teacher her began her lesson with Emma listening somewhat until she heard her name of course.

“Emma will be partnered with… Paul” She looked up quickly to see the teacher staring at her expectantly. She should really listen more huh. She looked towards Paul who was gathering his things and making his way over to her. She smiled awkwardly scooching over a tad to give him more room. 

“Um, what are we partnering up for?” She asked quietly. He looked at her and whispered back.

“I dont know, some project about chemistry components in humans” She nodded and paid attention to the teacher who continued.

“The project will be based around you and your partner researching the concept of chemistry. Physical, emotional and just the idea of literal ‘chemistry’ between people” She smugly smiled “Pretty fun huh?” She nodded handing out a paper with the guide for the project on and they were left to their own devices to start the project.

“Chemistry huh?” Emma said reading through the guide “She must think she's really clever” Paul sighed in agreement. 

“This seems like a pretty lengthy project, and we probably won't have enough time to work on it in class… wanna meet for lunch tomorrow and work on it?” Paul asked curiosity peaked in his eyes. 

“You asking me out Matthews?” Emma joked raising an eyebrow “If so that's a pretty shitty way to do it” Paul froze his face increasing to an alarming level of red. He stumbled over his words trying to get something, anything out. Emma giggled at his adorable awkwardness. “I'm kidding Paul” She put a reassuring hand on his arm “Take a breath”. He said relieved and let out a breath. 

“Lets um… Let's get started shall we?” He finally managed, face returning to a normal color. Emma nodded in agreement and so it began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, or leave some questions!!


	4. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a sleepover but Paul oversleeps and misses an important event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those wondering SB is Ted and it means SleazeBall and FU is Paul and it means FuckingUseless (They've had these nicknames for each other forever) 
> 
> TW: Anxiety, shouting, snot, swearing

“God would you just shut up!” Paul and Ted were taken aback by this. The anger and level of volume in Bills voice shocked both of them. Bill quickly shyed away and his face returned to a timid look. **  
**

“I...I'm sorry” He mumbled, his voice shaking “Its just… you two are always talking and fighting” He played with his fingers, Paul gave him an apologetic look. He paused the game they were playing and turned to face Bill. The boys sat in Ted's basement on a Saturday, Paul and Ted positioned very comfortably on the bean bags in front of the TV. Bill sat on the couch behind them studying, this wasn't unusual. Bill enjoyed observing his friends and watching from a distant. He wasn't much for games but enjoyed ‘Kirby’ on the Nintendo Switch. The boys had been playing ‘Super Smash Bros’ arguing about school and people. Paul stood and sat next to his nervous friend.

“We’re really sorry Bill,” He said softly, he really was. Bill had anxiety, a fact that both Ted and Paul were aware of. He had trouble speaking to others and took a long time to be comfortable around Ted and Paul. And it took a long time for them to adjust to his situation. Paul remembered when he witnessed the Bills first anxiety attack and cursed himself for not diffusing the situation. Ted made his way to Bills other side and kneeled next to him. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing Bills face to flush. 

“I'm sorry Bud” He paused looking over at the console “Why dont we take a break, grab some snacks and then maybe watch a movie or something?” Ted suggested. Bill sighed gratefully, he really was. It took a long time for Bill to find friends who understood and would just avoid him. It was a lot easier to avoid a problem than to find a solution. Bill nodded adjusting his glasses and the boys made their way upstairs. Ted pulled out some Capri suns and Cheetos, organizing them into a bowl to take downstairs. His parents weren't home so he wasn't really worried. They made their way back downstairs and fussed over movies, Bill rolled his eyes. After an incessant amount of bickering, they settled on just rewatching ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’. Slowly the boys fell asleep one by one. Bill wrapped up in his blanket he brought from home, he had trouble sleeping without it. Paul was laid out across the other side of the couch snoring softly blowing snot bubbles out of his nose. Ted was sprawled across the bean bags his eyes open slightly watching the tv screen as the show went on. Finally, Ted lost the battle with his very heavy eyelids and fell asleep.

~~~~

The morning sky shined slightly through the basement curtains, falling directly on to Paul. He moaned annoyed and fluttered his eyes open. His clothes felt stiff realizing he never put his PJs on. 

“Gross” He whispered dryly, He looked around him and grabbed an almost empty Caprisun and drunk what was left. He patted the couch around him looking for his phone, his eyes quickly closed too tired to adjust to the bright light being emitted from his phone. He gave himself a moment before checking the time. His eyes grew wide as his body became alert. The time read 12:04 pm and 10 new message notifications from Emma.

“Shit… shit” He muttered collecting his things. He organized himself feeling very lightheaded. He ran out of the house and hopped into his car. Today, just today please dont be a piece of junk, he thought. His phone connected to Carplay and asked if he wanted his messages read. Honestly? No, but he did it anyway. 

_Emma.P: Hey! I'm here, just waiting now_

_…_

_Emma.P: Ok well since you're a little late I'm going to grab a coffee from the Starbucks nearby_

_…_

_Emma.P: Oh! Do you want anything?_

_…_

_Emma.P: On my way back now..._

_…_

_Emma.P: Ok… well, you aren't here. Dont know if I should be worried or annoyed_

_…_

_Emma.P: Right well I’m just gonna get started. Let me know if you're alive…_

_…_

_Emma.P: Look if you didn't want to work or hang out you could've just told me. Not ignore me and stand me up._

_…_

_Emma.P: Whatever, I have to go… I shared a google doc with you about our research._

_…_

_Emma.P: Thanks for nothing I guess. (Unless you are injured then I'm super sorry)_

_…_

_*One message deleted*_

Paul swallowed regretfully. He felt a pit grow in his stomach. He felt awful, he was really looking forward to today. Sure, it was for work but he liked being around Emma. He cursed himself before turning the car around and heading towards his house. He read through the messages obsessively when he returned home, curiosity peaked at the deleted one. Not important now he guessed. His phone buzzed and he opened it quickly, hoping for a certain Chemistry partner.

_SB: Dude what the hell? Where’d you go? No note… Bill freaked. You can't do that, remember what happened?_

“Damnit!” Paul said out loud, cursing himself again. He really was just messing everything up. He felt awful, first Emma now this…

_FU: I'm so so sorry, I woke up late for a study thing… I had to leave. Tell Bill I’ll make it up to him, promise._

_SB: It's whatever, see you Monday._

Paul flopped on his bed, ignoring his mothers questions about his sleepover and his sister's annoying comments. How did everything go so wrong, so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment!!


	5. Ted Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a Ted Talk but its just Ted... talking :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: also known as the favorite chapter I have written. I hope you enjoyed cause I worked hard on this oof. Please leave comments, I would really appreciate it!   
> TW: Swearing, Bad Dad, Ted, food fight

“Satan is a real man” Ted announces over the loudspeaker, the hallways erupt into cheers, Brian Holden sheds a single tear from his hellscape. **  
**

~~~~

 _Softly_ , Ted reminds himself. He tiptoes up the stairs listening to the growing anger coming from the kitchen. It's late on Sunday, his parents have just returned home. He makes his way across the hall and opens his door, locking it quietly once he is safely inside. He sighs annoyed, nothing can drown out the yelling, all Ted can do is listen. He reaches for his headphones but pauses when he hears his name enter the conversation. _Should I open it?_ He thinks, he takes a moment but his curiosity controls him. He slightly cracks the door and put his ear in the hallway.

“You have never shown any love or respect for me or Ted!” He hears his mother shout, pain oozes out of her voice. 

“Well maybe if either of you did something to deserve it! And maybe if Ted wasn’t such a fucking disappointment!” Ted bites his lip, _don't say anything, stay quiet._ The arguing continues, Ted shuts his door in the angriest but soft way possible and decides that was enough for tonight. Ted moves over towards his bed and lets the music drift into his dreams as he sleeps. 

~~~~

“Good Morning parental figure,” Ted says approaching his mother in a t-pose stance.

“Good morning problem child,” Ted's mother says sighing not looking up from her coffee. Ted laughs approaching the table to where his mother sat. He examines the kitchen and grabs some coffee. 

“No, dad?” Ted asks sipping the bitter drink. His mother shakes her head, _fuck yeah,_ Ted thinks. He throws together some lunch before he kisses his mother goodbye and heads towards the bus stop. He gets distracted by a light buzz in his pocket. He reaches for his phone and reads:

_FU: I'm picking you up, need help_

_SB: A’ight, what's new pussycat?_ With one ‘It's not unusual’ slipped in, Ted thinks. He smiles smugly and waits on the steps of his door for Paul. 

“I need food” Ted whines stepping into the passenger seat of Paul's car, Paul rolls his eyes and gives him a look. “Look, its either I get food, or I jump out of this car and say you pushed me” Ted claims. 

“Ted, please don't jump out of the car” A soft voice comments from the backseat, Ted quickly turns to be met with a very worried Bill. Ted gives him a reassuring look before turning back to Paul. 

“Food or I jump” Ted says in a whisper, he doesn't want to worry Bill but he was hungry.

“Do it, you coward” Paul mumbles starting the car. Ted pouts before turning his attention to the road, they drive at a steady pace passing houses and shops. It was all fine until Ted spots the beautiful shining wonder of the McDonalds. Its a newly renovated, functional ice cream machine, piece of art. Ted feels his mouth water and he turns to Paul with pleading eyes. Paul ignores him, he is left with no choice. 

“McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's!” Ted chants, he prays this will work. He turns to Bill whose face turns from confusion to understanding of his friends need. 

“They have food at school,” Bill says, he gives a soft smile full of pride. Ted nods before turning to Paul, _last piece of the puzzle, buddy, come on_. Paul glares at both of them before he gives in. The urge to complete the trifecta is just too much, he pulls into the McDonalds drive-in and orders a single black coffee. Ted cries with happiness, this was it, he could die happy. Paul pays and drives into the parking lot to situate himself. 

“You're so fucking stupid Ted” Paul says, exhaustion and annoyance fills his voice

“The only stupid I’m fucking, is you” Ted replies without thinking. The car goes silent for a moment.

“I hope you know that I hate you” Paul says after a while, Ted gains a smile

“I know, I love you too” He plasters on the fakest smile he can

“I love you guys too” Bill whispers from the backseat, Paul and Ted can't help but smile at him, Paul finishes his coffee and they continue towards school. 

~~~~

“So what did you need help with?” Ted asks as the boys walk towards their lockers. Bill was reading through the halls, so Ted was on walking duty. He makes sure Bill doesn’t knock into anyone and hurt himself. They approach a crowded area, Ted grabs Bills shoulders and swerves him to avoid a collision as he continues his conversation with Paul.

“Well I really screw up with-” Paul cuts himself off as they reach their lockers. Two girls wait by the locker, normally this would excite Ted, however they look mad. “Emma” Paul says surprised. Bill looks up adjusting his glasses, he tucks his book into his bag. The 5 of them stand in awkward silence surrounding the locker. Paul shifts his feet, averting gaze towards the ground. 

“Y’all going to area 51?” Ted asks finally, he gives them all an expectant look. Bill suppresses a laugh, Paul groans in annoyance, and the girls give him a very confused look. He sighs, he was just too funny for this cruel world. He rolls his eyes before nudging Paul, _dude say something._

“Emma I'm really sorry, I got caught up and-” Paul starts he looks at his friends for help, Bill was already back to reading his book, Ted simply shrugs. “I slept in late, I feel awful please let me make it up to you” The shorter one looks at Paul. The other girl glares at the boys, clearly, that was not a natural expression for her. _She’s cute_ Ted thinks, he averts his eyes towards a commotion in the hall. _So is he,_ Ted thought looking at the boy causing the commotion. He was wearing glasses and suspenders, he raced through the halls timidly holding some kind of hot liquid. Ted's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head returning to the conversation.

“It was really embarrassing Paul, a bunch of kids from school were there, I waited for hours,” Emma says, her face flushes bright pink. “It really sucked, ok?” Paul nods sympathetically, he struggles for words. 

“I- just” He sighs “How do I make it up to you” He repeats. Emma takes a moment to think, she shrugs.

“I don't know” She admits 

“I do” Ted chimes in. Everyone including Ted is taken aback by this participation. He collects himself and continues on “You were embarrassed right?” He says towards Emma, she gives a slow, confused nod “Well then all we need to do is embarrass Paul” Paul's face grows in horror, Emma's face, however, gains a sly smile. 

“What's the plan, tall man?” She says immediately regretting her life choices. (same Emma)

~~~~

Bill gives the all-clear with a very disapproving look. Paul and Ted clean up their lunches and make their way out of the cafeteria. Ted clutches to the walls, sneaking through the empty corridors 007 style. Paul walks. Like a normal human. _Fucking useless_ , Ted thinks. Finally, they reach the main office, greeted by Emma and Emma’s friend, Charlotte. Ted nods and the girls go into the office, shortly followed by Ted and Paul. The girls go up to the receptionist and begin their distraction, having a full out meltdown. Ted and Paul make their way past the receptionist and peek into the principal's office, all clear must be having lunch. They open the door slightly and shut it once safe inside. Ted looks at Paul expectantly and points to the intercom. 

“You know what you have to do” He says, Paul gives him a very concerned look, or he’s constipated. Paul clears his throat and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and looks it over, his face goes through one too many emotions. He gives Ted a very shocked and disgusted look but Ted just laughs. Paul sighs and makes his way over to the desk, he sits completely defeated and pushes the button to talk. He puts on his most monotone voice, emotion has no place here.

“If I could do anything I think I would… shrink myself to the size of a mouse. I’d leave the world of men behind me forever, and live amongst the mice.” He starts, every ounce of dignity is drained from him. The words ooze into the halls and echo through the school. Ted squeals (yes squeals) with glee “And I would bring technology and art to those uncultured swine. And I would build tiny tools for their mouse hands made from toothpicks and marshmallows. And I would be their king, NAY, their prince. PAUL MATTHEWS THE MOUSE PRINCE! Ruling from my grand castle inches high, carved from the finest cheeses. And there I would dwell with my three mouse wives, and my twelve mouse concubines. (Laughs).” _You don't say ‘laughs’ you asshole,_ Ted thinks “Oh, but the wars we’d have with the frogs, terrible, just terrible. Those metal mice warriors, the atrocities they’ve seen. Yes, that is my dream… My secret dream.” He finishes, shame is written all over his face. He turns to Ted who is beaming with pride. He stops pressing the button and his words, nay monologue, nay _**work of art**_ bless the school. The students can be heard, confusion races through them, laughter sets in. Paul quickly rushes out of the office followed by a very giddy Charlotte and a more than happy Emma. Ted, however… he stays. He stands for a moment beaming with pride, he eyes the intercom. _The principal with be here soon I should go,_ He thinks. He makes his way to the door but the intercom… it calls to him. He hesitates, but quickly locks the door and sits down. Excitement takes over, he pushes the button. 

“Satan is a real man” Ted announces over the loudspeaker, the hallways erupt into cheers, Brian Holden sheds a single tear from his hellscape. Bill nods approvingly from his seat in the cafeteria, chaos sets in. A food fight breaks out, lockers and doors are banged upon, Robert Manion can be felt cowering. Ted looks to the ground, he smiles. This is just what _**He**_ would have wanted. He takes one last prideful look before exiting the room and joining his friends. 

“I can't believe you actually did it!” Emma exclaims actually quite surprised. “How..how did you do it?” She asks

“With the help of my friends,” Pauls says in reply “And Ted”. The group continue their conversation, the voices drown out, all that can be heard is Ted. The camera zooms in, fading to black and white. 

_They ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you're fine when you're not really fine, but you just can't get into it because they would never understand,_ Ted thinks. He plans to continue but is quickly brought back by a little nudge.

“You alright Ted?” Bill asks, his eyes wide. Ted sighs dramatically, Bill stares into the camera like he's on The Office. “I liked your monologue you wrote for Paul” Bill reassures him. This brings a sparkle to Ted.

“Um yeah, what the fuck was that” Emma chimes in. Paul shoots her a warning glare but its too late.

“That, as you called it, was my masterpiece” Ted begins, launching into a very dramatic interpretation, which led to an argument between Paul and Ted. The group lets it go on but eventually, Emma cuts them off.

“Ok ok, got it” She sighs rubbing her temples “God it's like the three of you share one brain cell but Bill has it most of the time” She mumbles 

“Most of the time?” Ted says “Most oF THE TIME?” He repeats dramatically. “Bold of you to assume he doesn't have it all the time,” Ted says. Bill beams confused. Ted notes they still have time before class begins so they each head their separate ways for food.

~~~~

“So like my whole life, I thought, girls, ya know? No question about it, I like girls. But then, a while back I met this guy, right? He's shy and sweet and so smart. Oh, and you can't tell him I said this because I don't feel that way but it was like he opened a door. I mean I was excited to see him, I would blush every time he talked to me or accidentally touched me. I started thinking things like, _he's cute_. Which he was but I wasn't one to think about this kind of thing. I don't even think about girls like that. But then _I did_. I mean I started thinking and noticing things like that left and right, it was becoming a problem. Then the incident happened, the cute guy I mentioned earlier? Just a friend now, best friend but not important. Anyway one day I was having like a hardcore blushing/pining session. My friend is pretty oblivious so I thought he wouldn't notice, and then he didn't… so I was right. But someone else did, this guy approached me during P.E and he was all like ‘I noticed you looking at your friend’ and I was like ‘and what about it’ and then he was like ‘Are you gay?’. So I said ‘no’ you know, like a liar. And that was that, but then I was all like… am I? So this inner turmoil went on for a while but then I fell hard for this girl and I liked it. Wasn't faking it, so now I'm thinking… was it just a phase? Well yes but actually no, This girl and I, didn't work out, but then the other day I'm at the locker with my friends and these two girls. They are arguing over who gives a shit, and I'm just looking at this girl and I'm thinking _she's cute_. Then I look over at some guy in the hall and now I'm thinking _he's cute_. So…“ Ted pauses and shrugs “Girls? Boys? Eh, why not both?” He states

“Sir this is a Wendys,” The employee through the drive-thru speaker says. Ted furrows his brow.

“Yeah _I know,_ I said I'll have a barbecue cheeseburger, with a side of baconator fries and a Dr.Pepper” Ted orders his lunch before making his way back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments!! Id really appreciate it!


	6. Pick Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular old lunch session or it was until something set Bill off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Um, I cried while writing this sorry?? Um, I love Bill so... please leave some comments! Would really appreciate them! Also, I wrote the panic attack based on how I know them to be, and Ted's method is something my friend does with me! 
> 
> TW: Swearing, negative thoughts, panic/anxiety attack, angst

_Pick me **  
**_

_Choose me_

_Love me_

A few months went by, the hope diminished

_Pick me_

_Choose me_

It's going to be ok, every kid gets their turn

_Pick me_

Just hold out a little longer, they _will_ come. 

~~~~

“Earth to Bill” A voice said across the lunch table. Bill blinked and looked towards the source of the voice. Ted sat next to him, eyes expectant. 

“Hm?” Bill hummed

“I was wondering if I could have some of your fries” Ted repeated cautiously “You ok Bud?” Bill nodded while sliding his fries to his friend. Ted wasn't convinced but took the fries and decided not to push. Bill adjusted his glasses and observed the table. Emma and Charlotte sat on the other side, they had joined them today. Bill smiled, he enjoyed their company and found they brought a lot to the group. Paul sat at the ‘head’ of the table. Bill saw their mouths moving but it was white noise, he gave one last look before returning to his book. He flipped back a few pages realizing he hadn't really processed what he had read. He began to read but it all came flooding back…

_Bill sat quietly in the corner of the playroom, a book in his lap and a plush toy in his hand. He read while the others yearned for attention, screaming and running all over the place. Bill continued reading, he held a book in his hand, his current favorite ‘ The Land Of Stories’. Bill would occasionally look up, but he stayed focused on his book. Bill was used to this by now, he used to be one of them. Excited, he wouldn't run or scream but he wouldn't shy away. He would want someone to notice him, to pick him! Now, however, he just wanted to read and get the day over with. However, it seemed, there were other plans. Bill noticed a shadow appear at slightly peeking over his book. He looked up to see a smiling face shining down on him, he closed his book and curiously looked at the stranger._

_“Hello, I'm Mandy ...Mandy Dorris”_

“Hey… happy anniversary bud” Bill snapped back to present time, he looked over to Ted who’s statement had now silenced the group.

“Hmm?” Bill hummed

“Your anniversary, it's today right?” Ted repeated, concern flashed his eyes. Bill thought about this for a moment before nodding slowly.

“I suppose it is” He said realizing this himself. Ted furrowed his brows but before he could say anything Emma chimed in.

“Anniversary? Of what?” She looked between Ted and Bill “Aww are you two married?” She joked the table fell over an awkward silence. Paul prepared for the worst, Bill did the same. 

“Is everything a fucking joke to you?” Ted snapped, he usually was the more joking kind but there were certain subjects that you just didn't… you couldn't. Emma's awkward smile faltered and she looked between Ted and Charlotte. 

“I… what?” She managed, she looked to Paul for help. He sighed and turned to Ted.

“Ted, it's fine she just didn't know” Paul reassured, Emma, inhaled sharply. Bill tried to take a deep breath awaiting Ted's response but only felt more breathless in his attempt. He tried again.

“Fine” Ted said firmly “But then just say that instead of making a joke of it” Ted defended, Bill wasn't listening, _why can't I breathe?_ Emma nodded still confused, and Paul looked between the two. Bill tried, again and again, the two continued to argue. He couldn't hear them, he shut his fists and squeezed. _Feel something_ , He thought, _anything_. He kept trying to breathe, it wasn't really concern more just curiosity but clearly, his friends didn't see it that way. The arguing which had grown immensely over the last moments had ceased. He felt his body move, he turned expectantly to see a very worried Ted shaking him.

“Bill? Bill?” His friend repeated, voice choked… _why?_ “Bill, look at me” _I am…_ Bill thought. “Bill tell me… 5 things you can see around you. Right now” _Why?_ Ted's voice washed over him, he could feel Ted's shaky hands but his voice was stable. Bill decided to amuse Ted and do what he said, but he couldn't. He couldn't speak… panic set in. _Why can't I speak?_

“Bill?” Ted repeated again, he felt Ted pull away but Bill grabbed his hands again. 

_Please don't let go_

“Ok.. ok Bill I need you to do what I say then..ok?” Ted looked over to Emma and Charlotte “One of you please get the nurse...please” He begged, The girls had never heard him so...sincere. They jumped up and raced to the nurse. Paul sat on the other side of Bill now, he awaited Ted's instructions. “Bill? 5 things you can see, right now” Ted repeated

_Pick me_

“Bill” He heard Pauls soft voice say

_Speak! Words! Say something!_

“What can you see, please” Ted's voice spoke in a soft whisper, he squeezed Bill's hand lightly “I'm here, I'm right here...Bill” He reassured

_Choose me_

“Paul” Bill finally managed… he tried to breathe again but he couldn't. “I..I can see Paul…” he took a slow look around “And… and my bag” He said to Ted, Ted smiled proudly and nodded.

_Look at you, pathetic_

_Pick me_

“My lunch, and um… my book” 

_That's four, you fucking idiot_

“I'm not stupid” He said in a pained whisper. Ted glanced to Paul

“No you aren't, you're the smartest person I know” Ted said, Paul nodded in agreement “You know exactly how to help us with our homework but still teach us in the process. You read faster than anybody I've ever met but can still recite every single word after.”

_Oh you can read, congratulations you fucking 1st grader_

“That's not smart” Bill whispered, he wasn't really sure who he was talking to

“Yes, it is” Ted said firmly “You know facts about everything when we play video games you are always in awe and constantly point out things about that Paul and I would have never noticed. You constantly beat us with sheer intelligence, because you pay attention and your smart and plan things out, you know big words and understand what they mean when you use them” Ted chuckled, Bill gave a soft laugh. “But you also know feelings, you understand what we need and why. I can text you out of random, I don't even have to say a word but you know exactly what I need. Bill in every single way you are the smartest person I know…” He paused “So, what's one more thing you can see” Bill finally met Ted's eyes and hoped that the grateful look translated between them. 

“I can see you, Ted” He said, reassuring himself that was the name of his friend. Ted nodded smiling. They continued, 4 things you can touch, 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can smell, and one thing you can taste. Paul encouraging him every step of the way, Ted never let go of Bill's hands and never faltered. They continued until the girls returned with the nurse. They ventured to the nurse's office, Ted guiding Bill the entire way. Both of them too scared to let go. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” The nurse whispered softly to Ted, He nodded and was ushered to a corner in the office to talk to her. Bill’s eyes grew heavy, _when was the last time I slept,_ He thought. He looked to his hands to find them empty, he grew fidgety.

_Pressure… I need pressure_

He felt a sudden squeeze in his arms.

“I've got you Bill” Bill looked up to see Paul sitting in front of him, mimicking Teds arm holding. He nodded slowly, he examined the room again and again. He felt paul move to his side on the bed, Bill took a deep breath and collapsed softly into Pauls's shoulder. He felt Paul immediately receive him, no tension, no hesitation. He wrapped his arms around his friend applying pressure. He ran his fingers through Bill's hair softly.

“I've got you… I've got you” He whispered repeatedly until Bill fell asleep. Ted returned and sat on Bills other side. The nurse insisted the children return to class, that Bill would be fine. The girls wanted to stay but gave in finally. The boys, however, didn't even acknowledge the nurse. They weren't leaving, they were staying right here. 

~~~~

“He hasn't had one like this in a long time” Paul whispered softly over Bills head to Ted. Ted sighed exhausted and shook his head. 

“No, He hasn't” He gave Bill a sympathetic look “I… I don't know what to do” He admitted resigned. Paul sighed and reached his free hand to Ted's shoulder. 

“You did great, seriously” Paul reassured “Sorry I froze up on you for a moment, it's just been awhile” Paul said staring at his small friends face, his glasses were pushed up against Pauls's shoulders, he removed them carefully and placed them on the table next to him. Bill’s breaths were even and calm, much to the boy's relief. “Do you think… “

“The arguing? Yeah, I think that set him off” Ted shook his head “God why… why can't I just stay calm” Shame filled Ted's voice.

“Don't do that Ted, it's not your fault” Paul said, the two of them were having some serious deja vu 

“It's just… It's an important day for him… and Emma she just-” Ted struggled

“I know” Paul interjected “I would've said something, I just didn't want to escalate anything” Paul took a moment “I'm so used to us three knowing what's going on, what to do, all of that” He looked to Bill “I guess I just forgot that… maybe I should've… I should have explained to them before I invited them, ya know? Just told them how we work, you've got a temper and you make jokes” Paul looked at his friend, they laughed “Bill is quiet, but we need to keep an eye on him” Paul said looking at his friend fondly. 

“And you?” Ted inquired. Paul stared at the wall and shrugged

“I'm… awkward, and indecisive about what I want….” Ted laughed “What? It's true…” 

“Mmhmm” Ted simply hummed 

~~~~

Ted looked down at Bill “We should probably take him home” Paul nodded looking at the clock. The nurse had let them stay throughout the rest of the day, class was going to end soon. “I'll go check with the nurse” Ted informed before making his way into her office. Paul sighed, he took Bills glasses and cleaned them up a bit, Ted returned.

“All good to go” He said, Paul nodded. Ted made his way to Bill to wake him up but was quickly stopped by the ear-piercing ring of the bell rang throughout the halls and rooms. Bill jumped awake knocking Paul in the face. 

“What's going on?” Bill rushed, he looked around examining his surroundings, slowly everything came back to him. He shied away, his face growing red at the realization of what happened. “Oh” 

“Ow” Paul mumbled rubbing his nose, Bill gave him an apologetic look. “S’okay” He said placing Bills glasses carefully on his face. Bill adjusted them quickly and nodded.

“Thanks…” He glanced between Ted and Paul, he kicked the ground “For everything” He added. Paul smiled fondly and nodded, Ted followed his actions.

“Always bud” Ted said “We should get you home now, your dad’ll get worried if you're not home soon” Bill nodded and got up slowly, surprised but the lightheadedness he felt, he swayed back and forth bracing for the cold ground but instead felt arms take his shoulders and gave him a stable footing. “I’ve got you,” Ted said gripping Bills shoulders “Walking duty” He winked, the friends laughed before making their way to Paul's car. Bill sat in the back with Ted, he was still tired and Ted had offered him his shoulder. The ride to Bill's house was pretty long, no busses came by and Bill couldn't drive so Paul and him usually carpooled. Ted and Paul began a conversation about video games, Bill laughed sleepily before nodding off onto Ted's shoulder.

~~~~

“Hot chocolate boy” Ted said suddenly staring out the window

“Hmm?” Bill hummed sleepily. He yawned before sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes

“That's hot chocolate boy” Ted said pointing out the window as if that clarified anything. Bill rolled his eyes and returned to his position on Ted's shoulder “I saw him in the hall the other day, he was running through the halls with hot chocolate” He heard Ted's small gasp “And he has one today, Bill look!” Ted nudged his tired friend who sighed slightly annoyed sitting up again. He looked out the window, they were stuck in traffic. He looked to where Ted was pointing, the boy wore suspenders and a bowtie, his hair had small pigtails in them, and just as Ted had said, he was holding a hot chocolate. He looked over at his friend who was smiling excitedly, everything clicked and Bill couldn't help but smile. He indulged his friend's antics a tad longer before leaning into Ted again who let him. He listened to Ted talk about hot chocolate boy for a while longer.

“...His little marshmallows and-” Bill quickly interjected

“And you like him” He whispered into Ted's shoulder, he heard stutter and mumble ‘not true’ and ‘no I dont’ were thrown into the mix. Bill simply smiled smugly

“I regret telling you about anything” Ted said low enough for only Bill to hear. Bill, who had his eyes closed and was half asleep at this point just smiled fondly recalling the conversation he and Ted had the other day.

“You regret it cause I'm right” He said finally, but before Ted could retaliate Bill was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And hope you guys dont mind longer chapters, I just have a lot more to fit in now. Angst and Fluff dont ya worry.


	7. The Tale of 3 Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill returns home after an exhausting day, Ted has something he needs to tell his mom, and Emma finally learns the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alternatively named angst fest. Anyway, this is where things start getting serious, so please, please read/check the warnings before every chapter!! Writing is fun, stories and creating is fun, and reading is fun, but it should never ever cause harm. So please read the warnings. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Death mention, implied child abuse, child abuse mention, anxiety, negative thoughts, swearing, angst

“Dad! I'm home!” Bill called through the house. He heard some shuffles upstairs and figured his dad was in his study. He went to his room and placed his things in their proper area. _I should work on my homework,_ He thought. 

_Why_? That snide voice rang through his head. He cringed at the thought. Don't answer it, just focus. He opened his agenda and started planning how he would go through his work that evening. Start with the hard stuff, get that out of the way, end with the easier work. Bill nodded content, sounds like a plan.

_Nothing you do matters_

“Hey, kiddo!” Bill sighed and looked up to see his father standing in his doorway “Sorry, I was in a meeting, how was school” Bill pondered whether or not he should inform his father of the events that had transpired at school today. Today, Bill decided, was not a good day for either of them so he decided that was a conversation for another time.

“It was adequate, nothing much happened” Bill said “I apologize for being late, traffic” He explained. He was always much more formal around his father. It wasn't required and it wasn't too much of a change from his language around his friends but it was there. His father nodded slowly, he was always good at telling when something was wrong, but he decided not to push his son. Not today, at least.

“Ok well… I should return to my work” He said jokingly copying his son's formality, Bill gave a polite chuckle “I know it isn't what it used to be but, happy anniversary kiddo” He whispered lovingly to his son, Bill felt his shoulders drop. He nodded, he couldn't do this again, he was exhausted. His father stared amount before perking up again “Anyway! We lo-” They both held their breath “ _I_ love you Bill” He quickly left the room leaving Bill to return to his work. 

~~~~

 _Deep breaths,_ Ted thought. He stood in the doorway to his kitchen watching his mother cook. She hadn't noticed him, humming lightly to the music that played. Ted watched with a smile, _why couldn't I be more like her?_ He watched for a little longer before deciding it was now or never. _Why am I so nervous?_ Ted thought s _he's my mom, she's loved me my entire life._

_But what if this changes that?_

There it was, the thought Ted’s heart ached at. The ‘what if’ of it all, his mouth felt dry. He couldn't swallow, he couldn't move. _Just do it_ , Ted thought _like Shia LaBeouf would say._

_Way to reference an outdated meme Ted_

_Shut up...Me?_

Ted shook his head, he's going crazy. He set his things down creating a small noise, his mother turned smiled brightly at the sight of her son. She went to wash her hands and pause her music, ushering him to sit down.

“How was class?” She asked once they had both taken their seats, Ted clenched his fists and felt the sweat dripping from his forehead. “Ted… are you alright?” His mother asked worriedly. 

_Great, now you've gone and made her worried. Could you be any more of a failure?_

“Ted?” He looked up and the thought disappeared. He took a deep breath and looked at his mom in the eyes. 

“Ok, so girls” He managed. _Oh someone give this guy a medal,_ Ted sat dumbfounded. _Really? That's how you want this to go? She's going to think you want the sex talk._

“Um, girls?” She asked, her brows furrowed “Oh! You- talk? Seeeex?” _Like mother, like son_ , Ted supposed. He shook his head furiously.

“No… No sorry” He searched for the best way to phrase this “I like girls” He began stating the obvious, his mother simply nodded assuming there was more to his statement. “I have always liked girls, and I still do… like girls” _If you say girls one more time,_ Ted thought. “But… um recently- Well not recently- I started… I” He rambled, he kicked himself under the table.

_Get it together, man!_

“A while ago, I discovered some new- No… um... When I met Bill- No I” He bit his lip in frustration, his mother stared at him shocked and confused. She reached out her hand offering comfort. He pulled away rapidly and slammed his fist onto the table. “I LIKE BOYS TOO” He shouted. _Well, that works...I guess._ He looked away afraid for what came next, prepared for yelling. He racked his brain for an answer to what he expected to come next. ‘You're a disappointment’ or ‘How fast can you get the hell out of my house?’. He felt a warm body kneel in front of him, he shut his eyes hard, sohardit _hurt_. A hand was placed on his, he curled in further hoping it wouldn't hurt as much. He prepared for a blow… or a belt or… or-

“Ted” Everything went silent, the thoughts stopped, the room stood still. “Ted, will you please look at me” Her soft voice whispered. Ted hesitated before slowly regaining his posture. He sat a little straighter, still hunching out of shame. He looked at his mother, he felt wet tears burn his eyes as they fell onto his cheeks. She smiled sadly at his demeanor and slowly lifted her hand to his face. He cringed prepared for her hand to fly across but was met with a soft gesture. She wiped his tears away holding his face, he couldn't help but melt into it. “Ted honey… It's ok” She said, he stayed quiet but his mind raced. 

_Is it ok? Are you lying? Are you going to try and… ‘fix me’?_

“It's ok as long as…” _Oh god here it comes,_ Ted panicked. “As long as you are still the Ted I raised you to be” She told him, still smiling. Ted paused, he recognized that… Ted groaned annoyed.

“You watch too much Greys Anatomy” He told his mother, she laughed, Ted joining soon after. “But… really? It's ok?” He asked quietly

“Of course it is! Sure it will take time to get used too, for you too” She noted, Ted agreed “But that's life, and as long as you are still my son” She said “Who I love very much” She added, he smiled eternally grateful in that moment. “Then I don't care who you bring home, or crush on, or kiss” She paused “I'm still going to be exceedingly over-protective and grill them for hours on end” She bopped his nose, something she used to do when he was a child. “To make sure that they, whoever they might be, are perfect for my son” She claimed, Ted rolled his eyes fondly “So… you like boys and girls?” She asked he laughed softly wiping his eyes.

“I like boys and girls” He claimed, he felt taken aback. The words sat comfortably on his tongue like they just fit there. He beamed confidently nodding at himself, he really was lucky huh?

“What the hell did you just say?” A low voice growled. _Ok maybe not so lucky,_ He thought, panic set in at the sound of knuckles cracking.

~~~~

“Hey! Sorry, I'm late!” Paul exclaimed walking towards Emma. She sat in a chair, her work spread out in front of her, she looked up from her phone and smiled at Paul. “I promise I have an actual excuse this time” He half-joked sitting down next to her. She waved him off and put her whole attention towards him.

“It's fine really, hows Bill?” She asked concerned. Paul arranged his things out onto the table, to parallel Emma.

“He's better now, just exhausted. We took him home and got stuck in some pretty nasty traffic so…” Paul explained trailing off. He had learned how to cut himself off by now, he tended to ramble.

“That's good” She said expecting to feel relieved but she swallowed tasting guilt “I'm _really_ sorry… about everything” 

“No no… don't be! I should have explained something before you sat with us, Ted shouldn't have gone off on you and I should have tried to intervene” He explained “Its just… today is... important, I guess you could say” He continued, Emma looked at him curiously

“Why?” She asked “Ted mentioned an anniversary… or something? Sorry I don't mean to pry…” _Falsehood_ , Emma loved to pry. She cursed herself however seeing the somber look that Paul had taken on.

“It's not really my story to tell but… Bill doesn't like to so…” He thought for a moment. “It used to be a happy day actually” Paul explained, Emma nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Ok well… Bill lost his parents at a really young age” Emma sighed, knowing the pain of losing someone was her specialty. “I mean I guess… he didn't really lose them… They didn't want him so they gave him to an orphanage” Paul recalled, he struggled to remember everything “Anyway, he practically grew up in an orphanage, he was young so he had more of a chance to be… ‘picked’” The word sat uncomfortably on his tongue. “But he ended up being there for… years. Finally though, on this day, Ten years ago he got adopted. He was 5 around the time and this lovely couple Mandy and Corey Dorris took him in. They found out that neither of them could have children so… adoption!” As the story went on Emma could hear the sadness radiate through Pauls's voice. He swallowed nervously “He was really shy, and quiet. His dad- Corey, was a little wary of adopting, but his mother Mandy knew right away. She and Bill just… clicked” Paul looked around, he noticed some eyes on the pair. “ So they took him home, and it was great. Corey got used to Bill and eventually was a lot more comfortable. Bill remained himself, the quiet and shy boy but not in a way that could harm him, ya know? They adopted him around the beginning of summer so he had plenty of time to prepare for school” Paul took a deep breath, Emma couldn't blame him this was a lot “He was smart, really smart so that didn't really phase him too much. That's where Ted and I come in, we met Bill during his first year of school. Ted and I were already friends, we were born in the same week and our mothers met” He shook his head “It was this whole thing, basically we've been friends for a long time” He went on “We were little so we didn't really care much about social groups or cliques we just wanted to play some lego and eat play-doh” Emma laughed, Paul smiled nervously “God I'm dragging this out huh? Anyway, we were friends, we stayed friends. So every year on this day we would celebrate, all three families. It was nice and Bill really enjoyed it…” He trailed off zoning out

“But?” Emma finally chimed in

“But things change” Paul said sadly “Two years ago… Bills mom got really sick. And she… she passed away” Emma felt her jaw drop a small bit, she felt herself exhale. Paul shut his eyes, he didn't want to cry, not now, _please_. “So we stopped, Bill wanted to stop. We still wanted it to be a happy day so last year, we just got together, Ted and I with Bill for something small… casual” He kept going, his wavering voice slowly stabilized “It was ok but… we dropped it. I think it just hurt too much for him” He stopped, finished. “He has… anxiety… always has. It was really bad when he was little, his mom helped him with it… Ted and I do what we can but ever since his mom…” 

“Oh” Emma said, she processed everything. She, better than anyone, could understand. 

_It's not about you though, is it?_

_That's not what I meant!_ Emma claimed, she shook her head and returned to Paul. “So… Ted…?” She asked, allowing the pieces to fall into place

“Is extremely protective over his friends, especially Bill” Paul warned. “I'm not sure what it is, but ever since we were friends… Ted just… he can be a real ass sometimes but-” He laughed “He's an incredible friend” Emma nodded.

“I'm really sorry, I had no idea” She finally said “I make jokes… when I… I make jokes” _Great excuse Em._

“It's ok really, it's just arguments, loud noises, crowds, really anything can set him off” Paul explained, Emma listened taking mental notes, she didn't want to mess up again “I don't want to say be careful of stuff like that. That's not fair to him, to create eggshells around him? But just be... _mindful_ ” Paul settled on that word. Emma nodded understanding, understanding so much more than just his anxiety. Understanding more than Paul did, to be honest. Understanding loss. They sat for a while in silence, taking deep breaths. Emma was about to speak up but the table buzzed rapidly. Pauls phone was chiming, he looked down to see message after message from Bill. They just kept coming, his heart started to race as he tried to read them until finally through all the confusion he tapped the call button. He spoke in a low but panicked voice.

“Bill? Is everythi-” He was quickly cut off, Emma could hear a rushed muffled voice through the phone. “Ok... Ok, Bi-” 

_Pause_

Emma watched as Pauls face dropped into absolute horror. He stood up turning away from her listening carefully to Bill. She stood up and joined his side, not thinking she intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed. 

_Pressure_

“Ok...Ok, I'm on my way” He said finally, agony filled his voice. He hung up and stared blankly at the wall before turning towards the table and packing his things in a panicked manner. He finished turning to Emma, his eyes looked at her but… he wasn't really there. “I… I have to… I have to go?” He wasn't sure of anything, he couldn't think. 

“Paul…” Emma started slowly “What's wrong?” She asked. He just gave her an exasperated look, he was confused and scared. He shook his head, his eyes pleaded for help. They stood for what seemed like forever until Paul finally decided what to say

“Its Ted” Was all he could manage. And all he could _repeat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Hope it wasn't too bad, but please let me know what you thought.


	8. Home, Ive Heard the Word Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted explains what happens after a conversation with his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for a shorter chapter! Just wanted this to happen and I think it should be the focus of the chapter so it deserved its own place, also I’m traveling so this might the last update for awhile ❤️
> 
> TW: Blood, implied child abuse, child abuse mention, negative thoughts, injuries

Paul sat in his car shaking, the vehicle glided across the roads. He sat in the passenger seat, Emma wouldn't let him drive, he understood, of course, but he couldn't help but be frustrated. His mind was racing, every thought he had tried to keep at bay came flooding in. 

_He’s dead_

_No no… he's not Paul_

_He will never recover_

_Yes he will, you will get through this_

_This is your fault_

_No, it's not!_

_You knew_

_…_

_I knew_

Paul shuddered and choked back a sob. He felt the car slow and pull into a parking spot, Emma turned off the car and turned to Paul expectantly. He nodded slowly and got out of the car, he walked a few steps, the house looked down on him. It taunted him. 

“I'll wait here” Emma called, Paul simply nodded in response. He didn't have it in him to say anything. He finally made his way to the door and knocked, the door flew open immediately. Bills father stood in the frame and quickly ushered Paul into the house, gestured to the couch. Paul followed his point and saw a figure sitting, hunched over. Paul inhaled sharply.

“Ted” Paul barely whispered, his friend didn't look at him. He remained hunched over. “Ted?” Paul repeated, his friend finally look at him. Paul really truly didn't mean to gasp. 

It was so much worse than Paul could have imagined, he rushed over to his friend's side. The usually proud and arrogant teen had been completely destroyed, drenched in his own blood, holding his nose. Paul stared into his eyes- eye, the other was busy swelling. Paul felt tears begin to sting his eyes, he shut them hard.

_Stop it, stop right now_

He began to say something but the boys heard the small scurrying of feet come into the room. A very frantic Bill sat on the other side of Ted, holding an ice pack after ice pack. His eyes were red and puffy, he’d been crying… alot. He pressed an ice pack softly against Ted's eyes and the other smaller one on his nose. 

“Ted…” Paul started softly as Bill tended to him “What happened?” He knew what happened, but...why? Bill stopped at his question and glanced at Ted. The pair shared a look before Bill got up.

“I… should- I will” He paused “I'll be back” And Bill quickly shuffled out of the room. Paul stared weirdly at the spot where his friend once stood before turning back to Ted. Ted took a shaky breath and couldn’t face Paul. Paul felt his defenses collapse, he’d never seen his friend so... so… broken?

“Ted… What…happened?” paul repeated, he felt like a broken record

“You can’t… you can’t make fun of me ok?” Paul was taken aback by his voice. It was hopeless. Paul put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Never” he confirmed. Ted nodded.

“I… was talking to my mom… I was telling her...” he paused and glanced at Paul, he gave Ted an encouraging look “Telling her that I… I like…” he sighed and shut his eyes. “That I like girls and...boys” a silence fell over the pair. 

“Ok” Paul said finally, _what am I supposed to say?_

“Ok?” Ted asked he looked at his friend. Paul simply nodded.

“Ok” he paused “But… how did..” he gestured to Ted's eyes “How did that happen…” Ted studied his friend _… ok… ok._

“My dad” Ted said, his voice empty “I was only planning on telling my mom, I assumed my dad wasn’t there but...he...he heard so…” he choked up, tears brimming his eyes once more. _No stop, it hurts._

“It’s fine. I get the picture” Paul said. Ted nodded gratefully. The pair didn't say anything for a while but Paul had a lot to say. He was boiling with rage, how can you hurt someone, someone you brought into this world and promised to love and care for, just because they like more than just what's expected of them. How can love be a bad thing? How can having more love, be a bad thing. He impulsively punched the couch making Ted flinch, he cursed himself quickly. “I'm so sorry, I'm just so… so… _mad_ ” Paul seethed. Ted watched as he and his best friends practically switched personalities. Bill returned finally holding some water and medication.

“Painkillers” He said “Here take” Bill handed them to Ted, he wasn't really asking. He eyed Paul and Ted, pondering what their conversation had been like.

“Alright, I have called the police” Bills father strode into the living room, voice booming. Ted choked his water spitting it out. Horror grew in his eyes.

“What?” he looked between Bill and his father “No… no no... no why?” He began to panic. Bill rushed to his side and held him, _pressure right?_ Paul nodded encouragingly. 

“Because I'm not allowing you to go back into that house if he's there. Your mother gave permission for you to stay here for a while, and she wanted me to tell she is fine and that she loves you very much” Bill's father explained. The trio of boys took some time to process this, Ted nodded slowly, he was grateful to know he wasn't going home. 

_If you can even call that...that place home._

The evening carried on slowly and quietly. Ted ate as much as he could stomach before promptly falling asleep in the guest bedroom under Bill's incessant care. Paul remembered Emma and rushed out to apologize, she said it was fine and was mostly worried about his friends. Paul said his goodbyes and returned Emma to her home and went to his own for the night. He explained things to his mom and went to bed shortly after. Bill insisted he stay and watch Ted, just to make sure but after much convincing from his father, and a promise that his father would look after Ted, he too went to bed. And his father kept his promise, that was his promise to Bill's mother, to look after Bill and he did and would always do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below!


	9. Hot Chocolate Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is very tired, and Ted needs to get his things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We back! Anyway, I fecking love this chapter, and I'm so excited to introduce a certain character! So enjoy and please leave some comments!
> 
> TW: Blood, negative thoughts, cursing, sweating, angst

Paul shuffled exhausted towards his first class of the day, he plopped down in one of the audience chairs in the theatre. He didn't have the energy in him to socialize or make his way to the locker. He dropped his things by his side and leaned into his hand drifting away slowly, sleep beckoning him. He nodded off but was quickly interrupted by Bill violently sitting down next to him, he yawned loudly, _same Bill._

“Morning” Paul yawned, eyes half-closed. Bill nodded back, they both assumed prime leaning positions and tried to sleep once more. Bills phone buzzed in his bag growing increasingly louder until they could no longer ignore it. Paul sighed, he was just so tired. 

Bill groaned and lifted his head, he searched for his phone pulling it out. His tired look immediately became alert as he quickly answered the call, Paul sat up joining his sense of awareness.

“Ted? Are you ok? Is everythi-“ bill nodded listening carefully to his words. He bit his lips but quickly let out a sigh of relief “oh.. oh thank god” bill gave Paul a quick thumbs up. It had been like that all weekend, they were always on high alert with Ted. Scared, fearful. Sometimes it was valid but sometimes they needed to calm down. Bill finished his conversation and hung up turning to Paul. “He’s fine, he’s just calling me to tell me that he went back to his house-“

“What?!” Paul cut in

“And that his dad isn’t home” Bill continued shooting Paul a quick look. “He needed to grab his things for class” he finished, Paul sighed incredibly relieved. Nodding to himself, eyes grew heavy again. He needed adrenaline, something to wake him the hell up.

“I’ll be back, I'm gonna grab some coffee from the cart out front” Paul informed, Bill, nodded and handed him some money. Paul nodded knowing his friend's order. He walked out front yawning every step of the way, he nudged some people but was mostly just breezing through. He made it to the coffee cart and got in line, he ordered his and Bill's coffee and waited.

“Well well Well, if it isn’t pansy Paul” paul groaned hearing that seething voice behind him. He turned to face the grim-looking boy. He stood with his “crew” giving Paul a smug look as if he’d accomplished anything. 

“Well, if it isn’t Billy” Paul said, he tried to sound menacing but he just wanted to sleep. He was so tired he didn’t care when Billy’s large fist was heading straight for him. _At least I can sleep_ , Paul thought.

~~~~

 _Quietly_ , Ted thought. A thought process he had gone through many times, but this times a lot more was at stake. He made his way through the still house towards his room. Now it was time for some obstacles, every second step creaked. He hopped up the stairs, skipping one each time, he felt graceful. He landed at the top, softly and looked down at the stairs he had just braved and nodded triumphantly. He swiftly ran to his room and closed the door with utmost caution. He grabbed his things, everything was done as if Ted were diffusing a bomb. You could hear a pin drop. He packed some extra clothes so he needn’t return so soon and wrote a quick note for his mother, leaving it in the one place he knew she would find it. He went through his routine again through the house quietly, he had almost made it until-

_Creak_

He looked down, horror seeped through him, he had misstepped. He stayed frozen, _please don’t be here_ , he begged. He waited for what seemed like forever for a sign, any sign. But the house remained quiet, he sighed relieved and continued on. He had made his way to the kitchen to grab some of his other things when he heard the floor above him creak. 

_Oh god_

The footsteps became louder

_He’s coming for you_

They began thumping down the stairs, a low growl could be heard

_Run you, idiot! Move! Do something!_

So Ted listened, raced into the coat closet and hid. He turned the lights off and locked the door. He could hear his breathing, it was shallow. The footsteps stopped at the bottom of the steps, Ted covered his mouth as the large figure made its way towards the front hall. The man reached the kitchen and grunted at the empty sight, he turned his attention to the door now. Ted could taste something salty reach his mouth. He moved his free hand to his eyes.

_I’m crying_

He deepened the grip on his mouth, as he felt himself need to sob. 

_Look at you, what have you become?_

Ted closed his eyes as the footsteps came closer. 

_Scared, and alone._

_I’m... I’m not scared_

_He says cowering_

_I’m…_

_What? You are alone_

_I’m not!_

_Nobody loves you_

_That’s not true! My friends! My mom!_

_They pity you, and you know it_

_I…_

_You’re weak…_

_I’m…_

_You’re hiding in a closet_

_I’m hiding_

_In a closet, the irony_

_I’m weak_

_You’re weak_

_And alone_

_And no one loves you_

_You are useless_

_And scared_

_And weak_

_You are weak_

_You_

_Are_

_WEAK_

_SHUT UP_

And the voices did. So Ted was left alone, hiding in a closet, alone, scared and sobbing silently. He heard his father take one more look around with an annoyed grunt before making his way back to upstairs. Ted didn’t waste any time and bolted out of the door. He kept crying as he ran, he didn’t hear his father angrily yelling at him from the porch, he didn’t the rain, he didn’t hear anything. He could feel the rain however, it was soft but coming down fast. 

_Don’t look back_

_Don’t look back_

_Don’t look-_

**CRASH**

Ted fell down and felt the rain hitting his back, he groaned sitting up. He coughed and watched red liquid seeping out of his pants. He lifted his pants wincing as the pants brushed his scraped knees. He was taken aback by a sudden shadow that had appeared over him. He looked up slowly, fearing for the worst. He looked up to see a boy, his glasses sitting squarely on his face outlining his wide and curious eyes. His suspenders sat neatly, he had a bag on his back, and a drink in his hand. In the other hand, he was holding an umbrella above him, and he wore small pigtails in his hair. Ted felt his jaw drop slightly. He looked…

_Awful_

_Ugly_

_Nerdy_

_Lame_

… Adorable. 

“Are you alright?” Ted couldn’t help but swoon at the boy's sweet voice as it blessed his ears. He spoke softly, Ted couldn’t help but notice he was more curious than concerned. It was… a refreshing tone actually. 

“Hot Chocolate Boy” was all Ted could manage, he spoke in a soft whisper. The boy processed Ted's words, he tilted his head slightly. _Oh, don’t do that_ Ted begged, _his heart couldn’t take any more reasons to be absolutely head over heels for this boy._ The boy looked down at his drink, before looking back at Ted.

The boy stared for a while before he outstretched his arms offering assistance. Ted took it without hesitation. He felt his face heat up, red flushed his face. A flutter abrupted in his chest and nervously let go. _At least he can’t tell I’m sweating,_ Ted thought of the rain. Tommy looked Ted up and down before lifting his umbrella a little bit and inviting Ted to join him under the dry protection. Any remnant of his previous thoughts and his father washed away as he could feel the boys breathing. It was steady and even, the boy was short and there was a noticeable height difference between the two but Ted found this… 

_Wrong_

_Stop feeling like this_

_Disappointment_

“I was running a tad late to class” the boy said as the pair walked in the opposite direction of Ted's house. Ted focused on his sweet voice, it dripped with innocence and curiosity. “My car is right over here if you would like a ride” Ted still couldn’t speak, he nodded practically drooling over the boy. He sighed content and led them towards his car. He opened the door for Ted who hesitated. Ted looks down at himself, he was practically dripping blood and water. The car looked like it was kept clean and neat, he didn’t want to mess this up.

“I’m… clothes… blood” Ted stuttered, and then _it_ happened. The boy gave out a small giggle, the air cleared and Ted felt himself fly. The world around him disappeared as he watched the beautiful smile spread across the boys face touching his glasses. 

“You’re bleeding, I’m not just going to leave you” he said, he signaled Ted to hold on a moment and passed him his umbrella. The wide-eyed boy made his way to the back of the car and pulled out a towel. He placed it carefully in the passenger's seat, he assisted Ted getting into the car and finally sat down in the driver's seat. “Ready?” He asked Ted nodded in affirmation. He cursed himself, this wasn’t like him. He wasn’t shy, he didn’t get speechless at boys or girls, he was confident, sleazy, annoying, teen. He wasn’t one to… feel this… pressure in his chest every time someone talked. 

_What would your father think?_

Ted swallowed, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft hum of the engines. “It’s Tommy actually, Tommy Sweet” he said confidently. Ted quickly turned at the sound of his name. _Aw, come on Universe!_ Ted looked up at the sky _Of course, his name is sweet_. Ted shook his head, this wasn’t fair. “And I have very low blood sugar” he said pointing as best as he could towards his drink. Ted bit his lip, a pang of guilt hit him. 

“Sorry…” Ted mumbled, Tommy waved it off. “I’m Ted” he glanced over at Tommy and found him smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly do I love writing Ted! Anyway please leave your thoughts below it helps me progress the story to know what you think!


	10. The Auditorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes through an odd morning before class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So many characters! So many stories! So many perspectives! I LOVE WRITING TED. Also, I have only had Tommy for a chapter but if anything very were to happen to him...
> 
> TW: Cursing, slight homophobia, mentions of yelling, implied abuse, VERY NEGATIVE THINKING

_So cute_

_He is so cute_

_I love him_

_WOAH WOAH, pump the breaks, Ted, you pump those breaks_

~~~

Emma turned the corner sleepily, god had anyone gotten any sleep?

“I can't believe they have a coffee cart at this school… how fancy can you get?’ She mumbled to herself making her way towards the smell of sweet sweet caffeine. She reaches the eyesight of the coffee cart to be met with a very different scene. She finds herself staring at Paul and some unknown man who looks very angry. She can't hear what they are saying but the taller man's face gets very red and Emma decides that maybe she should intervene seeing as Paul looks like he could care less what happens to him. She stepped in front of the pair and held up her hand, catching a very sweaty fist in it. The man grunted and kept pushing his fist against her hand, she didn't budge. She gave him a look before he snarled and gave up, walking away followed by a very chatty crew.

“Emma!” Pauls perky voice shouted from behind her, she spun to see an equally sleepy Paul grinning like an idiot, _so cute._

“Hiya Paul, what was that about?” She asked, scooching past him a bit to collect her own coffee and Pauls.

“Emma! My dear friend! The girl I met just a while ago! The girl who I might have a crush on! I don't know!” Emma immediately shushed him and dragged him away from the overpopulating coffee cart. She huddled them into a corner still covering his mouth. “I am really tired” He said smiling, insane eyes shining through.

“Yeah, I can tell…” She paused examining him “How much sleep did you get last night?” She asked concerned

“Literally 0 hours” He said still smiling, she wanted to laugh he really was adorable “My mom was loud and fighting with my dad, we don't like him in this household” He whispered the last part. Emma felt like she was listening to a gossip session. “Anyway they were fighting, VERY LOUDLY” He shouted, Emma, nodded sighing… she was getting annoyed. Paul caught on and decided to continue. “Sister, having boy troubles or whatever… and… “ He suddenly got very sad, his face fell. Emma took his hand not thinking and giving it light supportive strokes “Ted… I was worried about Ted” He pouted, Emma nodded. She looked around her surroundings.

“Let's get you back to class” She decided to hand him his coffee. He took it and followed her lead towards the auditorium. 

“Hey how did you do that-” He paused gesturing wildly “Hand thingy”

“I take self-defense classes” She said, slightly leading Paul who was now full-on drunk/sleepy mode. He gasped loudly, jaw-dropping.

“You are so cool” He whispered amazed, she smirked before they reached the auditorium doors. He looked at the doors then down at his coffee. “Oh no! I forgot Bills coffee…” He pouted again and furrowed his brows “Eh, fuck Bill” He stated before the pair made their way into class.

~~~

“Ok, we can't keep doing this!” Charlotte exclaimed “This isn't like me” She said, furrowing her brows. It wasn't, she wasn't the type of person to sneak into a dark corner of the school and have a make-out session.

“God! Charlotte! You say this every-time, and then the morning comes and here we are” Sam replies frustrated. Charlotte winces at his yelling, she doesn't like yelling. “Look you need to figure out what it is we are doing ok?” Charlotte nods unsure before racing out of their corner, she feels a firm hand grab her and pull her back in for a moment. A warm kiss is placed on her lips and she cant help but melt into it. Sam pulls away after a moment before winking goodbye and making his way to class. Her face flushed before she made her separate way towards the auditorium.

“There you are” The concerned voice of her best friend Emma calls across the room, she turns smiling at her friend

“Here I am” She says dreamily “What's up, buttercup?” Emma rolls her eyes and drags her over to the seats.

“Ok I have so much to tell you but first why do you look high?” Charlotte's face fell immediately a sense of panic set in.

“High? I don't look high? Omg, do I look high?” She rambled, Emma squeezed her hands

“Kidding!” She said unsure at her friend, Charlotte pouted and hit her shoulder

“Not funny” She said

“You did it wrong” Emma joined in her pout “It's actually ‘Not Funneh!’” Emma exclaimed mimicking the John Mulaney skit.

“Ok nope, I'm not doing this, it's way too early-”

“Paul said he might have a crush on me” Emma blurted, softly enough for only the pair to hear.

“Good Morning class!” A voice echoed through the hollow theatre “Unfortunately Professor Chad is unavailable today so I have been asked to step in. I'm Professor Hidgens and that is what you can call me” The nervous professor looked at the students expectantly before deciding to begin roll call.

~~~

_He is really cute though_

_Yes, but you don't love him! You don't even know him!_

_Still cute_

“Enough!” Ted shouted out loud, the car stopped abruptly and Tommy looked over at Ted in a panic. Ted covered his mouth quickly as the pair made eye contact. “Sorry, I was… just thinking” He said, Tommy sighed relieved before continuing on. Ted cursed himself, _idiot,_ He thought.

“So what's your first class of the day?” Tommy asked casually as he pulled into the school parking lot “Mines Equine Care and Management, I really love horses” He informs excitedly, Ted could listen to him speak for hours. Tommy parks the car looking over at the boy expectantly.

“Oh! Well it was Physical Education but somehow I got transferred into Musical Theatre with a bunch of my friends” Ted wanted to hit himself, he sounded so lame. Tommy's eyes lit up as he unbuckled.

“I love the theatre!! I really wanted to take that class but my…” He trailed off “Doesn't matter, that's super cool though!” His tone had gotten sadder, Ted felt a fiery ball gather in his stomach, he wanted to punch whoever made him feel this way. He just wanted to protect Tommy.

_Dammit!_

_What is wrong with you?_

_I don't know_

_Get it together, man_

_What would your father think?_

“Why do I care?” He mumbled to himself getting out of the car. He had dried off a tad bit so he wasn't slugging water everywhere. He grabbed his things and followed Tommy into the school, he couldn't help but stare the entire time. He was absolutely, head over heels, in l-

_STOP IT!_

_You aren't, you CAN'T be_

_You're just confused, it's just a phase_

_It's just a phase_

_Just a phase_

“Could I walk you to the auditorium?” Tommy asked sweetly, no pun intended “I've always wanted to see it” Ted watched as Tommy's eyes grew wide with excitement, and a beautiful smile crossed his face.

“How could I say no?” _That was supposed to stay up here_ , Ted thought. Tommy jumped, yes jumped, excitedly and latched onto Ted. He immediately froze at the sudden contact the two boys now shared. Tommy wasn't bothered, and Ted wasn't either perse but… he was confused.

“Lead the way Teddy” Tommy mumbled softly. _Oh? Using my childhood nickname? NOT FAIR UNIVERSE!_ And so he did, Ted leads them through the almost empty halls right to the auditorium doors. Everything was going great, they talked and laughed. They were so close until-

“Got yourself a boyfriend Porker?” A gruff voice asked from behind. Ted felt his mood immediately drop as the pair turned around to be met with Billy. “Aww look, he even has pigtails, so you can pretend he's a girl”

_Ok that's it, Ted roll up your sleeves lets get this motherfucker_

_Why? He's right, isn't he?_

“I'm not his boyfriend” Tommy said calmly, why did Ted's heart hurt when he said this. “I'm just a friend, he's much too good for me” Both Ted and Billy were shocked by this. Ted felt a pang of guilt hit him.

_Too good for you? No… no… you've got it all wrong Tommy_

“Even if he was my boyfriend” Ted said, his voice wavered by this sudden participation “You would be the last to know” 

_Wow great job Ted, I’m sure that will get him going_

“So what? You like boys Porker?” Billy said scoffing. Ted furrowed his brows, he went to answer.

“You interested Billy? Unfortunately, you're not my type” That shut him up, ted watched amused as Billy stuttered over himself before walking away defeated. “Also yeah I do!” Ted shouted, He just really wanted to rile him up. Tommy let out a giggle and covered Ted's mouth.

“Stop.. you're going to get yourself punched” The pair giggled, Ted felt happier than he had in a while.

“I've been through worse” He shuffled his feet, Tommy let out a breath before examining the halls once more.

“Sorry about that” He said, Ted shook his head furiously

“Not your fault, Billy has always had it out for me and my friends” He glanced over at the direction where Billy had gone “I guess this time it was justified” Ted said disappointed.

“What? Are you joking? It was absolutely not! So you like boys? Who cares?” Tommy said getting very defensive, ted was taken aback by this sudden anger he felt wash through him. “Look I don't know you that well but clearly you have some things you need to work on, but I meant when I said we were friends, ok?” he looked around again “It's ok to like whoever-” Tommy paused “Just don't like Billy ok? Cause… ew” The pair erupted into laughter once more “I should get to class… see you around Ted” Tommy smiled, that damn smile before disappearing, leaving Ted with a very hollow stomach and an awful feeling of longing.

_So...Not a phase_

_What would your father think?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE TOMMY!! Hope you enjoyed, this was such a fun chapter to write! Please please leave some comments


	11. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has an unexpected morning, and Ted falls victim to an awful scene cause in the cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry about what you are about to read, please forgive me AND PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!! Also, I love Henry he's my precious
> 
> TW: FORCED COMING OUT, crying, negative thoughts, sickness, homophobia, suicidal thought

In Henry's defense, he wasn't a Musical Theatre teacher. Yes, ok, he doubled majored in Theatre and Science but that does not mean he had any intention of teaching it. He enjoyed the steady pace of biology, the thrill of surgery _or even just talking about._ He can't remember a single day where he doesn't boast to his students about his surgeon years, going over and studying with the class his multiple operations. The thrill he got knowing that every student that walked into class that day would leave utterly in love with him. He liked the attention, what can he say? But something he liked, even more, was his husband. And god, would that be the death of him.

“Henry..” A soft voice pleaded from the main bedroom, Henry sighed and turned away from the vanity where he was getting ready for the day. He peeked his head out of the connecting bathroom. He was met with loving eyes the sweet face of his husband. He bit the inside of his mouth, _damnit here come the puppy eyes,_ He thought. The figure rolled in bed bothered, Henry studied him for a moment, His usually pristine face was red and puffy, his eyes were a never-ending source of watery tears. His voice was higher and stuffier than usual. The figure was weak, this set off alarm bells. Henry's husband was many things but he wasn't weak. He took years of dance, and gymnastics, his body was...well strong. Henry felt his cheeks flush a lovely shade of crimson thinking about this. He cleared his throat and finished examining his sad husband.

“You're sick, aren't you?” He questioned.

“Always the doctor aren't you Henry?” His husband teased, Henry remained unimpressed. He knew exactly where this illness came from and he had previously warned against.

“There is one basic rule all theatre people know” Henry explained, his husband sat up weakly. He faced Henry, eyes growing wide with fake interest. “You don't share water bottles Chad” Henry said simply, Chad groaned happily. “You of all people should know this, now look at you”

“I know” Chad whined “But I was parched and had already used up my own hydration-” He paused giving his husband an adoring look “You would share your water with me wouldn't you?” Chad cooed. Henry let out a boisterous laugh before staring his husband dead in the eye.

“Over my dead body” He retorted returning to his vanity, continuing his routine. He heard Chad let out a small amused moan before plopping back against the pillow. Henry finished and made his way into the main bedroom. He carefully slipped his brown blazer over his turtleneck and went over to his husband's side of the bed. He kneeled next to the bed and began stroking Chads forehead lovingly. Chad lets out a small noise of pleasure and Henry can't help but smile. _I love this idiot, don't I?_

“I presume in this condition you won't be able to make it to work?” He said finally still caressing his husbands face. Chad thought for a moment, no doubt examining his condition.

“I'll be fine” Chad says weakly, he sits up immediately becoming paler. Henry adjusts himself and sits next to him on the bed. “I have one class today, I'll go to the morning one and return after” Chad compromised, as much as he knew he would regret this Henry simply couldn't let Chad leave home today.

“I will take your morning class-” Before his husband could argue he continued “I don't have a morning class, I will take your lesson plans and you will stay here, watch a lot of bad tv and get better, understood?” Chad furrowed his brows, Henry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, _I can't believe you're making me pull this card_ “Doctors orders” Henry added, he wasn't asking anymore. Chad let out a loud groan before falling back against the comfortable mattress.

“I hate you, you know that right?” He said Henry smiled un-convinced. He planted a soft kiss upon Chad's warm forehead before getting up again.

“You love me, and you know it” He said slipping out of the room, not allowing Chad a chance at a response. Henry gathered his things for class, and Chads before preparing some breakfast and Tea for his sick husband. Once delivered, with the thank you of many sick kisses, Henry grabbed a nutrition bar and made his way to school. He hadn't expected the nervous feeling in his stomach to arise as he pulled into his parking space at school. He fumbled for his things watching children laugh and sulk in the early morning. He took a deep breath, _you're a teacher, this is what you do every day._ After reassuring himself he made his way into the teacher's lounge, setting his things into his designated locker. And went over Chad's lesson plan, what could go wrong?

~~~

“Everything! Everything could go wrong!” Ted hollered once the children had been dismissed into their theatre groups. Bill quickly shushed him as other students eyed him cautiously. Murmuring quietly before deciding it wasn't worth their time. Ted mumbled a quiet apology and continued “Literally everything could go wrong” He said in a more hushed tone towards his two friends. Paul, still in a very drowsy state, simply rolled his eyes.

“You think too much” He said, suddenly erupting into a fit of giggles “Or maybe you don't think enough, or maybe no one can think-” His eyes grew wide with excitement “What if, this entire thing is a simulation and all of our thoughts are pre-determined and nothing we think or do is of our own control” he finished flashing an insane smile towards Ted. Bill let out an annoyed groan, with a hint of panic.

“Wh...what the hell is wrong with you?” Ted asked looking at his friend, who sounded like they just escaped Gotham Asylum. “What did he drink” Ted quietly whispered to Bill who waved him off.

“He got a very little amount of sleep last night, and the previous night” Bill explained turning his attention to his script. Ted nodded with sudden realization.

“Looks like Stage 3 Paul is joining us today huh?” Ted teased, Paul did nothing but smile and nod eagerly. Stage 3 Paul was Ted's favorite. Stage 1 was annoyingly grumpy and mean, Stage 2 was overly emotional and much too worrisome, Stage 4 was weirdly smart, and did nothing but correct people but Stage 3? Oh, Stage 3 was an amazing blissfully unaware gift sent from the heavens. Stage 3 Paul was the best Paul. Ted let his worries about Tommy and his father slip away, as he dutifully ignored his current assignment and turned all his focus on having fun with Stage 3 Paul. _Today couldn't get any better,_ Ted thought.

_But it could get worse, so much worse_

~~~~

“It was not that bad!” Charlotte exclaimed delightfully as she unwrapped a pastry from her mother's bakery and took a mouth-watering bite out of it. The group murmured sounds of agreement and disagreement. “He was sweet! So he was a little nervous, can you blame him? A biology teacher teaching Musical Theatre-”

“Talk about out of your element” Emma chimed in, Charlotte nodded giggling. Emma smiled at her friend before unwrapping her own lunch, 2 pieces of bread, a bag of chips, homebrewed coffee, and honey and as always a handwritten note from her mother.

_Have a wonderful day_ _Honey_ _! I hope your bread and honey will_ _bee_ _satisfactory. Also, enjoy the coffee, hopefully, it gives you the_ _buzz_ _you need to get going._

_Love you forever and always_

_Mama_

Emma groaned at the forced honey puns but couldn't help but smile at the _sweet_ note. It has always been like this, ever since she was little. Her mom insisted on making her kids lunch, and every day since her first day of kindergarten there was a hand-written note filled with love, puns and more. Emma never dared complain about it, she feared it would stop if she did and honestly? She loved it, she always had. Her sister… She shook her head stuffing the note back into the lunch box and removing her lunch and setting it up. She smiled gratefully knowing no matter what, she would always have her mom… and lunch.

Ted, on the other hand, sat next to Bill empty-handed. This isn't unusual, he rarely had time to make lunch, not that there was any food at home. He was also flat broke so buying wasn't an option, all he could do was sit watching the others eat and trying not to drool over their food. He tried to distract himself by joining the conversation but… other things occupied his mind. He rolled his eyes as the girls playfully teased Paul for all he was worth. Ted had grown bored of Stage 3 Paul, having milked him for everything he could think of. Bill was sitting reading and pleasantly enjoying his food, so not an option. He huffed annoyed and examined the cafeteria, he found himself looking for a certain wide-eyed, glasses-wearing boy. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of Tommy sitting at a table not far from his own. He was sitting alone which sent a pang of guilt down Ted's chest. He was hunched over, reading a book much like Bill. Ted couldn't help but grin at the pleasant comparisons.

_One more reason to love him_

_Like him!_

_Help me…_

He shook his head and looked further, Tommy sat sipping his trademark hot chocolate and munching on a tasty treat. Ted gave his table one more look and decided to make his way over to Tommy finding his company much more exciting. He danced through the crowded room and slid himself into the bench across from Tommy, he cleared his throat to which Tommy’s head shot straight up. At the sight of Ted, Tommy had plastered a giant smile across his face. He bookmarked his page and turned his full attention to the taller boy.

“Heya Ted!” He looked around “What brings you to my corner of the cafeteria” Tommy inquired, Ted marveled at his voice. The sound of constant excitement rushing through him, the eagerness to listen, never faltering loving look he showed. _Oh, I have got it bad,_ Ted thought. He quickly realized he had been gazing and adjusted his position.

“Nothing much just wanted to…” Ted paused, why was he here? He mentally cursed himself for approaching with no plan. Luckily something caught the pair's attention and god how Ted had wished it had not.

“Attention everyone!” A loud voice boomed across the cafeteria. Ted spun around on the bench quickly, he found himself staring at Billy. Billy was standing on the middle cafeteria table and held a speaker in his hand. He was surrounded by his goons who were murmuring excitedly and snickering.”I have a very important announcement to make-” He declared pausing, _right cause anything you say is important,_ Ted thought. “About Ted Porker”

Ted felt his face fall and his stomach knot. _Me? Oh god… why me? What could he-_ Ted felt his entire face go red. The hallways this morning, the conversation, Tommy. He turned to his bespeckled friend who shared the same face of fear that Ted did, except his was riddled with concern. Tommy quickly placed a comforting hand on Ted's arm, who gasped and pulled away. He wanted to stay, he wanted Tommy to comfort him.

_HELP_

_PLEASE_

His eyes pleaded but his actions were closed off, he turned back to Billy who shot him a disgusting smirk. Ted felt ill, he couldn't look at him. Frantically, he looked around the cafeteria, eyes were moving between him and Billy. He couldn't hear the confused murmurs of the groups around him. Finally, his eyes landed on his table, his four friends staring back at him. Charlotte's face was riddled with concern and fear, Ted tried to make out what she was mouthing to him but his eyesight dulled. Emma's face was scrunched with anger, not at Ted, at Billy. She shot him apologetic eyes before glaring at Billy. Next to her was Paul, oh Paul. Paul had clearly gained enough consciousness to understand the situation. He was standing now, balled fists slammed on the table sharing the same angry look that Emma had. Ted might have been across the room but he could feel the fury directed at Billy. And then there was Bill, Bill’s eyes were filled with concern but his face stayed calm. After a moment of silent communication between Ted and Bill, his small friend stood and made his way over to Ted. Ignoring all the looks and conversations, he sat next to his taller friend.

“Are you ok?” He whispered softly into Ted's ear, Ted pulled himself away from his gaze of the table and turned to Bill. He ignored the fact that Billy was still talking, and people were still paying attention.

“Whats… what's he saying?” Was all Ted could manage, his mind was silent. But so was everything else, he hated it.

“Ted…” Bill said softly, Ted pleaded once more “He’s… he's describing an encounter with you this morning” That was it, that was all Ted needed to hear. He shut his eyes tight to stop the hot tears from flooding. He balled his fists, he could feel Bill wrap him in a supportive hug. And then… it happened.

“Ted Porker likes boys” The room went silent, not just Teds mind everyone. Everyone froze in shock, Ted felt Bill hug him harder.

_Pressure_

_Breathe_

_What would your father think?_

_Pressure_

_Failure, that's what you are_

_Breathe_

But he couldn't, he couldn't breathe. He heard the room erupt into confusion and excited talking. _Seriously?_ Ted thought _Vultures, the lot of them._ He pulled away from Bill, failing to stop the tears, he choked back a sob and stood embarrassed, mortified, ashamed. Bill stood next to him, soon joined by Tommy on his other side.

“NO!” He shouted Ted gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. He frantically spits out apologies before backing away covered in tears and feeling hotter than ever he ran. He ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring Bill and Tommys concerned shouting after him, ignoring Paul who tried to grab him, ignoring the commanding voice of the principal telling everyone lunch was over and to get to their next class. He ran, he didn't know where he was going but it wasn't here. He wasn't staying here.

_THUD_

Ted shivered as he felt himself hit the floor. He swallowed so scared looking up to realize he had collided with another person. He quickly shot up, terror-filled him, what was he going to do? What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Panic flooded his thoughts, everything he had tried to keep at bay EVERYTHING was now washing over him and he collapsed in front of the unknown person too scared to look them in the eyes. He collapsed feeling alone, useless, and feeling like he wanted to end it all. So he collapsed sobbing as two warm arms wrapped around him, rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

~~~

Henry caught the boy just in time before he seriously hurt himself, immediately engulfed the terrified child into a warm embrace and rubbed his back ever so carefully. Everything about him was soft and caring but his eyes? Oh, Henry's eyes were burning with fiery rage, he knew he couldn't but he really wanted to punch that kid.

_‘You can't punch a kid’ Chad would say_

He shook his head, he would deal with that cretin later. _Right now,_ he looked down at shivering boy, who had nestled his head into Henry's neck, _right now this boy needs me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this, but I hope you enjoy Henry cause I do, I love his character. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING, understanding what you like and dont, and more! So please leave some comments!


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry does his best to comfort a very scared Ted, Bill and Paul figure out how to deal with their emotions. Murder seems to be their favorite option so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I LOVE TED, CHAD AND HENRY IM SORRY BUT I JUST DO. Also yay Alice!! But also nooo Alice... Also, I just realized that I legit named the character Billy but I also have Bill... oops
> 
> TW: Crying, negative thoughts, cursing, hinted abuse, cheating, past trauma, murder mention, angst

Ted was feeling a whole different kind of embarrassed now. A kind of embarrassment of being held and comforted by his biology teacher in the middle of a hallway. The sudden realization of his current position hit him as he quickly pulled away from a reluctant teacher. The old surgeon looked at him, his eyes filled with a fiery rage that all but soothed Ted. Then, he heard it. Ted quickly turned to find himself surrounded by his classmates, all taking photos and murmuring amongst themselves. He flushed an awful shade of pink hiding away until a commanding voice filled his ears.

“Get the hell away” Ted turned to find Bill of all people seething. Ted could practically see the fire coming out of his ears. “All of you, go back to your useless lives and leave my friend alone” The hallway fell silent at Bills very calm, but very angry outburst. Then something happened that shocked Ted more, the group listened to him. Slowly but surely, small groups of kids made their way to class until the hallways were once again empty. Empty except for a shivering Ted, a very angry professor, 4 concerned friends, and a be-speckled boy. Ted couldn't meet their eyes, he couldn't face them, not yet. He sighed shakily and turned to the professor and pleaded. His eyes burned with incoming tears but once the older man met the young boys gaze he understood.

“Bill, its Bill right?” He started, Bill turned to face the pair cluttered on the ground. His former anger seeped away and Ted recognized his soft friends face returning. He nodded eagerly. “That was… extremely helpful of you but you kids should make your way back to class now” Bill went to protest clear concern riddled his face but the professor continued, “I will take care of Ted and make sure he gets home safely” Ted cursed himself, they were so close, but of course the professor wouldn't know.

“No!” Bill cried suddenly, Ted winced at his volume but turned to his friend. He took a deep breath “Y-you can't take him home!” The professor furrowed his brows, clearly confused. Bill’s breathing hitched, and he himself began shaking. Paul noticed and put a reassuring hand on his smaller friend. “You just can't… ok? Call my dad… he will pick Ted up” Suddenly the professor was no longer staring into the eyes of a concerned friend but was met with a fiery glare “Do not take him home” Paul took his friend reassuring him over and over before finally the four made their way to the classrooms. Ted looked expectantly at the suspenders wearing boy who stood still. He looked at him and upon further examination noticed how puffy his eyes were-

_Oh god_

_I made him cry_

_That…That is the opposite of everything I wanted_

_All I wanted was to make him smile_

_But I hurt him_

Ted felt his breathing increase rapidly and his body shakes more violently. He clutched on to the professor unconsciously who without hesitation took him in. He heard the older man voice questions and concerns but he couldn't speak.

_Monster!_

_Failure!_

_What would your father think?_

“NO!” Ted cried painfully, he fully nestled himself in the clutches of the professor who allowed him to. Tommy stood his ground and watched the confident boy crumple in front of him. His heart hurt, he hated seeing Ted this way. He carefully kneeled next to the pair and placed a soft hand onto Teds back, fully expecting Ted to recoil or push him away but was surprised by how the motion was welcomed. Tommy allowed Ted to adjust to this before he glanced at the professor and they made a silent communication. Tommy took both his arms and carefully wrapped them around Teds much larger figure, the professor let go slowly keeping his attention on the boy. Tommy held Ted who was now much calmer, he was exhausted. He greeted the hug from the smaller boy happily because he was just so tired. His head ached with, his entire body was frail and weak, his hands were barely felt as hot sweat seared through them. He nestled his head into Tommy's neck and felt himself shut down. He closed his eyes after taking a deep breath and allowed himself to just turn off.

~~~

“I'm going to commit murder” Bill stated confidently (Same Bill)

“Bill” Paul yawned “Don't… don't do that” He said weakly, Paul was exhausted and had already spent enough time calming down his friend. He had a million things wracking his brain, worry for Ted flooded him, exhaustion seeped through him, _boy am I broken._

“I am! I'm gonna… I'm gonna-” His friend paused voice growing in anger and annoyance “Kick his head” Bill declared, even he sounded unsure in his words.

“I'm sorry” Paul said half asleep “You're going to… correct me if I'm wrong… kick his head?” Bill let out a huff of annoyance before continuing his rant.

~~~

“Ted, how are you feeling?” Henry asked looking at the young boy who now sat on the couch in the teacher's lounge. He was leaning onto another boy that Henry recognized, Tommy Sweet. The smaller boy kept a protective arm around Ted, Henry felt a flutter staring at the scene. Ted let out a tired groan and opened his eyes rubbing them, Henry felt himself swoon. He had seen the boy around the halls and in his classes, he always seemed so arrogant and outgoing and confident but here, now? He was small, and tired and scared. He was sweet and Henry couldn't help but want to give the teen everything he wanted. Although Henry could tell, he rarely asked for anything. “Ted?” He repeated softly, not wanting to startle the boy.

“Hmm” Ted hummed weakly, he rubbed his eyes once more and sat up slowly. He looked around at his situation and Henry saw a flash of panic in the boy's eyes, Tommy must have seen it too. He moved quickly, strengthening a careful hug around the boy, Ted pleaded silently for an explanation, Tommy nodded and ran reassuring fingers through Ted's hair. “W-what's… what am I doing here?” Ted managed after a moment between the boys.

“We brought you here to… get some rest and get you away from everything” Henry explained cautiously, he kneeled in front of the boy offering him a glass of water. He took it calmly and drank it slowly, it burned his throat, but Henry looked too happy for Ted to say anything. “Ted… Bill warned me not to take you home… is there something I should know?” Ted swallowed nervously and wished to be anywhere else than here.

“I..I…” Ted began but much to his luck, the door burst open. He felt disappointed, he was so close to telling someone

_What would your father think?_

“I'm here!” The overly charismatic Theatre teacher burst into the lounge carrying supplies and a blanket. Ted immediately perked up at the sight of his teacher, Chad had always been a favorite. Henry spun around eyes wide, worried filled them, Ted’s curiosity peaked. “I know you told me not to worry, but how could I not? Ted is one of my students and I..I” The excited man was interrupted by a loud sneeze causing the two boys to flinch. “Excuse me…” He mumbled. Henry let out a very exasperated sigh.“I just wanted to help”

“Dearest” Henry called

_Record scratch_

Ted’s eyes widened at the simple word, it was said with annoyed adoration. Ted tilted his head slightly looking at the two eccentric teachers. And then… everything happened

“You should be at home-”

_Home? Like their home? That they share? Or like-_

“-Resting, you're sick love”

_Can you call your friend, who is also a teacher, love?_

_Dearest_

_They are cute_

_Disgusting!_

That last one was clearly something his father left in him. Would it always be there? This gnawing feeling anytime he thought he could enjoy being who… who he is? Ted was pulled out of his thoughts as his theatre teacher let out a small groan and flashed Henry a very small look. It was clearly a familiar look, Ted looked to Henry who seemed as though he had just melted entirely.

“Fine, but only because I can't stand your puppy eyes” Henry finally decided, Ted was bewildered, _what the fuck is happening?_ The two teachers turned back to face Ted and immediately began to worry at his look of horror.

“Ted? Ted are you alright?” Chad rushed over, keeping a safe distance. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries or get the poor boy ill. Ted gave them a very empty confused look, _why were they so worried?_

_Were they together?_

_Can you do that?_

_Be together?_

_What wou-_

Ted heard a familiar giggle that once again pulled him out of his own mind, he turned to the right where he found himself still slightly leaning on Tommy. He didn't move, he didn't want to but Tommy was displaying an unusual amount of giddiness. Tommy met the eyes of a very confused Ted, and two almost glaring professors and immediately stopped.

“Sorry, um… but I think..” He paused looking to Ted “Respectfully sirs… I don't think he knew you two were..” He cleared his throat uncomfortably “Together” That last part was barely whispered. The pair of professors looked to Ted re-examining his look of bewilderment before bursting into their own small fits of laughter.

“Our apologies Ted” Henry said collecting himself “We didn't mean to… ambush you” Chad snickered more behind him, _this boy was absolutely precious._ “But… and I don't mean to make fun of you… how could you not know?” Henry asked innocently, Ted scrunched his brows, a tad annoyed.

“You...how… well I..” He thought for a moment

_Oh my god_

_How could not have known?_

_It was painfully obvious_

_They shared the same last name! You absolute buffoon!_

“My mistake” he mumbled defeated, he was exhausted at this point. All the energy of this new revelation drained out as he unknowingly plopped back onto Tommy's shoulders. He heard the three others let out soft small laughs as his eyes felt heavy and he drifted off once again.

_Maybe I could do that one day_

_Be married…_

And so his slumber brought him there.

~~~

“There is something he is not telling me Chad” Henry argued quietly in the corner of the lounge. He looked over at the boys who had both now fallen asleep. “Bill was pretty adamant about him NOT going home... “ Chad took Henry's hand rubbing comforting circles in the palm like he had done many times. Henry was one for over-exerting himself and causing so much stress to fall upon his shoulders.

“Henry… I love you, very much-”

“I love _you_ ” Henry said unconsciously interrupting his partner, _it's not my fault, I hear the phrase and I just have to say it back._ Chad gave a soft roll of his eyes, _you are such a dork,_ He thought.

“Well I’d hope so, we are married” He teased before moving on “But love, you cant be this… oblivious” Henry perked up “Come on you're smart, I'm not one to make assumptions but-” He saw Henry's confused face, _oh brother._ “A young teen, raised _religious_ might I add” He begins to explain, Henry listens “Finds out he might like more than what he is supposed to, he-” Chad ponders for a moment “He comes out to his parents… and suddenly his friends don't want him at his house? He moves away anytime someone tries to touch him? And he means well but did you see the look of disgust at the revelation that we were together?” Chad gives Henry an expectant look. Suddenly the pieces fall into place.

“You're not saying…” Henry gasps slightly, Chad quickly interjects

“I'm not one to make assumptions ok? I would never judge on the first encounter but… I don't know if I feel comfortable letting that boy go home… did you see the bruises on his arm?” Chad's voice gains an unhealthy amount of concern and his breathing hitches. “I just… Henry” He pleads, Henry nods quickly pulling his husband into a comforting hug.

“I know… I know..” Henry strokes Chad's hair lovingly “But it won't be like that ok? We can do something this time, I promise…” Chad nestles into his neck nodding, unsure of his promise but grateful at the attempt.

~~~

“Ugh, he's such a dick!” Alice exclaims upon returning home, Paul groans annoyed at her volume. She throws her things on to the couch, as Paul lazily does the same. He curls up into the blanket left there and dozes off peacefully. Alice rolls her eyes at him, _he snores ok? It's annoying._

“Language! Alice Matthews, what have I told you about-” her mother enters the room spotting a sleepy Paul, her voice softens as she makes her way over to the tired boy. “About your language” She finishes in a whisper, pulling the blanket further over Paul and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“But Mom…” Alice whines, almost immediately being shushed by her mother “I caught him cheating on me! Again” She huffs, she feels herself get emotional. She wasn't the type to do so. Her bottom lip quivers, as her eyes threaten to explode with tears. Her mother spots this and goes over quickly embracing her daughter. She strokes her daughter's hair adoringly, as Alice buries her face into her mother's shoulder. “I don't understand what I'm doing wrong” She claims defeated.

“Nothing, you're doing nothing wrong my little wonderland” Her mother soothes her, continuing her reassuring practice. Alice laughs sadly at the nickname and allows herself to cry into her mother. No doubt soaking her mother's clothes, not that she cared, she just wanted her daughter to be safe. They stayed in peaceful silence, as sadness and love breezed through the air.

However, one more fiery emotion was wafting around. It was filled with bitter anger and a very fed up manner.

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Paul vowed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions!! So many things left undone! I hope you enjoyed, please leave some comments... I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THEM


	13. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul decides Jail doesn't sound so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter
> 
> TW: Crying, negative thoughts, cursing, abuse mention, blood (not too graphic but its there)

Paul was done, no you know what? He was further than done, he was over it. He was exhausted, he had way too much shit going on and this? This put the entire world on thin fucking ice.

“Hear that universe? You’re on thin fucking ice” He declares angrily as he stormed the halls the next morning. “Where are you fucker” Paul mumbled scanning the tired halls full of zombie students. He finally spotted him, the little sleaze. No, not even sleaze, that was reserved for Ted. He made his way towards the locker but abruptly stopped being interjected.

“Omg, it’s stage 5 Paul” Ted teases stepping into Paul’s murder path. He glared at his friend, nothing but his mission occupied his mind.

“Not now Ted” he warned pushing his friend into the locker, horror-struck him as he heard his friend groan in pain. “Shit, shit I’m so sorry Ted, I wasn’t thinking” he ranted, Ted, with the help of Bill regained his former posture. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“Eh, I’m used to it” Ted stayed simply shrugging his shoulders. Another wave of guilt hit Paul, _well that doesn’t make me feel better._ “So What brings stage 5 Paul to school today?” Ted asked, rubbing his side carefully. Paul bit back his lip.

“He-“ Paul shot a glare towards his target “Did it again, he hurt her again and I’m just-“ he sucked in a sharp breath “I am very much done, so I have decided to spend the rest of my life in jail” Paul seethed

“Oh so you get to murder him, but I don’t get to murder Billy” Bill complained, the other two looked at him with hints of shock and respect. They were taken aback by the sudden sass and serious tone their usually calm and nice friend displayed. Ted wished he had taken this change more seriously, but alas.

~~~

_“I just want my friend back!” A pained voice shouted through the rain_

_“Well, he’s gone!” Was the simple angry response that left the two shatter_

~~~

“Just saying, I’m Sherlock so switch my motives and I’d be an amazing Moriarty” Bill explained calmly. Ted burst into a fit of laughter, nudging Bill softly who’s face softened at his friends laugh. He shied away finally retreating back to his locker and Paul turned back to his unlucky victim. He suddenly had a thought and turned back to Ted.

“Wait why are you here? You should be… not here” Paul cringed at his own phrasing but they go the point.

“Wow…” Ted said “Paul Matthews everybody” he mimicked a fake round of applause, Bill snickered. “It’s chill, I’m just grabbing my stuff and then leaving” Paul was still not satisfied, leaving to where? Obviously, Ted caught on to his friend's concerns and continued “Bills dad is taking me home, he dropped us off and is just waiting for me now” Paul nodded slowly, Ted, deciding his friend was satisfied with the answer turned back to his locker grabbing the rest of his things. “I should get going, Professor Hidgens and...Professor Hidgens-“ He paused clearly holding back something “Are coming over later to discuss some stuff, so… please don’t commit murder and if you do don’t get caught. And say hi to the girls for me!” He declared finalizing his rant, he turned to Bill who immediately jumped into a quick but cautious embrace. Ted accepted happily before waving a quick goodbye to Paul and disappearing into the crowd of practically dead students. 

“I’m worried about him” Bill said softly after a moment, the murdering mantra had now ceased as Paul faced his friend. He sighed heavily and exhausted giving his friend a reassuring look.

“Me too but… he has an army of people who just want the best… he will be ok” Who Paul was trying to convince, he wasn’t sure. Bill nodded with the same uncertainty before deciding he had finished at his locker and walking to his first-class but not before telling Paul goodbye. 

“Alright, now it’s just you and me” He stayed glaring at the arrogant figure who was still leaning against his locker, wearing his stupid red cap and stupid smoke club shirt. “Oh it’s on, Stage 5 Paul is fucking pissed” 

~~~

“...and then we can work on finding you a new home” that’s it, Ted had heard enough. He had sat for the past hour listening to 2 adults who, bless their hearts were trying, but who clearly knew absolutely nothing.

“New home?” He seethed, his tone became dark “No, no, there is no ‘new home’ ok?” he glared at the pair, really hoping it had the effect intended. “You don’t get it, this will blow over, I will go home, keep my fucking mouth shut and live my life.” Now he was going, he did feel bad the Professors clearly just wanted to help but Ted was done with everyone trying. If they couldn’t do something right now, then he didn’t care for their bullshit ‘tries’. Ted grunted loudly, he wanted to throw something but he didn’t dare. Not only had Bills father been an amazing person and truly cared for Ted, but he was also scared. Would that all turn if he made a mistake now? “There is no new home” he said calmly, but everyone could feel the darkness that poured out. “I will go home, and I will listen to my parent's fight as always. I will fear my mornings, as always. And I will get hit and shoved for being-“ he froze in horror, he had done it. He actually said it, oh god…

_No_

_No_

_I want my mom_

_No_

He clasped a hand over his mouth, creating a prison for his words. The professors who had been shocked into silence up until now stood. Approaching Ted carefully, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry. He cowered preparing himself for a blow, instead felt himself wrapped into a steady embrace. Ted could feel a heartbeat, it was even, unlike Ted who shook violently against the mans hold. He opened his eyes to find two beautiful blue ones staring at him, Professor Hidgens kneeled next to him, he gestured towards his chest. Ted glanced for a moment feeling a confused flustered feeling rise upon his face.

“Mimic my breathing Ted” The Professor said, finally something I knew how to do. 

“5 things you can see Ted” 

_“Bill? 5 things you can see, right now” Ted repeated_

So with a shaky breath, he began. “I can see you, and.. and the couch… I can see Professor Hidgens” he shook his head pulling away from Chad's embrace, who simply smiled pridefully at him. “I can see my backpack… and… my hands” the two men nodded patiently. 

“Good, now 4 things you can…” his voice drifted off. Ted sighed feeling himself steady as he recalled the faces of his dear friends. 

_“I can see you, Ted” He said, reassuring himself that was the name of his friend. Ted nodded smiling. They continued, 4 things you can touch, 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can smell, and one thing you can taste._

And so Ted did what he had told Bill to do weeks ago. Finally calming down, Bill's father suggested he go upstairs and get some rest while the men discussed the matters at hand. Ted wasn’t one to oppose free sleep, So he obliged.

_I’m here, I’m right here Bill_

~~~

“Can we adopt him?” Chad asked innocently 

“Simple answer, definitely” Henry responder almost immediately “Actual answer, love you know that’s not how this works” he said disappointed, stirring the tea that Corey, Bills father, had provided the couple. 

“But… isn’t it? The boy is being… “ he paused, Henry gave him a look. No need to say it, we both know now. “I mean he can’t possibly go home” Chad whined, he was frustrated. Henry understood, and he recognized this behavior. Chad had an inexplicable but beautiful need to protect people, Henry loved- nay, adored that about him. But he hated seeing Chad look so… defeated. 

“So he stays here, for now, we figure out what measures need to be taken to remove him from the house-“ Henry paused, how could he have been so stupid. “Ted's mother…” Henry whispered almost impressed by his revelation. “How could we forget Ted's mother!” He exclaimed Chad tilted his head confusion riddling his soft, sick face. “Think about it..”

And so they did, and finally, after long hours into the day, the pair finally came to a conclusion.

_Adopt-_

_Not yet! Patience little one, patience_

~~~

“Are you absolutely insane!?” Alice exclaimed rushing over to her brother. He gave her a stupid grin feeling himself slip away. He stood in the doorway to their home, blood dripping down his nose and a very dark eye. He didn't care however, he stood in their doorway pridefully having also a trace of someone else's blood gracing his knuckles. Alice assessed the situation, rushing to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack and the first aid kit. She leads her brother over to the couch and began tending to his probably broken nose. “You are so lucky mom isn't home-”

“Paul!” The pair turns to a sudden bang on the door, they share the same look of alertness. “Paul I know you're in there, open up!” The previously absent feeling of panic now set into Paul as he recognized the angry yet concerned voice from the other side of the door. 

“Emma” He whispers, very scared for what might happen as he stands up and opens the door to the one tiny angry girl on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS... anyway hope you enjoyed


	14. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class finds out they are doing a musical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: EEk! Sorry, I skipped a day but we back and with lots of fun stuff! Although shorter still fun-filled!  
> Sorry I've just been feeling very unmotivated so... 
> 
> TW: Negative thoughts, blood, tickling, cursing

“It's a musical?” Bill asks curiously looking at the audition sign up list now hung on the auditorium doors

“A musical? With like song and dance-” Ted starts but is quickly interrupted by their bright friend

“And sweet romance” Charlotte swoons at the notion. The boys roll their eyes playfully at her tendency. “Ooo! And happy endings happening by happenstance! Ugh! Nothing is as amazing as a musical!” _Oh no…_ Ted recognized where this was going.

“Don't you dare start-” He began but it was too late

“Bright lights! Stage fights! And a dazzling chorus!” Charlotte twirled around the boys beginning her musically induced song. Ted groans in annoyance, Bill can't help but laugh happily. “You wanna be great? Then you gotta create a musical!” She finishes into silly jazz hands joining Bill in his laughter. The trio sits there for a while longer staring at the sheet before Charlotte signs up and they head inside for class. Before they do, Charlotte turns to Ted and whispers sings one last line.

“And the chorus boys are kinda gay…” Ted fake gasps and grabs her gently tickling her. She shrieks with delightful laughter and they take their seats. 

~~~

“Emma we are going to be late!” Paul moaned as the short girl tended to his now bruised eye. “I told you, I’m fine…” He mumbles feeling the victory of standing up to that cretin slowly slipping away. Emma sighs and pulls away still examining his face.

“I really dont care Paul, your eye is fucking purple!” She huffs, He's taken aback by the amount of concern that wavers her voice. She takes a deep breath before stepping back and looking down. Paul can't recognize the emotion on her face… embarrassment, He curses himself. “I'm sorry… it's just watching you run out of school… blood running down your nose and eye? … sorry” She shuffles her feet. 

“No its… I'm sorry. I'm just not used to… thanks for caring I guess” Paul mumbles, Emma perks up and nods awkwardly.

“O-of course I care… you're my… friend?” She rubs her neck awkwardly. _Kill me now,_ they both think as they stand in this dark corner of the school. “Guess we should...get to class right?” Paul nods in response and they decide to brave the hallways but are quickly pushed back by a certain big-mouthed bully. 

“Ooo look who it is, the hottie and you-” Billy points at Paul “Fuckin nerd” Emma glared at Bill annoyed. He looked between the two “What? Did I interrupt a make-out session?” He asked coyly. 

_Murder is not an option_

_Murder is n-_

“Hey, why don't you go fuck yourself?” Emma glared at Billy. Paul stifles a snicker receiving a look from Billy “Look just let us out dude? We have class” Billy snorts but ultimately has no idea where his threats are going and decides to let them by. However, something stung the back of Paul's mind while they walked to the auditorium. 

_Did I interrupt a make-out session?_

~~~ Last Night~~~

“Oh hey, Emma…” Paul dragged out the last syllable, his voice growing higher in pitch “Whatcha… whatcha doing here?” Paul was trying but he was very scared.

“What am I doing here?! You get into a fistfight with a kid, run out of school bleeding and you have the audacity to ask _ME_ what I'm doing here?” Emma takes a deep breath, that was a lot. “Oh my god!! Your eye” She suddenly screamed meeting Pauls's face. The pair hear Alice giggle behind the two.

“I'm going to leave you two… alone” Alice suggested before handing Paul the first aid kit, giving him a quick peck on the forehead and heading upstairs. 

“So that's your sister?” Emma asks uncertain, Paul's nods awkwardly and heads back to the couch. He’s followed by Emma who sits next to him. He grabs a mirror and starts tending to his own eye, having trouble doing anything. Emma sighs and takes the items from him. “Here let me” She offers and starts tending to his eye. They fall into a comfortable silence while Emma works on him. They don't really have a choice but to gaze into each other's eyes. Emma slows as her eyes meet Pauls eyes, filled with exhaustion and some kind of _… desire?_ She comes to a full stop with her hand dabbing his eyes and her other hand cupping his cheek to keep him still. She quickly realizes she had stopped and cleared her throat.

“Sorry” She coughs, hands still on his face. They never break contact, until Paul decides its really his day to get punched. He pulls Emma in and places his lips onto hers. She’s taken aback but melts into it not realizing how much she had wanted this. He’s soft and gentle, as she continues cupping his face. It was perfect… was. Paul pulls away quickly, eyes growing in horror. Emma recovers studying his face curiously. He rushes to the kitchen and she hears violent coughing until liquid hits the sink. 

_Oh…_

_It was perfect._

~~~

“Good Morning students!” Professor Chod greets walking into the auditorium. The boisterous class falls silent turning their attention to recovering teacher. “Alright, I'm not going to drag it out, let's address the elephant in the room. We are finally doing a musical!” The class erupts into cheers and fluttering discussions of what it might be. “Settle down!” He exclaims cheerfully. “Now obviously you all want to know what the musical is so no point walking around it…”

The kids sit upright and forward, ears listening intently. Excitement wafts through the air readily. 

“The musical is going to be one of the many musicals we are doing this year!” Professor Chad teases. The class groans before realizing what he had said. “That's right, the school has granted permission for us to do 3 musicals due to our increasing numbers in students” More cheers echo through the theatre, the class reels with excitement however other uncertain emotions breeze through the air as well.

_It was perfect_

_New home_

_I miss my mom_

_Can I tell people?_

_What’s for lunch?_

“Anyway the musicals have not been decided but I have some ideas and I will announce them next class! Alright let's get back to our lesson” He says unaware of what's to come to him and his-

_Stop interrupting!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for what the three musicals should be!! Very much appreciated! Also, let me know what you thought of the chapter


	15. The Puzzle Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk how to feel about this chapter, to be honest. I hope you enjoy cause...I certainly don’t.
> 
> TW: Negative thoughts, blood, kissing, injuries, fights

“Are you gonna do the musicals?” Charlotte inquires as the gang makes their way to lunch. They sit down at their table unpacking their lunch. “I'm definitely going to audition!” She exclaims cheerfully, Emma smiles at her happily.

“I don't know yet” Ted mumbles mouth full of food, looking as though he might never eat again.

“Ted!” Tommy exclaims from his other side, he pulls out a napkin wiping Ted's mouth softly. The group smiled at the pair's antics, they had enjoyed Tommy's presence in the group especially his influence over Ted's mood. Bill watched the pair curiously, his stomach knots every time someone got close to Ted but he had gotten used to Tommy. He was just so scared about what might happen. “God, you're such a mess” Tommy comments.

“I’m sowwy” Ted pouts, he turns to his lunch “It's just this food is so good. Who knew Professor Hidgens could cook so well” Ted whines delightfully. He buried his face in his food, snorting more. Tommy giggles excitedly at Ted who blushes bright red.

“Dorks, the both of you” Emma says, unpacking her lunch neatly. The group laughs and continue their conversation. “I'm definitely not doing them, I mean really… imagine me singing” She practically laughs at her own statement.

“I'm sure you’d be amazing” Paul reassures sipping his soup. Emma flushes a light crimson and thanks him quietly. “I, however, dont think I'm the best actor _or_ singer” Paul adds

“Omigosh! Ted!” Tommy shouts suddenly. The group turns to see hot chocolate spilled all over the table. Tommy is scurrying to wipe it up, Ted apologizing profusely. “It's ok, It's ok! Just please be more careful” Ted nods frantically, Bill puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Once the mess is clean Ted turns back to the group, followed by Tommy. “I think I will audition! It could be loads of fun-”

“I'm auditioning to” A new voice was added to the mix. The group looked up but not quick enough. Paul jumped up and stood glaring. “What? Its open call?” Billy sneered. Paul balled his fists ready to pounce. Emma acted fast and carefully pushed Paul down to sit. They whispered amongst themselves. Ted wasted no time, He pounced up and ushered away from Billy, followed by a very scared Tommy. “What? Are you scared” Billy teased, Bill bit his lip, but he had had enough. He stood up calmly adjusting his glasses. The cafeteria turned quiet as everyone watched intently. Ted instantly moved closer to his friend. “Aww, specs over here is gon-”

Everything happened at once. Bill moved quickly shoving Billy away from the table, anger fueled his movements. Once Billy had registered what had happened he moved towards Bill but was too slow. Bill landed a punch and another and another. Ted raced forwards grabbing his friends arms and holding him back. Bill shoved and pushed against Ted, not enough to hurt him, that's the last thing Bill wanted. Paul and Tommy moved quickly to hold Billy back, they ushered him away from the cafeteria and he left resigned. Ted led a now hidden Bill out of the room into a dark corner of the school, checking the coast he slowly pulled away. He examined his face watching the soft tears fall from his smaller friends face. Ted felt his heart sting he carefully took Bills glasses off his face and wiped them with the end of his shirt. Bill rubbed his eyes drying his tears, he couldn't meet Ted's eyes. He placed the glasses back on his friends face.

“Bill?” Ted's voice choked, he felt himself trying not to cry. Bill shuffled away looking down at his hand. He balled his fist holding it, it was bleeding. “Bill… what… what just happened?” Ted begged. No response, Bill stood examining his injured fist, he squeezed his eyes hard.

“Just leave me alone” He said finally, before Ted could respond, Bill shoved past him and walked away down the hall. Ted choked back a sob but couldn't keep it in. He collapsed softly into the corner and cried into his knees. He sat there for awhile hidden from the now crowding halls until he heard a loud shuffling of feet approach him.

“Ted? Oh Ted…” Tommy kneeled in front of Ted and lifted his head out of his knees. His face falls as he sees the tears pouring out of Ted's sweet hazel eyes. He used the thumb of his fingers to wipe away the tears, Ted felt ashamed. He shivered, he was so cold, so so cold. Tommy noticed and looked back at the halls now clearing as kids made their way into class. “Come here…” Tommy carefully supported Ted up and led them out of the school and towards the back of the building. He then set them down under a hidden tree, the leaves hung all the way to the ground creating a secret cover under the tree. Tommy pushed the vines away revealing a small space for the two to sit in. He sat Ted down on a soft patch of grass, the soft light of the sun cut through the compact vines creating a misty aura. Ted sat still holding himself, he felt warmer outside with the sun shining on him a little more. Tommy secured the vines closed creating an enclosed space and sat in front of Ted. “What happened Teddy?” Tommy asked softly, still holding Ted's hands in his own. Ted felt himself swoon over the sweetness in the nickname. He lifted his head slightly feeling awful, he was tired, his face covered in salty tears, and shivering like mad.

“I-i don't know” Ted finally managed “He… that's not… Bill isn't like that” Ted cried leading to more tears. Tommy moved closer, stroking Teds face carefully. He waited patiently, _take your time love, take your time._ “Somethings...wrong… with him. I dont… I dont know what to do anymore. It's all my fault! All of this! All because of my stupid feelings!” Ted exploded, so defeated. Tommy had heard enough, he shuffled forward until he was so close to the poor boys face they could _feel_ each others breathing.

“This is _NOT_ your fault” Tommy maintained a steady voice, determined but still soft. “What you are feeling, who you have feelings for, everything? Its all ok, it's not your fault Ted” Ted looked up meeting Tommys eyes finally, he felt himself melt into them “Bill is mad, not at you, but at Billy. Which by the way, whos idea was it to put Billy and Bill? Whatever” Ted chuckled weakly “You are doing your best, Ted you are amazing with Bill. I saw you at lunch that one day, the way you handled his attack? You were...perfect” Tommy gushed, he felt his gaze grow deeper. “So perfect…” He mumbled examining Ted's face, his shining eyes, his rare but beautiful smile, the way his hair fell onto his face. He wiped more tears away softly, still holding Ted's hand, with no intention of letting go. The wiping slowed and they sat in a delicate silence. Tommy wills himself not to look down but fails meeting Ted's lips. He panics in his mind as his body moves without his permission. Pressing a soft kiss onto Ted's lips, expecting to be pushed off, but instead greeted with a soft gasp. Tommy shut his eyes as Ted suddenly returned the gesture. They melted into each other, it was…

_Perfect._

Tommy cupped Teds face deepening the kiss. It felt so easy, so comfortable, they pulled away desperate for air. Neither dared to meet each other's eyes, suddenly Tommy felt himself pulled into another kiss. Ted wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist, Tommy smiled into the kiss, putting his arms around Ted's neck.

_What would your father think?_

Ted thought for a moment, he had never felt happier. This, _this_ felt right. Sitting here with one of his favorite people in the world, he had never felt more… loved.

_What do I care?_

And that was it, the voice disappeared and Ted put himself fully into the kiss. Finally gaining control over himself, he pulled away hearing a soft disappointed moan escape Tommy's mouth. He cupped The bespeckled boys face and smiled happily.

“Thank you” He whispered still gasping for air. “Thank you for everything” Tommy smiled. But it was different, Ted had seen Tommy smile before. But this was different, it wasn't just his mouth. His entire body smiled, happiness radiates off of the small boy. His eyes were smiling.

_The Duchenne Smile_

Ted reminded himself to thank Bill for that one before pulling Tommy in once more and disappearing into happiness, ignoring the rustling he thinks he hears in the back of his mind.

~~~

Bill raced away feeling everything he once was, and once knew fall away leaving a broken trail behind him. He didn't know where he was going but he kept going. The image of Teds shattered face kept replaying in his mind, begging him for an answer. He didn't know, he had no idea what had just happened. His injured fist was a reminder of it, he could feel the blood pooling into his other hand cupping the fist. He reaches the outside and races over to the back of the school settling into the grass collapsing. He sobs to himself confused and desperate for someone. He shakily pulls out his phone searching frantically for his dad's phone number, his watery eyes blurred his vision. He hears the cracking of leaves and rushes to hide behind a bush, softly leaning into it. He hears the feet coming closer until they are right next to him. He draws a sharp breath and listens. He hears a soft voice telling someone to come in. He hears them settle into a nearby tree, hidden under the leaves.

_Nows my chance_

_Go!_

He starts to leave but is stopped by one sad question.

“What happened Teddy?” A faraway voice asks sadly. Bill freezes.

_Ted… and Tommy_

He recognizes the boy's nicknames and the voice. He collapses back down, clutching a hand over his mouth. Images of his friend race through his mind. As he listens to the conversation his entire body shakes.

“I-i don't know” Bill hears Ted's voice admit

_He sounds so…_

“He… that's not… Bill isn't like that” Ted cries

_He's… talking about me?_

“Somethings...wrong… with him. I dont… I dont know what to do anymore. It's all my fault! All of this! All because of my stupid feelings!”

_He's blaming himself. I did this, he thinks it's his fault…_

A pause falls through the conversation. Until finally Bill hears Tommy speak up, determination filling through his voice.

“This is _NOT_ your fault” Tommy begins. “What you are feeling, who you have feelings for, everything? It's all ok, it's not your fault Ted” Bill cripples under everything “Bill is mad, not at you, but at Billy. Which by the way, whos idea was it to put Billy and Bill? Whatever” Bill smiles sadly at the sound of Ted's chuckle “You are doing your best, Ted you are amazing with Bill. I saw you at lunch that one day, the way you handled his attack? You were...perfect”

_He was, he was perfect_

_And I shoved him_

_And pushed him away_

_And hurt him._

And suddenly it was all too much. Bill began breathing heavily tuning out the voices although he couldn't hear much of anyone talking. He tried to croak for help but couldn't breathe, his body began to shake violently.

_BREATHE BILL_

_BREATHE_

He couldn't though, he couldn't breathe. Or think, or see or stay still. So he laid there, bleeding helplessly shaking and feeling himself fade away.

“Thank you” Bill stopped all of a sudden. He hears Teds stable whispers, Bill bites his lips and regains posture.

5 _things you can see_

So he does. He goes through everything his father, his mother, and Ted had taught him. Finally feeling himself move he carefully stood up accidently rustling some leaves but wasted no time rushing away from the scene. He called his father frantically and begged to come home. His father reassured him he would arrive soon and so he did. And Bill went home, _alone._

~~~

“Something Rotten, Falsettos and Starship!” Chad announces happily to his husband. Henry shakes his head not looking up from his newspaper. Chad twirled around the kitchen humming the opening song to Something Rotten. “Oh, I think my choices are wonderful! Plus its a perfect balance!” Henry nodded still not really paying attention.

“And the school is letting you do these? I mean Falsettos? Something Rotten? Starship?” Henry insisted, pretty bold choices.

“Yes because I pulled a lot of cards” Chad smiled sweetly, Henry let out a small chuckle at his husband's gleeful smile. “Ooo! I hope Ted auditions, he would be amazing!” Henry's face falls suddenly at the mention of the young boy's names. Chad notices and leans in “What's wrong love?”

“Ted” Henry says flatly “He should be home by now, do you think he got lost?” Henry felt an increasing panic rise in him. They had offered their home to Ted as they had an extra room and Ted felt as though he was imposing on Bills house. Chad took his husbands face softly.

“You worry too much, he will be here. Plus most times we can just drive him here after school” Chad reassures, this still doesn't calm Henry. Especially after the phone call, he had received this afternoon from a very angry man. Soon his worries would wash away as a soft knock echoed through the apartment. Chad jumped up giving Henry a look and made his way to the front door. Henry followed and watched as a very disheveled Ted stood on the other side.

“Sorry, I'm late… there was an incident” Ted says softly not meeting their eyes. Henry rushes forward examining the boy. His shirt showed dry wet marks and was sitting awkwardly on him. His hair stuck out from everywhere and his face was red and puffy. There were traces of a red substance on the edge of his shirt.

“Ted! What happened? Are you alright?” Henry asked as Chad ushered the boy inside sitting him down at one of the dining chairs. He kneeled in front of him.

“M’fine” He says shyly “Just Billy being Billy” Henry and Chad share a sad look, Chad ruffles Ted's hair messing it up even more.

“You ok though?” He asks, the boy nods embarrassed “Why don't you go wash up? We were able to pick up some of your clothes from your house so you don't have to keep wearing the same two outfits!” Ted lit up at this and nodded thanking them once more for letting him stay there. They watched him go, and Chad turned to Henry, his eyes darkened. “I do not like that boy” Chad muttered angrily, now it was Henry's turn to calm him down.

“Love there is nothing we can do” Henry says “You heard the principal, we are to stay out of it and focus on Ted” Henry reminds him, feeling his own anger about the situation.

“How can we take care of him if that boy is still bullying him!” Chad exclaims “Because that's what he's doing, bullying!” Henry nods understandably. He leads his husband over to the couch and lets him lean into him.

“I know love” Henry strokes Chads hair “But right now we need to focus on Ted. We need to find his mother, figure out what to do about his father and find him some kind of stability in his life” Chad lifts his head to look at Henry “Ok?”

“Ok” Chad responds

~~~

“I hope Teds ok, and Bill and Tommy and-”

“I know, me too” Emma cuts off a very distressed Paul. “But we can't do much now” She whispers as they sit in the library working on their project. Paul reads through a passage and scribbles down some notes, he sighs annoyed and drops his pencil.

“I can't focus” He whispers back “I'm worried, god, how did this all happen? Why can't we just have like… boring normal lives?” Paul bites his lip. Emma can't help but stare, his scrunched nose, _he's just really cute._ Emma smiles to herself at these thoughts.

“Look we should work another time, cause clearly you're not feeling ok” Emma offers. Paul shakes his head and gets back to his notes. “You're so annoyingly stubborn” She mumbles getting back to her notes. They sit for a while in the almost empty library until a pair of giggles waft through. The lookup curiously at each other before looking around. Emma gets up slowly followed by a confused Paul. She examines the shelves of books. They were sta in the middle of the library surrounded by a few tables. The shelves were arranged in a circle formation with spaces that lead you to different areas of the library. Emma listened and heard two voices mumbling. She followed it to the left shelves and went through the middle one. She continued walking listening as the voices grew louder. She reached a corner and felt her sense of mystery drop.

“Emma!” Charlotte shrieked pulling away from another figure. Emma recognized it as Sam, she studied the scene. They sat in the corner on a bean bag, Charlotte held a binder in her hand, and Sam had his arms wrapped around Charlotte's waist, and his head was nuzzled into her neck. She swatted him away and stood up flushing a deep crimson. “I-I… I can explain” She sputtered. Emma shook her head with an angry smile.

“No need” She spat, she turns shoving Paul out of her way ignoring the wailing calls from Charlotte. She made her way back to the table followed by a concerned Paul. She silently packed up her things and left, feeling nothing but betrayal and absolutely done with this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess leave some comments...


	16. Highs and Lows of the Midnight Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Tommys happy moment falls away as Henry and Chad have some unfortunate news to deliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know its a short chapter but a very important one, Also I'm sorry that it's just four characters but I hope you still enjoy
> 
> TW: Mention of death

Ted was extremely happy he couldn't sleep when his phone exploded with buzz. Being sent to bed 3 hours earlier by 2 very concerned professors, he was still unable to sleep. Many thoughts about the previous day had been racing through his mind, many occupied by a certain hot-chocolate loving nerd. Which would immediately send a knot of guilt when Bill crossed his mind. 

_You can not be happy right now_

_Your friend is suffering_

_Bzzt_

Ted bounces up grabbing his phone off of the guest bedroom nightstand rubbing his eyes that had been adjusted to the dark.

_Hot Choco: Hey!_

The knot in his stomach slowly disappeared seeing the one-word text. He quickly opened his phone ready to text back. 

_SB: Yo… What’s up?_

_HC: OH! You responded quickly, shouldn't you be sleeping?_

_SB: Shouldn't you?_

_HC: Touche dear, touche_

Ted freezes at the nickname. They hadn't discussed anything after their...session. Having been interrupted by nervous texts from multiple friends and hadn't had time to talk about anything. Ted was sure he was taking too long to respond and he was sure it had meant nothing but the little word sets off a wonderful flutter in his chest. 

_HC: Ted, you still there?_

He looks down at his phone he was now holding to his chest and quickly typed. 

_SB: Yeah sorry, just had a moment._

_HC: Sorry about… the whole ‘dear’ thing._

He's apologizing? Ted thinks, he shakes his head absolutely enamored with the be-speckled boy on the other line. He swoons, yes swoons, and replies quickly.

_SB: No no! It's ok! We just haven't had time to...discuss anything I guess._

_HC: Do you want to?_

Ted thought for a moment, did he? Or did he want to forget everything, or-

_SB: Yes...yes absolutely_

~~~

“I found her” Henry whispers carefully closing the bedroom door after checking in on Ted for the fifth time. Chad sits up immediately ushering for his husband to come sit next to him on the bed. Henry slugs over feeling exhausted and curls up into his husband's arms. Chad strokes his head lovingly planting little kisses on his head.

“What is it, love?” Chad coos, still comforting the tired man. 

“Ted's mother” Henry says “I talked to the police and they called today. They found him” Henry explains, his voice falters a bit with each word. Chad furrows his brows but encourages him to continue. “Its… It's not good” He chokes back a hot. Chad sits up concerned, wiping away incoming tears forming in Henry’s eyes.

“Love?” Chad asks “What happened?” 

~~~

“Tommy?” Ted calls out feeling absolutely crazy. He wanders a little further into the park finally sitting down on a bench near a low hanging tree. He fidgets nervously constantly checking his phone when suddenly his vision goes blind he panics pushing the two hands off of himself. 

“Woah!” Tommy yelps startling back. Ted heaves relieved turning angrily towards Tommy, who simply smiles innocently and wraps his arms around Ted's neck. Ted tenses quickly but slowly melt into the embrace feeling a lot safer. “Hey, you” He whispers sweetly into Ted's ears. Ted feels an exciting shiver down his spine. 

“H...h-hi” He manages hearing Tommy giggle in response. He removes his arms much to Ted's disappointment and makes his way around the bench to sit next to Ted. He sits cross-legged on the bench and stares intently at Ted. Ted stares back almost lost in the shining boy's eyes. He clears his throat and sits up straighter. “So...um... I..” He tries. Tommy places a comforting hand on Teds. 

“Why don't I start?” Tommy offers, Ted nods “I like you. Like a lot” Tommy smiles sweetly, Ted feels his heart melt. “I don't know how you feel, but if the kiss was any indication, I think you might like me back but I'm not sure” Tommy teases releasing a chuckle from Ted. “But I also know you're going through a lot right now…” He continues, Ted nods. He is, and he had the same concerns about...starting anything right now. “So...I understand if you're not ready. And I'm more than willing-”

“I've never done this before” Ted interjects. Tommy tilts his head confused “Been in a relationship, like a serious one.” Ted explains Tommy nods willing to listen. “And I do like you, but I just...I don't wanna mess anything up” Tommy flushes light dust of pink. 

“Well, you won't know if you don't try” Tommy shrugs hopeful “But Ted… it's up to you” Ted contemplates this for a moment gazing at the encouraging smile Tommy gives him. He thinks back on everything that has happened. The one constant had been Tommy, the kind stranger willing to give him a chance. An unexpected friend and possibly more. A boy so willing to give Ted whatever he needs. Ted stares at Tommy's eyes, the eyes he had seen so many times before. Beautiful, inquisitive brown eyes hidden behind wide glasses. Full of love and absolute excitement. He pushes himself forward meeting Tommy's lip kissing him gently, yet full of passion. Tommy buzzes and immediately returns the gesture cupping Ted's face. They pull away after a longing moment, desperate for air. They stare sweetly into each other's eyes.

“So that's a no?” Tommy jokes, Ted nudges him joining into his sweet laughter. 

“No...that's a yes” Ted says adding quickly “If you want to” Tommy practically jumps up nodding. Ted stands up wearily watching the animated boy lovingly. He grabs him gently calming him down. He pulls him into a hug feeling Tommy embracing him instantly. The moment is pure and everything Ted wants right now. Everything he needs, nothing could ruin the sweet moment held between two young boys under the moonlight. 

“Ted Michael Porker!” The boys jump apart at the call of Ted's full name. He turns toward the source of the noise, his eyes grow wide staring at two very angry professors. He backs up instinctively scared their anger would turn to punishment, Tommy places a protective border between him and the men. The men sigh resigned and approach calmly. Chad approaches first holding up his hands in a surrendering manner. 

“Ted? Kiddo? I'm sorry we didn't mean to startle you…” Chad speaks steadily, his voice softening “We were just very worried when you weren't in your bed” Ted quivers clutching onto the back of Tommy's shirt who places a comforting hand on him. 

“P-p-please dont hu-hurt me” Ted stutters all of his thoughts and control falling away as he feels himself resolve back into a scared little boy. 

“Oh god… Ted no... no never” Henry speaks now, the anger in his voice falling away. He approaches in the same manner as Chad “Ted we would never hurt you. We were just worried” He insists, Ted remains in his position still scared. Tommy turns to Ted holding him gently. He pushes the hair out of his eyes and strokes the tears away from his eyes. 

  
“They aren't going to hurt you, dear” Tommy assures keeping his eyes on Ted. Ted tries to speak but fails as his emotions crumble around him “I promise, they were just worried.” Ted nods and the pair turn to the ever-patient men. “We are very sorry professors, Ted and I shouldn't have snuck out” He apologizes, the men nod and approach calmly. 

“Thank you, we were just worried” Chad remains calm. Ted takes a deep breath and walks towards them standing a little straighter. Chad stays where he is, allowing Ted the first move. 

“I-im sorry” He sniffles “It won't happen again” Chad and Henry share an amusing look before letting out light chuckles.

“Ok…” Henry pauses “It better not mister” He teases lightening the mood. Ted joins in, followed by Tommy. “Ted we need to talk to you though” Henry admits reserving a serious tone now. Ted grabs Tommy's hand who quickly interlaces his fingers with Ted. “Its…” Henry looks to Chad, who nods “It's about your mother, Ted”

~~~

“Are you sure you want me to stay?” Tommy whispers to Ted as they sit on the couch in the apartment. Ted fidgets nervously waiting for the promised tea and the return of the professors. He turns dazed to Tommy taking his hands.

“Mmhm” He admits, Tommy nods squeezing his hands encouragingly. 

“Ok...ok” Tommy says as the professors return handing the boys some tea, they take it graciously. The two men and Tommy stare as Ted's cup shakes violently in his hands, he notices and quickly places it on the coffee table scared he would break it. Tommy assures him silently before they turn to the men. 

“We talked to the police and they finally got back to us” Henry begins, Ted nods listening intently. “They said… that they found your mother-” Ted jumps up relieved.

“They did?”

“Ted-” Henry tries

“When can I see her?”

“Ted-” Chad stands

“Where is she?”

“Ted” Both men say firmly 

“Is she ok?”

“Ted!” Tommy shouts taking the hyper boy in his arms facing him. Ted blinks before looking around.

“Sorry” He whispers “Sorry… I got excited” Tommy nods understandingly and sits them both down. They turn back to the professors. “So… where is she?” Ted asks calmer this time. The professors share an uneasy look leaving an anxious feeling his stomach. 

“Ted…” Chad starts, Ted inhales a sharp breath

“Where is she?” he demands shakily. 

“Ted I am so sorry…” Chad feels himself lose control, Henry grabs his hand squeezing it. 

“No...” Ted cries softly, Tommy mimics Henry's gesture to Ted, a horrified look in his eyes. Ted turns to Tommy shaking his head in disbelief “No…” His voice weak and hollow. 

“Ted your mom…” Henry tries. Ted shoots his head over to Henry glaring

“Don't say it” He demands firmly “Just...dont” 

“She's dead… Ted I'm-” Ted stands shaking, he storms away into the hall. The three men jump at the sound of a door slamming. Hearing a loud sob choked back, the night slips away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some comments! And if you're enjoying go follow my Tumblr @Oh-Theatre and come hang out over there!


	17. A Better Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes at the events of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I know that it started out angsty but I hope I gave yall a nice break towards the end
> 
> TW: Funerals, mentions of death, shouting

_A month later...  
_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tommy asks leaning into Ted as they stand outside the venue. Ted interlaces his fingers with Tommy and nods making their way in. Chad and Henry trailing behind politely, giving the pair some space. They walk into the reception area instantly ushered outside. Ted freezes as the cool air hits him. Tommy feels his jaw drop slightly. 4 rows of chairs are placed neatly in the garden, an aisle scattered with rose petals down the middle. Purple hydrangeas are placed delicately throughout with a bouquet placed beautifully upon the coffin. The coffin, which is closed until the funeral begins, is atop a white platform. It sits in the center, with a photo of Ted's mother to one side surrounded by a flower frame and a stand to speak on the other side. Chad approaches placing a reassuring hand on Ted's shoulder, he looks up gratefully.

“Why don't we go sit down?” he offers, Ted nods and allows Tommy to lead him to one of the front seats. He glances quickly at the platform before taking a seat next to Tommy. He lets his head fall softly on to Tommy's shoulder who fully embraces him stroking his forehead lovingly. 

“Its beautiful Ted” Tommy whispers examining his surroundings “You did amazing, I’m sure your mother would have loved it” Ted sniffles and sits up looking at Ted.

“She would've liked you” He says choking back the soft tears forming. Tommy smiles sweetly and nods. Tommy takes his thumb and wipes away the tears on Ted's face. Ted looks around “Purple hydrangeas were her favorite…” Tommy squeezes his hand, rubbing his palm comfortingly. A soft shuffling of feet pulls the pair's attention. Ted stands quickly staring at his friend. 

“Ted…” Paul barely manages, feeling his own voice falter. He moves towards his friend pulling him into a hug, Ted immediately returns the embrace, he looks up spotting Emma. She stands to the side with Charlotte both dressed in black dresses. He pulls away and the groups stand awkwardly, Ted feels a twinge of disappointment not seeing Bill. Chad and Henry come besides the group, everyone takes their respective seats. Music begins softly as more people filed in, Ted's mother was a popular person. Friends of all types flooded in ranging from co-workers to past high-school friends. Ted, followed by Tommy, stood and greeted everyone politely. Tommy stayed as support carefully followed by Paul. Ted pauses as a shy Bill makes his way into the garden. They both draw sharp breaths eyes meeting, Bill approaches. He moves slowly weaving his way through other concerned friends. He stood face to face with Ted, Paul and Tommy shuffle awkwardly behind them. 

“Bill..” Ted finally manages. He keeps a steady beat, taking deep breaths. He stares back at the boy he once recognized as his best friend. Bill instinctively moves back, rubbing his arm awkwardly. 

“I'm sorry for...your loss” He recites curtly before quickly moving alone and taking a seat. Ted hopes he will look back, take a second glance at his broken friend. Ted shuts his eyes desperate for a border between the admittance of sadness and the reality standing in front of him. Tommy notices quickly grabbing Ted's hand, rubbing his arm comfortingly. The last few people make it in and the boys take their places once more. The funeral begins, as a man opens the coffin. People line up to say their farewells Ted stays frozen in his seat. Chad and Henry pay their respects vowing silently to take care of her son. Paul, Emma, and Charlotte do the same, with Paul thanking her for being there for him in his own time. Ted watches as Bill whispers something to Ted's mother, he wipes away a tear and sits back down. Ted still stays frozen, clutching onto the seat below him. 

“Ted? Are you ok?” Tommy asks, cursing himself knowing how stupid his question sounds. Ted turns to him pure fear in his eyes, he goes to get up but falls back weakly. Tommy catches him as Chad and Henry come over kneeling in front of the pair.

“Ted, if you are not ready, don't worry” Chad speaks softly. Ted looks to him and nods, he appreciates them, he does but he just can't. Tommy offers to go with him, Chad and Henry do the same but he can't. 

“Ted?” A voice speaks, Ted looks up as his eyes meet with Bills. The boy stands there with an outstretched arm. Ted takes it curiously and stands in front of Bill. He feels weak once more but Bills strong grasp stabilizes him. “I've got you, I've got you” He repeats, they leave the shocked group and make their way to the platform. Bill positions them in front of the chorus never letting go of his friend. “Take all the time you need… ok?” He assures, Ted nods and finally sees her. 

~~~

“Lovely service”

“My condolences”

“I'm sorry for your loss”

“She was an amazing woman”

Ted listened to each response dutifully, nodding and thanking everyone for each. Tommy stood by his side the entire time, watching everyone leave until finally, it was just Ted, Chad, Henry, Paul, Tommy, and Bill. The group sat awkwardly waiting for something to happen. Bill stands finally everyone looked towards him.

“I...I have to go…” Ted stands ready to say his piece as Bill looks at him guiltily. “I’m sorry I shouldn't be here” He starts to go but Ted grabs his arm to stop him. 

“Please don't go” Ted begs, everyone watches. Bill stares pained before pulling his arm away. 

“I'm leaving” Bill says curtly. He makes his way further, Ted goes to sit but runs after him. He follows him into the pouring rain outside the venue. The sudden rain hits Ted's face he searches frantically for Bill spotting him and shouting his name. He runs down the stairs and stands in front of his friend. “Ted go back inside! You're going to get sick”

“No! You can't just go” Ted shouts through the thunderous downpour. 

“Yes, I can!” Bill pulls away again, agitation fills the boys. The rest of the group races out and watches the scene unfold “What is your problem! Let me leave!” Bill shouts. Ted grabs him firmly.

“I just want my friend back!” A pained voice shouts through the rain

“Well, he’s gone!” Was the simple angry response that left the two shatter. Bill glares and storms off, disappearing into the cold gloomy day. Ted collapses feeling water seep into his clothes, he sobs uncontrollably feeling his entire body shake. Tommy rushes down the stairs throwing himself onto Ted embracing the broken boy. Ted cries into him, all Paul can do is watch. 

~~~

“You alright dear?” Emma sighs placing her jacket on to a chair as she returns home. Her mom stands in the kitchen stirring a cup of tea, staring lovingly at her daughter. Emma slugs over to her and sits on one of the stools letting out a small groan. Emma's mother pushes some loose hair away from her eyes. “How was the funeral?” Emma frowns recalling the dismal morning she had just experienced. 

“It was beautiful but awful” She admits, her mother nods squeezing her hand. “I just hate funerals” 

“I know Emmi” Her mother coos, she sets her cup down moving around the counter to her daughter, pulling her into a side hug. She leans on her mother's shoulders huffing. “I hate them too, especially after…” She pauses contemplating sadly

“I miss her mom” Emma lamented “I miss her so much”

“I know… me too” They take a moment to sit in silence together before pulling away and wiping away both of their tears. She perks up and bounces back to her tea. “But let's not think about that right now, ok?” Emma nods lightening her mood as well, “Why don't I make you a cup of tea, we make some popcorn and watch a movie?” Emma smiles at the idea and goes to set up blankets and a move in the living room. 

~~~

Monday morning came too fast for any of the student's likings. Chad and Henry insisted that Ted needn't return to school yet but he refused.

“I just want to go back to normal” He explains eating freshly-made waffles, courtesy of Henry. “Everything happened, the funeral happened, Bill...I don't even know but that's done now. I don't want to be holed up for the rest of my life, I can't.” Chad nods understanding as he hands the teen a packed lunch. Ted mouths a very grateful thank you, having learned to absolutely love the food the two professors cooked for him. 

“Ok but just call or text or come find us if you need anything, ok?” Chad pleads, Ted nods stuffing another bite of sweetness into his mouth. “Want an early ride to school? You can hang out with me in the auditorium while I go over some stuff” Chad offers, Ted goes to answer but feels a light buzz in his pocket. He holds up a finger to Chad and goes for his phone. Chad nods brightly and takes Ted's empty plate cleaning it. 

_FU: Hey, picking you up in 10._

Ted can't help but smile, already excited to see his friend. He turns back to Chad who is now chattering away with Henry.

“As much as I appreciate it, seems like I've got a ride” Ted says showing him the message. Chad smiles before ushering the teen to get his final things ready for class. “Alright I’m going,” He says holding up his hands defensively.

“And remember to make up your bed!” Chad calls out, Henry hits him slightly, to which Chad simply shrugs. Ted does just that grabbing his things and heading back to the kitchen. “Bye bud! See you in class” Chad calls out as Ted waves goodbye to the two professors. He heads downstairs to wait in the reception area. He feels another buzz and quickly grabs his phone.

_HC: Good morning! How are you feeling today?_

Ted smiles sweetly at the text and wastes no time responding

_SB: Better today_

_HC: Promise?_

_SB: Promise._

Ted's heart flutters at the sudden flood of happy heart emojis from the boy on the other line. He laughs to himself, receiving another text from Paul. He grabs his things and heads out jumping into the passenger seat. He instinctively looks back to greet Bill but is met with Charlotte and Emma napping softly. He sighs before turning back to Paul. Paul pulls out of the parking lot but nods understandingly at his friend.

“I did the same thing, I asked him a question but...he wasn't there” Paul whispers, cautious not to wake the tired girls in the back. Ted nods going back to his texts as the car glides smoothly across the road. 

_SB: I miss Bill_

_HC: I know dear, have you talked yet?_

_SB: No, he won't respond to my texts_

_HC: Take it slow, you both need time, maybe try talking to him this morning during class?_

_SB: Yeah, yeah I’ll try…_

Ted sends his own abundance of heart emojis, causing his partner to send back a laughing one. The boys continue their conversation in a much more lighthearted manner. Paul pulls into a drive-through ordering four coffees and one hot chocolate. And they continue on to school with the girls in the back much more awake. They park at school getting out chattering about events. Charlotte and Emma debate what the musicals might be while Emma and Ted discuss the latest gossip around the school. 

“Hey, you!” A bright voice calls from around the school entrance. Ted perks up and excuses himself from the conversation walking over to Tommy who stands idly by the school holding out a comforting hand which Ted takes promptly. Ted plants a quick kiss on his cheek, causing Tommy to flush a light pink. Emma mimics smooching noises behind them, the group laughs making their way inside. Ted pulls Tommy back, handing him the hot chocolate he got. Tommy smiles radiantly taking it in a heartbeat. “Thank you, dear, you didn't have to!” He says taking a sip from the delicious drink. 

“Ah, but I wanted to” Ted replies as they continue walking, hands interlaced ignoring whispering looks from their peers “You have very low blood sugar after all” Ted chimes nonchalantly. Tommy stops smiling bigger than ever. “What?” Ted laughs staring at the boys face. Tommy kisses Ted on the lips briskly.

“You remembered” He coos and giggles at Ted's deep crimson blush. He rolls his eyes playfully dragging his boyfriend to the auditorium. They arrive outside the door, Ted's friends pile in but the young couple stays out. “Call, text or find me if you need anything ok?” His tone more serious now. Ted nods gratefully squeezing Tommy's hand before making his way into the auditorium joining his friends. He sits down joining into a heated debate about which musical is the best out of the three chosen. They continue until a certain clearing of the throat pulls them in.

“Children please settle down” Chad groans as the excitement in the auditorium dies down, he sighs thankful “Today we are going to focus on preparing audition songs and monologues for the musical” The group of students gasps, Chad smiles smugly “Oh I'm sorry… did I forget to mention? Everyone enrolled in this class is required to audition”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, things will lighten up! Please leave me some comments!


	18. Three Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class is excited about the upcoming auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No angst, Mostly fluff! And needed too! Though kinda a filler I enjoyed it!
> 
> Warnings: NONE!

“What are you guys auditioning with?” Charlotte asks as the group sits down at their usual lunch table. Tommy joins scurrying from his last class holding a tray of food. He moves quickly misstepping he trips over himself, Ted acts quickly grabbing his tray and helping him up. A blush rises in his face.

“Thank you,” He says slightly embarrassed at his clumsiness. Ted smiles.

“No problem” He sets the tray down next to him gesturing for Tommy to sit next to him. He does so joining the conversation. “Cha-...erm...I mean Professor Hidgens suggested a few songs but I haven't chosen yet” Ted explains opening his sacked lunch. Paul nods in agreement stuffing his mouth with food.

“Thame” He mumbles mouth full of sandwich, Emma rolls her eyes playfully. He swallows clearing his throat “Same, I really wish I didn't have to audition” Emma snaps in agreement.

“You guys! This is exciting! Come on! Who doesn't love musicals?” Charlotte exclaims disappointed in her friends. Ted, Paul, and Emma raise their hands simultaneously, Charlotte's pouts at them before continuing. “I, on the other hand, have my audition songs ready!”

“Oh do tell” Ted mocks receiving an elbow nudge from Tommy. He rolls his eyes “What? I'm just saying, if anyone had songs ready, it would be Miss. Musical over here” Tommy shakes his head but all in good fun. 

“Charlotte don’t mind him,” Tommy says shooting a snappy glare at Ted, he shrugs defensively. “I also have most of my songs picked out! But I do have some options that I'm trying to decide on” Charlotte perks up.

“Oo! We’d love to help you decide! Oh I'm so excited, we are all gonna audition together, and work together and-” Emma places a hand on her friend's shoulder

“Lottie, breathe” Emma assures, Charlotte shoots an apoplectic glance around the table, mumbling a soft apology. “Just cause we have to audition doesn't mean we’re all going to be in it,” Emma says sounding a little too hopeful. Charlotte and Tommy gasp dramatically. Emma sighs “I mean you two will most likely get in but…” 

“Nonsense!” Tommy adds “I'm sure you'll all do great!” He turns to Ted “So what are everyone's options?” Ted furrows his brows thinking for a moment before going to answer. 

“Oh! There are just so many!” Charlotte rushes, she stands to make her way over to Tommy and sits on his other side. They quickly begin their own conversation leaving Ted, Paul, and Emma to their own devices. Ted smiles at Tommy before turning to his friends.

“Have you heard from Bill, yet?” he whispers to Paul and Emma. Paul quickly gains a solemn look before shaking his head. Ted sighs “I hope he's ok… he hates auditioning” Ted recalls, Paul and Emma nod listening. As if on cue Bill walks into the cafeteria, Ted watches as he carries an open book in one hand and a lunch tray in the other. He walks carefully avoiding any eye contact at all until his bespeckled eyes look up and meet Teds. For a moment, it's as though everything is ok. Bill looks as though he wants to tell Ted something but is quickly shoved out of view and continued on his way. Ted lets out a sigh before turning back to his group.

“I'm sorry dude” Paul comments “I've tried talking to him but… he's just…” Paul shrugs sadly but so defeated. Ted nods, he turns to Tommy. “I’m gonna go grab some ice cream” He whispers, Tommy perks and smiles.

“Want me to come?” Tommy responds.

“If you want” 

“I do want, I want very much” Tommy responds, he quickly packs up his things. Ted does the same before the pair says goodbye to the group and make their way hand in hand down to the ice cream shop near school. They walk in comfortable silence as Ted wonders about Bill. Tommy hums softly looking around examining his surroundings. He leans over into Ted whispering softly “You ok, dear?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I am” Ted responds quietly, Tommy looks at him doubtfully. Ted chuckles “I am, I just miss Bill I guess” Ted shakes his head “But I dont wanna talk about that anymore” the order and sit at one of the tables, sharing a sundae. Ted points his spoon at Tommy “What songs are you auditioning with?” Immediately Tommy perks up excited. Ted feels his heart flutter, a familiar feeling yet one he has come to love.

“For Starship, I'm going to sing ‘I'm Not That Smart’ from spelling bee” He comments taking another spoonful, Ted can't help but watch. “For Falsettos I’m thinking ‘I Believe’ from-”

“Book of Mormon” Ted finishes nonchalantly, Tommy squeals in confused delight “What? I know some musicals” Ted spoons some more “How about Something Rotten?” He looks curiously.

“I'm having trouble with that one, I'm trying to find a song for it,” Tommy admits discouraged. Ted ponders this for a moment. 

“What about ‘Calm’? From ‘A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum’?” Ted offers. Tommy squeals once more, excited. 

“Ted! That's perfect!” He smiles, there's that flutter again “You're a genius!” He means to continue but the clock catches his eyes “Oh! We should head back, don't want to be late for class” Ted nods and they clean up. As they walk back Tommy goes on and on about the musicals, Ted listens loving every word.

~~~

“Can't believe they didn't invite us to-

“Are we going to talk about the kiss?” Paul blurts, he gasps clutching a hand to his mouth. Emma's eyes grow wide as she stops in her tracks. She pulls Paul into a corner. “Sorry, I just… it happened a while ago and we never really talked about it…” Emma nods. 

“No yeah...I mean...what is there to talk about?” Emma says keeping a straight face. Paul tries to keep his jaw from dropping. Emma erupts into giggles “I'm kidding Matthews” He sighs relieved. “Look, It was...nice” Paul squints, pursing his lips.

“Ok…” Paul nods, a lot. Emma hits him. He rubs his arm where she hits him but eyes her “Emma?”

“Ok...ok sorry” Her tone becomes more serious now, she doesn't want to meet his eyes. “It was very in the moment, and a lot has happened since then, and...I don't know” She admits “Paul I do like you, but...I don't know you that well yet. I really enjoy spending time with you, but I don't want to ruin anything. So… ” 

“So let's get to know each other?” Paul offers, Emma laughs “I'm serious Em! What's the harm in trying?” Emma considers this, she wants to. 

“Ok” Emma nods “Pick me up at 7pm, and we are going to get to know each other” She types in her address quickly, and sends it to him. She pats his chest before walking to class. Paul stands confused but nods. 

“Ok” He then makes his way to class, with a lot on his mind.

~~~

“I love you” 

“I love you too but I am very busy dearest” Henry responds typing something in his computer. Chad groans placing his head softly on Henry's shoulder pouting. Henry sighs, knowing he won't be able to ignore him, he closes his laptop turning to his husband. “Yes, dearest?” Henry asks patiently, a small smile forming on his face. 

“Love of mine, the light of my life, honeybee, my closest and-”

“Chad?” Henry interrupts, patience wearing thin.

“Ted”

“Not this again” Henry murmurs. Chad pulls up a chair and sits in front of his husband. “Chad, we need to be patient. He just lost his mother” Chad nods.

“Exactly! He needs a family, he needs to know he can come home and someone” Henry silently curses himself, point Chad. “Love, we need to do something though. Find his father? Talk to social service” Chad perks up “Heres a crazy idea...why don't we actually talk to Ted?” Chad comments teasingly. Henry groans throwing his head back. 

“Ugh, you're right” Chad nods “Fine, we will talk to him tonight” Chad perks up and kisses his husband sweetly. The bell-ringing through class pulls them apart. 

“Yay!” Chad exclaims. “Alright I should go, my class is expecting me,” Chad says, he places another kiss on Henry's forehead, Henry accepts it, disappointed when it's over. “Thanks for lunch, dearest” He whispers sweetly in Henry's ear before making his way to his own class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave some comments!


	19. The Sweet, the Awkward and the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different love stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyway this is like a nice little mix of different types of love, so I hope you enjoy. Also, my posting schedule will be different because I started school today so...
> 
> TW: Swearing, implied abuse, kissing

_Just knock on the door, Paul._ Paul shakes as he stands idle outside of a lovely home. It is small but he can feel the comfort oozing out. He shifts uncomfortably in his outfit, suit pants, white button-up, and a tie. He didn't want to go too formal but still have an essence of put togetherness. He can feel someone moving inside, but the courage to knock and invite someone else into this has disappeared. He holds a single flower in his hand, he picked it from his mother's garden. _It was a stupid idea, she won't like it, she’ll think you the fool._ So Paul stands idle, outside the house waiting for life to happen to him. 

“Are you going to knock or are you going to stand here all night?” Emma asks swinging open the door. Paul shuffles awkwardly, feeling his stomach drop. He doesn't dare meet Emma's eyes until a glint of shiny catches his eyes. He looks up and struggles to keep his jaw from dropping. She was dressed head to toe in black. She wore a tie-up romper, with compliments slippers. Her hair was in her usual bun but neater, with a touch of makeup dusting her face. Paul felt himself flush at the sight, as he had done many times, seeing Emma always caused this...reaction. She wore a small purse and was standing in the entrance staring curiously at Paul. It was his turn to speak. 

“You look...g-g..ghood” Paul manages, He shakes his head silently cursing himself “You look amazing Em” He tries once more. Emma nods, looking down at herself.

“Yeah, I really do” She jokes, this breaks the tension allowing the pair to laugh together. “You ok?” She asks, he looks around him and nods.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” He says, he remembers the rose and weirdly shoves it towards her. Her eyes dart towards the flower, becoming glossy. She smiles up at him letting out a sweet laugh. “It's from my mom...s garden! Moms garden” He informs, she nods taking it.

“I love it, Its super cliche, but fucking adorable” She shrugs carefully sliding it into her hair. Paul fights against his urge to swoon. “Alright Matthews, where you taking me?” She asks casually sliding her arm into his, closing the door behind her. He smiles softly gesturing towards his car, which he made sure to clean. 

“Madam,” He says opening her door, she comfortably sits smiling up at him. He bows and goes to his seat, making sure to buckle up. He hands her the aux cord, she tilts her head “You get to play the music” He explains, she lights up snatching it and connecting her phone. 

“You just made a mistake Matthews,” She says coyly, scrolling through her phone. Paul smiles backing out of the driveway. She perks up, finally picking a song. Paul listens expecting heavy metal or country, but instead, Beyonce plays through the car. He scrunches his brows at her. 

“How is this a mistake?” 

“Because I know every word, and will not-” She pauses listening, she gasps “Bring the beat in!” She starts, Paul fights the urge but Ted's presence in the back of his mind overcomes him. 

“Anything for you Beyonce!” He exclaims. Emma bursts into a fit of laughter, Paul soaks in the happiness radiating from the teenage girl. She nudges him softly, smiling up at him. They keep driving. 

~~~

“No” Ted states standing in the living room

“Yes,” Tommy replies simply, sitting on the couch bouncing with a pillow. “Please” 

“I agree with Tommy” Chad interjects. Ted glares at him from across the room, he shrugs going back to Henry whos working on his computer. “Just saying” He mumbles

“I'm not singing my audition songs!” He looks to Chad. “Plus isn't that like against the rules? Aren't you casting it?” Chad nods, not seeing the issue, he continues sipping his tea. “You can't play favoritism!” He exclaims exasperated. 

“Who said you were my favorite, kiddo?” Chad remarks, looking down at his paper. Tommy erupts into giggles, while Ted struggles not to smile. 

“Shouldn't you two get going?” Henry finally speaks. Tommy turns to him, then back to Ted. “You'll miss your movie” He informs, still working on the computer. Tommy hops up taking Ted and dragging him over to the pair of professors. Chad smiles looking up, he hands them some money. “For the snacks,” Henry says finally making eye contact with the two teens.

“Thank you Professor Hidgens!” Tommy turns to Chad “And you Professor Hidgens!” He giggles soon joined by Chad. Ted groans, gesturing to hurry things. Tommy places a comforting arm on his boyfriends. “Alright, alright, we’re going” Ted thanks the two professors before being dragged out into the hall by Tommy. Ted stops them placing a kiss on Tommy's cheek, causing him Tommy to flush bright red. “What was that for?” He giggles sweetly. Ted shrugs leading them on to the street and towards the movie theatre. 

“Because I like you,” Ted says, gazing around him. Tommy interlaces his fingers with Teds, smiling brightly. 

“Well, I like you too” He responds. He bounces a step and looks up at Ted “Hey what are we seeing by the way?” Ted smiles, pulling out two tickets. He waves them in front of Tommy, who quickly grabs them. “Ooo! Mamma Mia!” He scrunches his brows “Wait, you don't like musicals!” He says stopping them in their tracks.

“But you do,” Ted says bopping his nose. Tommy smiles wide skipping along until they finally arrive at the theatre. He kisses Ted, standing on his tiptoes. Ted smiles through the entire thing. “What was _that_ for?” Ted asks as they pull away.

“Because I like you too” Tommy replies. They stood watching each other's eyes before deciding to go see the movie. 

~~~

“Alice?” A soft voice whispers through the air. Alice perks up from her studies and looks towards her window. She pauses her music and makes her way to the glass, looking out. She shrugs not seeing anything and starts to make her way back until a soft tap can be heard. She turns gasping slightly much to the figures amusement. 

“Deb!” She whispers excited “What on earth are you doing here” She rushes over opening the window, Deb smirks crawling in with the help of Alice. 

“I came to see you, loser” Deb replies, Alice flushes. A sweet flutter roams her chest. She realizes she's still holding Deb and tightens the grip. “Have you told anyone yet?” Deb asks leading Alice over to her own bed. She lovingly pushes a hair out of Alice's face, rubbing a thumb under her eyes. “Alice, are you getting any sleep?” Alice tilts her head, looking around, she nods.

“Yeah of course” She responds, unfortunately yawning. Deb frowns annoyed. She nudges Alice who pouts. “I'm just really busy ok?” She stands ushering to her desk “I got school, and I'm preparing for auditions, and I've got…” She stops, sadness filling her eyes. 

“Is he still…?” Deb asks cautiously, making her way over to Alice, taking her hand. Alice nods ashamed, unable to meet Debs's eyes. “Ali, you have got to leave him,” Deb says firmly

“I've tried! But I’m so scared!” She exclaims suddenly, she looks to her bedroom door and hushes herself. “I'm scared Deb” Deb nods frantically leading them back to the bed, she pulls Alice into a warm embrace allowing the girl to snuggle into her. 

“I know, I'm sorry,” She says carefully “I love you, just please...talk to me ok?” She looks over to the desk “And please take it easy, you need to take care of yourself” Alice lets out a small chuckle.

“I promise, I'll try,” Alice says honestly, and right now that's all Deb can ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me comments!


	20. Sound it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Tommys night takes an unexpected turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be one of my favorite chapters, but here’s the end of the night and the return of a certain be-speckled boy so… ALSO, I FINALLY FIGURED OUT A NICKNAME THAT TED WOULD CALL TOMMY AND I FIND IT ADORABLE
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, blood mention, punching, HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, negative thoughts

“I really do not like musicals” Ted comments shaking his head, they laugh walking out of the theatre. Tommy smiles, playing with Ted’s fingers in his own hand. He leans in a little closer, his walk becoming tired. Ted looks down “You ok there gumdrop?” Ted asks as they walk back. The beautiful sunny day, slowing its course becoming a calm night. A cool wind blows the pair as they walk through the silent streets. Tommy yawns leaning in a little more, eyes drooping.

“Mmhm” He hums in response “Just tired, dearest” Tommy yawns again, Ted chuckles softly watching Tommy’s hair fall softly into his eyes. He pushes them out of the way and supports Tommy a little more. Happy to carry his boyfriend all the way home, offering his weight. Ted walks peacefully with Tommy practically asleep on his side. He hears the smaller boy humming softly, Ted recognizes the song from the musical they just saw. Ted listens hoping nothing breaks the graceful tune that plays. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

“Hey! Fag!” A sharp voice yells from behind the pair, Ted feels his heart drop. A perfect picture, in a broken frame.

_No_

_No_

_No_

Ted keeps walking, feeling himself pick up the pace still supporting Tommy. He can sense the people behind him, Tommy perks up a bit looking confused. He pauses, stopping the pair in their tracks. He looks up sleepily at Ted.

“What’s up buttercup?” He yawns his words “Why are we rushing?” Ted shifts uncomfortably. He stares behind Tommy noticing two figures approaching out of the clear space. Tommy notices and looks behind him. “Who are they?” He asks more aware. Ted shakes his head and Tommy understands. He takes his hand once more and they continue walking, the men still trailing behind. The apartment feels as far away as ever.

“Hey! Didn’t you hear us?” The men shout, Tommy feels Ted tighten his grip. They struggle to keep going as the men continue to call out to them, yelling slurs and insults left and right. “Hey, you two! Holding hands” Ted shuts his eyes tight but keeps going, he just wants to go home.

“Hey, I’ve got you, ok?” Tommy whispers soothingly, noticing Ted’s face. Ted tilts his head, nodding gratefully. Ted feels his phone buzzes, and he quickly checks it. He shows the map to Tommy, who smiles reassuringly. “Look, we’re almost home” Ted nods. He checks his messages and responds quickly, in the small clearing they’ve gotten too far away from the men.

_Chad: Hey kiddos! Just wanted to check in a see what your ETA on the movie was!_

Ted feels a small weight lift from his shoulder seeing the normality return. He responds quickly.

_SB: Just finished, walking home now._

He pockets his phone at the sound of nearby rustling and they continue walking. They slow their pace, still alert. The men are nowhere to be seen, the boys take a breath. The night rolls in faster now, the starless sky shining once more. Ted smiles up at them and counts as many as he can, _just like mom said._ They continue as Tommy returns to his dazed state and Ted counts as many as he can. His record was 126, his moms was 243. Although Ted still thinks she made that up. He laughs softly to himself recalling his mother. He feels his chest slow, returning to normal and his breath sounds at a manageable pace.

“Hey! Didn’t you hear me you fucking fag” The men jump in front of the pair, Ted can see their faces now. Ted jumps back instinctively taking Tommy who becomes alert once more. He examines the men and unexpectedly Ted can feel Tommy shy away. He puts an arm protectively around him, Tommy clutches on.

“Leave us alone” Ted manages, surprised at the own confidence from his own voice, Tommy nods in agreement still hiding. The men erupt into obnoxious laughter taking slow steps forward, Ted squints, the dark light makes it harder to see their faces.

“Why? So you can go back to holding hands?” Another man speaks up, the left one snickers at his own remarks. “Nah I don’t think so, I think I need to teach you queers a lesson” Ted can hear cracking, the man was cracking his fists. Ted backed away still protecting Tommy. He scanned his surroundings, _find a way out._ Suddenly a giant pressure hits his face and he stumbles backward, losing his connection to Tommy. He flails helplessly for Tommy, he can hear a sudden ringing as he hits the ground. He can hear noises, talking, shouting, fear rises within him. He tries to call for Tommy, but his voice is hoarse. He shuts his eyes trying to ground himself, instead met with a heavy pressure and a struggle to stay conscious.

~~~

“Oh my god!” Emma laughs still recovering “That was hilarious!” Paul nods also laughing. They exit the restaurant thanking their host. They sigh making their way to the parking lot where Paul had parked. The cool night sent a chill down the pairs back, but it was refreshing. They settle back into the car still riding the high of that fulfilling dinner. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, I was pretty nervous” Paul admits, pulling out of the lot. Emma smiles coyly, she watches his movements, catching his eye.

“I loved it! I haven’t been out for dinner since…” she ponders for a moment “Oh gosh, since forever. It was my sister’s favorite thing to do” she perks up excited, Paul scrunched his brows, _sister?_ “Every Friday she would try and find a place we hadn’t eaten at before and we would have to go” Emma explains, cheery. “The last place we went was…” something falters as Emma pauses. She swallows hoping Paul was to busy driving to notice. He does but decides to focus on the empty road in front of him.

“How was your food?” He asks trying to divert the conversation, not wanting to make Emma unhappy. She smiles gratefully nodding.

“It was good, I definitely ordered the right thing,” She says checking her messages, quickly responding to her mother’s texts. She also takes a quick moment to text Charlotte back, smiling all the way through their conversation. She tucks her phone away turning back to Paul. “So tell me, Matthews, what happens now?”

“Now, I take you home,” He says, she looks around recognizing her surroundings. Watching familiar neighborhood houses go by.

“Then what happens?” She asks as they pull into her driveway. Paul smirks getting out of the car, helping Emma out. She gracefully accepts and they walk silently to her front door. “Paul?” He takes a deep breath, looking around him. He meets her eyes once more smiling.

“Then,” He says slowly, leaning in closer. He takes her hands, ignoring the blush creeping upon his face. He pushes a loose strand of her out of her face. “Then…I do this” He says practically speaking upon her lips. He cups her face, slowly bringing it to his own and allowing their lips to meet. It lasts a short beautiful moment before the door swings open and they pull apart quickly. Turning away from the door, hiding their red faces.

“So you’re Paul Matthews…” A light but firm voice spoke.

~~~

“Oh, you are going down, Matthews!” Deb shouts jumping up ecstatically, ferociously pressing the buttons. Alice laughs delighted, swinging her controller around planting one final blow. She dances in the victory music that plays from the TV and seeps in the beauty of a disappointed groan from Deb.

“Haha! What was that dear Deb?” She teases. Deb stands up grabbing Alice pulling her down onto the bean bags tickling her mercilessly. Alice squeals delightfully, grabbing her mouth trying to quiet herself but to no avail. The girls shush themselves hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. The door creaks open, Alice looks up at her mom. She smiles silly, joined by Deb.

“Hi, Deb,” Alice’s mother says, she looks at her daughter expectantly. 

“Hi, Ms.Matthews!” Deb says giddy, Alice shakes her head cheeks flushing.

“Hun, I’ve told you, you can call me Marley,” Marley says sweetly, Deb nods excitedly. “It’s nice to see you around, I’m making some dinner would you like to join us?” She asks, instinctively folding up some things strewn around the room. Deb looks to Alice who shrugs. She looks back to Marley and nods, thanking her. “Alright! I call you down when it’s ready!” Marley says leaving the room, closing the door.

“Eeek! I love your mom’s food!” Deb exclaims, Alice nudges her glancing back to the tv. “Oh you’re on” She grabs her controller and they begin once more.

~~~

“Mmm,” Chad hums dancing around the kitchen, circling Henry as they cook. “I don’t know if its the food, or you, but something smells good” Chad giggles placing a kiss onto Henry’s neck. The professor shakes his head, struggling to keep his smile under control.

“You are being very unprofessional Professor Hidgens” Henry comments lovingly, Chad bites his tongue giggling. Henry pauses stirring turning to his husband, he pulls him into a kiss. Chad holds his bowl kissing back, he pulls away biting his smile. They continue dancing around each other, a beautiful routine as they swirl through and around cooking up a storm. Henry hums a tune, finally pouring the finished meal into a setting bowl. “Love, will you set the table? I’m just not as good as you are with it” Henry coos, Chad nods setting to his task excitedly. Henry pouts suddenly, an awkward feeling settling him. Chad turns noticing, he strokes his husband’s cheeks examining the man’s face.

“Everything alright dearest?” Chad inquires

“Have you heard from the boys? The movies-”

“I have, they are on their way now” Chad comforts, Henry nods still doubtful. “Henry? Are you alright?” Chad continues, noticing the still unsure look Henry has.

“Something is wrong” Henry frowns “I feel…like something is wrong” Chad tilts his head still cupping his husbands face. They stay like this before Henry waves it off and continues on dinner. Chad watches before setting the last placemat, making sure there are four in case Tommy wants to eat with them. The music continues playing through the house putting both men at ease. Finally, Henry finishes sitting down at the table, watching his husband affectionately. His attention pulled away as the door swings open, both men stand and turn towards it.

“Help!” Tommy cries, rushing in supporting a large figure. The professors scramble over to him taking an unconscious Ted and leading him to the couch. They set him down, Chad goes to grab a first aid kit. Henry turns to Tommy, he didn’t mean to glare but…he did. His face softens at the redness surrounding the boy’s eyes, and the glasses inked with dry tears. He tries to speak but can’t manage anything. Chad returns and immediately begins working on Ted’s face, cleaning up the blood, working on his nose. “I’m sorry” Tommy whispers frightened. Henry and Chad pause looking to the be-speckled boy. “I was s-so tired and I didn’t…I d-didn’t see anything…” He chokes back a sob, his eyes never leave Ted. Henry stands carefully, walking towards the boy. He places an arm around Tommy comforting him, Tommy cries into him, Chad sighs going back to Ted.

“Its alright Tommy, come sit,” He says leading the boy over to the couch. Tommy wipes his eyes, he places Ted’s head in his lap, stroking the boy’s hair, scared. Chad keeps working, feeling Ted stirring he backs away. Ted blinks his eyes open tired, he nestles into Tommy who gasps softly kissing Ted’s forehead.

“Mmm, what’s going on?” Ted mumbles, Tommy tries to speak but can feel the incoming tears. Ted hears the small noise coming from his boyfriend, he sits up. “Gumdrop?” He yawns, suddenly feeling a load of pain. He rubs his nose, wincing at the pain. His eyes grow in horror as he remembers the incidents of the evening. He shies away unable to meet the professor’s eyes. “Oh…”

“What happened boys?” Henry asks returning from the kitchen handing the pair glasses of water. They take it gratefully, sipping on it to avoid conversation. They share a look before nodding. Ted turns to Chad, hoping his reaction will be softer. They recount the events that had happened bouncing back and forth between the pair. By the end, the apartment falls silent, save for Chad trying to stop his sniffles.

“Henry, can I talk to you?” Chad asks coldly. His husband nods and leads them out of the room. The two teens look to each other, frightened. Tommy takes his hand, biting his quivering lip. Ted sighs taking him into a hug.

“I was… I am..” Tommy tries but can’t get the words out. “I-im so sorry!” He blurts sobbing into Ted. Ted tightens the embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’s not your fault Tommy” Ted reassures “It’s those…those…” He pulls away angry “Monsters” Tommy chuckles at his sweet frown. He wipes away tears from his eyes. “Are you ok?” Ted asks, his voice softer now. Tommy nods, gasping cautiously.

“You got punched, and you’re asking me if I’m ok?” Tommy shakes his head, disbelief running through him “I love you” Tommy says, the words rolling off his tongue so smoothly. He doesn’t go back, he stays confident but Ted? Ted has never felt so much before. He pulls Tommy into a kiss, sweet and loving. The boys melt into each other, two pieces fit perfectly together.

“I love you too, by the way,” He chuckles “If that wasn’t clear” The pair giggle together. Ted takes Tommy into another embrace resting on each other. They take deep breaths feeling their eyes grow heavy. Ted feels an everlasting flutter, but it’s comfortable. _I could get used to this._

~~~

“Thank you Mrs.Perkins! Sorry for kissing your daughter” Paul shouts as he leaves the house, causing Emma to giggle. She walks him to the car, holding his hand comfortably. She tries her hardest to ignore the obvious blush Paul holds. He turns to her, placing another kiss on her cheek. “I hope we got to know each other enough tonight,” He tells her, She nods biting her lip.

“I think we did,” She says, pushing a hair out of her face “I really enjoyed tonight Paul, seriously” she pokes his stomach as he listens “And I’m excited to continue this…getting to know each other thing” He laughs nodding in agreement.

“I should go” He admits disappointed “I’ll see you Monday” He informs. She nods waving goodbye as he gets into his car, waving goodbye. She goes back to her house, smiling uncontrollably, much to her mother’s notice.

“So I guess your night was awful?” Her mother teases. Emma groans plopping on to the couch. “He seems nice”

“Did you have to invite him in?” She asks defeated “I mean I really like him! And you totally embarrassed me” She moans kicking off her heels. Her mom chuckles gesturing her upstairs, she nods and goes to get ready for bed. She nods happily humming, _what is wrong with me?_

~~~

“Dinner was wonderful Alice, but I should really head home” Alice sighs nodding, She waves a sweet goodbye to Deb who disappears just as quickly as she came. She walks to the kitchen to help her mom clean up, hearing the door open she turns.

“How was your date?” Alice asks as Paul walks in almost immediately throwing off his tie.

“I won’t say I’m in love” He hums quietly to himself, before leaving to go upstairs. Not before shooting his sister a quick glance. She rolls her eyes so far back she sees inside her head. Marley chuckles finishing the last dish and placing it carefully to dry. She kisses her daughter’s forehead and starts to make her own way upstairs leaving a very empty feeling in Alice. She sighs checking the time shrugging she turns on the tv. Caution, she lowers the volume and makes sure the subtitles are on, watching hours of TV throughout the night. She finally falls asleep, dreaming of a certain beanie-wearing, flannel rocking girl. 

~~~

_FU: You really said the words ‘I love you’?_

_SB: Yes, Paul. I don’t know if you know this but that’s how relationships work._

_FU: Ok, uh…fuck you first of all. Second, whatcha up to?_

_SB: Nothing much, just chilling on the couch, Tommy and I are watching some TV_

_FU: He’s still there? It’s like 4 am_

_SB: Its 12 am, and there was an incident so he’s staying here_

_FU: An incident?_

And so for the second time that night, Ted recalls the evening’s events in detail, shivering at the thought. And for the second time that night, he leaves someone speechless.

_FU: I’m going to commit murder_

_B: Can I join you?_

Ted freezes, he darts his eyes up realizing he had been texting the boy’s group chat the entire time. He feels his eyes sting as they threaten him with tears. He tries to type a response but his fingers can’t stop shaking. He feels Tommy take his hands and squeeze them, he shows them the texts. Tommy nods and helps him through the rest of the conversation.

“Don’t mention it, ok?” He advises “Just continue on like normal, you can talk about it another day” He continues, ted listens “But right now, everything is alright” He finishes planting a kiss on Ted’s cheek. He nods returning to his phone.

_SB: Alright Moriarty, no need for the dramatics_

_FU: If he’s Moriarty, what does that make me?_

_B: …_

_SB: …_

_FU: Ok, moving on then. So then what happens now?_

_SB: Idk dude, the professors left to talk awhile ago and haven’t come back. Anyway… how was your date with Emma?_

_FU: Oh.. it was ok…nothing special. We went out to dinner, drove around…the usual. And we kissed!_

_SB: No fucking way_

_B: Language! But also congratulations Paul_

_FU: Ah why thank you!_

_SB: No fucking way did Emma kiss you_

_Fu: Don’t be jelly Teddy_

_B: I hate to remind you but Ted is in a relationship, he’s far from jealous_

_FU: …_

_FU: Point to Moriarty_

_SB: Yeah loser, I’m in love remember?_

_FU: In love with yourself?_

_SB: Definitely not_

_B: Can’t relate_

_FU: Self-love? Whos she?_

Ted chuckles to himself, he spends the rest of the night reading over the texts, going back through feeling infinitely happy. Tommy yawns next to him, he leans into Ted nestling himself into his shoulder. Ted smiles placing a kiss on the smaller boys forehead _I love him,_ He sounds it out to himself. _I, as in me Ted_ , _Love, as in care so much for, Him, Tommy_. _Yeah, things are going to be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments!! I really appreciate them!!


	21. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its audition time! Whos gonna get cast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you know that for all the shows, and all the main characters I devised audition songs so please for the love of all that his holy appreciate my choices. Anyway, this chapter is set up weirdly but hope you enjoy! Also, I might be getting some kind of editor soon so...
> 
> TW: Swearing

“I love you” Ted smiles “I love you! I love you” Tommy exclaims as they walk into school early Monday morning.

“Do you love me? Or do you just like saying the phrase?” Ted asks innocently. Tommy giggles smiling wide, baring his teeth.

“Both!” He perks up, kissing Ted lightly on the cheek. Ted flushes, delighted by the fluttery sensation he’s become so familiar with. A feeling he'd come to expect, desire, crave-

“Would you two stop being the cutest for a second so I can freak out about auditions?” Charlotte wonders joining the couple. They chuckle turning their attention to Charlotte.

“How are you freaking out? You're literally so amazing” Tommy gushes, Charlotte giggles as they pair off into their own pair leaving Ted to wander around. He meets up quickly with Paul and Bill who also seem to be talking about auditions. Ted joins their conversation as they all walk towards the auditorium. He yawns tired, wincing at the slight pain caused by the scrunching of his nose. The gang bids farewell to Tommy making their way into the large theatre sitting down in their respective seats. Chad stands happily at the front, a mischievous smile scans the room.

“Well its finally here!” Chad announces, Ted smiles “Its audition day! Who's excited?!” The class grumbles in response. He chuckles “Alright! I'm giving you guys the entire period to work on your songs and get some final critique before this afternoon!” The class nod and split into their groups. Ted, Paul and Bill herd over to a corner, sitting on the floor.

“Ok, who wants to go first,” Paul asks, opening his sheet music. Ted laughs dryly to himself.

“Nopety nope,” He says, silently studying his music. “Someone else, I'm way too nervous”

“You're nervous? I can't reach my notes!” Bill exclaims, flipping exasperated through his own music. “How to apply for a job! How to advance to the mAil room” Bill sings, Ted, listens. Bill groans having trouble with the note. “How to sit down at a desk!” Ted nods.

“It sounds great Bill, seriously” Ted encourages, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Bill smiles gratefully.

“Ok...ok Ill go first” Paul cuts in, the boys nod ready to listen.

~~~

“Bill Dorris?” Chad comes out into the foyer scanning the room. Bill perks up and stands walking over to the doors. Chad nods, taking his audition packet and sending him in.

“Good luck Bill!” Ted shouts across the foyer. He nods gratefully before disappearing behind the doors. Bill enters quietly, making his way to the stage, he tries to stop his shaking, clutching onto his hands.

“Um..um hi…” He starts, shaking his head “I'm Bill, and today I will be singing ‘How to Succeed’ from the musical ‘How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying’, thank you” He takes a deep breath, finally glancing up. He starts…

~~~

“Charlotte?” Chad sends Bill out, greeting the eager girl. “Come on in”

“Good luck Lottie” Emma shouts mocking Ted but with a hint of genuineness. She bounces into the theatre, skipping nervously every step. She makes her way up confidently to the stage, smiling at the directors.

“Good afternoon, my name is Charlotte, and today I will be performing ‘No More Fear’ from the musical ‘Freaky Friday’, thank you” She silently praises herself, beginning to sing.

~~~

“Tommy Sweet?” Chad says, he tries to stop himself from laughing on the formality. Saying Tommy's last name, while the boy practically lives at his house. Tommy gets up from his position, Ted stands with him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tommy smiles gratefully, squeezing Ted's hand.

“You're going to do amazing gumdrop” Ted assures, whispering sweetly into his ear. He nods, taking a deep breath making his way to Chad. He ushers him in helping him to the stage.

“Good luck Tommy” The professor whispers quietly before taking his place at the table. Tommy slowly walks up towards the stage and stands ready.

“Hello! I'm Tommy Sweet and I'm going to sing ‘Now it's Just the Gas’ from Little shop of horrors! Thank you!” He smiles at the pianist, excited to begin, the butterflies in his stomach flying away.

~~~

“Ted Porker?” Chad yawns, he doesn't mean to but it's getting late and he's quite exhausted. Ted looks to his friends freezing before Tommy and Paul lead him over to Chad. Tommy squeezes his hand gently before returning to his spot on the floor. “You alright kiddo?”

“Yeah...yeah, let's just get this over with” He sighs resigned, Chad chuckles leading him into the theatre. He makes his way up to the stage, he rushes.

“Hi, my name is Ted Porker, my song is ‘Look at the Sky’ from Urinetown” He wastes no time beginning.

~~~

“Emma Perkins” Chads not even trying anymore, out of almost 50 students, a few have stuck out and been interesting. Emma chuckles at the professor but stands, Paul nods encouragingly, she gives him finger guns before shaking her head awkwardly.

“You got this Em!” Charlotte calls out, a small group of cheers erupts from her friends. She laughs of them biting her lips thankfully. She turns to the professor.

“Let's do this,” She says walking in front of Chad and taking her place on the stage, Chad sits nodding. “I'm Emma and I'm going to sing ‘Times Are Hard For Dreamers’ from ‘Amelie’” she nods before the piano begins.

~~~

“Finally” Chad mutters to himself reaching the end of his list “Paul Matthews… cmon” Paul nods.

“You've got this!

“I believe in you bud!”

“I'm hungry” Surprisingly Paul appreciates Emma's statement the most. She smiles up at him, he nods. He reaches Chad, giving him the packet.

“Alright let's go,” Chad says leading him, as he had done one too many times today, to the stage. Paul gets right into it, wasting no time.

“I'm Paul, and I'm going to perform ‘Oh, What a Beautiful Morning’ from the musical ‘Oklahoma’, thank you!” He takes a sharp inhale, before beginning, summoning Curly.

~~~

“I'm going to quit tomorrow” Chad announces as he and Ted return home. Ted chuckles, Henry emerges from his room, kissing Chad. He nestles into Henry, moaning softly clearly exhausted. “I'm sorry, I really am but some people just can't sing love” Chad mumbles into his husband's neck. Henry lets out a soft chuckle rubbing comforting circles on his back. They pull away, Chad turns to Ted. “But not you Ted,” He says mustering up as much affection as he can. Ted smiles, sighing.

“It's fine, I'm just glad it's over” He pounds a victorious fist into the air. “Alright I'm off to bed, I'm tired” He yawns, Chad nods agreeing. Ted bids the pair farewell before heading to his room. Henry turns to his husband, who remains pouting.

“Me tired” Chad gestures pointing at himself, Henry chuckles “Me want bed”

“Ah but alas, you need to work on the cast list love” Henry reminds him “You're the one who did, monologues and songs in one. It needs to be up by tomorrow morning” Chad groans again, once more nestling into his husband. “I know dearest, what a life”

~~~

**Gucci Gang**

_Tommy: How does everyone think they did?_

_Emma: Eh, I mean I got through it…._

_Charlotte: I don't know how I did, but I sure had a lot of fun_

_Ted: Of course you did_

_Bill: Ted be nice_

_Tommy: Ted! Be nice_

_Paul: Oh my god…_

_Ted: Shut it, Paul_

_Tommy: Hehe, that's funny Bill!_

**The adventures of Fucking Useless and Sleaze Ball**

_FU: You're dating Bill_

_SB: Ok shut up. First of all, I would be honored cause Bill is aMAzing and second I'm not but go off_

_FU: Whatever you say… how is he by the way? Have you talked to him yet?_

_SB: No, give it time_

**Gucci Gang**

_Tommy: I'm sure you all did amazing_

_Ted: I'm sure you did the mostest amazing_

_Tommy: I feel like you know that's grammatically incorrect_

_Bill: But you're not going to fix it_

_Ted: What's wrong about it?_

_Bill: It's just ‘Most amazing’_

_Tommy: ‘Most amazing’ love_

_Emma:..._

_Charlotte: Oh wow…_

_Paul: *cough*_

_Ted: Ok yeah, I’m out for the night._

**Gumdrop**

_Ted: Night Tommy_

_Tommy: Night Ted! Make sure you actually get some sleep ok?_

_Ted: I will, I promise._

_Ted: Love you_

The absence of a return text was the result of an absolute delighted squeal being released on the other line. Tommy bounces back typing quickly.

_Tommy: LOVE YOU TOO!!_

Slowly the conversation dies out until everyone had clocked out. Each with settling in for the night with their own level of anxiousness. Each unaware that Chad was currently sat at the table, pulling his hair out over the cast list. Certain of one thing, those six were on it.

~~~

“No...way” Charlotte gapes, feeling faint. A squeal pulls her out of her thoughts, a firm feeling clutching onto her. She feels herself pulled into an embrace.

“Lottie! Congrats!” Emma shrieks clearly caffeinated. Emma pulls away pointing to Charlotte's name, Charlotte lets out a nervous laugh. “Char! You're Bea!”

‘What are you guys shouting about?” Paul moans walking up to the pair. Emma bounces pointing to the cast list hanging royally on the auditorium doors. Paul's eyes widen “Emma! Oh my god! Congratulation” Emma's hands drop, her face follows.

“Huh?” She turns, quickly stumbling back. Charlotte stops her finally feeling the flutter in her stomach calm down. “Oh...oh my…” She turns to Charlotte, they resume their squealing. “I'm Portia!” She manages through her excitement, she notices Paul staring at her. She clears her throat and stands idle. “I mean whatever…” Paul raises his eyebrows, nudging her aside. Suddenly the same look befalls Pauls's face.

“I...m...im?” He barely whispers, Emma turns unable to see the list “I'm Nigel?” His voice as doubtful as ever, Emma and Charlotte share a silent gasp. “I'm...Nigel” He tries again, a still uncertain tone remains. Emma hits him. “I'm Nigel” He decides. She claps his back.

“You're Nigel! And I'm Portia! And Char is Bea” Emma squeals, too excited to contain her happiness.

“I believe congratulations are in order then” Bill approaches adjusting his glasses. He nods at each, Paul grins wide. He turns back to the list. “I will do crew, I find sound and lights enthralling” Bill explains.

“Will you have enough time?” Paul asks coyly, Bill tilts his head “Well, I'm asking because you're Brother Jeremiah!” He announces, pushing Bill forward showing him his name. Emma smiles.

“Guess you're my dad huh?” Emma teases, Bill turns a glaze over his eyes. She takes him in, hugging him. “Congrats Bill” Their moment is broken by a sudden clearing of the throat. The group turns, Emma's face drops, she glares. “Sam” She seethes, he stands gallantly before them. Charlotte suppresses a blush but moves aside politely. He winks at her much to Emma's unfortunate disgust.

“Step aside, for it is my turn to see the cast list” He explains. He pushes forward clearing the area. As if a sacred bubble surrounds him that only he can touch. He examines the list gasping suddenly. Charlotte bites her lip excitedly. “If music be the food of love, play on!” He calls out. They all ponder for a moment before Charlotte bounces.

“You got Shakespeare!” She proclaims, the group stifles their collective groan. He nods dropping his act for a moment, something is shared between them. “Oh, Sam! Congratulations!” He shakes hyper, pulling her into an unexpected hug. Emma goes to move forward but is quickly stopped by Paul. She pouts keeping an intent eye on them. Her anger does not disappear as another figure approaches once again surrounded by his entourage.

“Move aside losers” Billy requests, Emma and Bill get ready to pounce fury controlling them. Paul and Charlotte rush to hold them back. He looks over the list for a moment before smirking. “Guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other, say hello to your shylock” He announces, before quickly leaving the foyer continuing on.

“Oh, I could just kill him” Emma seethes once more, Bill nods in agreement.

“Hi, hello, what the fuck was Billy doing here?” Ted approaches annoyed, hand in hand with Tommy.

“Language love” Tommy reminds gently, yawning away. He looks around practically a zombie before setting his eyes on the list. That seeming to be the only energy he needs, he perks up. Tommy pulls carefully on Ted's hand. “Cast list dearest!” Ted smiles encouragingly, not expecting the sudden knot forming in his stomach. He sends Tommy forward, knowing he didn't need to search the list for something that wasn't there, he gives him a kiss of good luck.

“Tell me what you got” He requests, Tommy scoffs playfully as he makes his way forward.

“Don't be certain I'm in it, I know for a fact you don't kno-” he pauses, the group's full attention falls on him now. “Oh my god” Is all he manages. He turns starry-eyed back to Ted.

“Gumdrop?” Ted asks cautiously, he moves closer to Tommy “What's wrong?” Tommy bites down a laugh, shaking his head.

“Oh Ted, there's nothing wrong” He sighs dreamily, Ted licks his lips raising his brows.

“I'm not following” Ted tries again “Did..did you get a part?” He cautions, the group continues listening.

“Better” Tommy smirks “You got a part” He barely whispers. Paul and Bill gasp softly, Ted doesn't register and goes again.

“Come again?”

“Love! You got a part!” He erupts, Paul and Bill cheer, soon joined by Emma and Charlotte. Ted freezes, _a part? No...no… surely_ “And not just any part, you got Nick Bottom!” He informs. Ted exhales sharply, pursing his lips waiting for the song to end. For someone to pinch him, wake him, pull him out of this perfect dream. Tommy throws himself around Ted, who ground himself returning the embrace. “I'm so proud of you Ted” Tommy whispers gently, just for the two of them. Ted feels something lift off of him, he didn't know words could feel so good. They pull apart, but something hits him.

“Wait what about you?” He says wiping his eyes, returning his focus. The cheers become silent as they watch Tommy intently. He shrugs coyly.

“Well...I'm not the Bea to your Nick,” He says, Charlotte giggles “I am however a certain Nostradamus!” And the cheers return. Ted goes for another hug picking up his smaller boyfriend spinning him around. Through everything, no matter what, this moment right here. It was great, it was perfect.

~~~

  
Chad puts a soft hand to his heart, smiling exhausted but happy. He listens with absolute glee as the student's cheer and rejoices over the cast list and their parts. He nods proud of himself, walking over to his desk. He slumps in his chair revising the scripts and sheet music. He looks over the cast list once more

 **Nick Bottom** : Ted

 **Nigel Bottom:** Paul

 **Bea Bottom** : Charlotte

 **Shakespeare:** Sam

 **Portia** : Emma

 **Nostradamus** : Tommy

 **Brother Jeremiah:** Bill

 **Shylock:** Billy

Now...the show begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, please leave me some comments!


	22. A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off with Ted this morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought yall had too much fluff so here's some angst because a balanced diet is a healthy diet
> 
> TW: Swearing, death mention, kissing, crying

“The way he feigns humility when all he does it gloat!” Ted tries again, he groans burying his head in his arms. He hears two feet shuffle in, turning to face a very exhausted looking Henry, followed, if you can call it that, by a very tired Chad. Ted freezes, feeling himself grow sweaty. “Oh god...I'm sorry, did I wake you?” His feet bounce as if trying to separate themselves from his torso. Chad yawns shaking his head, waving the young boy off.

“No...you're alright kiddo” Chad assures, he makes his way to the kitchen “Anyone want some coffee?” Both Henry and Ted say yes, so he gets to work. Henry makes his way to the table where Ted sits, he takes a chair next to him.

“Whatcha working on?” He asks, Ted looks up from his music, sliding it over. Henry examines it nodding “Interesting, why do you sound so annoyed? You are doing well” Henry compliments, Ted nods. He appreciates the effort but he just doesn't feel it. Henry pats him on the back standing up, he starts to make his way towards the kitchen.

“Is my mom really gone?” Henry freezes, Chad drops his things creating a loud noise. He turns facing Ted in the opening of the kitchen into the living room/dining room. Henry turns the same, his face falls. Ted sits looking so tired, he nervously fidgets with his pencil, not meeting their eyes. He shrugs. “I don't know, I just… Is she really gone?” Chad rushes over, sitting next to Ted. He instinctively falls into the professor, not sure where the tears came from. Chad embraces him soothing him, Henry sits across from them.

“Ted...I am so sorry” He says softly “She-

“How did she die?” Ted says rising from his position, he wipes his eyes with his pajama sleeve. His eyes squint at the sudden light that floods the apartment. He adjusts to the cheery aura the silent room takes on. Chad purses his lips, looking to Henry helplessly.

“Ted…” Henry tries, he hopes his voice conveys his resistance against telling him. He feels his stomach drop knowing Ted would find out one day, he'd rather he heard it from someone who cares. “The police-

“It was my dad wasn't it?” Ted sniffles. He lets out a dry, sad chuckle at the look that places itself on the professor's faces confirming his assumptions. He shrugs “Of course, only took a matter of time before he decided to go all the way,” He says, he quickly collects his things as the professors gape at him. “I should get ready for school” Once again not meeting their eyes, he takes his music swiftly leaving the room. The two men sit shocked, saddened. Unbeknownst to them, the tall boy instantly collapsed sobbing softly in his room. And unbeknownst to the small boy, the two professors want nothing more than to smother him with love and to take care of him. Today was going to be rough. For many reasons...

~~~

“Oh so you're picking me up from my house now are you?” Emma asks coyly as she steps into the dull morning. Paul shrugs chuckling, he leans on his car scrolling through his phone. He looks up at her.

“I'm your chauffeur now,” He says, he holds up a finger coughing “Madam,” He says in a very forced accent, she laughs approaching him. She leans in a little close, causing a blush to creep onto Pauls face, its like something she could just do when she wanted. He lets out a dry laugh, coughing away his embarrassment.

“I thought you were my Nigel?” She asks innocently, he bites his lip smirking. She examines his features up close now, how can someone's face be so smooth? He escapes her little trap opening the door for her, distracting himself. She pouts, much to Pauls content. Though their dance was tense and awkward at times they were practicing and slowly it was becoming a second manner. “Well that's no fun,” She says sighing dramatically, Paul nods. He goes closer wrapping an arm around her waist, she hums softly. “Oh?”

“Oh indeed” he mutters leaning in to meet her lips. She smiles through it wrapping her own hands around his neck. They pull away after a moment both pleasantly satisfied with the morning's events. Emma slides into the car comfortably, Paul does the same. Emma listens to a soft mumbling of words as they pull out of the driveway. “Oh, what a beautiful morning...oh what a beautiful day” He sings. _Oh, how wrong he was._

~~~

“Hey, Sam!” Charlotte calls across the crowded halls spotting her boyfriend by his locker talking to some people. He perks up at the sound of his name and turns smiling seeing the excited girl coming forward. He halts his conversation meeting Charlotte midway. “Hey guess what..” She proposes, he raises his eyebrows wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hmm?” He hums playfully, causing her to giggle. He kisses her cheek “What?” She blushes furiously.

“I was going to make a fun ‘Something Rotten’ joke but I’d rather just do this I guess” She jokes, shrugging sweetly. He laughs, kissing her once more, she returns it happily. Not so desperate to pull away when they hear a clearing of the throat. Charlotte groans leaning her head back slightly. Emma stands idle with a very awkward Paul behind her, she waves. Sam releases his grip simply taking Charlotte's hand.

“I should go…” He concludes, he pulls Charlotte in for a kiss on the cheek before wishing the trio farewell. Charlotte and Emma turn to each other arms crossed. Paul chuckles nervously and stands between the two.

“Hehe...So…” He starts, neither girl removes their glare. Bill comes up behind him, looking up from his book examining the situation. He turns to Paul.

“What is going on here?” He asks tentative, Paul jumps but manages a stiff smile.

“Oh look its Bill!” He exclaims rubbing the back of his neck, the girls remain. He shrugs taking Bill “Gotta go, bye, see you at rehearsals” He wishes the girls farewell before dragging Bill away and moving towards their locker. “Oh my god, they have been hot and cold for like a month or two now” He groans finally out of earshot, Bill nods barely listening as he reads through his book. Paul sighs opening his locker, he begins shoving stuff in and taking things out. Ted approaches quietly, Paul perks up. “Hey, dude! Excited about rehearsals?” Paul asks, Bill, bookmarks his page and waits for Ted's answer.

“Hmm?” Ted looks up, seemingly dazed “Oh yeah sure” He manages. Paul and Bill share a look but decide to let it go. Ted continues staring at the ground, breathing slowly as if his only job was to stand and stare. Paul snaps his fingers, Ted rallies himself making eye contact. “What? Sorry”

“You ok dude?” Paul asks, Ted goes to answer but is quickly interrupted by a bright voice. Tommy calls out bouncing towards the trio, Paul and Bill can't help but smile. The bespeckled boy really knows how to put a smile on everyone's face. Paul feels himself relax knowing if anything was going to ground Ted it would be the small, sugar-loving boy.

“Morning!” he exclaims planting himself by the group. Bill smiles, nodding at him, Paul follows suit. They turn to Ted expecting a similar maybe more intimate greeting. Alas, Pauls knot returns as Ted continues staring. His eyes looking glazed over, as his body barely moves. Tommy must have noticed as he places his hand into Teds, eyes trying not to burn with concern. This gets Ted's attention as he raises his eyes meeting the groups. He looks around, almost confused before landing on Tommy.

“Oh, hi,” He says shaking his head. Tommy tilts his head, a puzzled smile spreads over his face. Bill, squints trying to understand, he goes to speak.

“Ted, is everything alright?” He inquires, Tommy and Paul, look between the two. Ted sighs, inhaling sharply. His mouth twitches uncomfortably, as his feet follow suit. “Ted?” Bill tries again, bad idea. Ted lets go of Tommy's hand brashly, letting out an exasperated moan.

“I'm fine! Ok?” He blurts, the dazed look replaced with an annoyed fury. He messes with his bag, fiddling uncomfortably. “I gotta go” he mumbles pushing through the crowded hallway. Leaving a very shocked pair, and a very concerned but hurt boyfriend behind. 

~~~

“He just stormed away?” Henry asks, trying to understand. Paul nods, supported by Bill. Chad sighs, leaning back in his chair. The teacher's lounge grows silent once more. Tommy leans by the door, fiddling with his hands. He examines the room, to the left is a sink area with a fridge and coffee. The smell carries towards the back with tables and a couch where the two professors sit listening. To the right are more shelves and books, mini lockers each labeled with a teachers name. The room is vibrant but calm. The yellows and blues bouncing off each other complimenting the blooming green plants cluttering the room. It's nice, and relaxing. Tommy wishes that would help him now but he simply fidgets. He tries to create a barricade between his eyes and the tears that threaten him.

_Don't you dare cry_

_Don't be a baby_

“Tommy?” Tommy looks up, the group is watching him expectantly. He furrows his brows before shaking his head.

“Sorry… what was your question?” Tommy tries, his voice is cold. Chad gives him a distant glance, Tommy feels a pull at his heart.

“Do you have any idea where he might be?” Henry repeats Tommy reflects for a moment remembering all of Ted's spots, or all of the couples spots. The cove under the hanging tree, the corner of the cafeteria, the park bench, the ice cream shop. Tommy struggles to keep a sad smile from inhabiting his face. He looks up nodding.

“I know a place...but..” he looks to Bill and Paul “I'm sorry, you can't come”

~~~

“Go away” Ted pouts, he sounded like a child but it had all been too much. Clearly, he had been straining his smiles, forcing his feelings. His body was exhausted, his mind was spiraling and all he wanted to do was be alone. Plus, he had just definitely hurt the one person he had strived to protect and...well love. Little did he know, he had just told him to go away. He hears the leaves of the trees rustle as another figure steps into the cove. He sighs immediately recognizing the sweet delightful smell, he opens his eyes. “Gumdrop?” He barely whispers

“I'm not leaving Ted” Tommy declares sitting in front of him. He rests his head on his arms and stares at Ted. “What's wrong? What happened?” He asks softer, taking Ted's hand. He wants to pull away but feeling the other boys touch was something he needed and loved. Tommy strokes Ted's cheek, _I love you._ He just wants Ted to know that.

“Tommy…” He pulls away painfully for both. He looks away feeling dramatic but justified. “You should go, this was stupid” He mutters. Tommy shakes his head lovingly.

“No it's not, whatever you're feeling, it's not stupid” Tommy assures, trying again to comfort him. He places his hand on Ted's cheek again, Ted shuts his eyes tight, he pulls away feeling his body reject the movement.

“No...this” He enunciates gesturing between the two boys “Was stupid” He looks around scoffing, nothing left in him “All of this was stupid.”

“Ted-” Tommy tries to cut in, his eyes growing in inevitable horror.

“No! This was stupid Tommy. So maybe you should go!” Teds screaming now, he doesn't mean to, and it's not at Tommy. It's at everything that has happened, at his dad, at his mom, at himself. Tommy sits biting his quivering lip, he listens to the hurtful words. _I can do this, don't cry, just stay._ “Tommy go! Just leave! This was stupid and we’ve just been pretending! You dont deserve this! And I dont get to have something good!” This catches Ted himself off guard, he clasps a hand to his mouth. Tommy scoffs lightly, he nods understanding, and the barricade breaks. Ted watches as the hot tears flow down his beautiful, soft face. He wants to reach out and wipe them away, pull him into a hug. But he can't, because he's the reason for the tears in the first place. Tommy gasps catching himself, before wiping his eyes. He exhales sharply. Ted tries to make a sound as he glares, he can't stop.

“Dont, just” Tommy stands, placing his hand on the hanging leaves “Goodbye Ted,” He says pushing them out of the way and walking outside the cove. He pushes past the shocked professors, flushing with sadness and embarrassment. Henry goes to follow the boy wishing to comfort him but Chad holds him back gesturing his head toward the cove where the sounds of silent pained sobs escape.

~~~

“They broke up?” Emma whispers shocked, even with her low tone Paul shushes her. He nods sadly much to the despair of the four people present. They glance around at the emptying library nestling deeper into their books that they were definitely not paying attention to. “What happened?” Emma asks as the room becomes deathly silent save for the hum of the AC.

“I don't know” Paul admits “He was being really off this morning and then…” He shrugs sadly, Charlotte purses her lips together checking her phone. Bill remains silent, his mind however races. _This can't be happening._

“I hate to break this up but we have rehearsal…” Charlotte interjects feeling red. Emma nods unfortunately agreeing. The gang packs up their things and shuffles their way to the auditorium met already with an unsettling picture. Bills the first to see it nudging Paul to bring his attention to it. Ted sits by the door, headphones in, silently studying the script. Tommy watches while struggling to keep a conversation going with some of the other cast members. Billy approaches and much like Bill and Paul quickly catches onto the situation. He laughs maliciously whispering something to his friends before advancing over to Tommy, who now stands alone looking at his phone. He leans against the locker, Tommy has no choice but to look up. This catches Ted's attention. The group listens, feeling themselves struggle to punch Billy.

“Hey Tommy” Billy goes, he laughs royally, an act “It is Tommy right?” Tommy swallows nodding uncomfortably, Ted's pencil breaks, _weird_. “You play...Nostradamus right? Wow, that's so cool…” He glances over to Ted, Billy leans closer “You're so cool” he whispers, you can physically see Tommy recoil, a shiver running down his spine. Tommy can't help but face Ted, something pleads in his eyes. Billy decides to take it a step further, even though this grosses him out. He starts tracing his fingers on Tommy's shoulder, working his way around, Ted snaps. He sets his things down more than angry standing, Billy raises a brow awaiting his sweet victory. But Ted doesn't shout or push, he simply extends a hand out to Tommy who takes it instantly.

“Come on” he whispers softly to Tommy, who continues to shake. The boys make their way down the hall disappearing. Not before Ted glares a glare that could cut a man at Billy who simply smirks. _Check and mate, Ted._

~~~

“Are you ok?” Ted asks once they reach a secluded corner. Tommy fails to meet his eyes, everything dropping heavily on his shoulders. They shuffle awkwardly, dancing around each other. When did this become so tense? When did their beautiful routine, something they had perfected, crumble so quickly.

“M’fine” Tommy says stuffing his hands into his pockets, though wanting nothing more than to collapse into the taller of the two. Be wrapped in a warm embrace, smothering each other with kisses and holding hands until they can't feel their fingers. Ted wants the same but he hesitates, he knows Tommy, he knows he's not fine. But he did this, he broke his connection, he gave away his right to be there, to give him love, he did this. _It's my fault._

“Tommy I-”

“Hey, guys? Rehearsal is starting, Professor Hidgens wants everyone back…” Paul interjects, Ted swallows before nodding giving Paul a glance they both understand. Paul makes his way back, Tommys looking up now. _Please continue,_ it was wrong but his heart felt hopeful like Ted had something more to say. Or something more to do. Ted watches the spot where Paul stood pursing his lips, he looks to Tommy who watches him trying to read him. He leans down placing a soft kiss on Tommy's cheek, whispering affectionately into his ear.

“I love you” Though something feels so final, Tommy manages not to break, keeping himself grounded. Ted pulls away and leaves without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ouchie... that hurt. Leave me some comments though, I really really love them.


	23. Mix and Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rehearsal for Something Rotten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel so bad for people who dont know something rotten they must feel so confused...I'm SORRY. Also yes I did write the entirety of lyrics from memory
> 
> TW: Swearing, funeral mention, lyrics, implied harassment (at the end, will find out more next chap)

“Welcome to the first official rehearsal for ‘Something Rotten’!” Chad announces to a loud cheer from the cast. Save except for a very quiet Ted sitting in the front row and a sad distant Tommy shoved in another row. Chad notices and feels a tug at his own heart, he shakes his head continuing. “I'd like to get started by doing a read through, so if everyone could gather on the stage” The crowd follows creating a circle on the stage, each student with a script in their hands. Chad counts before realizing something. “Ok, so we are going to have to sing acapella, because I may have forgotten to call in the pianist” He chuckles awkwardly, Bill ponders before raising his hand. Chad points at him prompting him to talk.

“I can play the piano,” He says, a tug pulls at Ted and Paul as they share a look. It's true, though not his main hobby, his mother did teach him. He stands and goes to the piano opening the sheet music and tickling the keys, something dances through him as it comes playing back to him. He nods at Chad, who smiles back.

“Alright! Let's begin!” Chad spins pointing to Caleb, another cast member who smiles excitedly “Take it away minstrel, Bill” Bill nods, turning to Caleb who studies his music quickly before giving a thumbs up. Chad starts swinging his fingers Bill begins playing the opening song. 

“War of the roses, Chaucer's tale. The brutal feudal system. Holy crusade, Bubonic plague. Can't say that we've really missed 'em. So dark and barbaric, So dull and mundane. That was so Middle Ages. That was so - Charlemagne” The group giggle excitedly as Caleb continues, Bill continues, hitting the note. The cast looks around excitedly as Caleb continues, everything washes away. “Welcome to the Renaissance. With poets, painters, and bon vivants and merry minstrels. Who stroll the streets of London a strummin' they lutes”

“In puffy pants and pointy leather boots!” The male ensemble continues, Chad smiles. _It sounds great._

~~~

“Hit it, Bill!” Chad exclaims, and so Bill does hitting the keys ecstatically but carefully. Ted turns to Paul revving up.

“Ohhhhh God I hate Shakespeare!” The crowd cheers. Paul clutches his pearls offended. “That's right I said it”

“No!” The ensemble cries, Ted feels his heart flutter. Everything seems ok as the music plays and the bubbling energy bounces around the room. Everyones buzzing with excitement, happy to be here.

“I do, I hate Shakespeare” He makes sure to sing that line at Sam who couldn't care less.

~~~

“I am stronger than you think, Don't be thinking I ain't tough I am where you oughta go. When the going's getting rough. So when things are going badly-” Charlotte belts happily, lovingly staring at Ted.

“But they're not” Ted insists, Charlotte bites down a giggle.

“They kinda are” Paul points out. Bill continues happily watching his friends.

“No, things are fine” Ted turns to Paul, who raises his eyebrows innocently.

“But if they weren't” Charlotte tries again, Ted and Paul smile widely.

“But it's ok”

“Love?”

“What?” Something catches Ted off guard at the name, he glances to Tommy feeling his face fall.

“Oh!”

“What?” He watches as Tommy bounces happily, watching the trio back and forth. His heart pounds in his ears he can't hear the music anymore.

“Quit trying to protect me” Charlotte's voice seeps through grounding Ted once more, he shakes his head delivering his line.

“Can we change the subject, please?” He didn't mean to beg so desperately, hopefully, they would just think he was getting into it.

“Not until I know that-”

~~~

“What the hell are musicals?” Ted asks feeling his voice get caught, Tommy can't meet his eyes and seems focused on his sheet music.

“It appears to be a play where the dialogue stops and the plot is conveyed through the song” Tommy says, his voice sweet with a hint of insane. Ted chuckles to himself, he's been practicing.

“Through song?”

“Yes” The group laughs and Ted does too, he's doing exceptionally well.

“Wait, wait, wait, so an actor is saying his lines and then out of nowhere he just starts singing?” Ted recites, he likes this monologue.

“Yes,” Tommy repeats, his grin his wider now. It feels like it's just the two, practicing as if no one was there. Ted looks to Bill nodding, he turns and prepares.

“Well that is the-” He starts singing “Stupidest thing that I have ever heard You're doing a play, got something to say so you sing it? It's absurd! Who on Earth is going to sit there while an actor breaks into song? What possible thought could the audience think other than "this is horribly wrong?" Bill hangs on the note as Tommy smiles wide.

“Remarkably?” He asks “They won't think that!” Ted can practically feel the room buzzing with excitement.

“Seriously, why not?” Ted asks back, Tommy can't hold it in, he flashes his most insane smile.

“Because…” He looks to Bill, they smile at each other “It's. A. Musical! A musical!” Everyone lets out small cheers as the song begins. “And nothings as amazing as a musical” _Well, I can think of one or two things that are,_ Ted thinks as he watches Tommy enchant the entire class. Tommy continues with Ted and for a moment it's as if nothing is wrong.

~~~

“Paul and Emma, ready?” Chad asks, Bill flips to the song nodding at the group. Paul takes a deep breath as Emma just giggles smiling at him.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” She announces, Chad points at Bill who begins playing softly. “I love Sidney and Marlowe and often I borrow their words to express how I feel. I love poems of mystery, fantasy, history, Oh, what seductive appeal. At night, alone in my bedroom satisfying my needs. The candlelight fire ignites my desire...to read” Emma sings sending thrilling chills down Pauls back, he might miss his cue from listening to her enchanting voice. It's suddenly his turn after he misses three verses tuning out the actual words.

“It's the end-all, the be-all, oh, you oughta see all the books that I have on my shelf” He sings softly, a little nervous. Ted and Bill nod encouragingly.

“Me too!” She exclaims “I find pleasure perusing those writings and musings, so often I pleasure myself” She pauses giving off an awkward smile, the crowd laughs “Wait, that didn't sound right”

“No, I know what you mean” Paul goes again, a little more confident “When I'm deep in the throes of impassionate prose I could scream”

“You scream?”

“Yeah!”

“So do I!!” And so she did scream, much to everyone's delight

~~~

“Sam, boys, you ready,” Chad asks excitedly going through his notes. Sam practically bounces a childlike grin wide across his face. Charlotte giggles and Emma can't help but smile, he looks genuinely excited. “Go Bill!” And he does almost less excited. Sam stands, followed by his 4 boys already.

“My days are so busy, it's making me dizzy, there's so much I gotta do. There are lunches and meetings and poetry readings and endless interviews. Gotta pose for a portrait and how I deplore sittin' there for eternity. Then it's off to the inn where my innkeeper friend wants to name a drink after me! Then it's back to my room, where I resume my attempt to write a hit. Just me and my beer and the terrible fear that I might be losing it” He sings drunkenly, the groups nod along enjoying this. He's got the voice down. The boys jump around him singing their lines. “And it's hard”

“It's hard” They point at Sam playing around, it's a whole routine.

“It's hard”

“It's hard” They go again, struggling to keep a straight face. The whole song is pure fun.

“It's really, really hard, so very, very hard” They sing in unison

~~~

“Welcome to America!”

“Land of opportunity!” Ted finishes strong smiling. The room erupts into cheers with everyone hugging everyone, at one point Ted feels himself wraps his arms around Tommy pulling away quickly. They stare awkwardly giving each other sweet longing smiles before each is pulled off into a respective group. Bill stands to join his friends congratulating them. They pull him into a hug. “Bill! You were amazing! Seriously, singing and piano wise!”

“Oh! Well, thank you” He nods blushing slightly. Chad comes over clapping him on the back. Bill lurches forward making an ‘umph’ sound.

“Bill that was wonderful!” He compliments “You are truly gifted” Now Bill is blushing harder than ever. Ted smiles, pride is not the words he's looking for. Bill leans in a little to Ted who laughs wrapping an arm around his small friend, understanding what he needs. He continues the conversation politely before leading Bill away from the crowd and setting up right outside the doors. “Thank you” Bill mumbles as they sit down on the cool floor, a change from the sauna that is the auditorium. They lean against the wall, Bill collapses onto Ted's shoulder, his eyes heavy.

“Of course,” Ted says nudging his friend, Bill yawns flexing his hands. They're cramping after such a massive play, he feels the ivories phantom and urges to keep playing. “You really did do amazing Bill” Ted compliments playing with his fingers, Bill chuckles nodding. A comfortable silence falls between them, Bill can't seem to relax his hands so Ted takes them applying soft pressure. It feels nice, Bill sighs relieved. He looks up a bit to Ted seeing him stare far off as if playing with Bills fingers is the only thing keeping him from drifting off, becoming particles of sand left in the wind for all of eternity.

“Would you like to discuss it?” Bill inquires softly, Ted's eyes merely gaze over to him. “You and Tommy, I mean” He clarifies, wanting to be there for his friend as he had so desperately failed in the past few months.

“Hmm?” Ted hums, he shakes his head a sad smirk appearing on his face “Not unless you want to talk about whatever's going on with you” Ted says, he's sure the subject will be dropped, that he has ‘won’, perse.

“Ok,” Bill says sitting up, Ted's face falls and so do his hands, losing contact with Bills. He giggles softly before continuing “I dont know whats going, or what was going on with me. I treated you unfairly and was somebody that I was not. I let my emotions get the best of me, the fight with Billy…” He eyes Ted, his tone becoming softer “And at the funeral” He barely whispers. Ted nods processing the words his small friend speaks.

“I miss my mom, and my dad...apparently kill-” He chokes suddenly, Bill squeezes his hand, _no pressure...take your time._ “And I made a mistake, I took it out on Tommy,” He sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose “But he doesn't deserve me! He deserves someone better, someone whos not…” He grunts pressing his lips together tightly, irritated “Me...someone whos not me” Ted finishes, Bill takes a deep breath.

“You're right,” Bill says, Ted's eyes go wide, _oh_? “He doesn't deserve you, in my opinion, nobody does Ted. Nobody is good enough for you” He says, Ted feels his heart pull “I've always thought that you're my best friend how could I not?” Ted chuckles lightly “But I have never seen you happier than when you're with Tommy, every word, every movement, every smile...I see how it affects you” Bill remarks, Ted struggles against tears. “You love him, and mind you, he loves you too” Ted nods, that he knows, _I do love him._ “I will always think that no one is good enough for you but Tommy? He comes pretty damn close” Bill finishes, Ted raises his brows lovingly.

“Bill Dorris, did you just swear?” Ted asks teasing his friend. Bill turns to him, dead serious.

“Yes I did, and no one will ever believe you” They erupt into tired laughter and sit until the night comes to a close. The professors come to collect Ted, and Bill gets a ride with Paul. But something changed that lively night, another part of the puzzle was found and it fits perfectly. However, another part of the puzzle was lost that night, a part no one thought could be lost, a fury of love and sunshine...finally dimmed out.

~~~

Something had died that night, and it had died alone. Tommy watches as Ted led Bill out of the theatre, smiling at the pair happy to see things falling back into place. He waved at Ted who only caught a glance but smiled at him. He sighs happily turning towards another group, he starts a polite conversation with them but feels something boiling in the back of his brain, an itching. He glances around seeing Billy leaning against one of the sides watching him intently. He shivers trying to shake off the pit now consuming him.

“Bye Tommy,” Charlotte says hugging her friend, he hugs back eyes wandering towards Billy, he holds on a little tighter wanting her to stay. But she does and soon so does everyone, until its just Tommy, Chad, Billy and his friends. Chad and Tommy carry on a conversation that leaves Tommy feeling pleasant, it comes to a slow however much to Tommy’s disappointment.

“Oh wow” Chad says looking at his watch he perks back up to Tommy “I gotta get home, um...have you by any chance seen Ted?” He asks, Tommy ponders for a moment recollecting the events that had transpired.

“He went out towards the foyer with Bill” Tommy smiles, as the professor nods. He thanks him quickly, giving him a rushed farewell until suddenly once more Tommy stands alone on the stage with Billy watching him. He moves to the piano feeling himself wince at every step. He reaches for his phone checking for an update from his mom or anything really...from Ted.

“Hey” A slimy voice whispers abruptly, a painful shiver runs down Tommy's spine as he recoils jumping. Billy smirks at him, _play the part, Billy._ Tommy feels his lip quiver, he feels his phone buzz and reaches for it once more. An instant wave of relief hits him seeing a familiar, not yet changed name pop up.

**Dearest**

_Ted: Hey… I just wanted to make sure that you were really alright_

As much as Tommy wishes to reassure him, to continue to another subject he can't. He wastes no time sending an urgent text, something he knows he’ll understand. How could he not? It was pretty clear.

_Tommy: Still at school, alone with Billy, please help._

“Oh no need for that” Billy's voice intrudes his mind once more, he watches as the disgusting teen grabs the phone from Tommy's hands throwing it on the floor. Tommy winces instinctively as the shatter hits the ground...and the pieces all fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what imma ask! Leave me some comments...please


	24. To Thine Own Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted rushes after a concerning text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyway Idk what I'm doing sorry. I also love Bonnie and she's so cute, bichon frise’s are SO cute. But yay! We know a Lil more about our hot choco boy :))
> 
> TW:: Swearing, homophobia, homophobic slurs, bleeding, violence

Ted was sure of one thing when he got that message, he was definitely about to commit murder. Ok well, not murder perse but if Billy even breathed in the same direction as Tommy, Ted might literally punch him.

“Stop!” He shouted causing Chad to hit the breaks. He turned eyes wide extremely disappointed. Ted shrinks mumbling. “Sorry” he shakes his head shoving his phone into Chads face “We have to go back, please” He begged, he didn't have to Chad was already turning the car around. They drove fast but still careful. They hadn't been too far from the school so they had made it quickly.

_Not quickly enough_

“Billy please leave me alone!” Tommy shrieked as Billy cornered him, tracing his bony fingers over Tommy, he tried so hard to push him off but his hands just wouldn't move. Billy's friend surrounded him too until suddenly he fell back into the curtain collapsing onto the stage floor. “Ow…” He mumbled to himself. Billy laughed he grabbed Tommy pulling him up, digging his nails into his arms. Tommy struggled trying to pull away but two of Billy's friends planted him in place practically shoving him into the ground.

“Little baby gonna cry?” Billy spat, a justified remark seeing as Tommy could feel the tears burning his cheeks. He swallowed, _just hold on._ “You really think that I'm going to let you walk around school all happy to be a fucking queer? Mistake one, thinking you can do anything without my permission. From now on anytime you think of being happy holding that fucking weirdo's hand-” _Ted oh god,_ that was it for Tommy. He shoved Billy away, hearing an umph sound.

“Don't you dare talk about him” Tommy felt himself light up, he could feel his eyes burning but for a different reason. Billy cracked his knuckles and approached one more time. He landed a punch, knocking Tommy's glasses off, he felt his nose explode with pain. He kept landing more until Tommy was seeing red. He fought back kicking up until feeling himself land a painful kick, _street smarts._

(If he ever got out of this with enough joy left in him, Tommy was going to have to thank Ted and Paul for introducing John Mulaney)

“You're going to pay for that” Billy announced, Tommy couldn't see much through his blurriness but he could hear the door swinging open. He struggled to stay standing.

“No, you're going to pay for _that_ ” Professor Chad's voice rang out through the theatre. Tommy exhaled feeling relieved. If Ted wasn't so worried, he would have complimented Chads entrance line.

“Get away from him” Ted's voice was fierce, it was closer, Ted blinked his eyes open seeing the silhouette of another figure. Tommy choked back sobs. He collapsed to the floor, frantically searching for his glasses. He cried every move he made, he couldn't hear what was happening anymore but a ringing in his ears. He felt something wrap around him cradling him, he blinked once more but couldn't see anything. Another figure placed his glasses on his face, he rubbed his eyes opening them to see clearer. He saw professor Chad kneeling in front of him, pity seeped from his eyes. He dared look up to be met with Ted who wasn't looking at him but was holding him, burying his face in Tommy's hair. He let himself feels Ted's heartbeat, mimicking it himself. He tried, he really did, to listen to what Chad was saying but he couldn't, he was focused on Ted and he grasping Ted's arms that were wrapped around him. He watched from the slit of his eyes as Chad said something to him before standing up taking a phone call.

“Hey” A soft whisper muffled into his hair, Tommy felt a flutter in his heart, he clutched a little tighter, why was he breathing so heavy? “I'm so sorry…” Ted whispered again, Tommy shook his head, he couldn't speak but he tried. He buried himself further, Ted took him. “I'm so sorry” He repeated, “Are you ok?”Tommy took a deep breath before sitting up a little, he held his nose but revealed the blood dripping from his nose. Ted's eyes go wide before he turns to Chad.

~~~

Ted didn't let go the entire time, he didn't let go getting to the car, he didn't let go in the car, he didn't let go at the hospital and he didn't let go as the doctors fixed up Tommy's nose. No matter what Ted had his arm, or hand connected somehow to Tommy. And he didn't mind, he was scared, and tired and having that touch to Ted was everything. So he sat waiting as the doctors talk to Chad as he held onto Ted's hand. He didn't look at him but he felt his eyes droop.

“Tommy, should we call your parents?” Chad asked as the doctor waved goodbye. He was kneeling slightly as he talked. Tommy shook his head violently, he really didn't want to see them right now in his state. _Hah, not that they were in the State,_ He thought. “Ok...ok” He sighed looking around “Um, let's get you to our house then,” Chad said, Ted nodded encouragingly, Tommy didn't care he just wanted to sleep. Ted moved on to the patient's bed noticing Tommy's sleepy state, he let him lean into him falling asleep.

~~~

“I know it's against the rules-”

“And not to mention illegal love” Chad added 

“But I would really like to kill Billy” Henry finished whispering as he watched Tommy nuzzle into Ted, sleeping away on the couch. Chad nodded approvingly, he sighed tiredly. It had been a long day. “God, can you imagine what he would have done, had you not stepped in?” Henry felt baffled

“I'd rather not” Chad yawned, his voice firm.

“Can you take me home?” Tommy interjected, he was sitting up now. The professors couldn't see it but Ted was holding his hand tightly as they sat. He looked disappointed but was clearly trying to support Tommy. Chad and Henry glanced at each other raising their eyebrows.

“Are you sure?” Chad asked concern riddled across his face “But you sai-

“I don't want to call my parents...but I'd like to go home” Tommy explained hoping they would understand. So they said nothing more, Chad, Henry and Ted accompanied Tommy home. Ted walked him to the front, helping him as he fumbled with his keys. “Guess you can say you finally dropped me off” Tommy teased sadly as he unlocked the door “Not the best date but…” Ted chuckled softly. They stared for a while, Tommy could read Ted's face. “I'm ok dearest, I'm just tired and would like to be...alone for a while” He managed, his ability to speak returning comfortably. Though neither were convinced Ted nodded as he took Tommy's hands.

“I'm so sorry about tonight” Ted wouldn't meet Tommy's eyes, he didn't need to see him cry. He pulled him into a careful hug, Tommy accepted gratefully. “Goodnight Tommy,” Ted said softly into his ear, Tommy smiled as they pulled away. There was more he wanted to say but didn't know if he should, so after a silent moment, Ted walked back to the car. Tommy entered his house awaiting the certain ambush of a certain bichon frise.

“Bonnie!” Tommy exclaimed feeling excited for the first time that day. The little puffball came running towards him as he kneeled to meet her. She bounced on him smothering him with slobbery wet kisses nuzzled herself into him. He stands securing the dog in his arms turning on the main light in the house. The brightness invites him upstairs to his room where he carefully deposits his things and lays comfortably on his bed, that has the same red covers and blue paint chipping away on it, cuddling with Bonnie. Bonnie, whos more than happy to see Tommy, bounces around the bed yapping sweetly as if telling Tommy about her day. Tommy listens as he opens up his laptop looking for a good show to watch, he just wants a distraction.

~~~

The morning came soon enough with both parties involved not recollecting the events of last night for a sweet few minutes of exhausted awakenings. But once the coffee hit, and the morning light bled into the homes, it was inevitable. Bonnie scurried up onto Tommy's bed where he laid still in his attire from the previous night. His glasses fall crooked on his face, and his computer leans on him, the screen dark but open. Tommy feels a cold, wet, flickering movement on his face, he giggles softly as his eyes open painfully. He moves his hand over Bonnie, petting her fluff. He yawns sitting up he grabs his phone checking for any important updates.

**Dearest**

_I really got to change that,_ Tommy thinks as he opens the chat.

_Ted: Hey gumdrop, I just wanted to check-in_

Tommy could feel his heart pump louder, Bonnie bounced around more clearly sensing his mood. _Or maybe not._ He sighed closing the message. He felt a small pit in his stomach as he ignored the message. He moved onto the next one.

**Bubbles**

_Charlotte: Hey! Just wanted to ask if you had any idea about the rehearsal schedule?_

Tommy scrunched his brows, making a mental note to check the timestamps of the messages. And to check his phone more often.

_Charlotte: Nevermind, found it! :)_

He read the last one sent feeling the pit grow bigger.

_Charlotte: I heard about you and Ted, are you alright?_

He closed out once more, trying to ignore the guilty sensation in his stomach. He checked the last messages.

**Mama**

_Mama: Tommy, how many times must I tell you not to text me during work hours._

_Oh_ , Tommy thinks, _guess she finally saw my text._ Tommy doesn't know why he bothered after his fight with Ted, his mother couldn't care less, nor would she even acknowledge that Ted was an important part of his life. He scoffs closing his phone and getting up making his way downstairs followed by a very excited Bonnie. He sludged tired through the kitchen grabbing his hot chocolate packs, starting to boil some water. As he waited he grabbed the last of the dog food feeding a very persistent Bonnie. He ruffled her fur sweetly turning back to his own ‘breakfast’ if you could even call it that. As he moved around the kitchen he begins humming softly, mumbling the words lazily.

“Why did I wander so far...from the man that the two of you knew I could be? I lost sight of all that mattered somehow.I did not see it then, but I see it now...I just didn't think I had it in me. So I made it harder than it had to be. Should've followed my heart, should've listened to you” He yawns, deciding to return to the previous verse as his phone goes bright showcasing his background. He smiles fondly remembering the day Ted and Tommy took the silly picture. The two of them, making silly faces, Simple, but he loved it. Bonnie finishes, planting herself at Tommy's feet. “Sure as the day follows the night, sure as the sky turns to blue” He sings, his voice raspy but still carries somewhat. “This much I know, this much is true…Above all else in whatever you do,” he pauses pondering

_“You really think that I'm going to let you walk around school all happy to be a fucking queer?”_

_“This was stupid and we’ve just been pretending!”_

_“Son, it's just a phase”_

_“We will get you the help you need when we get back from our trip?”_

_“Such a disappointment”_

_“I love you”_

“To thine own self...be true” He practically whispers the last part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway jreg (also leave comments)


	25. Age-Old Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: A certain figure reappears in the professor's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey you should write a chapter not based on Tommy, Ted, or the professors....well the medallion says thats dumb so were not going to do that. 
> 
> TW:: Swearing, forced kiss, kissing

“So he's off the play?” Henry asked as he set his things down walking into his classroom followed by his husband.

“He's off the play, and I talked to the principal-” Henry goes to interrupt but Chad is quick “And I set up a meeting with his parents, love I've done everything” Chad says closing the door, oh how he wished he’d locked it , making sure the blinds are closed. He'd rather not see any students until he needed to.

“Any sign of Tommy?” Henry asked Chad sighed walking over to him. “I'm just asking” He grumbled as he sat on the couch, Chad bounced over joining him.

“Ted met him this morning, both are fine” Chad informed plopping his head onto the professor's shoulder. Henry took his hands playing with them, he exhaled.

“Well Professor Hidgens I think you've covered all the bases” Henry teased, though he was still worried it was easier now. Chad nodded fully giving him permission to play with his hands, Henry had done it ever since they met, it was calming.

“I have!” Chad exclaimed giggling drowsily into Henry, who placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Chad might have fallen asleep right there had Henry not been so squirrelly. “What's wrong dearest?”

“Have you called Tommy's parents?” Chad sighed “I know he doesn't want us to but I really think they should know”

“Yes I know, I have called them but no response” Chad responds, Henry nods disheartened. “Are you satisfied now, love?” Henry smiles as best he can still fiddling with Chad's fingers. “Good, now we have about 20 minutes until class starts so why don't we eat?” Chad recommends, almost instantly Henry's stomach growled and he let Chad drag him off the couch towards his desk. They sat on opposite sides opening up their yogurt and oatmeal. “what's the plan for today?” Chad asks spooning a mouth full of yogurt, Henry sighs looking over to his lesson plans.

“They will be doing their research on environmental biology, continuing with the amazon fires” Henry informed, Chad smiled, he wouldn't admit it but they both knew talking about work could lift his mood. “It's interesting how passionate the class is, I expected half-asleep zombies who mumbled and agreed with anything I said but each class” He practically swooned “Its thrilling Chad, they are so bright” Chad chuckled at Henry's excitement.

“I'm happy you have a good class, I remember last year” Chad went on “Oh! And your first-year residency class-

“Oh I remember that” A third voice added, Chad turned quickly as a look of irritated fear appeared on Henry's face. Chads heart sunk as his eyes met the man who now stood in the doorway of Henry's class. “You hated everyone in our class, except me of course-”

“Debatable” Chad heard Henry mutter under his breath. He felt Henry takes his hand, rubbing his palm soothingly.

“You hated the class and were constantly on top of everything. You got every surgery, every doctor wanted you EVERY hospital wanted you.” He scoffs, Chad feels an itching. “And you threw it away for some measly teacher job-”

“After 17 years of being a general surgeon attending!” Chad chimed, Henry stifled a small giggle. “What did you do again? Oh right! You dropped out of the program-”

“No dearest he didn't drop out, he was kicked out remember?” Henry added innocently, Chad nodded smiling.

“My mistake, I don't really remember people I don't care about,” He said sweetly, he turned back to the figure “Jreg? Was it?” Chad asked Henry pursed his lips, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Greg actually” He seethed, Greg moved closer staring down a very bubbly Chad. Chad, being the person he was, stuck out his tongue teasingly before turning back to his yogurt. Henry watched him affectionately. Greg shakes his head before turning his attention towards Henry who simply raised his eyebrows. “I will still never understand why you settled for…” He took a look at Chad who awaited the insult as he had done many times before “Such a loser” Greg decides, Chad might laugh at how lazy it was. He went on to say something but Henry was too quick for him.

“A loser with two tonys?” Henry nods, Chad smiled, his hands becoming fidgety. “A loser whos students all love and who is constantly voted the best teacher of the year? I don't know Greg, I think he might have settled for me” Henry shrugged casually. Chad sighed cupping Henry's face.

“Never love,” He said, Greg rolled his eyes so hard they might have flown out. Chad turned back to Greg. “What do you want Greg?” He finally asked the inevitable question. Suddenly as though on cue, the door burst open once more the bumbling vice-principal waltzed in patting Greg on the back. “Oh no…” Both Professors mumbled in unison.

“Haven't you heard?” Greg asked his voice oozing with sarcasm “I'm your new coworker” He turned to Chad “And your new Co-Director”

~~~

“And I'm fine”

“You promise?”

“Ted-”

“Hey! You asked me all the time now it's my turn” Ted argued holding up his hands defensively. Tommy pouted furrowing his brows, he sighed grabbing one of Ted's hands interlacing them with his own. Ted smiled brightly, clearly very proud of himself. “I love you,” He said, Tommy, rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too” He shrugged as they walked into school, Tommy felt himself miss a step as the glowering arch of the entrance loomed over him. Ted caught him, offering support.

“You ok?” He asked cautiously, Tommy dusted himself off. He nodded, though Ted wasn't convinced and also disappointed when Tommy didn't take his hand again. They walked side by side silently through school reaching the auditorium doors as they had always done, but something was off. They stood idle hoping someone would say something, but alas. Finally, the warning bell rang and Tommy looked up. Before making his way to his own class he leaned into Ted for a moment whispering softly.

“It isn't you, I promise” He lingered only for a moment before briskly disappearing into the herd of students each with their own story. Ted sighed, his shoulders heaving before he was joined by Bill and Paul as they made their way into the theatre, taking their respective places. Chad entered the class his demeanor sullen as another man followed behind him. The man watched him in a way that made Ted fidget in his seat.

“Good Morning class” Chad greeted, leaving out a certain excitement that was typically present. “Since auditions are over and we can move on from that, we will be working on comedia del Arte and the idea of farce” A loud cough was heard, Chad turned annoyed to the man, he smirked “We will start by watching a movie this period, ne-” Another cough

“Yes, Mr.Jreg? Can I help you?” Chad asked the man to his right, biting down a smile.

“Its Greg, and I just thought you should introduce me,” Greg asked innocently, folding his hands. Chad raised an eyebrow before looking towards his students then back to Greg.

“Hmm, Nah” Chad shrugged, turning his lips upward “I'm good. Class?” He asked they all shook their heads needing no prompt. “Anyway moving on”

~~~

“That was very unprofessional honeybee” Henry cooed smiling

“Oh I know” Chad acted, stretching the ‘o’ “I feel absolutely awful!” Henry bursts into giggled, placing a kiss on Chad's forehead. He smiled up at him as they took their place once more in Henry's classroom. Chad sat clearly noticing the aftermath of whatever Henry did during their last lesson. “Dearest, this is very very unsanitary” Henry nodded not disagreeing.

“Well we can't eat in your class, it doesn't even have a couch!”

“No it doesn't, it's quite dreary,” Greg said bringing his own tray of lunch into Henry's class. The professors groaned.

“What are you doing here Greg?” Henry moaned annoyed, he felt a soft kick from Chad. “I mean, Greg, what can we do for you” His voice falling flat.

“I came to spend time with my two favorite- Hold up, my favorite person and his husband” Greg responded, Chad sighed taking his place once more in his seat.

“I'm clearly the favorite” Chad joked to Henry who had been stifling so many laughs today he might burst. “Greg, this is our lunch would you please leave?” Chad said more serious now, Greg pondered for a moment before deciding to sit down in the middle of the pair instead. Chad dropped his fork annoyed “I need to get something” He mumbled, before briskly getting up and exiting the class. Henry wanted to follow him but was quickly shoved down by Greg.

“Greg, what are you doing?” He asked, pushing his hand off of him “No, seriously, what the hell are you doing here?” Henry asked, his temper boiling over without the calm presence of Chad to keep him from tipping the lid. “Because I'm happy, and have been happy without you in my life. I have the most wonderful, most amazing, most perfect husband. I have a beautiful, talented, loving child-” Greg raised a brow, going to talk, Henry held up a finger “Yes, he's not ‘mine’ perse but I love him all the same. An amazing class, a great home and well the best life. So my quest-”

He was cut off by something physically stopping his words. His eyes went wide in shock as he felt Greg's lips meet his, Greg clutching the back of Henry's head. He regained control of himself pushing Greg off standing quickly. He searched frantically for any words that could describe what he felt right now. Enraged was at the tip of his tongue, baffled was working its way up but guilty? Guilty was already slipping out.

“Starlight?” A voice choked, Henry darted his eyes to the door seeing a frozen Chad standing in the archway. Now Henry could move, now he could speak. His eyes grew wide in horror as he pushed past the table making his way to Chad. Chad didn't back away, he didn't run he moved quickly cupping his husbands face. “Are you alright?” He asked, struggling against his tears. Henry laughed dryly, of course, his concern would be Henry over his own feelings.

“I'm fine dearest, I'm fine” Henry responded, feeling a weight lifted off of him. They hear a slow clapping from behind them, Chads eyes moved from watery affection to fiery anger.   
  


“So moving, I mean wow” Greg clapped maliciously “Henry, I am truly disappointed in you, choosing..” He gestured to Chad who still had his arms holding onto Henry's arms. “Whatever he is, over me?” He laughed, he pushed past them stopping in the hallway turning back. “Unfortunately this isn't over” 

~~~

“Im home!” Ted called out into the apartment, He sludged his things onto the couch plopping down accordingly. He heard light shuffling and turned to see a happy Chad walk in followed by an unamused Henry. “Um...hi?” Ted greeted, Chad's smile only grew wider, they approached and sat on opposing chairs to Ted.

“We have some...things we wanna talk to you about” Chad started, Henry nodded analyzing his wording. “And we hope that...we don't mean to distress you in any way ok?” Chad added, Ted felt himself shrink.

“Oh my god… you want to get rid of me don't you?” Ted rushed, feeling his palms get sweaty. The professors shared a glance before shaking their heads wildly.

“No no no! Ted...never” Chad assured, Henry took a seat next to the boy, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly “Quite the opposite um actually” Chad informed. Ted froze, feeling things that he couldn't express. “We did a lot of digging, and research and met with a lot of people and…” Ted waited guiltily for the sweet words “We want to adopt you, Ted...if you'll let us”

_And there it was._

“You want to adopt me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Greg...but also leave me some comments!


	26. Going Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: Emma and Paul have some news :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey hey look I didn't forget about the others! :) Also I know that thats not how adoption works but... here we are. I know i just posted one but I had to post it!!
> 
> TW: Swearing, kissing, adoption (idk man)

“Ok favorite…” Paul pondered for a moment examining the room, Emma's room was bleak but held some items of importance. There were pictures of her and her family scattered on every wall. It was a pretty basic setup, she had a desk by the window, a bed in the middle and a closet. She did, however, have an awesome TV set with many games included. At this point, the pair had exhausted most things and were just searching for anything. He fiddled with his chopsticks, twirling some noodles around them. “Oh! Favorite takeout food!” He exclaimed Emma tilted her head, scrunching her eyebrows before deciding to answer.

“Well…” Now it was her turn to look around. It was a big question, she liked Chinese, _obviously._ She twirled her own noodles, eating them up before thinking some more. She liked tacos that she and her mom would get on Tuesday. She loved Italian. “Italian,” She said pointing her chopsticks at Paul, he nodded approvingly.

“I would go for sushi, but nice option” He complimented, she laughed nudging him. They sat comfortably atop her bed eating as the TV continued playing the background. Paul, with his mouth full, gestured towards the TV “What mind of ames oo you ave?” He mumbled, Emma raised her eyebrows. He swallowed before trying again. “What kind of games do you have?” She perked up setting down her food. She walked over to a smaller closet under the tv, she opened it to reveal two shelves all lined with games. “Oh absolutely” Paul muttered amazed, he joined her as they perused the games. _I like this one._

“What about some classics?” Emma teased holding up her copy of Wii sports. Paul laughed reminiscing about the times he, Ted and Bill would play it. “Oo! Or maybe some ‘Call of Duty’? I mean we probably shouldn't, seeing as video games cause violence”

“She says as she adopts three cats in the sims” Paul commented, she stifled a laugh continuing her game search. Paul does the same his eyes glazed over with excitement at each new game he finds. “Oh yes, South Park? Nice” Paul says dryly “Its Ted's favorite”

“Of course it is” She sighs rolling her eyes “It was either that or he was a ‘My Little Pet Shop’ lover” Emma joked, Paul falls back laughing, he sits up wiping his eyes,

“Don't diss the pet shop Em” He says putting two games back, he pulls another one “No way! Is this is the new ‘Man of Medan’ game?” Paul rushes holding up the game. Emma nods enthused. “Can we play it?” He asks softly, almost pouting.

“Yeah! I haven't played it yet but it looks fun!” She informs. Paul stops, he stares at her.

“Fun? Fun? no … no, Emma, this game is…” He ponders “I actually have no idea it just looks fun” They erupt into laughter, both smiling widely. They plug in the game preparing to play. The game is interesting enough and keeps them both on their feet and alert, probably wasn't the best game to play at night but neither of them cared. They were mostly there for the witty comments Emma made, the absolute confusion Paul displayed and the overall excitement of hanging out together after a long week. The game hit a slow with both of them gaining quite exhausted of the strenuous gameplay and pausing for a break and more food.

“You're not bad Matthews” Emma comments as they clean up their takeout

“Don't flatter me, they are just quick-time events, anyone can do them” Paul remarks as he helps out making their way to the kitchen.

“Falsehood, not everyone can do them, I personally think that QTEs are quite hard but go off” Emma mumbles, Paul chuckles as she ushers him away trying to clean. “Hey, my parents aren't home wanna practice for the musical?” She asks casually. Paul thinks for a moment before shrugging. He had no qualms about this, seemingly beneficial and well… fun.

“Yeah sure, let me go grab my music,” Paul says, Emma nods finishing up the cleaning. She opens her laptop setting up the karaoke as Paul returns briskly holding his binders. She smiles to herself as he seats himself next to her, they begin the track waiting. The song went on smoothly, each person getting into their characters and having too much fun with it. Approaching the last verse Paul had to look at his music having not been great at the final notes.

“And I love you know that I love...you know that I love…” They sang in unison sounding quite nice together Paul looked up to find Emma staring at him. She looked nice, a quiet fury of passion behind her eyes, her hair falling messily on her back. The track continued awaiting Pauls line but he couldn't really speak. Emma tilted her head watching him sweetly, and now he wasn't thinking, He wasn't thinking when he grabbed her face gently pressing their lips together, Emma melted into it kissing back almost instantly. She cupped his own hands that were still placed on her face. She giggled as they pulled away, something Paul could get used to. They stared for a moment both trying to figure out what to say.

“...me too” Paul breathes finishing the song maybe too late. Emma watches as a blush creeps on his face. She laughs lovingly, closing her laptop she turns back to Paul.

“Not bad Matthews, although I don't think we were supposed to kiss” She shrugs, Paul rolls his eyes affectionately “But hey, I could get used to that…” Paul bites his lip as she gets up to put away her computer. He follows her standing quickly, he takes her hand stopping her. “Paul?” She asks cautiously. He puts on his best smolder.

“Emma Perkins” Did his voice get higher? “Would you consider…” Emma would be lying if she said her heart hadn’t skipped a beat as she listened expectantly “Going steady with me?” he asked barely keeping it together. Emma laughed pushing him slightly.

“God you're such a dweeb” She comments lovingly, he nods agreeing. She pauses making herself more formal. “But of course! I'd love to” She says putting on her best accent. He laughs moving closer, he wraps his arms around her hips looking down at her, she follows his lead wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You're short,” He notices, she frowns sighing, throwing her head back. He laughs placing a hand on her chin pulling her close kissing her softly once more. They pull away, he frowns “Nope, still short” She rolls her eyes groaning pushing away from him.

“I take it back,” She mutters already walking away from him, he jumps following her.

“No, take backs!” He shouts as he grabs her carefully smothering with tickles. She can't help but giggle. She slaps his arms away softly turning back to him, smiling.

“The first rule of…” She gestures between then “this, no tickling. Got it?” He nods frantically. She smiles, _I like this._

~~~

**Sherlock, John, and Lestrade**

_Paul: Hey Ted! Guess what! No more making fun of me just cause you and Tommy are all smushy_

_Ted: First of all, please never use the word smushy ever again, second what the fuck are you talking about?_

_Bill: Hello, I am present_

_Paul: Hey Bill. And Ted for your information, Emma and I are ...going steady_

_Ted:..._

_Ted: Can I block him? Bill, can I block him?_

_Bill: No you may not, and congratulations Paul._

_Paul: Thank you, Bill, at least someone here is not self-centered_

_Ted: Hey! It's called self-love...not that I have any of that_

_Bill: Ditto_

_Paul: Oh? Mood_

_Bill: Anyway, how did it happen?_

And so Paul told them, sparing only a few details hed like to keep to himself. It was exciting and fun to recall to his friends.

_Ted: That's cute, and very cliche_

_Paul: Yes it is, and I have no regrets_

_Paul: Don't you dare_

_Ted: No ragrets_

_Bill: YOLO_

_Paul: I hate you both so much._

_Ted: :)_

_Bill: :)_

_Paul: Anyway what's going on in your lives?_

_Ted: Nothing much_

_Bill: Besides homework and rehearsal for the play I have no interesting topics for discussion._

_Paul: In other words…_

_Ted: Nothing much. :)_

_Bill: Yes_

_Ted: Oh you know what! There is something…_

_Paul: Oo! What? Is Tommy secretly a furry_

_Ted: …_

_Ted: Please for the love of all that is holy Bill let me blOCK HIM_

_Bill: -bill is offline-_

_Ted: oH power move_

_Ted: -ted is offline-_

_Paul: I am so lonely...I have nobody...all on my own!_

_Paul: wait Ted wat was your thing_

~~~

“WELL HELLO TRAITORS!” Paul shouted as he walked up to his friends by the locker. Both Bill and Ted groaned covering their ears. Paul pushed past them both opening his locker, he shoved some things inside continuing his conversation. “Hey, what's dat” He asks gesturing towards the hot drink in Ted's hand.

“Hot chocolate” he smiles “I'm meeting Tommy, we both have free periods so we’re gonna hang out in the library and study” Paul and Bill smile at the happy look on Teds. They go to continue but Emma interrupts walking up to the group followed by Charlotte.

“Is it good today or bad?” Paul asks leaning in, Emma rolls her eyes nudging him. She eyes the group which has now fallen silent and are now staring at the pair. “Ok, that's not happening, it didn't happen with Tommy and Ted, and it's not happening with me and Emma”

“Emma and I” Bill corrected stuffing his face in his book. Ted stifled a laugh as Paul glared at them

“What didn't happen with Ted and I?” Tommy asked curiously walking up to the group, subtly interlacing his hands with Teds. Ted smiled at him greeting him.

“Thank you” Bill mumbled once more at the correct grammar, Ted giggled.

“Nothing” Paul muttered, Emma sighed watching him “Well the whole gangs here…”

“Astute observation Paul! You really are a genius” Emma commented, her tone bright and fake. Paul pouted much to the group's amusement.

“Hey, we’re dating now you can't make fun of me” He frowned, Emma, smiled coyly, taking his hands.

‘Can and will” She said “Alright we have history so we out,” Emma said dragging away her boyfriend from the group, Paul following with no qualms, the group laugh waving them off.

“They're cute” Tommy commented sweetly. Charlotte nodded agreeing she checked her own watch perking up.

“Gotta go!” She said rushing away after mumbling goodbyes. And then there were three. Bill still had his face in a book only half-paying attention to what was going on. Ted sighed pushing his book down, laying it flat Bill looked up slightly irritated. 

“Can I help you?” He asked curtly, Ted knew it wasn't directed at him.

“Bill, you gotta go to class” Ted reminded, Bill, checked his watch nodding. He, just as the others had done, waved the two goodbye and disappeared into the buzzing hallways.

“And then there were two!” Tommy giggled, Ted smiled squeezing his hand “To the library?” Ted nodded and let Tommy lead him through the halls, into the library, into a secluded corner, with books, beanbags, and a small table. They set their things down and got comfortable.

“For you,” Ted said handing him the hot drink, Tommy smiled taking it enthused.

“Thank you!” Ted nodded grabbing his things from his bag, he wouldn't meet Tommy's eyes “Whatcha workin on?” Tommy asked setting his cup down, grabbing his own things. “I've got some chem to do and then-”

“They want to adopt me” Ted blurted, quietly but urgent. _Oh_ , Tommy thought, _and here I was going on about chemistry,_

~~~

“Chad” Greg greeted nodding curtly to the man, he turned his voice becoming softer “Henry” Chad sighed stroking his chin, Henry didn't acknowledge the man as he continued grading papers. Chad leaned in whispering just enough for Greg to hear.

“Was it Jreg? I can't remember” He teases, Henry laughs, a full laugh clearly something he's been holding in for days. Greg groaned plopping his things down next to them. “Did we invite him? I don't remember inviting him” Chad comments poking his salad. Henry shook his head thinking.

“I don't either, odd” He turned to face Greg finally “I don't remember inviting you hmm..” Greg watched the two, why was he so adamant about tearing them down?

“Children, actual children” He muttered opening his lunch.

“He says as if he didn't kiss my husband” Chad mumbled, Henry’s eyes went wide, almost bulging trying not to laugh once more. “It's like that show… what's it called? Based on the Archie comics?” Chad snapped trying to remember, Henry, shrugged he only really watched crime tv or medical shows.

“Riverdale?” Greg added helpfully, Chad snickered.

“Of course you would know what its called” Henry muttered, going through another test. Chad nodded approvingly. A beep went off and Henry and Chad checked their phones. “Love” Henry tapped his watch with the end of his pencil 

“Ah yes,” Chad said packing his things “I must go” he stood making his way to the door, not before Henry planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned towards Greg “Try not to kiss my husband while you're at it” He added mockingly before promptly leaving, giving Greg no chance at a rebuttal.

“We’ll see about that” Greg muttered a little too loud. Henry eyed him and packed up his things, leaving his own classroom without a word.

~~~

“It's so boring Em” paul groaned as he sat down at their lunch table, Emma chuckled stroking his hair lovingly. ‘History is boring” Ted and Tommy soon joined, eyeing the pair.

“What's up with him?” Ted asked Tommy, nodded agreeing. Charlotte, Bill and an unexpected guest of Sam sat down as well. Emma ignored Sam, turning back to Ted.

“You heard the man, History was boring” She shrugged, Paul sighed sadly leaning on Emma, resting on her shoulder. She patted him “There there” The group laughed collectively moving on. “Hey is everyone called for rehearsal today?” She asked as Paul sat up both opening their lunches. Charlotte quickly grabbed her journal flipping the pages.

“Yes! Everyone is called, we are doing a full run-through of the songs and then we are blocking the opeening” She informed excited, Emma smiled at her. She then finally glared at Sam, returning her soft gaze at Charlotte. Very hot and cold.

“Thanks, Lottie” She popped a chip in her mouth. The group continued on with the polite conversation, everyone doing their own thing. Bill sat on the left side of the table reading his book occasionally looking up and eating or participating. Ted sat to his left, actively engaging in conversation making jokes, and loving insults at people. Tommy sat to his left working on his music, marking it, eating sometimes and chiming in to reel Ted in or to watch the group. Emma and Paul sat at the head of the table, Emma closest to Bill, Paul closest to Charlotte on the right side. Emma led the conversation constantly throwing out ideas and topics, practically eating and talking at the same time. Paul did much of the same but much more quiet. Charlotte rebutted the conversation, always excited to share and talk to the group, eating neatly. Then there was Sam, he didn't fit in. He constantly tried to gain momentum in their conversation but they had all built him up in their heads as this egotistical, annoying human. And he did nothing to prove them wrong, making backhanded compliments, shutting down ideas, insulting them. Ted, Emma, and Paul could handle it they were instigators, but then he would move on to Tommy, Bill or Charlotte and they just didn't understand. Emma wasted no time telling Charlotte as soon as Sam left for the bathroom.

“He's being so mean! Lottie, you know I love you and I said I would...support whatever this is” She tried to hide her disturbed feelings, Charlotte listened. “But he's insulting you, and that's not a relationship!” Charlotte felt her heart pull, Emma was right, but she was always right and for once Charlotte wanted to be right. She loved Emma but this was her thing, she brought Sam into their lives and…

“What do you know about relationships?” Charlotte rebutted, _no no! That's not what I wanted,_ She thought. “You date a guy for one day and suddenly you're the guru? Newsflash Emma-

“I'm sorry” Emma cut in calmly, the boys watched the two feeling themselves grow hot with nerves. “You're right, but I just want you to be ok” She admitted, she shrugged standing up. Paul went to follow but she shook her head. “I'll see you guys later” Charlotte sunk, Sam returned but she didn't stay. She ran after Emma.

~~~

**Gucci Gang**

_Ted: Hey...Emma, Charlotte...is everything… Gucci now?_

_Paul: Can I block him? Bill, can I block him?_

_Bill: No you may not, and to put it in...simpler terms is everything alright?_

_Charlotte: yes, we have some stuff we need to talk about…_

_Emma: But we’re ok_

_Tommy: Oh yay!_

_Ted: you're so cute_

_Ted:..._

_Ted; The one...was supposed to stay in here._

_Charlotte: Hehe, I will see you guys at rehearsal!_

_Emma: Ditto, gotta go grab some snacks. Anyone want anything?_

_Ted: Ill take some bleach_

_Bill: Ted, no_

_Tommy: No Ted_

_Ted: And once again, I am out_

_Paul: Yeah I gotta talk to my sister, see y'all later_

_Emma: I'M DATING A COWBOY, MOM I DID IT. Anyway, I'll just grab everyone something_

_Tommy: Bye!_

_Bill: It seems it is just us now_

_Tommy: Well I've got nothing to do till rehearsal, wanna go to the library and play a game of chess?_

_Bill: That is a satisfactory past time, I would love to._

_Ted: You guys are so adorably nerdy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I should probably take care of myself but...nahhh! Leave me some comments :)))


	27. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul discovers some things that create a rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for no new chapter yesterday, so here's an extra-long one with lots of angst and if you squint your eyes you might see some fluff :) Also trust me, I'm painfully aware to how dramatic this is
> 
> TW: Swearing, kissing, yelling, murder mention, assault, death

“Mmm… is it bad that I don't wanna go to rehearsal?” Chad moaned wrapping his arms around Henry from behind. He chuckled at his husband kissing him from the side. Henry patted him lovingly after, turning to him

“Dearest, you have to” Henry chided “You made a commitment,” He told him unwrapping himself from the embrace. Henry began packing up his things, as Chad did the same. At this point it was routine, they would spend time in the morning together, eat lunch together, and at the end of the day, they would pack up their things, and go home together. Unless of course there was an afterschool project the pair had to do, for example, the musical. 

“I know but I really don't want to spend 4 hours with Greg” He seethed, Henry nodded understandably having had to spend almost 5 years with the man during residency and fellowships. Before he was kicked out, of course, Henry will always find it ridiculous that he couldn't hold on just one more year but alas. 

“Now why wouldn't you want to spend 4 hours with me?” Greg interjected, halting Henry's thoughts. The professors groaned in unison. “I think we make an excellent team, and the students will love me” Chad rolled his eyes so hard they might permanently stay like that. Henry was extremely glad Chad was there or he might be arrested for assault.

“It's like a gnat, he's always here, always bothering us, so desperate for attention except I can't swat him away” Chad complained, Henry smiled politely. It had been annoying to have Greg as this over looming threat everywhere, no time alone, no time to think, to just be. Chad finished packing and turned to Greg who stood idle by the door. “You want to act like a child? I'm going to treat you like one. You will not speak unless spoken too, you will not do anything unless I explicitly tell you too, you won't even breathe unless I give you permission. Understood?” Chad finished, firm. Henry would be lying if he said he didn't love this side of his husband. Or that the silent fear glazing over Greg's face wasn't bringing him joy. However, he stayed silent, much to Chads annoyance. “Understood?”

“Yes, fine, whatever” Greg waved him off, mumbling like a child. _Nicely done, Chad._ Chad smiled, satisfied with his response and turned back to Henry.

“Why don't I stay here and do some of my work here? Then I can drive you and Ted home after?” Henry suggested. Chad smiled lovingly, he pondered for a moment.

“Only if you want dearest” Chad responded, Henry, nodded already unpacking his things. He liked the quiet hum of the classroom, he liked the way he could hear the faintest chorus of the children singing from the theatre.

“Ted huh? Is that your so-called…’ child’” Greg asked, making air quotes. “Couldn't get your own child could you? You always did like fixing broken things, putting the puzzle back together. Let me guess..” Greg mocked, rubbing his chin. “Both his parents died in an accident and you were there to save him. Oh no wait, he was abandoned as a baby and you've been hiding him. Oh no, here's a good one-

“Enough!” Henry bellowed, a fiery pit boiling in his chest. Greg smiled maliciously as if the sweet taste of victory had hit him. He slammed the files he was holding on his desk causing Chad to flinch. He stayed quiet, alert, watching Henry's every move. He sighed rubbing his temples, he turned to Chad. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream” Chad nodded, why was he still frightened?

“Apologizing for screaming?” Greg shook his head disappointed “Whatever happened to the Henry I knew? The Henry I knew would gladly scream, at interns who couldn't do their jobs, at nurses who annoyed him, at an old friend for talking about his child.” He faced Chad now “You even screamed at him once if I recall, right in the middle of the hospital, what a shame it was” Chad sighed, fiddling with his hand. Henry looked down, it was true, but that wasn't him anymore. It couldn't be, not after everything he’s learned, and been through. He took a deep breath, counting slowly in his mind. 

“You will not speak of Ted again do you understand?” His voice was calm, determined. Same effect, different approach. Greg raised his eyebrows clearly upset, bored. “You should go Greg, and I mean it. You won't be achieving anything out of being here….” Henry admitted, he didn't want Greg here, no part of him wanted to relive any of his past. He liked his present and could see a better future.

“No, I don't think I will,” Greg said after a moment “I'll see you in rehearsal Chad, it's going to be so much fun” He bounced, squeezing his fist happily. He left without another word, leaving the pair in silence. Chad wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say, he had exhausted every comfort, every reassuring thing, he was out of words. Henry wasn't used to this, he could feel the heat on his cheek die down, leaving an everlasting mark of guilt. Neither said anything, they just stood, Greg was working whether they knew it or not.

~~~

“I believe that is check and mate for you Bill,” Tommy said excitedly plopping down a piece. Bill examined it, figuring out what to do but he feared Tommy was right. They had been playing for an hour now, going back and forth between winners. They were evenly matched and surprisingly good at chess. Bill adjusted his glasses, leaning back in his chair.

“I believe you have won Tommy” He sighed defeated, Tommy smiled bouncing in his chair. They began rearranging the pieces returning them to their original places. Once finished they checked their times. “I do think we have time for one more game” Bill admitted, Tommy nodded preparing himself.

“Actually you don't!” Ted said waltzing into their corner of the library. He pulled up a chair, eyeing their game. Bill greeted him with a smile, Tommy did the same. “I'm here to pick you nerds up for rehearsal,” He said.

“Oo! Rehearsal!” Tommy cheered, Bill began packing up his things and putting away the chess game. Tommy helped him doing the same. “I'm so excited to do another run-through,” He told them as they stood to make their way to the theatre. Ted walked in the middle, Bill and Tommy to either side.

“I hope they have a pianist this time” Bill mentioned, he flexed his hands, recalling the cramping from their first rehearsal. “As much I enjoy playing, my hands hurt” Ted nodded sympathetically patting him softly on the back.

“I'm sure they will” Ted assured, Tommy nodded checking his phone. A small part of him hoped his parents had texted, or called. That they had to wait on him for once, that they had to watch the text so hard that the words stop making sense.

_No new messages_

Tommy sighed sadly, what's new. He pocketed his phone keeping his eyes forward. “Everything ok gumdrop?” Ted asked leaning in, Tommy nodded, and to make sure Ted believed him he interlaced their fingers. It was fine here in the empty halls, no students watching him, not silent judgments, no one to tell him it was wrong. They continued walking through the school, it was kind of eerie in the evening. The silence of the classrooms, the quiet hum of hallways. The rare creaks of the school and lockers. He didn't do it consciously, but he squeezed just a little tighter on Ted's hand. “Ow,” ted mumbled, Tommy perked up.

“Sorry! Sorry, it's just really creepy” Tommy said whispering, afraid someone might hear him. Bill chuckled, his voice wavering. As if on cue a distant voice could be heard getting closer, both Tommy and Bill instinctively clutched to Ted. They stared in the direction of the noise fear in their eyes, that was until Paul emerged followed by a frantic Emma. Ted couldn't help but laugh, releasing his terrified friends. Tommy hit him playfully “Not funny!”

“Ok ok,” Ted said still recovering, Tommy pouted at him. “Sorry, not funny…” He said through a stifled laugh.

“Ted!” Paul shouted as he planted himself in front of the group

“Hey Paul,” Ted said wiping his eyes “Oh my god you won't-”

“What the hell?” Paul interjected, only now did they realize he was fuming. Ted tilted his head still smiling, although it was faltering.

“What…?” Ted managed, his smile was gone now as Paul continued to glare. Tommy and Bill watched, only now noticing the color draining from Emma as she placed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

“Paul maybe we should-”

“No! I'm so done with secret and avoiding..” He told her, she shied away “Why didn't you tell us?” He accused, Ted's face had fallen now, his brows scrunched.

“What are you talking about?” Ted sputtered, Tommy shuffled a little ways behind him admittedly scared of the glowering anger from Paul.

“You know what I'm talking about!” Ted shook his head confused “Why didn't you tell us what Billy did? Why didn't you tell us about what happened to your mom? Why did you tell us they asked to adopt you?” He blurted out, Ted's heart sunk.

~~~

_“Em, you got way too many snacks” Paul struggled to hold a giant plastic bag full of chips and other snacks. She giggled, holding her own bags quite easily” Its four hours, not a 3-day camping trip”_

_“I know! But we are sharing with everyone, plus then we have some for this weekend” Emma said, they had rehearsals all week and two 10 to 10’s on the weekend. It was fun but definitely a cause for snacks. Paul shrugged adjusting his position with the bag. They walked a little further into school pausing near a classroom. “Ok so..wait” Emma shushed him_

_“I wasn't talking?” he mumbled confused, she waved her hand to him. She set her bags down carefully moving closer to the door. She gasped silently ushering him over, he set his own bag down and followed her lead. “What?” He whispered_

_“Just listen,” She said pressing her ear against the door, and sure enough they could hear voices “It's the professors, they're talking about Billy” She whispered clearly intrigues_

_“We shouldn't listen, come on we should go” Paul made his way, but was quickly dragged back by Emma. He sighed, obeying her advice, he listened._

_“Did you recast Billy yet?” The pair heard Henry asks, the voices were only slightly muffled, this school needed better walls._

_“Not yet but I have a meeting with his parents soon…” Chad responded Emma and Paul shared a glance. “Should we bring in Tommy? Or his parents...I mean he was assaulted” Chad asked, clearly uncomfortable. Pauls's face fell. Did Ted know? “Can we move on? I don't want to talk about it anymore” Chad admitted. They heard some shuffling behind the door._

_“I know, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him,” Henry explains, “Ted says he still won't talk about it, and won't tell his parents” Oh? Ted...knew?_

_“Speaking of Ted!” Chad perked up, trying to change the subject “How is he taking… ya know?” Chad cautioned_

_“He’s thinking about, but he just lost his mother and then on top of that he found out his dad is probably the reason she's gone” Henry reminded, Emma was watching Paul now. He was speechless, his mind should be racing with thoughts but he didn't know what to say. “Did we ask too soon?” Henry's voice was softer now._

_“I don't think its that we asked too soon, I think we just need to allow him to take as much time as he needs” Chad informed. Paul felt himself fidget now, what was going on? “Adoption is a big deal, and yes he’s almost an adult-_

_“Three years, almost two” Henry chimed in._

_“But” Chad continued “Even so, he needs people to come home to, people who care about him. Even when he's an adult! In college! His first job! Marriage! Children...sorry.” Chad exclaimed. Paul couldn't feel anything now, “I'm just saying” He finished. It sounded as though Henry was going to speak but Emma finally managed to pull Paul away from the door, gesturing to a figure walking down the hall. They recognized Greg walking towards the door, they scurried grabbing their things racing down the hall. Paul knew one thing, he had to find Ted._

_~~~_

“H-how…” Ted stuttered, he felt frozen as if anything he said was a ticking time bomb on his tears. Paul shook his head, exasperated. Emma watched fearfully, guilt flooded her. Tommy’s fingers were interlaced once more with Ted, he wasn't scared anymore, he was determined. Bill was silent, he stood idle staring at the ground. “Paul..” Ted tried to explain, but how could he?

“No! I'm so done with...whatever is happening. Why didn't you tell us? We are your best friends, cheesy as it may sound, we tell each other everything!” Paul screamed Tommy, furrowed his brows. Paul poked Ted's chest “Why didn't you tell us? Not important enough anymore? Tommys our friend too, she was basically my second mom, oh and did I mention your my best friend. So why?!”

“Leave him alone!” Tommy warned, the group fell silent. Paul watched him confused before it set in. He scoffed.

“You told him?” Paul said almost disgusted, Ted could speak now. Something about the way Paul said it made him itch. “What? So you and Tommy are your own little group now? We just aren't important anymore?” Emma tried once more, grabbing Pauls arm cautiously.

“Paul...” She cautioned watching Ted's face. Though he didn't push her off, he didn't heed her warning.

“Guess that's how you do things now, isn't it? Toss your friends away when you get a new life right?” Paul flared. Tommy snapped.

“Stop it!” he blurted, “I told Ted not to tell anyone about what happened with Billy. Because it was my issue, _I_ got hit, _I_ got hurt” He pointed to himself, no one dared move. “Ted has no obligation to tell you what happened to his mom! I'm sorry you lost her, but god! How awful can you be? He lost his mother, he finds out his dad might have killed her and you have the nerve to be mad because he didn't tell you?” He finished angrily, Ted watched so eternally grateful, Tommy squeezed his hand still fuming at Paul. But he wasn't satisfied.

“They asked to adopt you? And you didn-”

“I tried to tell you! Ok? But then you made that stupid joke about Tommy and I didn't want to anymore ok?” Ted finally spoke. His voice was a mess, anger mixed with guilt and an overwhelming amount of sadness. Tommy tilted his head. “Maybe next time don't insult my boyfriend and I'll tell you” He spat.

“i...I didn't” Paul tried “I wasn't insulting..it was a joke Ted.” He scoffed once more exasperated “Whatever,” He said giving him one more glance, “Come on, we have rehearsal,” he told Emma who followed not wanting him to be alone. Ted stood watching the spot where he once stood. Tommy stayed looking down. Bill remembered he had a voice and turned to face Ted.

“Out of everyone..” he choked, his eyes threatened him with tears “Why wouldn't you tell me?” Bill asked, his voice was begging. Ted felt himself soften. 

“Bill..I…” Ted tried, Tommy watched.

“I get the other stuff, I get it.. but Ted…” Bill tried, his voice faltered. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about the adoption? Me?” He choked, Ted had never felt so ashamed. Bill gave him one last look before taking his things and following the direction of Paul and Emma.

~~~

“Are you ok?” Emma asked as they settled in the theatre, it was humming with the buzz of a few other students but mostly quiet. Paul shook his head still running out the fury he felt. _Why was he so mad?_

“I'm fine, I just wish that…” He bounced, he couldn't sit still. Emma put a comforting hand on his hand. “School should not be this dramatic, I mean the biggest issue we should have is final exams and how much we hate ourselves. Not assault, and death and …” He groaned. “Whatever, I don't care”

“Ditto” Bill declared sitting down next to them, they eyed him but decided against questioning his well being.

“Let's just focus on rehearsal ok?” Emma suggested they both nodded but she wasn't convinced that they were listening. She sighed, turning her attention to the doors as they opened, Ted and Tommy walking in, teds eyes extremely red and puffy. She felt as though she should be mad at him, but she felt a pang of guilt. Tommy was right. They sat on the other side, making sure Paul couldn't see her, she shot a small smile their way. They nodded gratefully. More of the cast filed in, including Charlotte and Sam, Caleb, and finally, Chad followed by Greg.

“Good Evening everyone,” Chad said, something was off. He sounded tired, his eyes weren't shining with his usual inspiration. “Today we are going to do another song run through and then begin blocking the opening scene. If you aren't in a song you are to sit quietly working, or go out into the foyer but make sure you don't miss your cue” He was firm, Ted felt himself shift uncomfortably. He wanted to run to his mom, be comforted he felt overwhelmed. The students began talking quietly as Chad turned to discuss something with the pianist.

“I'll be right back” Ted whispered to Tommy who nodded. He stood approaching Chad, waiting patiently by the side. Chad finished his conversation turning, noticing Ted he perked up slightly.

“Hey! What's up?” He asked he took Ted aside, away from Greg's intent eyes watching. Ted wasn't meeting his eyes, he kicked the ground below him shoving his hands into his pocket. “Kiddo?”

“Is um...is Henry still here?” Ted managed, he was trying very hard not cry again. His throat felt sore, and eyes are exhausted. “It's just you are busy, and I… I don't know it was stupid nevermind” he began to go back but Chad stopped him softly

“No no, it's not…” Chad sighed, giving him a supportive smile “He's in his class, but are you alright?” Chad asked, his voice hushed.

“I don't know… I just want to talk to someone” He admitted, Chad nodded. He wanted nothing more than to take Ted to Henry, all three on the couch and just talk. But he was right, Chad was busy and couldn't. But he wasn't worried, Henry was there. 

“You can go, but make sure you get back soon ok? You're not in the first song so you should be ok” Chad informed, Ted, nodded. There was a pause, neither said anything. Suddenly Ted pulled Chad into an embrace which was returned instantly.

“Thank you” He mumbled pulling away, Chad nodded, this was his turn to try and not cry. Ted gave him one more glance before rushing out of the theatre and disappearing behind the door. Chad watched him go, wanting to follow, wanting to be there. But he couldn't, so he turned back to the cast, taking a deep breath and beginning.

~~~

“Alright, that's all for today, good job everyone!” Chad said, he was tired and the rehearsal had definitely had a few bumps but it was over. He packed up his things answering any questions people had before making his way to the hallway. He was frustrated, Ted had never returned so he had to have someone fill in for him. Now, Chad was not one to...judge a kid, but boy could some kids just not act. He walked a little further reaching Henry's classroom, pushing the door open ready to scold or question Ted but felt his posture soften. His heart pulled, beating loud as he entered. Ted and Henry were on the couch, Ted was leaning on Henry clearly asleep, snoring softly. Henry was reading, he lifted his head smiling lovingly at Chad, raising a finger to his mouth. Chad nodded, examining the young boys face. His eyes were puffy, and his breathing was heavy. Henry carefully closed his book waited as Chad kneeled in front of him.

“Hi” He whispered, Henry stroked his cheek lovingly. Chad turned his head to Ted “Is he alright?” His voice kept soft.

“He's…” Henry shook his head whispering as well. “Can we really be parents if we don't know whats going on in our kid's lives? He hasn't slept in 4 days, his friends are mad at him and he feels guilty” Henry scoffed, he was baffled. Chad rubbed his knee soothingly, Henry kissed his forehead, unfortunately, Ted stirred.

“Aw damn” Henry muttered, Ted sat up yawning rubbing his eyes. He faced the professors who put on their best grins.

“Um...hi?” He managed, adjusting to the dim light. Henry ruffled his hair affectionately he playfully swatted his hand away. “What's going on?”

“Time to go home kiddo” Chad explained, standing up feeling his bones crack. Ted nodded grabbing his own things, Henry followed packing away his things. “To the car!” Chad exclaimed sleepily, they chuckled trudging behind him exhausted.

~~~

“This is nice” Emma commented as she walked side by side with Paul. The air was cool, a full sky of stars and the beautiful flint of the moon followed them as they walked home. Paul fiddled with her fingers in his hand he nodded.

“It is,” he admitted, he sighed watching the occasional car drive by. They were surprised to find out how close they lived to one another, but it was a nice surprise. They walked in a tired silence until arriving at Emma’s home “This is where I leave you madam” Paul joker half-heartedly. Emma smiles still holding his hand.

“It is indeed” she responds, her heart sinks a little. She’s tired yes, but she wants to hold on to this a little bit longer. “Be careful walking home ok?” He nods planting a kiss on her cheek. “Pick me up at eight-thirty?”

“Eight-thirty” he confirms, he looks around one more time before leaning in pressing their lips together. “Night Em” she blushes finally releasing his hand. Watching as he walks down her pave way, disappearing into the night of warm clouds and shiny stars. She sighed content walking into her home. Her mother sat on the couch watching Tv reading a book. She perked up closing it as she saw Emma.

“Hey jitters” she greeted, Emma smirked wildly, tilting her head. Her mom noticed laughing “What?”

“You haven’t called me jitters in like...forever” Emma responded, putting her bags down by the coat hanger. Her mom turned to face her fully now, she thought for a moment.

“True! But it still applies does it not?” She admits, Emma nods confused “How was rehearsal?” She asked fully listening. Emma made her way through the arch and sat down next to her mom, leaning in a little.

“It was...something” Emma admitted. She yawned sprawling herself across her mom’s lap. She chuckled taking her child in, fiddling with her hair.

“Hey” her tone became more serious now. Emma sat up watching. “Well, your sisters… you know” her mom faltered, Emma sunk further into the couch. “I was wondering what flowers you wanted me to buy for her… this year” Emma pondered for a moment, every year on Janes...anniversary she supposed. She hated calling it that, they would buy a fresh bouquet of flowers and visit her grave. Last year she chose peonies and the year before that hydrangeas.

“Chrysanthemums” Emma decided, her mom smiled softly, she knew her flowers “Make them on the pink-red scale. Jane loved romantic colors” she added, her mom nodded stroking her cheek.

“You got it Em,” she said lovingly. She wiped her eyes before gesturing upstairs “you’ve got a long day tomorrow, go get some rest ok?” Emma nodded before pulling her mom into a short embrace. She collected her things rushing upstairs plopping herself down on the bed. She didn’t mean to fall asleep, just close her eyes for a moment but a dreamy place called to her and she succumbed.

~~~

_“Ok! What about these ones?” Jane exclaimed holding up a small clump of flowers. Emma examined it nothing small details._

_“Those are orchids! The stem is thick and is comprised of a pseudobulb which helps produce nutrients and water for the plant. Though it can have just one whorl, it typically had multiple with three on the outside and more as you circle in! They come in a variation of fading colors, nifty patterns and more!” Emma explains taking a deep breath. Jane watches with delight, listening to every word not understanding a single thing. She falls back into the flower bed sighing happily._

_“Aw man, I just love flowers!” She giggles, Emma watches her curiously “lEMon! Come join me, lay down in the flowers” she called using Emma’s nickname, she puts on a ‘wise’ tone “You will feel at peace” she mocks. Emma laughs before carefully leaning back and laying beside her sister._

_“This is nice” she comments quietly. Jane nods collecting some grass sprinkling it over Emma, who swats it away. “Bleh,” she says removing some from her tongue._

_“Tell me more about flowers” Jane requests, and so Emma did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I just really wanted some Jane and Emma content. Also, Jane called Emma "Lemon" and I think thats cute. Leave me some comments pretty please!


	28. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting ready for the weekend rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: two chapters in one day?? Yes. Also, this sucks, it does :) They're legit sophomores and are too dramatic so 🤷🏽♀️Anyway! There's a little bit of every one! 
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, dog, death mention

“Good morning father” Bill greeted trudging into the kitchen. Corey nodded moving aside as Bill grabbed a cup and plate for the shelf. He grabbed some toast adding them to the toaster, while they did that he poured himself some coffee drinking it plain.. He sighed feeling overwhelmed, he grabbed his food setting himself at the table, soon joined by Corey.

“Are you alright Bill?” His father asked opening the newspaper, Bill tilted his head “I only ask because you came home without a word, you seem to be...tired and you seem less than excited to go to rehearsal this morning” He explained, Bill pursed his lips, his father was good.

“It's nothing” he shook his head, waving the conversation away but Corey wasn't finished. He folded his paper, facing Bill completely now. “Yes?” Bill asked sipping his coffee.

“Bill, I know you, what's wrong?” Corey tried again, Bill huffed setting down his coffee and toast. Corey raised his eyebrows awaiting his son to answer him. And so Bill did, he told him about everything that had happened in the past few months. His outburst, the funeral, the fight with Ted, the adoption and his anxiety. Once he started Bill had no control, everything spilled out of him, flooding Corey with information. Once he finished, he heaved sighing, it was a lot but it felt like a giant weight that had been pressing on his chest for the past few months had lifted. “Bill…” Corey started, Bill wouldn't meet his eyes, He took a deep breath starting carefully.“Let's go slowly ok? One by one” He declared, Bill looked up nodding slowly”

“Ted didn't tell me about...the adoption” Bill said, he wanted to fix this. He was so tired of the back and forth with Ted, he just wanted to wake up knowing that his friendship wasn't so fragile it might break. “I get not wanting to tell me about everything else, but adoption? Out of everything, everyone, I should...he should...dad” He searched helplessly.

“Breath bud” he advised, so Bill did. “Bill, I love you very much, and I understand why you're upset. But think about it, imagine how Ted must feel right now. You of all people should know how he feels, he lost his mother.” Bill cursed himself, _hypocrite_. “You've been through that, you know how it feels, and Ted was there for you. He's always been there, I know you're upset, you're allowed to be, but don't turn your back on him. He needs you, and can you blame him? You're pretty great” Corey finished smiling, Bill let out a shaky laugh. He pulled away his hand wiping his eyes. “So you'll talk to him?”

“I'll talk to him” Bill affirmed because his father was right. He usually was. And so they continued.

~~~

“Charlotte! Breakfast love!” Charlotte perked up grabbing her bag, putting the finishing touches on her hair before bouncing downstairs. Skipping every other step until she reached the bottom triumphant. Her father greeted her with a loving kiss on her forehead before excusing himself for work. She waved him off before sitting down in the dining room. She observed the room she had been in so many times, it was bright. The windows surrounding the table were covered by light curtains allowing some light to flow in. The room always smelled of something sweet. Charlotte and her mother would bake on the baking station. The room was cozy having to arches leading to different places. One let to the main hallways where the office and guest bathroom were. The other led to the kitchen, living room, front door, and the stairs. It was perfect, a beautiful routine that Charlotte loved.

“Fresh scones!” Her mother announced waltzing into the room carrying a hot tray, Charlotte smiled wasting no time grabbing one as they landed on the table, Her mother smiled at her, removing her oven mitts. She sat down, Charlotte giggled, her hair was in a very messy bun and her apron was barely visible through all the flour. “Alright, I'm going to drive you down to school for rehearsal, do you want me to pick up anything at the store while I'm out today?” Charlotte stared, her mouth full of scones. She swallowed.

“I don't think so! But any new baking things are always fun” She chirped, her mother nodded using the end of apron to wipe some crumbs off of Charlotte's face. “Thanks!” Her mother giggled, from an outsiders point of view there was not doubt these two were related. From the hair to the eyes, the smile, and especially their mannerisms. They were the bounciest, sweetest, most excitable people. The only difference was the age and the name. Charlotte and Olivia might be the happiest people on earth.

“Everything going ok?” Olivia asked, her tone remained gentle but still concerned. Charlotte finished her food pondering. She appreciated this, her mother made sure to ask her at least three times a day. It allowed Charlotte to be sure of her feelings, so if they changed throughout the day her mother would know.

“I think so!” Charlotte responded honestly, she had weird moments and she still wasn't sure what to do about Sam and Emma, but she was...ok? “I don't know, things feel weird ever since we switched schools” She explained. “And everyone seems to be going through something, everything feels so...serious.” She hated this feeling… her mother nodded encouraging her to continue “I don't know, I just wish I could fix things, go back to the better parts and look towards the nicer future” She finished, satisfied with her answer.

“That's ok, I know it seems like its the end all, be all, but its high school.” Charlotte giggled her mom was right. “Keep me updated Char ok?” Charlotte nodded, sighing happily.

~~~

“I'm getting the flowers today, anything else you want to bring her?” Grace, Emma's mother, asked popping her head into the room. Emma sat at her desk playing around with her computer passing the time. She turned thinking.

“I don't think so” She responded, Grace, nodded approaching. She eyed the computer, Emma continued “Just waiting for Paul, he should be here in like..” She checked the time “Thirty minutes” Grace nodded, rubbing her neck.

“I like Paul, he seems sweet” Grace admitted, Emma smirked. “Hey, are you sure you want to go to school on Monday? You don't have to, you can stay home, we can hang out, then visit her when your father gets home” Grace offered, Emma loved the sound of that. Hanging out with her mom all day? Cuddled on the couch eating snacks, watching Janes favorite movies. Visiting her grave in the sweet evening, having a nice dinner. But she shook her, she had to go to school or it would drive her insane.

“I'm sure, that sounds really nice, maybe we can do that when I get home?” She asked, Grace, smiled. She moved a hair out of Emma's face, kissing her forehead softly.

“Whatever you want sunshine,” She said. Emma laughed softly, _sunshine._ She hadn't been called that since before Jane passed away. Jane, who was born at night, was called moonlight. Emma had been an early bird, so sunshine. It was quite ironic seeing as it was cheesy, and Emma was not a sunny person. In fact, her sister was more suited to it. She laughed, recalling all the nicknames her mother gave the girls over the years. “Alright well, let me know when you're leaving,” Grace said, Emma nodded, Grace gave her one more look before making her way out of the room closing the door behind her. Emma bit her lip, something felt off. She remembered her sister, but it wasn't sad, it was just...familiar.

_“Boys are stupid” Emma declared pouting, “All of them”_

_“All of them?” Jane asked “I don't think they are, I think one day, you'll find one that isn't too stupid” She informed “Maybe a prince-” Emma made a gagging face “Or maybe not. Maybe he’ll be nerdy, or sporty, or maybe he will be a she” Jane said, Emma nodded listening. “Either way, I promise they won't all be stupid.”_

And they weren't. She waved through her window to Paul who was early. 

~~~

“Gonna be late, Gonna be late, Gonn- Umph” Paul collided with another figure recognizing his sister immediately by her tired grumbling. “Sorry” He mumbled, he wasn't but he didn't feel like fighting. He looked up seeing her not face him. Her eyes were puffy, she was hunched over and made no effort to snipe back. “You ok _?”_ She shuffled her feet. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah whatever,” She said pushing past him, slamming her door as she entered her room. He sighed, collecting his things once more and making his way downstairs. He strode into the kitchen greeted by the smell of eggs and coffee wafting in. His mom stood to put the final garments on the food, she turned perking up.

“Morning kiddo!” She greeted, he waved awkwardly, grabbing a plate sitting at the counter. “Excited for rehearsal today? Oh, I'm so excited to see it! Hey! You know what we should do? Invite over the cast, or just some of your friends and have a big ole party!” She exclaimed, Paul groaned softly. It wasn't directed at Marley, he was just tired, “Oh hows Ted! I haven't seen him in forever, you never bring him around anymore” She whined, Pauls's face fell as he stuffed more food into his mouth “Poor kiddo, I sure do miss him. How's he doing, with everything?” Paul scoffed, just soft enough for his mom to not hear.

“Why would I know?” Paul said curtly, Marley took notice. She leaned through the kitchen towards the counter.

“Everything ok?” Marley cautioned, her voice soft “You and Ted doing alright?

“No, and I don't care,” He said “Because he clearly doesn't” Now it was Marley's turn to scoff. Paul looked up at his mom. “What? It's true, he doesn't tell us anything-”

“Kiddo, I love you but that might be the dumbest thing you've ever said,” She said taking his plate going to clean it. “Ted has been your best friend, for who knows how long. He cares, trusts me. Look I don't know what's going on with you and him, but I hope you aren't taking this out on him because he doesn't need that right now.” Paul felt a wave of guilt flood him. She checked the time “You should head out, don't wanna be late” She commented, Paul pushed the thoughts out of his mind and nodded. He went up to his mom, kissing her cheek.

“Thank you, Mom,” He says, she nods smiling sweetly.

“Always” She hoped that was true, god forbid Paul has to go through what Ted is.

~~~

“Too early” Ted groaned as Chad pushed opened the curtains allowing light to flood the room. He sat up yawning rubbing his crusty eyes. Chad stood at the end of his bed, fully dressed, smiling wide. “You're too happy, it's like 3 am, you shouldn't be this happy” Ted complained, the door opened once more, Henry walked in holding a cup of coffee and his newspaper.

“You'll get used to it,” Henry said, not looking up from his paper. Ted grabbed his pillow stuffing his face in it. “Yeah, I feel that,” Henry said, he kisses Chad on the cheek before leaving the cup on Ted's nightstand. “For your troubles” He joked. He ruffled Ted's hair through the pillow before leaving, Chad remained.

“Whaaaaat?” Ted said lifting his head. Chad snickers pulling the remaining sheets off of Ted.

“Up and at em turbo,” Chad said, Ted moaned falling on his bed. “Nope!” Chad said lifting him up, making sure he sat straight. He handed him the coffee, though he disapproved, Ted only drank it occasionally. “Here, this will help” Ted took it mocking a thank you. He followed Chad into the kitchen, Henry sat at the table.

“See? You'll get used to it” Henry commented, instinctively Ted nodded, making his way over to Henry giving a hug. Henry thought nothing of it. “Excited for rehearsal?” He asked Ted, laughed dryly sitting next to him.

“Where all my friends hate me?” Ted asked, perking up “Oh yeah! I'm ecstatic” he faked. Henry chuckled, he might not be his biological son but this kid was pure Henry. Ted groaned placing his head on the table, “I don't think I can do anything ever again” He muttered through the table, Henry nodded.

“You'll do great kiddo,” Chad said placing breakfast in front of him. He ruffled his hair placing a kiss on his forehead, routine, it felt right. “Plus, you've got me! Who needs friends” He joked, Ted muffled another moan. The professors laughed. “I'm sure they don't hate you, maybe strongly dislike” He teased, ted rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, dads, you guys are great at this” It just slipped out, he didn't not want it to happen but he didn't know why. The table froze, Henry looked up, Ted swore he could see the ice forming over Chad. “This isn't awkward at all” He mutters.

~~~

Tommy awoke quickly to the annoying ring of his alarm. He sighed adjusting to the dimly lit room. He felt his heart sink, feeling more alone than ever he quickly opened his curtains. He spotted a picture on his desk, he picked it up smiling sadly. The picture was taken a few years back, it was of his family. Tommy's parents who stood on either side of the outside, Tommy stood to the right-middle by his mother. Next to Tommy was his sister, Erica. She stood by his father, they all looked so happy. He missed her, she was half-way across the world. Studying and learning new cultures, she rarely had time to talk to Tommy. A small shuffle brought Tommy back to the real world, he smiled as a tired Bonnie circled his feet. She yipped quietly, he picked her up, setting down the photo.

“Morning Bonnie” He greeted rubbing her fluffy fur. She licked his face, her eyes were full of concern. She knew Tommy too well. He heard his phone vibrate in its charger on the nightstand, he released Bonnie onto the bed and sat on it. She made her way into his lap, nuzzling carefully. He petted her while grabbing his phone.

**Dearest**

_Ted: Hey, sorry for never coming back last night. I fell asleep. Also, thank you for your advice… I think I'm going to say yes._

The message wasn't finished but Tommy felt his heart flutter.

_Ted: Anyway, I'll see you at rehearsal, want me to pick anything up for you? Drink/food-wise?_

_Tommy: Surprise me. And I'm glad, you can tell me more when I see you ok?_

_Ted: You got it :). Love you gumdrop_

There was that flutter, all his thoughts disappeared. He pressed the phone against his chest feeling his heartbeat.

_Tommy: I love you too, dearest!_

And he did. He pocketed the phone packing up his things for today. He made his way downstairs with Bonnie following behind. He suddenly had an idea and quickly texted Ted.

_Tommy: Weird request but could you ask if I could bring Bonnie today?_

_Ted: Just asked, he said yes, as long as she doesn't become a ‘distraction’. Not that she ever is_

Maybe today wouldn't be too bad.

~~~

“Bonnie!” Ted shouted seeing the white fluffball jump out of Tommy's arm and race down the hall towards him. Chad and Henry chuckled behind him, he scooped up the dog instantly being smothered in kisses. Though he had only met the dog a few times, he loved her. The first time he dropped Tommy off the dog came bouncing out and wouldn't stop unless Ted stayed. He had always wished to have a dog of his own and was definitely going to hint at it. Bonnie buzzed excitedly in his arms, he cuddled her burying his face in her fur. Tommy finally caught up meeting Ted in the middle. “Hi” He greeted, Tommy smiled, petting Bonnie softly.

“Hi!” He leaned in kissing Ted softly, who kissed him back. Tommy looked up to see Chad and Henry approaching he smiled “Thanks for letting me bring Bonnie professors! She was really lonely at home” Chad went to speak but Tommy was faster “I brought her things, and her kennel, she's extremely well behaved, won't be any trouble and she will only be out for people not onstage” He added, Chad nodded approvingly.

“Nicely done” Ted whispered, Tommy giggled. Chad and Henry began making their way towards the theatre. Tommy and Ted, who was still holding Bonnie, followed leaving space between the two couples. Tommy walked silently, zoning out while he examined his surroundings. Ted noticed and nudged him slightly “You ok?” He asked gazing at him.

“Hmm?” He hummed, he perked up grounding himself “Better now,” He said smiling at Ted, who although appreciated the sentiment was worried. He frowned much to Tommy's annoyance. “I just...I miss my parents. They’re never home, and it sucks waking up alone, going home alone.” he glanced at Bonnie who had calmed down now and was staring affectionately between Ted and Tommy. “That's part of the reason I wanted to bring Bonnie” He admitted “I just wanted her to be here” Ted sighed, he hated seeing Tommy so sad. He placed a quick peck on his cheek.

“I'm sorry your parents aren't home,” Ted said, Tommy nodded just listening “I wish I could help…” He trailed off, Tommy exhaled sharply.

“Ted you do help! I'm not alone at school, and when you text me. This is just something I have to deal with it, but you're doing everything and more” Tommy said, genuinely smiling. That was something the pair could just tell at this point. They knew each other so well, they could read even the smallest of signs, they knew when they were being genuine. Makes a game of BS hard to play.

“Ok, well I still feel bad” He mumbled scratching Bonnie. She smiled delightfully, she loved Ted. “But, you're here now, and for almost twenty-four hours this weekend! And you get to spend them with me..” He lifted Bonnie, a little, Tommy chuckled “And Bonnie. And we love you a lot” He said, Tommy smiled wide. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot this week.

“I love you too” Bonnie barked softly at Tommy, he scratched her ears “Yes I love you too” he cooed. They continued walking reaching the theatre, preparing for twenty-four hours of ‘Something Rotten’, he looked over at Ted, and of him. His smile grew. 

~~~

“Is that a mother forking dog?!” Emma squealed as the group entered the theatre. Paul looked up and sure enough, it was. Ted and Tommy were sitting in front of the stage playing with a fluffy white dog. Chad and Henry watched from afar, having their own conversation. Tommy said something to the dog, making it bounce more, Ted laughed causing the dog to race over to him. Paul struggles against a smile. Emma started to pull away from Paul’s hand.

“Wha.. what are you doing?” He whined pouting

“Sorry babe, I know you’re mad but dog beats everything” she shrugged removing her hand from Paul instead taking Charlottes who approached from behind.

“I’m more of a cat person! But dogs are great!” Charlotte giggled “I don’t even know what you’re fighting about,” she said waving them farewell. Emma dragged her towards Ted and Tommy who happily greeted the pair, introducing them to the dog. Paul felt some air brush past him, he noticed Bill.

“Where are you going?” He asks, Bill turns to face him then gestures back towards Ted and Tommy. Paul furrows his brows.

“I'm going to go apologize,” Bill says “Then I'm going to meet the dog” He smiles before nodding and turning back towards the group. Paul felt his stomach knot watching the group. He realized something as he watched the five of them laughing, getting along and just being. I _was wrong._


	29. Attire Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FLUFFY TIME!! Anyway, I love Jackie?? Shes my lesbian bean and I would die for her. I know yall just met her but I know a little more about her and she's so sweet!!
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, dog

Paul sighed, Bill was right. He set his things down by everyone else's things while watching the group from afar. He approached carefully drawing the attention of everyone, he waved awkwardly. Emma stifled a laugh, he glared at her before turning his attention to Ted. The only person not looking at him, he plays with the dog allowing it to smother him with kisses. Paul clears his throat, Ted begrudgingly looks up. Paul gestures his head away from the group and Ted understands. He picks up Bonnie carefully handing her to Tommy who gives him an encouraging smile. Paul waits until Ted makes his way next to him, they walk out into the hall together in silence. 

“So…” Paul starts, he might kick himself. He did this, he made it awkward and awful. Ted and Paul had fought before but never like this. Never one where they don't know if it will ever be the same. 

“Are you going to talk or can I go back to the dog?” Ted spits. He misses Bonnie, and Tommy and honestly just hanging out with his friends. He's tired of the back and forth, the drama, the constant arguing. He wants to go back to sneaking into the principal's office, hijacking the speaker and delivering amazing, yes amazing speeches about mice. 

“I just wanted to say I am sorry ok?” Paul responds. Ted nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I was wrong and I shouldn't have been such a… a…”

“A dick?” Ted offers Paul chuckles.

“Yeah, a dick” Paul agrees, something connects as if slowly it's being glued back together. They stand silently but the air becomes more comfortable “So...you have a dog?” He asks, Ted looks up furrowing his brows.

“No, that's um... Bonnie” He answers, Paul, nods “Shes Tommy's dog…” Something freezes, Paul realizes he owes a lot more than an apology and Teds, not the only person he owes one too. “Look...Paul...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted too but I was just really confused and I don't know…” Ted admits, Paul wastes no time.

“No no it's fine” Paul rushes “You didn't have to tell me I was a jerk...I think I'm just really tired of all of this” He gestures around the school. Ted laughs. “I just wanna make sure you're ok and I wanna know what's happening in your life” He admits, his voice soft

“Ok, well then, I'm saying yes,” Ted says, besides Tommy Paul was the only other person who now knew. “I want them to...adopt me” And this was the first time he said it out loud. “Adopt me...I want them to...adopt me” Ted repeats, he isn't looking at Paul anymore. “Im...going to be adopted. I want them to...adopt me? Adopt me? They want to adopt-

“Ted? You ok?” Paul interjects fearing the glazed look his friend now possess. Ted snaps back, grounding himself.

“Yeah, yeah..”

“I'm glad you're saying yes,” Paul says, Ted laughs nodding “Hey maybe they'll get you a dog” He adds. Ted smiles, shaking his head. They begin walking back inside  
  


“They better” Ted quips, Paul nudges him. “What? It's all I've ever wanted” He told him.

“Hey, your birthdays coming up” Paul suggests, Ted is taken aback. He's surprised that he forgot it, he feels his heart sink. His mom won't be there for his 17th birthday. Paul notices and stops them, he embraces his friend. Ted tenses but soon enough he melts into the hug much to the groups delight watching from afar. “Now can I please go meet the dog?” Paul asks pulling away, Ted laughs sniffling.

“Yeah come on” He gestures leading his friend over to the group. He seats himself next to Tommy, who kisses him sweetly on the cheek then proceeds to hand him, Bonnie. Paul sits in between Emma and Ted and watches expectantly. Ted carefully places Bonnie in Pauls arm, Tommy tenses, he doesn't mean to but he doesn't really trust many people with Bonnie. And he especially isn't Pauls biggest fan right now. Paul laughs softly delicately cuddling Bonnie, she fidgets wanting to return to Ted but soon enough settles into Pauls's arms. 

~~~

“Tommy, can I talk to you?” Paul asks as the group finishes another number. It was 12:30 pm and they had been going for a while, Chad had just broken for lunch and the students were lining up for lunch in the green room. Tommy had stayed in the theatre to feed Bonnie her own food, asking Ted to grab him some lunch. He doesn't turn to Paul, tensing as he pets Bonnie.

“Is it bad if I say no?” He mumbles, he freezes realizing he said it out loud. Paul feels a pang of guilt hit him. “Sorry,” Tommy says turning to face Paul now. He stands dusting himself off. “Whats...whats um.. What's up?” He rubs his eyes.

“I wanted to apologize, I was really jerky last night and…”

And so Paul goes on to apologize, and Tommy listens. He feels grateful that Paul even gives him one and in the end the pair end of playing with Bonnie before joining the others for lunch. They sat on the floor in the green room surrounded by other groups of the cast and crew. They continue on eating for a while before Chad, followed by Greg and Henry enter calling everyone's attention. 

“Attention! Everyone, after lunch costumers will be pulling you into the dressing rooms throughout the rest of the day to try on costumes! So be polite and nice and listen to your crew members” Chads said, the crew nodded in agreement “Alright, about 2 more minutes before everyone should start cleaning up” He said promptly leaving the room once again followed by Chad, Henry, and Greg. 

“Actors hold” Jackie, the head costumer, called out. The cast paused looking up.

“Holding” They replied in unison. Jackie nodded before continuing, the crew moved behind the cast cleaning up and making their way to their jobs.

“I need Charlotte, Emma, Ted and Paul for costumes” She announced, the quartet smiled excitedly. They stand cleaning up their own food and following Jackie down the hall. 

“Oh! I'm so excited! I love costumes!” Charlotte exclaims, Jackie smiles at her, Emma watches is she...blushing? “Hey J?” Jackie turns walking backwards now as she faces Charlotte.

“What's up buttercup?” Jackie asks Charlotte giggles. She goes to ask but they reach the boys dressing room “Alright, Ted, Paul, you guys go in there, Warner is there waiting for you guys” They nod and make their way into the room. The girls continue a little further until they reach the girls dressing room, Jackie opens the door ushering them inside. Charlotte immediately squeals. The room, though small, is beautiful. When you walk in there is a small nook for the makeup artist on the left. A small hallway leading to the main room is lined with costume shoes. To the left, there is 2 sinks and a bathroom. Then came this open space. To the right were rows of costumes hanging, each labeled with names. To the left were mirrors and seats, the counter was cluttered with sewing machines and papers. 

“It's beautiful!!” Charlotte squeals, much nicer than the one back at hatchetfield high!” Charlotte says examining the room, Emma nods completely agreeing. She freezes coming across a mannequin that has a dress on it. The label reads ‘Charlotte/Bea’. “Oh my…” She sniffles, Jackie tilts her head.

“Charlotte, is everything alright?” Jackie cautions. Emma smirks knowing exactly what's happening. 

“I love it” Charlotte chokes back a sob “It's just so beautiful” And she was right. The dress was full of color and light. It had a red bodice on the outer layer. It was placed over the shirt part, a blue long-sleeved collar shirt with flower designs. The skirt was a beautiful green, with red flower designs. It poofed out at the hip, fitting perfectly. “Can I try it on?” She squealed, Jackie was blushing hard now. Her face is completely red. 

“Of course,” She said, she went over to remove the dress carefully “Here let me help you, I'll show Emma her dress and you can go into the bathroom and put on your base ok?” Charlotte nods racing to the bathroom. Jackie turns to Emma clapping her hands together. Emma laughs cautiously. She pulls a dress off of the rack and Emma struggles from keeping her jaw from dropping. Though simple it was gorgeous. Much like Charlottes it had a bodice but it melted into the sleeves. It was almost all black besides the white front and collar.

“Oh wow...I mean Jackie...this is..” Emma says in awe, words don't work right now.

“You too Perkins?” Jackie jokes, they laugh. “Well, I'm glad my hours making this won't go to waste” She teases handing the dress to Emma. Charlotte walks out wearing her base, Jackie freezes turning away immediately. Emma rolls her eyes playfully before entering the bathroom. Charlotte tilts her head. 

“Ready for my dress!” She exclaimed Jackie nods still not facing her. She hands Charlotte her dress helping her get into it. She steps in lifting it around her, she pushes her hair out of the way while Jackie zips it up and buttons it up. Charlotte turns to face Jackie, who has her arms around her waist, they stand face to face now. A light pink dusting rose in their faces. They gazed, yes gazed, into each others eyes. “Hi” Charlotte mumbles practically onto Jackie's lips. Jackie remembers where her hands are and moves them quickly, Charlotte feels a sinking disappointment. They quickly push apart when they hear the bathroom door open. 

“Lottie! You look amazing!” Emma comments stepping out in her own base. Charlotte, still blushing, nods thankfully in her direction. Jackie coughs turning to face Emma, the heat on her face calming down, she helps Emma quickly into her dress focusing on the dresses now, and not on the feeling of a heart beating rapidly in her chest.

~~~

“You look great” Paul claims as they walk into the green room in costume, Chad wants to see the four of them before continuing. Ted nods feeling weird, the costume is comfortable but he's never been in something so...extravagant.

“Thanks, you do too” And he did. Paul wore puffy pants and leather boots. His shirt was white, flowy and collared. With a brown leather jacket detailed with intricate things. Jackie really was a magician, and Paul, in Ted's professional opinion looked adorable. They walked in jaws dropping. Paul freezes as Emma turns toward him her dress swaying. She smirks lovingly seeing his costume, she walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck examining his costume. 

“You look good Matthews” She quips, He blushes hard trying to stutter out anything that might make any sense. The rest of the group gathers, Bill and Charlotte looking at the boy's costume. Paul swallows.

“You look beautiful Em,” He says, she nods. She leans in kissing him softly. He kisses back, Charlotte squeals watching them. They pull away giving her a look. 

“Sorry” She mumbles. They laugh, while Bill, Emma, and Charlotte examine his costume Ted peeks his head around feeling a sinking feeling at the absence of a be-speckled boy. “Ted you look great” Charlotte compliments

“I agree” Bill states, Ted, nods thanking them. They continue complementing each other, with Sam coming over complimenting Charlotte, in a...unique way. Ted here's a sudden stifled squeal from behind him and turns. He smiles as Tommy stands in the doorway to the green room. He's tense, staring at Ted, his hands balled into fists so hard he's turning pale. Pale besides his face which mirrors a tomato. The rest of the group watch Ted fiddles nervously with his costume. 

“Gumdrop?” He wonders softly, Tommy muffles another squeal finally moving. He walks towards Ted examining his costume, Ted looks down consciously. “Do you...do you like it?” Ted asks softer than ever. Tommy meets his eyes, jaw-dropping. 

“Like it?” he says baffled “Like it? Ted! I love it!” He exclaims He plays with Ted's costume. Ted could get a million compliments a day but Tommys is the only one that matters. He wraps his arms around the smaller boys waist kissing him. Tommy giggles through it pulling away, hands around Ted's neck. He looks at Charlotte whos keeping her excitement as lowkey as possible. “Sorry Charlotte, I think I stole your husband” He teases, the group laughs. Charlotte bounces happily. “You look beautiful Miss Bea Bottom,” He says, she bows thanking him. Tommy turns his attention back to Ted nuzzling his head into Ted's shoulder embracing him. The rest of the group split up into their separate conversations. 

“I love you” Ted whispers, Tommy blushes smiling. He kisses Ted's cheek before whispering back.

“I love you too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments! Please, I really love them :)


	30. Cutting Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okey dokey smokey. I know its another Ted fest but I had a lot to get out of the way also...OOOoooooO Peggy?? who she? Also, I love Charlotte and Ted's friendship so :) Oh and I definitely projected my own exhaustion onto the characters
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, dog, lots of tired

Ted had kissed people before, clearly. He had kissed girls before, and he had enjoyed it, mind you. So why was he so nervous when Chad told him they would be running the kisses between Bea and Nick today? He had no idea but his body wouldn't stop shaking as he walked into the theatre. Tommy walking by his side watched cautiously, grabbing his hand to squeeze it gently.

“Are you alright dearest?” He asked as they sat down in the chairs, Ted tried to move, talk, do anything really but he just shook. “I'm going to go get Professor Hidgens” Tommy informed, Ted shook his head grabbing Tommy's arm carefully.

“N-no it's fine” Ted managed, and it should have been fine. It was just a kiss, a kiss with a girl, a kiss with a friend, a kiss with someone not named Tommy. But Tommy was fine with it, explicitly telling Ted he was fine with it. Charlotte had been nothing but kind about it, and well Sam could care less. So this was a Ted problem, and he had created it on his own. And now he was being called up on stage, he knows the words are coming out of his mouth, he can hear the music, he can hear Charlotte singing then suddenly her hands around his neck and their lips are pressed together. He can hear the cast “Ooo!” with Chad shushing them. They pulled away, Ted adjusted his eyes and he stood frozen. It wasn't a bad kiss, but it didn't feel right. He dared to look over in Tommy's direction but more of the cast wasn't even paying attention. Tommy was huddled with Emma working on some homework, Sam was touching up his makeup, Caleb was practicing his dance with a few others. Nobody cared, so why did he?

“Ted are you ok?” Charlotte asked as they broke for a quick break. Ted turned facing her, he was clearly not in the zone right now, as his eyes were glazed over.

“M’fine” He mumbled grabbing some chips he had packed away, Charlotte pouted furrowing her brows. “What?” He whined seeing her face, she pursed her lips before a lightbulb went off. You could see it happen too, her eyes popped open, her eyebrows shot up, she bounced. She was practically a cartoon.

“Come here,” She said, he saw no point in fighting so he followed her out the theatre into a more secluded hallway. They stood to face each other, Ted realized that she wasn't as short as he had once believed. “Kiss me” She blurted, Ted took a step back stuttering

“W-what?”

“I said kiss me” She confirmed once more, her tone aloof. “I'm going to put my arms around your neck, you're going to act annoyed because I interrupted your sentence, and then we are going to kiss. Understood?” Ok, sure she was cute. And yes he definitely flirted with her before, but the keyword being before. Before Tommy, before he was in a relationship. But then she pounced, doing exactly what she said she would. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he did act surprised. She leaned in close, eyeing him, they were breathing the same air at this point.

“I have a boyfriend” He whispered, Charlotte bit back a smile.

“So do I do,” She said, he furrowed his brows “But I also have an onstage husband who won't kiss me because clearly, it's uncomfortable,” She said, _oh_. His face fell, as the side of his lip twitches. “Yeah, I felt how tense you were onstage,” She said pulling back for a moment, Ted took this time to breathe. “So I'm giving you a chance to practice without anyone watching”

“You can practice kissing?” He breathed, Charlotte laughed. She nodded, Ted went on “But Professor Hidgens- Chad...said it looked fine” Ted tried, it's not that he wasn't grateful for the opportunity to try, but why fix something if it's not broken.

“Anything can look fine from the audience, but it has to feel fine. It has to feel good, don't sacrifice your comfortability for someone else's enjoyment” She said, Ted listened. “You don't have to, but I'm giving you a chance to feel as comfortable as you look up there. Ted your an amazing actor don't let one thing ruin what you made an amazing show” He felt his heart speed up, his face turns red. He nodded, starting his lines. Charlotte smiled returning to her position, she did her lines and suddenly their lips were pressed together. But Charlotte was right, something had shifted, Ted melted into the kiss acting surprised, Charlotte was fierce but respectful just as her character would do. They pulled away after a moment but nothing changed. It was perfect.

~~~

“Are you nervous? Are you ok?” Tommy asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Ted paused, still holding his hand, he turned to face him. Tommy looked at him expectantly examining his eyes.

“If you ask me one more time, I will not be” Ted informed softly, Tommy smiled wide, Ted shook his head and they continued walking. Of course, he was nervous, he was getting...adopted. Adopted, he was getting adopted. He eyed the professors who walked ahead of the couple. He was getting adopted by the nicest, most amazing, most wonderful people ever. And he couldn't be more confused. He was even more confused when they told him that his father had signed the papers.

_“Seeing as there is no evidence yet, or case, I should say, against your father he’s simply being held. They don't have enough to put him away.” Henry explained, Ted knew he said he wanted to know everything but he really didn't. Chad saw the etching sadness on his face and jumped in._

_“But, we went to see him” Ted nodded, he knew this. They had asked if he wanted to come and he almost instantly refused. Was he regretting that now? A chance to see his father? Possible one last time. “And he signed the papers” Ted should've felt anything but disappointed, but he was. His heart dropped below his feet, his eyes threatened with tears. His father was so quick to give him up, to erase his only child. Why was he sad knowing the man probably grumbled before lazily writing his signature. He should be happy, but instead, he was hoping that a sliver of his father cared for him and that they could be a happy family._

But he pushed all of that out of his head. Every morsel of regret, disappointment, sadness, utter hatred for himself and others, he shoved away so fiercely he could feel that chapter of his life close. He stood, struggling against the happiest tears ever. Chad and Henry stood on either of his sides, he grabbed their hands sniffling. Henry looked towards Chad his mouth gaping, Chad was keeping it together, he had to. So Ted stood, not listening to the judge as he made his announcements and his proclamations. He stood watching Tommy smile for him, crying on the side. He stood watching Paul and Bill looking more prideful than ever. He stood, he was there standing, he was doing it. Suddenly his friends erupted into clapping and Ted turned rubbing his eyes, he felt himself pulled into an embrace from Chad, quickly joined by Henry. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Was all he could think, he was _so_ happy.

_They were a happy family. This right here, this is family._

“Can I get a dog?” Ted asked after the ceremony, the group erupted into laughter. Chad sighed shaking his head, but Henry sniffled.

“You can get anything you want” A reaction no one expected out of the science teacher but one that Ted appreciated.

_Happy Family_

He tightened his grip on Tommy's hand who bounced with every step suddenly stopping. The group halted with him. He turned to the professors wide-eyed. “Professor Hidgens’s” he furrowed his brows “Is that correct?” he mumbled, he shook his head continuing, Ted watched feeling his heart rate pick up. “Do I have permission to date your son?” He asked Ted was the first to laugh and how could he not? Then followed the rest of the group. Tommy smiled, placing a quick peck on Ted's cheek.

_My Family_

~~~

“So tired” Ted yawned walking into school Monday morning, Tommy yawned in response playing with Ted's fingers in his own. It had been weeks of rehearsals with opening day approaching fast. They only had four more dress rehearsals before opening on Friday. Bill walked on the other side practically leaning on Ted, he tried his best to stay awake but he was exhausted. Ted kept both of them supported watching Paul and Emma walking in front of them, he was going to have to ask what Charlotte what her secret was because she was bouncing off the walls. Sam walked beside her holding her hand paying no attention to her, Ted scoffed at him, he listened to every word Tommy said and loved to do so. He shook his head sighing.

“You alri..” Tommy paused releasing another yawn “You alright dearest?” He asked, Ted, chuckled as the group reached their lockers. They pulled out their lawn chairs and set them up outside their lockers. Tommy collapsed into Ted's chair, he swore he could hear the be-speckled boy start snoring. Paul and Emma set up their chairs next to each other pulling out homework they had to do. Bill sat neatly in his reading. Charlotte couldn't stay long she went to join Sam by his own locker wishing the group farewell.

“I hate him” Emma mumbled, carefully placing her earbud into her own ear and another one into Pauls. The group mumbled some agreements. Ted pulled out Tommy's chair sitting in it, he wasn't going to wake up Tommy. A chair is a chair, no matter whose name was written in faded sharpie on the side. “Opening night soon” Emma commented typing something into her laptop. The group nodded, no more attempts were made for conversation. Ted opened his computer also working on his own homework. He felt Tommy lay his head on Ted's shoulder kissing his cheek softly. Ted looked up examining the crowded hallway, he saw Alice staring at him from across the hall, he gave a polite smile.

“Who Dat” Tommy mumbled sleepily, Ted nodded, realizing Tommy had no idea who she was he laughed. Tommy rubbed his eyes confused.

“That's my sister” Paul responded waving, she waved back before being called back into a conversation. Tommy nodded.

“She seems nice,” Tommy said, Paul scoffed playfully returning to his work. Ted laughed typing some stuff into his document. Tommy moaned. “Too loud,” He said, Ted chuckled kissing Tommy's forehead. “Mmm… don't wanna move” He mumbled. Paul yawned closing his computer stuffing it back into his bag, Emma noticed and paused her music.

“Hey,” She said her eyes struggling to stay open. He smiled at her leaning in for a kiss, she pressed their lips together, sure she would fall asleep in the warm action she pulled away. “I'm. So. Tired.” She said, giving him quick pecks between the words. He chuckled back, stifling a yawn. Everyone was yawning. Paul smiled lovingly, silently craving more. “We should...go out for lunch” She suggested, he nodded agreeing. Bill watched the pair looking up from his book occasionally. He kept reading, he found the words dancing across the page, he closed it. That's enough for right now, clearly not in the right mindset to be reading. A clearing of the throat caught his attention, he looked up to find a girl standing there. The rest of the group looked up. The girl had dark skin almost matching Bills, complimenting her hazel hair that was tucked neatly into a ponytail. Bill noted her stance, she stood proper, frigid. Her hands were placed behind her back. She wore a flouncy turtleneck and a high waisted pencil skirt. She had a fading brown satchel slung over her shoulder hanging delicately by her side. She wore combat boots and her facial expression remained patient but busy. Her gray eyes glossing over them.

“Can we help you?” Ted asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She turned to him eyeing him. Then she turned back to Bill, _Oh? Interesting…_

“Yes?” Bill asked curtly. The girl studied him just as he had done moments before, to her. Bill noted once more her expression, it never changed, it simply was. He cleared his throat drawing her attention away.

“I'm Peggy Masop” She greeted, she extended her hand, Bill shook it cautiously. Tommy was awake now watching the pair. “I see you are reading ‘Six of Crows’” She commented gesturing to the book Bill held in his hand, he looked down at it nodding. “And earlier this year you were reading ‘On the Come Up’ by Angie Thomas, correct?” She asked he nodded once more. Why had she been observing him, how did she know what he was reading, why did she care? Finally something in her changed, a small smirk rose on her face, she bounced slightly. “I'm the head of the Sycamore High book club and I was wondering if you would like to join. We have meetings every Tuesday at lunch” She informed, now Bills interest was peaked. A book club? How come he had never heard of it until now? She reached into her satchel pulling out a small business card and handing it to Bill. “Let me know what you think,” She said promptly, she nodded at the rest of the group before leaving. Her ponytail swinging from side to side disappearing into the crowd.

“The book club has a business card?” Ted questions trying not to laugh. Bill studied the card, he appreciated it. It was formal, professional, he nodded sliding it carefully into his bag. _Book club...sounds fun._

~~~

“Great job everyone! The final dress rehearsal went off without a hitch! Now, remember, tomorrow is opening. Spread the word! I'll do my big speech tomorrow but I am so proud of how hard you have worked. I'll see you tomorrow, oh and Ted meet me by the car in thirty minutes” Chad announced, the cast chuckled as Ted sunk his face into Tommy's shoulder. The cast made their way to the dressing rooms to get out of costume. Ted had created a system now, his costume once took forever to remove was now a 5-minute performance. Once back in his outfit he went towards the green room gathering his things. He waved farewell to his castmates and waited patiently for Tommy, he liked to say goodbye before he left.

“Hey, Ted!” Charlotte and Jackie approached the tired boy. He smiled up at them, focusing his attention on them. “You did amazing tonight!” She squealed, Ted watched Jackie smile at every little thing Charlotte did or said for the past few months, it was no different now as the costumer blushed hard.

“Thanks, Char, you were wonderful as always,” He said back, she blushed lovingly waving him off. He shrugged, things had become more comfortable between the pair. Charlotte was careful and respectful and understanding, Ted was kinder and less afraid now. They had really become Bea and Nick Bottom throughout rehearsals.

_“If Nick Bottom cheated on Bea with Nostradamus” Charlotte teased one day after Ted had made a similar comment. Ted chuckled before continuing._

_“Yeah but only because he found out that Bea was cheating on him with Shakespeare!” He claimed He erupted into laughter, the pair ignored the weird looks the students gave them as they walked by laughing for ages._

Jackie nudged her blushing friend pointing to the clock. “Oh! We gotta go!” Charlotte exclaimed Ted, nodded waving goodbye to the pair. He sat once more, pulling out his phone to update his...parents? The thought, the word itself, was still so new. Not bad new, just...new.

**Everyone in this family is Gay ~**

Ted couldn't help but chuckle at the name, he knows he created it but still, it was pretty funny.

_Turbo: Will be out a few minutes late, waiting for Tommy_

_Dad: Understood, do not be too late_

_Pops: Gotcha! I'm running behind as well, some issues with the set. Will be out soon :)_

He smiled, he couldn't remember the last time his heartfelt like this. He had changed their names a few days after the adoption, he wanted to be reminded that it was real. It would take some getting used to but these little details would help him. He yawned back in his chair, _how long does it take to get out of costume?_ He watched many more cast members, crew members, and even some staff leave before Tommy finally rushed in. Ted went over to him embracing him in a hug much to the smaller boys delight. Then suddenly, Ted felt his stomach sink

_We open tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave me some comments!


	31. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night! Everyone got thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You get some angst! And you get some angst! Everybody gets some angst! Also ALSO ALSO... I love Emma just knowing all the flowers?? like how cute is that? Also I'm slowly sneaking back in some comedic Ted cause I missed him. God every time I try to write a well-developed chapter I just go NOPE and suddenly its just Tommy and Ted, im so sorry
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, negative thoughts, violence, threatening

****“So you're in the play?” Peggy asks, Bill nods as he follows her into the library. He decided instead of spending lunch surrounded by his extremely nervous friends, he would try out the book club. “Fascinating, is it fun?” She inquires, they make their way a little further into the library reaching a cozy corner Bill had never seen. It was tucked in the back, the shelves were lined with books, all new from what Bill could tell. There were no windows, it felt very old-timey, in the middle were comfortable chairs with a table in the middle. The table was filled with delectable snacks and beverages. He felt like he was going in for a meeting, a rich people one. He was tired, he didn't know how to describe it.

“It is enjoyable, and this is…” Bill marvels, Peggy nods satisfied and gestures for him to take on of the chairs next to her. He did so still examining the room, he could get used to it. “Where has this been?” He asks his eyes glazed over.

“The librarian gave me exclusive permission to use it” She explains, opening her book bag. “I remember the first time I came here, I had the same expression you now possess” She laughs, Bill nods turning back to her. “The others should be here soon, we are choosing a new book today”

“So the perfect time to join?” Bill says, She smiles

“Perfect time” She affirms, and as if on cue, other students entered. It wasn't a big group but they made up for that with the pure excitement buzzing from them. Once everyone settles down Peggy calls attention to herself, clearly something she's used to. “Hello everyone, welcome back, I hope you're all excited for today's meeting. First, however, I'd like to introduce a new member of our club.” She turns to Bill, everyone's eyes fall on him. He waves awkwardly. “This is Bill Dorris, he's going to be joining us from now on” He nods “let's introduce ourselves shall we?”

“I'm Fiona!” A small voice chirps to the other side of Bill. The rest of the group go around and introduce themselves, Bill smiles and greets each one. A small part of him misses his friends, wondering what the group is up to but another part is happy to sit, and read, and talk about books with people who want to.

  
~~~

“I miss Bill” Ted pouts, Tommy chuckles softly. Paul points his fork nodding at Ted in agreement.

“I know you do,” Tommy says, he stands kissing Ted on the cheek before going to dispose of his trash. Paul and Emma converse separately leaving Ted alone with his thoughts. Charlotte joins the group soon enough followed by Jackie. They sit where they typically would and greet the group.

“Hey! Hope it's alright I brought Jackie” Charlotte says before any of them can answer Jackie interrupts.

“It better be, I make all of your costumes” She jokes, the group laughs as Tommy rejoins, something had shifted. He gave Jackie a polite smile but remained quiet. Ted eyes him but he doesn't say anything.

“We love having you here Jackie” Emma assures, they continue politely until the bell rings. Ted says his farewells to the group walking hand in hand with Tommy, the boys have another free period and decide to head out for a little but want to stop by Henry's class first.

“You alright?” Ted nudges, whispering softly. Tommy hums as they push through crowds, people eyeing them but they are used to it.

“M’fine” He mutters, Ted stops pulling them into a more secluded area. “What” Tommy whines, he buries his head into Ted's chest not wishing to speak. Ted chuckles embracing his boyfriend, kissing Tommy's head lightly.

“Gumdrop?” He whispers softly, Tommy groans “Ok...got it” Ted laughs. He ruffles Tommy's hair, playing with it. “Tommy? Are you gonna be ok?” He pulls away, interlacing his hands with Teds. He dances back and forth with them, fidgeting.

“I don't know” Tommy finally answers, He swings their arms. “My parents texted me at lunch, they can't make any of the shows” He confesses, Teds heart sinks. Tommy spots his expression waving him off “I'll be fine, let's just go” He tries to walk away but Ted takes his arm pulling him back kissing him. Tommy feels a blush rise in his face, he wraps his arms around Ted's neck kissing him back. “I'll be ok Ted”

“I know, just wanted to kiss you” He shrugs, Tommy laughs as they walk back into the hall. Ted pulls out his phone secretly texting the group chat. 

**Everyone in this family is Gay ~**

_Ted: Hey I need you to buy flowers for the show_

Dad: Ted, we already got you some

_Ted paused, he hadn't even crossed his own mind. Flowers? For me? Why? He shook his head, focusing himself._

_Ted: No, I need you to buy some for Tommy, please? I'll pay you back!_

_Pops: Aw kiddo! That won't be necessary, of course, we will get some for Tommy :)_

He sighs content and continues walking.

~~~

“Alright everyone, in 30 minutes audiences will be gathering and you will be opening the show” Chad announces, the cast and crew are standing in a circle holding each other's very sweaty hands. They buzz nervous but excited. It's happening, they open the show tonight. “I'm so incredibly proud of everyone in this room and I can not wait to see how this goes. So break a leg, and namaste” He finishes

“Namaste” They respond in unison. He leaves the green room where the cast is gathered. They all jump together. They all look towards Ted expectantly, hoping he’ll say something. He looks frantically towards his friends, Tommy nudges him forward smiling encouragingly.

“Uh..” He looks back at Tommy helplessly “Do good?” He says the groups laugh before splitting up and preparing for the show. The group gathers in their corner.

“Eek! I can't believe we are actually doing this! I'm so excited!” Charlotte exclaims Tommy nods enthusiastically. “I love you guys so much!!” She hugs them tightly, Sam grunts joining them. Sam eyes Ted down before gesturing for him to follow. Ted looks at Tommy who just shrugs then proceeds to follow Sam into the hallway. Sam makes sure the area is clear before unexpectedly pushing Ted against the locker, cornering him. Ted, in his own defense, was much taller than Sam. He was caught off guard by the sudden move and struggled.

“You try and pull anything, and I mean anything, on Charlotte” Sam warns, “I will kill you, understand?” Ted's eyes widen _, is he serious? Is this a joke?_

“If you want me to answer...you're going to have to let me go” Ted wheezes through Sams's arms up against him. He glares before releasing Ted, he massages his throat before facing Sam “I won't do anything… I swear” he's much too exhausted to fight right now. Sam nods, dusting himself off disappearing back into the room. After a moment Tommy approaches, Ted wraps his arms around his waist smiling down at him. “Hi,” He says, Tommy smiles back.

“Hi you,” Tommy responds placing a soft kiss on Ted's lips “Are you, excited dearest?” Ted ponders before nodding. “You're going to do amazing”

“I. Am. So. Excited” Ted replies kissing Tommy back in between each kiss. Tommy blushes furiously. “Uno reverse card, by the way, you're going to do amazing” Ted says pulling out a literally Uno reverse card. 

“Do you just keep that with you?” Tommy questions, Ted goes to answer but is quickly interrupted. 

“Oh my god, get a room” Emma teases as she walks out followed by Paul, Ted examines watching Paul holding Emma's hand.

“Seems like that's what you were just about to do” Ted smirks back. Emma's face falls, as Paul turns away. Tommy purses his lips, stifling a laugh. Ted unwraps himself, taking Tommy's hand. “We are going to go and be the obviously better couple,” He says, leading Tommy back into the green room meeting up with Charlotte, Jackie, and Bill.

“The nerve” Emma scoffs, Paul chuckles awkwardly. Emma turns to him cupping his face “You're going to do amazing tonight” He smiles, he pulls her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. It was hard to maneuver around her dress but he manages.

“I love you” He mumbles, suddenly freezing. Emma pulls away tilting her head. He stumbles over himself, “I..I...love yoooouUUuu are really doing something to me Miss Perkins” _Nice save dumbass,_ He can practically hear Ted's voice. He awaits her response but she just stares, and nods and then walks away. Leaving Paul to stand awkwardly in the middle of the hall. What a wonderful way to open the play. And it was when later on stage…

_Paul finishes his dance pulling Emma into an embrace, she clutches tight to him._

_“I love you too” She whispers, Paul smirks before they continue the show. Let's just say Nigel and Portia stood out that night, people complimenting their chemistry left and right._

~~~

Bill was the first to finish getting out of costume, he wasn't rushing towards anything but he had quite a simple costume and wanted to get out of it. Besides the ensemble, it looked like he would be first out of the curtain separating the audience and the actors. He pushed through, not expecting anyone besides possibly his father to call his name.

“Bill” A voice called, Bill turned and smiled seeing Peggy and a few of the other members of the book club. He made his way over to them. “Your performance was very well done” She complimented, handing him a bouquet of flowers. The rest of the group chirped agreements.

“What are you...doing here?” He asked he didn't mean to sound so defensive. Peggy smiled.

“We are here to support you in your endeavors, that's what we do” She explained, Bill tried to hide a smile, this was all very neat. “I hope you like the flowers, we picked them up right after school” She informed, Bill took one look at the colorful bunch.

“I love them,” He said honestly, they nodded before continuing on with their conversation until finally, Bill found his dad. “Dad!” He waved, Corey smiled wide running up towards his son. He picked up in a tight embrace. “Crushing...windpipe” Bill wheezed, Corey, laughs letting him loose.

“You were incredible Bill!” He exclaimed Bill, felt his cheeks get hot. He began nervously fidgeting with the bouquet in his hands. “You really were, I'm proud of you” Bill smiled in response, he waved goodbye to the parting book club members before continuing his conversation with his father.

“Those are irises” Emma points out coming from behind, Bill looks at his flowers then back at her “Good job today Bill” She compliments, giving him a quick hug and disappearing herself.

“Irises...pretty” Bill mumbled.

~~~

“Paul! Hurry up! I wanna go see everyone” Emma yelled through the dressing room door, she heard a chorus of snickers from the boys and smirked. Charlotte laughs interlacing her arms with Emmas. “You did amazing Lottie” Emma assures, Charlotte giggles hugging her friend tight. The door swings open to reveal Pail standing very annoyed.

“Alright I'm here let's go” He sighs, Charlotte blows Emma a kiss before the couple makes their way out of the curtain. A sudden cheer erupts as they surface, Emma clutches tight to Paul. “Hey, this is for you” He whispers, she huffs in disbelief. Some people come up, complementing the pair, people they don't even know. Some people decide to flirt with Paul, much to Emma's amusement.

“Alright, alright, he's my brother back off,” Alice says pushing the hoards of girls out of her way. Paul mouths a quick ‘thank you’ before being pulled into a hug. “You were awesome loser” She whispers, he laughs pulling away. She nudges him as Marley comes up to them pulling the couple into a tight hug.

“You two were absolutely amazing!” She squeals, she looks at Emma “You have the voice of an angel dear” Emma blushes, and hard.

“She does, I have no idea where she got it from” Grace says joining the group. Emma bounces seeing her parents, they hand her a giant bouquet of flowers. “You were amazing sunshine,” her mother says kissing her on the cheek.

“Orchids” Emma mumbles, she looks to the bouquet that Paul now holds “Sunflowers” She points, Grace chuckles softly. Paul eyes her curiously “What? I like flowers” he kisses her on the cheek smiling.

“Thank you guys, we should go meet up with our friends though” Paul informs, the families nod as the pair walk away searching for their friends. They hear another cheer and turn towards the curtain to reveal Charlotte, blushing bright red, standing next to Sam as they emerge. “Yeah Charlotte!” Paul calls, Emma laughs but soon joins in. She waves to them before making her way over to her own family. They hand her a bouquet, she smiles striking a quick conversation and a round of hugs before joining Emma and Paul. Emma bites her lip eyeing the flowers, Charlotte rolls her eyes.

“Go ahead,” Charlotte says, pushing the flowers forwards

“Daisies with a mix of daffodils!” She squeals, they laugh before looking for the rest of the group.

~~~

“Tommy! Come on!” Ted groans, he sits outside the dressing room listening to the cheers as each cast member leaves through the curtain. Tommy wanted to help clean up, being the angel he was, however, it means that he was just now changing.

“Dearest, just go without me! I've got nobody waiting, you can just meet me back here” Tommy responds. Though sad, it wasn't a bad idea except that Tommy was wrong. He had made sure people were there, and he needed Tommy to hurry but he couldn't tell him why. He waits a while longer before the door opens and Tommy pops out. He spots Ted sitting and helps him up. “I told you to go without me,” He says, Ted, leans in kissing his cheek.

“But I didn't want to,” He says “And I don't like to listen to other people so..” He shrugs, Tommy chuckles before following him out into the crowd. Ted will say one thing, he was NOT expecting the cheers and shouts and applause when he stepped out of the curtain. Now it was his turn to blush as he stood frozen staring out into the audience. They clapped and cheered, he spotted his friends doing the same. “Oh my god…” Ted mumbled, Tommy chuckles nudging him forward.

“Come on.,” he says, Ted looks helplessly around at his options. His friends, random people, classmates, but then his eyes fall onto two particular people that stand out. Chad and Henry stand a little ways away, holding two bouquets, as requested, smiling widely at them. Ted turns to Tommy who seems to be peeking over the crowd, he looks hopeful, Ted feels his heart sink. He leads him towards the pair who instantly gather them into a hug.

“You were amazing!” Chad squeals, as they pull away to face each other. Henry chuckles, putting a calming hand on his husband's arm. “Oh! Tommy, these are for you” He perks up, handing a very confused Tommy a bouquet of flowers. He looks down on them as his face falls, then back at the professors, then finally to Ted. Who just smirks.

“T-thank you” He tries to keep composed, but his chest feels like it might explode. “You didn't have to…” He whispers the last part, aweing at the colorful flowers. Henry smiles before handing Ted his, he takes them less excited but still appreciates the gesture.

“I kill everything I touch but thanks..” He informs them, they laugh but Ted keeps a serious face turning to Tommy “No I'm not kidding, I'm like fucking Phil Lester with this shit” He tries again but Tommy simply nods. Henry and Chad watch the two, almost reminiscing.

“I'll take care of them for you” Tommy assures, Ted still looks doubtful but nods nevertheless. Ted begins a conversation with the professors as Tommy zones out. He doesn't mean to but he looks around once more, hoping for anything, a sign maybe? Then he freezes, his eyes fall on someone he hadn't thought would ever make it. _So much better than a sign._ “Grammy!” He shouts suddenly, the old woman turns a giant grin on her face. He hands the bouquet carefully to Henry who takes it confused. He rushes towards the woman who holds out her arms embracing the bouncing boy in a hug. Ted, Henry, and Chad catch up.

“ My little Tommy” She responds, Ted examines the woman. She reminds him of Emily Gilmore, she also reminds him that he needs to find new shows. She's not as frail-looking as one would expect, her hair still has some color but is done very regally. She wears what seem to be expensive clothes, a beautiful pastel pink palette. A frilly pencil skirt, topped with a white lace blouse, finished off with an almost royal blazer. She wears short heels and holds a small purse. Ted might have mistaken her for a member of the royal family. “You were wonderful dear!” She exclaims looking her grandson up and down.

“Grammy, what are you doing here?” Tommy inquires, he’s practically buzzing with energy. Her Face falls, offended. “Not that I don't want you here, I was.. How did you…” He trails off confused, Ted watches his adorable face go through a million emotions.

“Well, your mother was telling me about her work” She starts, rolling her eyes “Boring by the way, could she get a more interesting job?” Tommy chuckles, Teds starting to like this woman. “And then I finally got a chance to ask her how you..” She coos at Tommy, cupping his chin looking at his face “Were doing, and told me about this and I quote ‘silly show’ you were doing. So I hung up the phone, booked the first flight here, and then ta-da!” She gestures, striking a pose. Tommy stifles a shriek hugging her again, she embraces him once more. She finally looks past him spotting Ted and the professors standing there. She raises her eyebrows before smiling lovingly “Oh! Hello there, I’m Raina Sweet” she holds out a hand, Ted takes it awkwardly shaking it. _Raina? If this woman isn't a queen, then what was it all for,_ Ted thinks. _Tommy would be an excellent prince…_

“I'm Ted, uh.. “ he looks behind him at the polite professors, he scrunches his brows “I'm Ted Hidgens…” he says slowly, the words rolling off his tongue for the first time. _It doesn't sound right. You weren't supposed to say that. What are you doing?_ Panic floods him until he feels a hand placed on his shoulder.

“And we are his parents, Chad Hidgens” Chad says kissing Rains hand, she blushes smiling. “And this is my husband Henry” Henry gives her a polite smile, shaking her hand. They gleam at Ted, _with pride? Huh, feels weird…_

“Oh, grammy! This is my boyfriend Ted!” Tommy blurts, knowing what he knows about Tommy's family Ted panics, scared for what the woman might do. He takes Tommy's hand holding him back slightly. She looks him up and down, she furrows her brows. Ted breathing hitches. She stares a while longer before clapping her hands together, grinning.

“Wonderful! Shall we eat?” Ted's face falls, Henry and Chad struggle not to laugh.

“Actually Grammy, I have to meet up with some friends-

“Why don't we go out with your grandmother, and you and Ted can go with your friends?” Henry suggests, no one opposes so they say their farewells before meeting up with the rest of the group. 

“Daisies and roses,” Emma says immediately pointing at the pairs bouquet. Paul, Charlotte, and Bill collectively groan. She smirks

“I told you its annoying” Charlotte comments, playfully sticking her tongue at Emma. Bill nods, Tommy and Ted share a confused glance but wave it off. “But I love you! Everyone ready?” She asks, they all nod making their way back through the curtain to recollect their things. A million thoughts race through their minds

_Jane didn't find it annoying_

_I love her? And she loves me?_

_Dad, my dads, my parents_

_Silly show?_

_Why does he ignore me?... Jackie doesn't_

_I just don't think that way, I have friends isn't that enough?_

And yet, they all smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments! Also, ted watches Dan and Phil and because I wrote this its canon :)


	32. Eternally Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Emma always dreads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my story has lost continuity cause?? this was supposed to happen like Monday but I messaed up but here's a really sad, short, Emma chapter
> 
> TW: swearing, kissing, negative thoughts, mentions of death, crying, feeling numb, awful feelings

“One more chance sunshine,” Grace tells her daughter, Emma nods staring out the window of the car. They sit idle in the parking lot, did it have to be so rainy? The day was gray, Emma supposed it fit the mood, but it felt awfully on the nose. 

“I'm ok mom, I'll see you after the play” Emma waves goodbye before stepping out of the car into the slow rain. She sighs before walking down the flooded paths towards school. She skipped each step, dancing through the puddles. 

_“Careful Jane! You'll slip!” Emma called out as her sister jumped in every puddle, splashing wildly. Emma followed in her rain jacket, holding an umbrella over her head. She followed carefully, watching her sister._

_“You’re absolutely right I will!” Jane called back, she jumped in a giant one falling on her butt. Emma gasps running towards her sister helping her up. She laughed brushing herself off “I did it!”_

“Hey, you” Emma turns to face Paul who stands with an umbrella. He holds it over her head smiling sweetly. She blinks at him, he takes her hand leading her inside. “It's rainy today” He comments folding up his umbrella, shaking himself off like a dog.

“Thank you captain obvious!” Ted jokes joining the pair, Emma watches. She feels herself want to comment on what they say, but she doesn't have the energy to deal with maintaining a conversation. Paul rolls his eyes but continues walking, Emma follows silently, I can do this, it's just like any other day. Except it wasn't, because Emma could be buzzing with excitement on the previous day but as soon as the calendar reaches today Emma falls. She can barely get out of bed, talking seems like a burden she can't handle, everything seems pointless. So she follows, she follows her friends to her classes, she follows them to lunch, sitting down at their table. She hopes no one asks her if she's ok, she's not and she doesn't want to talk about it. She can't. She listens to their laughter, any other day she would be laughing right along with them but even the smallest escape of noise feels like a betrayal. Charlotte seems to be the only one who notices, but how could she not? She knew what this day was, and she had known Emma long enough to know that she should keep her distance. That didn't stop her from worrying, worrying as Emma sat at the table with a blank expression on her face poking aimlessly at her salad. Slowly the others notice, Pauls the first. Spending most of the day with her, and getting to know her he feels something off. 

“Em, you alright?” He whispers as they walk towards their last class of the day. Emma sighs frustrated, it's not at Paul, its at the question. The question she has to hear, no she's not, she won't be, and no, there's nothing you can do. Is it so much to ask for people to care but from a distance? She knows it's not fair to ask this of them, telling them she was fine and then expect them to check in on her, talk to her. She tries to give Paul an answer, but she doesn't have it in her.

“Mmhm” She hums, its all she can manage, and it's all Paul can ask of her. He keeps his eye on her throughout the day, during the musical, he keeps his eye on her. She appreciated his effort, he did try. Soft kisses, warm embraces, her favorite was when they weren't on stage, just sitting in a corner of the green room listening to music together huddled up. Emma would watch the rain while Paul did his homework. It was nice, it was a distraction and it was quiet. Everything was white noise.

~~~

Emma definitely rushed her thanks and goodbyes but can you blame her? Her whole body felt weak, aching from every part. Her eyes were going to give in at any moment, and she could feel the pit in her stomach grow. After a few more goodbyes and farewell kiss to Paul, she had made it out. She spotted her mother's car through the dark rain, careful not to slip and fall she made her way over. She shoved her things in the back before sliding into the front, she didn't expect it to happen but Grace did. The barriers she had worked all day to maintain had erupted, tears crashed through as she sobbed to herself in the dark. The soft illumination of the car and the reflection of the water droplets on the window were something to focus on. Grace leaned over as best she could wrapping Emma up in a warm hug, pulling a blanket she had over her daughter. Emma clutched tight to it, hoping, wishing for some kind of security. 

“It's ok, Emma” Grace soothed, rubbing comforting circles on Emma's back. She choked back sobs wanting them to stop, it hurt, it hurts so much. Her eyes burned, she was exhausted. “It's ok..” Grace repeated, and Emma listened. This continued for a while until Emma finally ran out of breath, gasping for air she pulled away from her mother's embrace reluctantly. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “We don't have to go… we can just go home and cuddle by the fireplace..” Grace suggested. Oh god, did that sound like the most pleasurable thing, but Emma couldn't do that. Then Jane would be all alone, all alone in the dark, with wilting flowers as the rain soaked the ground she was buried under.

“No mama..” Emma sobbed, Grace grabbed her hand squeezing it gently “I wanna go see her” She wasn't going to apologize for the childlike manner that overtook her. Because that's what she was now, a remnant of the past, an innocent child watching her sister wanting nothing more than to grow up and be as cool as her. “I..I w-wanna..” Grace nodded, she gave her daughter one more kiss on the forehead before pulling out of the school. Emma wrapped the blanket tighter around, escaping away from everything. 

~~~

“I got you chrysanthemums this year” Emma informed, kneeling softly. Her mother worked silently, she took the old flowers disposing of them as she set up the new ones. “I'm sorry about your bluebells, I thought they would last longer…I’m sorry you're stuck in the rain...” Emma admitted, she traced the edge of the stone, feeling the water gather under her hand as it moved along. She took her mother's umbrella planting it into the grass beside the stone so it covered it. .She read the inscription she had read so many times, the words etched into her mind permanently

_Jane Perkins_

_1997 -2015_

_In loving memory of our moonlight, a wonderful daughter, a beloved member of her community, and a marvelous sister._

_“Why do the best people die so soon?”_

_“When your in a garden, which flowers do you pick?_

_“The most beautiful ones”_

Emma smiled at the quote, it was stupid. Emma remembered exactly when she had asked her parents if that could be the quote. It was cheesy, but the moment Jane passed away she understood what it meant. Because why on this godforsaken earth would you want to take away Jane for any other reason than she was just too good. She trembled with the small packet in her hand, she glanced at her mother who smiled reassuringly. So she did what she always did, she closed her eyes opening the packet pulling out small seeds. She placed them blindly, a small part disappointed at the heavy rain, nonetheless she planted them. Hoping that they would grow, besides the flowers she already brought, Emma liked to plant some more. To bring things to life, something beautiful was taken so another beautiful thing can grow. 

“Ready?” Grace asked softly, Emma took one more look at the stone, she could picture her sister sitting there. Teasing her for crying before wrapping her up in a hug telling her how much she loved Emma. She sniffled her last tears for the day before standing.

“I love you too loser” She chuckled softly, taking one more look at the grave before following her mother back through the cemetery into their car. She waved goodbye to all the graves she passed as they drove away, disappearing into the unfortunate night. The sweet sorrowful feeling that flooded Emma's chest was one to be missed. The day was almost over, the disparity was coming to a close, soon she would be wrapped up by the warm fire, snuggled with her mother, watching one of Jane's favorite movies and eating snacks until they were so tired they couldn't move. That was enough for Emma, that was all she needed. And she would imagine Jane right there with them the entire time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am sad now :( Also you can find me over at @oh-theatre on Tumblr if you want! Leave me some comments :)


	33. There are Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's parents are home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey write other characters, ok but consider I write Ted and Tommy, fair enough. ALSO, YES IM SETTING UP A SEQUEL IT WILL TAKE PLACE DURING THEIR SENIOR YEAR... that just means we won't be seeing them do Starship, but it will be mentioned
> 
> TW: homophobia, swearing, kissing, negative thoughts, mentions of death, crying,

“What?!” The class cried in unison. Chad held up his hands defensively, shushing them.

“They can't just cancel the musicals!” Ted called, Chad eyed him, he sank back into the chair feeling the heat rise in his face. Paul giggled patting his shoulder.

“They aren't...canceling them perse” Chad explains, “they are just spreading them out between the next two years. So...we will do Starship next year and Falsettos the year after that” He informs, the class groans once more. “Sorry guys” He finished just as the bell rings. “Don't forget the musical ends soon so if you haven't seen it!” He shouts. Ted waves goodbye before leaning into Paul.

“I haven't seen the musical, we should go see it” He whispers, Pauls smirks before nodding “I heard the lead sucks” Charlotte swats his arm glaring.

“I heard that the one guy who plays his brother is awful!” Emma mimics Charlotte's actions, _dummies_. “But yes we should see it, when are you free?” Paul says pulling out his phone, he opens his calendar. Emma rolls her eyes, Bill starts walking faster now.

“Oh, not until next month, you?” Ted responds as they make their way into the halls. Paul checks his calendar once more ignoring the groans coming from the girls.

“Shame, me too” Paul shrugs “Well squiddy doo! Guess we won't be seeing the musical”

“Indubiously” Ted replies, Bill turns eyeing him. He grins wildly at his smaller friend, a look of pride. Bill purses his lips, afraid his answer won't satisfy.

“Nope, still not the correct usage” Bill responds, Ted snaps his fingers before sighing. “You'll get it one day” Bill assures, Ted fakes a sullen look before laughing. “Anyway, can you believe it's closing soon? And then its winter break” Bill exclaims. They sit at their lunch table, Tommy joins soon after, receiving a quick kiss from Ted.

“I know!” Tommy smiles, he opens his lunch munching down quite quickly “I'm excited for Christmas! And snow! And cookies! And presents!” Ted laughs, Bill nods, Tommy smiles at the rest of the group.

“We don't celebrate Christmas but I am excited for snow” Bill adds, Tommy smiles politely, he covers his mouth speaking through his food.

“Do you celebrate anything?” He shakes his head “Sorry that sounded rude-

“No you're fine, it's a fair question,” Bill interjects, Ted and Paul listen as they eat their own food. “I don't, my dad and I just enjoy the time off” Tommy smiles, clearly content with the answer. He turns to Emma who raises an eyebrow before sighing.

“Christmas T” Emma says, she smiles at him. She can’t be annoyed, not at his sweet curious face. He giggles before turning to Paul, he thinks for a moment.

“Same” He responds, Tommy looks expectantly to Charlotte, she smiles. He might know a lot about each of his friends, but there's still more he can learn.

“I don't celebrate anything either but me and my mom have our own holiday! We just bake and make crafts” Charlotte explains, Emma nods. Tommy squeals, he looks to Ted finally who shies away from answering. Tommy kept staring, Ted slumps his shoulders pouting.

“I don't know,” he admitted, Tommy softened, he slid his hand into Teds under the table “I would usually hang out at Paul or Bills, my parents never did anything. I think I'm supposed to celebrate Christmas, but I don't know what my dads are going to do” He finishes, Tommy squeezes his hand reassuringly, he felt a sense of pride at the ease of the word ‘dads’ sliding so easily off his boyfriend's tongue. “No, it's ok” Ted glances over at Paul and Bill “I have a lot of fond memories with these two losers” They chuckled. Tommy buzzed kissing him softly on the cheek. He felt a light buzz in his pocket, excusing himself from the group.

**Mama**

_Mama: Tommy, we are returning home tonight. We hope to see you readily dressed, homework complete and ready for dinner._

Tommy bounced, his parents were coming home. And they wanted to have dinner out with him! He glanced back at the group, his eyes landing on Ted. Should he invite Ted? His Grammy would be there, it wouldn't be so bad...would it? Maybe they could see his play!

_Tommy: Grammy and I will be ready! Could I invite a friend?_

Though he hated writing it like such, but over text was really not how he’d like to reveal anything.

_Mama: I suppose so, I have a meeting, do not text me anymore._

_Love you too Mom,_ He sighed, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, making his way back to the group. Ted smiled at him, he took this as an invitation to lean on Ted's shoulder, Ted did not mind.

“You alright gumdrop?” Ted whispers into Tommy's hair. Tommy feels a chill run down his spine, he nods.

“Wanna have dinner with me tonight?” Tommy asks, Ted furrows his brows “Its with my parents and Grammy” He informs, Ted sucks in a sharp breath.

“Your parents…?” Ted cautions, from what he knew and heard they were not Ted's favorite people at the moment. But...who doesn't like Raina Sweet? Tommy nods, yawning suddenly. “Alright, but only because I like your grandma” Tommy sat up slapping Ted's arm playfully

“Hey! What about me?” He pouts. Ted strokes his chin for a moment, before shrugging.

“What about you?” He teases, Tommy gasped, he leans in kissing Ted.

“How dare you” He whispers up against his lips. Ted kisses back but pulls away soon after much to Tommy's disappointment, he looks to his food. Examining the remains of the packed lunch his fathers had packed for him. An apple, some veggie chips, and a salad. An idea lit up in Ted's mind and he turned back to Tommy, inspiration glazing his eyes.

“Really? Right in front of my salad?” He whines, Tommy laughs. They pull away as Ted rejoins the conversation picking at his last bits of food. _Dinner, with my parents, and grandma,_ He looks over at Ted smiling and laughing along with the group, _and my boyfriend. And it's going to be Christmas soon!_

~~~

“I don't know” Tommy admits, Paul and Bill share a glance.

“Well it has to be a surprise,” Paul says, Bill nods. Tommy goes to speak but they are on a roll now. “Ice cream cake”

“Salty foods, lots of chips” Bill adds, Paul snaps his fingers. Tommy backs further into the corner. “Karaoke maybe? Or bowling” Bill wonders

“Maybe we c-”

“There has to be some kind of live music” Paul notes, Tommy huddles further. He doesn't like being interrupted but he hates confrontation. And honestly? He felt a little out of his league, the pair continued to spout ideas off of each other. They were aware that Tommy was there, but they weren't talking at or with him. The ideas piled on, one after another. Color schemes, foods, things that had worked in the past. Tommy felt overwhelmed, he barely understood most of their suggestions in context. His neck hurt from furiously trying to keep up until finally, he couldn't take the incessant back and forth.

“Stop! If you two are so adamant about what ted wants” he glares at them, it's their turn to remain silent, to watch the be-speckled boy fearful “Then you plan his birthday party!” his voice hitches, he feels heat rise throughout him, as his eyes threaten soft tears. “Because clearly, I don't know anything.” They stare, eyes softening “Excuse me” he mumbles, pushing past them, disappearing back into the halls. Paul and Bill watch him go before turning to each other

“I think that went pretty well” Paul chirped, Bill thought for a moment but ultimately agreed. “I was thinking, a night out bowling, but we rent out the entire place” Paul suggests, Bill lights up.

“That’s wonderful! The entire cast can be there, except Sam probably” Bill decides, Paul nods eyes wide. They continue talking down the hall suggesting idea after idea.

~~~

“And then he just gave us total control!” Paul chimes, Emma stops as they walk home. Bill and Charlotte following behind. Much to Paul’s disappointment, Emma let’s go of his hand, Charlotte joins her. “What..?”

“You guys! That was not nice” she chides, they share a confused glance, Charlotte folds her arms “You have to include him”

“But he let us, he told us that we could do it” Paul argues, Emma sighs rubbing the beige of her nose. Bill, though being incredibly smart, was being incredibly clueless.

“Yeah, and we know what to do. We’ve been planning each other’s parties for years” Bill adds, Emma understood this. Charlotte and she had always done the same, but things change.

“So I’m not allowed to help Bill and Ted plan your birthday?” She asks, Paul furrows his brows confused once more. “Look, I know that it’s always been the three amigos but things change. You have to accept that Tommy is a big part of Ted’s life now.” She pokes Paul’s chest “You have to include him because he might not know small things here and there, but neither do I! There’s loads I still don’t know about you, Matthews. But Ted loves Tommy, vice versa, and he should be apart of the process” Emma explains, Charlotte's nods approvingly. “Plus this way he gets to learn more about Ted, and isn’t that a fun idea. It sounds stupid but I would give anything to spend two hours with Bill and Ted and learn more about you from and friends perspective” Bill sighs, he has a lot he would say.

“You make some excellent points” Paul notes, he extends his hand out to her, she hesitates before taking it. “kiss?” He asks softly

“Only if you call Tommy and apologize,” Emma says, she perks up “You can call him when we get to my house,” Paul nods. The group was spending the evening at Emma’s for studying, but also just to be there. Charlotte and Paul wouldn’t tell them why, but she needed people right now. ”Or since he’s coming over you can tell him in person, either one, no kisses until you do” she decides, Bill and Charlotte chuckle behind them as Paul pouts. “Come on, it's getting cold and I'm not wearing the right clothes for that” She drags him along, followed briskly by Bill and Charlotte. The walk isn't too long and they reach Emma’s house quickly. She opens the door calling out for her mother or father, none of which reply.

“House to yourself?” Charlotte inquires, placing the jackets neatly on the rack. She had been here many a time, it was practically her second home. Emma nods turning on the lights “Do we wanna set up here, or up in your room?” Charlotte asks, putting her bag down. Emma looks around deciding her room might be too cramped.

“Here is fine” So they gather around the coffee table setting up on the couches, floor, and chairs. Emma grabs some chips and cut up fruit and brings it. She grabs everyone a drink before taking her place on the couch, next to Bill. “Hey B, what time do the terrible T’s get here?” Emma asks, Charlotte smiles, Paul snickers. Bill puts down the notebook he was working on checking his watch.

“Should be here soon” He responds “Slight traffic, oh! And they have to leave early, dinner with Tommy's parents or something” Bil adds, Paul, nods curious. Emma scrunches her eyebrows, pursing her lips. She doesn't want to say anything but alas.

“Tommy's parents? As in the parents who didn't come to the play? As in the ones who, from what Ted has told us, isn't Tommys biggest supporter?”

“Those are the ones!” Ted swings the door open followed by a shy Tommy. He throws his bag down joining the group, Charlotte gives him a small wave. Emma darts her eyes away from Tommy, feeling her face heat up. Ted sits on the floor next to Paul, setting his things up on the coffee table. Tommy joins soon after, sitting politely in the chair behind him. “What are we studying?” Ted asks, Paul shows him the notebook and they continue on their own. Emma glances at Tommy. He sits tensely in the chair, staring the ground.

“I didn't mean anything, Tommy...I'm sorry” She mumbles, Tommy perks up, a smile crossing his face.

“Oh don't worry! I understand they aren't that bad though” He explains, Emma smiles before nodding. They return to their work a group conversation beginning, Tommy kicks Ted softly getting his attention. Ted turns looking up.

“Yes?” He asks forcing smile, Tommy giggles back.

“Whatcha working on?” Ted looks back at his work showing him the notebook. Tommy nods writing something down “Ok when you're done with that, want to work on our ceramics project?” Ted nods turning back to his work. Charlotte and Tommy start-up an enthusiastic conversation, Emma focuses on Paul now. She follows Tommy's lead, balling up a small piece of paper aiming for him. He jumps, confusion riddling his face, he looks towards Emma. She gestures her head towards Tommy, he sighs mouthing the word ‘now?’. Emma nods, he grumbles.

“Heeeeeey Tommy” Paul starts, everyone pauses looking at him. That doesn't make his task any easier “I was wondering If I could talk to you…in private?” His voice is slow and forced. Ted glances between them before smirking.

“Please don't make out with my boyfriend Paul, I really like him” Ted mocks, Emma and Charlotte laugh. Tommy flicks the back of his head, as Paul flushes bright red.

“Yeah, Paul don’t do that, I like you too, it’d be a shame to have to find another boyfriend” Emma comments barely looking up from her paper. Paul groans, Emma and Ted share an air high five.

“Why do you assume I want to make out with him? What if he wants to make out with me?” Paul asks defensively, Ted purses his lips, but it doesn't help. The group erupts into laughter, knocking over supplies and school stuff.

“You're a riot Paul” Ted recovers shaking his head. He continues writing in his notebook, looking over his material. Paul pleads at Tommy who nods resolved, he leans forward kissing Ted on the forehead before following Paul out of the room. After a swift kick from Charlotte, Bill bounces up following them. Ted eyes the girls, who just smile. “Um...ok?” He says, he looks between them but nothing comes of it. The three of them continue working, Ted occasionally glances up at where the three boys had gone. After a while they return, their faces unreadable.

“Wow you were not wrong, Tommy is a good kisser” Paul teases, taking his place next to Ted. He clutches his pencil tightly, glaring at his friend. Emma snickers, but a pit of fear does form in the very bottom of her stomach.

“Not funneh!” He mocks, Paul smirks. Tommy and Bill roll their eyes returning to their own work. Emma and Paul have one of their famous telekinetic conversations.

 _“How did it go?”_ Emma asks raising her brows at him

 _“Mac and Cheese”_ He smiles back. Emma groans, ok so not so famous. The group continues working, trading works, grouping up, getting slightly off-topic sometimes. It started getting dark and the energy of the room had slowed, Charlotte had finished most of her work and was helping Paul. Bill and Emma were working on their Health homework. Tommy was doing his best to help a very tired Ted with his own homework. The doorbell rang causing them to jump. Tommy begins packing up his stuff, Ted follows.

“That would be us” Ted informs, He zips up his bag standing. “Dad is picking us up and dropping us off at the restaurant..” Tommy nods. Charlotte gives them both quick hugs, and after a chorus of farewells, the pair leaves. The rest of the night goes smoothly, with everyone leaving one by one. Bill goes first, promptly followed by Paul and finally Charlotte.

~~~

“Is it hot in here, am I sweating? Feel my forehead” Ted rushes shoving his hot face into Tommy's eyesight. Tommy chuckles pushing him back slightly. He frantically wipes his head, watching droplets of sweat flying through the car. Tommy shoves down a gag, before taking his admittedly sweaty hands.

“Dearest, I am not feeling your head,” He tells him, Ted nods.

“Fair enough,” He says understandably. Tommy smiles, squeezing his boyfriends hands gently.

“You'll be ok, they're not that mean” Tommy reassures, the car stops. Tommy looks to the front seat, Chad smiles politely waving goodbye as the boys get out of the car. Tommy forgot how extravagant his parents could be. The restaurant looked like a palace from the outside, shining with life, music flooding through the doors. A red carpet placed neatly in front of the main entrance, two guards stood on either the golden cord. Ted took Tommy's hand, leading him up to them. Once they assured them they had reservations they walked in, if you thought the outside was beautiful. Tommy could see Ted's jaw drop as they stepped into the ballroom. High ceilings decorated with various religious paintings, chandeliers hung from everywhere they could fit. Tables were placed neatly around, people buzzing with life in the golden room. The carpet was soft, detailed with small flowers. Waiters dances left and right serving everyone, people laughed and cheered. Tommy sighed, grabbing Ted's hand leading him over to where his parents were. Ted marveled as Tommy dragged him along, his eyes glazing over with every new detail he noticed.   
  


“Tommy dear!” Raina squealed standing from her chair embracing the young boy. Ted returned his attention to the situation. Raina hugged him as well before taking her seat. Tommy's parents didn't stand, in fact, they made no notice of him until he sat down and they looked up from their phones.

“Oh, I thought you were the waiter, hello son” Tommy's father greeted, he shut off his phone pacing it delicately on the desk. Ted sat in the middle of Raina and Tommy, he felt Tommy grab his hand hidden under the table. He looked up to find Tommy forcing a polite smile, he sighed sadly, tonight was going to be rough. Who Ted presumed was Tommy's mother looked up, following her husband's example. Tommy smiled at them.

“You look ridiculous, stop slouching and adjust your glasses” His mother commented, Tommy did just that, his smile disappearing. Ted squeezed harder, releasing after receiving a quick pained glance from Tommy. He didn't mean to, but everything coming out of their mouths was not helping Ted's previous judgments about them. Raina cleared her throat, smiling sweetly at Ted. “Who is this?” His mother asked, eyeing Ted finally. His father did the same, Ted squirmed in his chair as their intent eyes examined him. Tommy began picking at his chair, avoiding their gaze. Ted took a breath before sitting up.

“I'm his friend” He stated, Tommy looked down ashamed. “Ted Hidgens” he introduced, reaching his hand across the table. Tommy's mother shook it, followed by his father. Their expressions remained the same.

“I'm Teagen and this is Tommy's father Eric” His mother greeted, he nodded giving a polite smile. _Maybe I'm making progress…_

“Oh Teagan dear, Tommy was just wonderful in the show” Raina burts, Teagan looked to her mother, her face questionable. “Oh and Ted here is in it too! They were both wonderful, they still have a few shows left you should go seem them” She suggested, the boys look gratefully at her. Teagan shook her head.

“I already told you and Tommy that I wasn't available” Eric nodded, looking over his menu. “How is school going?” She asked turning back towards Tommy. He swallowed, looking up slightly. His mouth moved, as he went over his grades and classes in his head.

“I have all A’s in my studies” He informed, hoping his answer proved satisfactory. Ted smiled at him, he felt a sense of pride wash over him, Tommy was really smart. Eric let out a small breath, Ted waited for their congratulations or celebration but they simply sat. Tommy himself looked almost hopeful, but he knew better.

“No girlfriend yet?” Eric moved on, Ted blinked wondering if he really just heard that. Tommy slumped, the wishfulness draining out of him. His father looked up and gestured “What? Am I not allowed to ask? We were hoping you would bring your girlfriend tonight…” He looked over at Ted “Not some friend”. Tommy swore he could feel himself shrink. Ted was fuming now, he grabbed onto the menu hoping for a distraction.

“Dad, I've told you a million times” Tommy began, his words were tired “I dont...like girls in that way” He glanced awkwardly at Ted. Ted gave him a loving smile from behind the menu, if that's what the night needed to be successful, hidden glances and stolen smiles, then so be it. Teagan scoffed, sipping her water. Ted looked over at Raina who might be fuming harder then he was.

“So Ted, what about you?” Eric asked he lowered his menu folding his arms out in front of him. Ted folded his own menu, staring awkwardly at him. “How is your school life? Any girlfriends?”

“Uh...I'm doing ok…” He admitted, he wasn't the best student but he managed “An A, mostly B’s, maybe one C” He recounted, Teagan set her cup down looking as though she had seen a ghost. Eric shook his head, biting his lips. He carried on, he had a lot to say, Tommy waited. No sir, I have no girlfriends…” _I mean, I'm not lying._ Ted wished he had bitten his tongue, just stopped talking, but alas the boy was stubborn all the same. “I do have a boyfriend though” Tommy's eyes grew wide, Eric choked back his drink.

“What kind of parents let you fail so miserably,” Eric asked, his question wasn't malicious (In that sense, it was absolutely cruel) But it was a genuine question. Ted tried his hardest not to yell, Tommy met his hand once more under the table rubbing his comfortingly. “Your mother is clearly a failure, and your father is clearly not strict enough” _He was plenty strict,_ Ted thought. Tommy let out a soft gasp.

“Dad stop!” He whispered over the table. Eric shrugged, but he wasn't done. Though afraid by Ted's revelation, and relieved he hadn't mentioned Tommy's name, he wasn't going to play along. 

“I guess your parents just let you do whatever you want huh? Your mom buys you ice cream’ _Stop_ “Gives you hugs whenever you do something even slightly right” _Stop..._ Ted kept his eyes fixated on Eric, Tommy looked fearful “Does she hold you when you're sad?” Ted shut his eyes, Eric chuckled clearly victorious. “What a failure of a mother” Teagan nodded in agreement.

“Stop it!” Tommy burst, Ted looked up at him. “You are monsters!” His voice was still quiet but he was angry, Ted felt Raina put a comforting arm around him. “Ted's mother died! And she was a wonderful woman, who supported her son no matter what!” Eric and Teagan watched him horrified “And you knew this because I told you but because you refuse to listen to a word that comes out of my mouth…” He trails off, small tears fall from his face. Ted takes his hand squeezing it, Tommy nods gratefully, and so so sorry. “And Ted is wonderful, he's being raised by two amazing men-” Teagan gasps slightly as if the information could kill her. “That's right mom, surprise two men can be a relationship! Oh but you know what, maybe you were right” He says pondering mockingly, he feels overwhelmed by everything crashing down on him, Ted watches fearfully. “I mean maybe parents who are gay will turn their kids gay” Ted couldn't help but snicker, he clasps a hand over his mouth knowing exactly where this was going. “Ted's bisexual mom! Oh and fun fact, I'm the boyfriend, ooo! Plot twist” Teagans eyes grew wide, her face reaching a new level of pale, as though she might faint “Or maybe your wrong because I like boys mom and you aren't gay are you? So if anyone has failed as parents here it's you two” he accuses, Eric's eyes release an uncontrollable amount of fury. Raina claps her hands together smiling proudly at her grandson.

Or at least that's what Tommy wishes he would have said. But instead he watched as Ted suffered silently, too scared to move and all he did was hold his hand.

“Guys, can we stop please?” He asked softly, Ted remained still, it hurt Tommy the most. He wasn't expecting Tommy to say anything or do anything. Ted was willing to sit there and be torn apart, bit by bit, in the hopes of preserving any slimmer of a relationship between Tommy and his parents. And Tommy was letting him, all he did was cowardly ask them to stop.

“You will absolutely stop” Raina seethed, the group turned to her, she had her eyes fixated on Eric and Teage, a fit of familiar anger burning through her. “You haven't seen your son in months, you don't see his show, you don't recognize his intelligence, you tear down his lovely friend, insulting his mother who has passed away and has the nerve to insult him without giving him a chance to respond?” Ted feels his stomach seize as the parents look at him. He thinks he almost sees them soften. “I have had it, you will either learn to behave like proper adults and parents or I am walking out of this restaurant, taking these two with me and we will get some ice cream” She proposes, Tommy and Ted hope she can their grateful looks. Teagan and Eric stay silent, shocked by her outburst but too stubborn to even try.

“Fine take them, what do I care?” Teagan waved them off.

“Yes, I don't think I want to eat dinner with…” He eyed Ted, as though he were an infectious disease “That” _That was correct,_ Tommy had enough. He slammed down his menu standing up, Raina followed, Ted did the same. They began to make their way out but Tommy couldn't do it, not yet. He walked back over, looked at his parents in their eyes.

“Teds my boyfriend,” He told them, he turned without giving them a chance to respond. Proudly taking Ted's hand, they walked out of the restaurant. Instantly, regret and shame and fear-filled Tommy.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'll try and diversify the storyline I just really love my bois


	34. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick snapshot of the weeks leading up to Winter Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so there is a lot going on here and it's formatted weirdly, but I had a lot I needed to get into the story but nothing that needed a full chapter. So I wanted to do it like so, I hope you enjoy and feel free to ask me any questions if you're confused! There's a lot so pay attention!
> 
> TW: Swearing, sadness, crying, negative thoughts, kissing

_November 28th (Ten days after the dinner)_

“A dog?!” Ted squeals as the furry creature jumps out of the box. The group gasps excited as the small dog makes its way immediately towards Ted. He scoops it up trying very hard not to cry, cradling the pet gently. “You got me a dog?” He cries, Tommy kneels next to him petting the dog.

“Well you did ask for one, did you not?” Henry asks, Chad nods enthusiastically watching Ted coo over the pet.

“But..that...what?” He manages. Paul and Bill shake their head at him.

“He's a beagle! We adopted him from the shelter...I think his name was… Clyde?” Chad affirms looking to Henry, he nods. Ted freezes instantly looking at Tommy who bites his lip giggling.

“Bonnie?” Tommy tries through his amusement, Ted lifts the small beagle.

“And Clyde?” The group bursts into laughter, huddling around the small dog.

“Happy birthday!” The shout, Ted smiles crying at them. Feeling happier than he has in days.

~~~

_December 2nd_

“France?!” Ted exclaims, Tommy clasps his hand over Ted's mouth dragging to a more secluded corner. He removes it after Ted licks it. His face scrunches in disgust, Ted purses his lips “Sorry, but France!?” He repeats

“I know, I know...I'm sorry!” Tommy wipes his hand on his pants, Ted adjusts Tommy's drooping glasses. “Thanks. They want me to spend Christmas with my dads family and…” He shuffles his feet not wanting to look up.

“Away from me?” Ted says unimpressed, Tommy bites his lips.

“Away from everything, they think if they can get me away they can…” Tommy's lips quiver, he fears his own words “Fix me” He barely manages. Ted closes his eyes, sighing heavily, the words no one wants to hear. He wraps his arms around Tommy, hugging him softly.

“I'm sorry…” Ted tries, Tommy hugs him back.

“It's ok, really,” Tommy says, he pulls away still keeping their hands interlaced “We will talk all the time! And we can just do presents before I leave!” Tommy proclaims Ted's face falls.

“I have to get you a gift?” He groans Tommy rolls his eyes still smiling “Fine…” He sighs, Tommy takes Ted's arm wrapping it around his shoulder as they walk back to class. He stubs his toe walking out “Mother-

“Father! I love word association games” Tommy smiles, Ted stares at him for a moment before walking the other direction.

~~~

_December 6th_

Taking that final bow was something none of them had expected to be so emotionally draining. Bill didn't cry but he did smile like a lunatic, a polite bow before walking off stage. Tommy ran on stage practically bouncing off the walls, throwing kisses left and right bowing. He cried wildly that night. Charlotte strode on stage pridefully, spinning before curtsying. It would be a lie if she said she hadn't cried as soon as she skipped off stage. Paul and Emma came from opposing sides, they took hands bowing together first. Paul did an awkward bow, before gesturing to Emma, Will Smith to his son style. She did an extravagant bow, hugging paul as they walked off laughing. Finally, Ted walked out onto the stage, having just been kissed by Tommy he was bright red. But the tears poured when roses landed on the stage, he smiled happily bowing one last time. The cast returned on stage, they took a group bow, waving as the curtain closed, on their show.

~~~

_December 13th_

“Guess who” Paul whispers placing his eyes carefully over Emma's eyes. She sighs resolved, slumping her shoulders.

“Uh...Ted?” She guesses, she stifles a laugh. Paul removes his hands, frowning as he turns to her. She tilts her head curiously.

“Why would it be Ted?” He asks accusingly, she giggles “No I'm serious, do I have something to worry about?” He asks again.

“Oh my god...Paul” She smiles forced at him, he sighs before shoveling in his bag for something. After a moment he pulls out a small box, it's soft and red. Emma eyes it intrigued, she purses her lips trying to figure out what might be inside. “What's dat” She points, Paul smirks. He hands it to her, she takes it excited opening the small box. Her heart drops at the sight of a silver locket. She looks up furrowing her brows “Paul this is...really beautiful… but I can't take it” He continues smirking

“Oh, how come?” He asks, though thanks to Charlotte he knew. She shuffles her feet, she reaches a little into her shirt and pulls out a necklace she's already wearing. It's a golden ‘J’, presumingly for her sister.

“It was my sisters and I always wear it” She admits, Paul nods, kicking the ground beneath him. “...Paul?”

“Open the locket”

“What?”

“Just open the locket” She eyes him curiously before doing exactly that. A small photo of her and Jane sits comfortably on one side and on the other is a small hook, a space connected for the outside. She exhales sharply, careful not to cry. “The little hook is for the ‘J’, so then you can wear both!” he says, clearly proud of himself. And rightfully so, the gift was perfect. She hands it to him turning around, brushing her hair out of his way. He works carefully to removes her already placed necklace, then removes the ‘J’ charm. He carefully attaches it to the locket before clasping it gently around Emma's neck. She turns kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses back.

“Thank you,” She says pulling away. “Hey is this my Christmas present?” She says fidgeting with her new piece of jewelry. Paul smirks.

“Nope!” And that's the end of that

~~~

_December 14th_

“Bye Tommy! Have a good trip!” Paul called, Tommy smiled at him politely. Bill waved goodbye before the pair turned making their way to the locker. Emma and Charlotte gave him kisses on the cheek before saying their farewells. Tommy blushed, waving goodbye. He looked up at Ted who was shuffling his feet.

“Hey you,” Tommy said, Ted looked up slightly still not meeting his eyes “Eyes up here dearest” Ted looks up, his eyes glazed with incoming tears. Tommy chuckles taking his hands. “It won't be that long, only a few weeks ok?” Ted nods, leaning in. He kisses him, prolonging the connection of each other's lips for as long as he could. Tommy, sadly, pulled away desperate for air.

“I'm going to miss you” Ted admits, Tommy takes his hand walking out of the school with him. “Walking home?” He asks as the cool winter air hits them.

“Yeah, I…” Tommy darts his eyes around the parking lot, they widen. “Oh ...my god...are you kidding me?” Ted follows his gaze jaw-dropping at the sight of the limo. The window rolls down and Tommy's father sits at the wheel, he grunts at the boy gesturing at him. Tommy turns to Ted, frustrated. “I gotta go”

“I know, I love you,” Ted says, Tommy looks back at him smiling sadly. He leans up kissing him once more, their hands still interlaced. He would be lying if he says he didn't do it mostly to spite his father. They pull away and Tommy turns back the car.

“I love you too,” He tells Ted as he walks away, Ted watches him feeling a little piece of him shrink as Tommy gets further. Until suddenly, he's in the car and driving away.

~~~

_December 18th_

“So you broke up? As in for good?” Deb asks swinging her hands back and forth. Alice nods all smiley, the snow was coming down hard. They were bundled close together as they walked towards the local coffee shop a few blocks away from her home.

“Completely, I did it,” She says proudly, and rightfully so, Debs grin grows wider now. She takes Alice's hand swinging her so they stand face to face, Alice smiles “Yes?”

“Will you go out with me?” She asks Alice's smile disappears as her face pales.

“Come again?” She squeaks, Deb chuckles leading her towards the shop.

“Go out with me” Deb repeats “I've been meaning to ask you but...ya know,” She says, Alice raises her brows shaking her head.

“N-no I don't know, Deb, no I... what?” Alice's stutters, Deb sighs deciding to just go for it. She cups Alice's face gently, pulling it close to hers, she hesitates for a moment, just a moment. Finally, she allows their lips to meet. Alice's eyes pop open but as the warmth floods her she closes her eyes kissing back. A tug at her heart pulling them closer and closer, until the pair is practically enveloped in each other. Something slides into place, this was all right. Desperate for air, they pull away.

“So Beanies?” Deb says Alice thinks for a moment before shrugging.

“Yup!” Alice takes Debs hand, trudging once more through the snow.

~~~

_December 20th_

“And you have everything you need?” Chad asks once more, Ted sighs nodding irritated. He taps his foot impatiently, staring at his fathers. “I'm just asking...” He mumbles putting his hands up defensively. Henry emerges from the hallway of their apartment holding a small carrier bag containing supplies, followed by the very eager Bonnie and Clyde. They bounce around each other running up to Ted as soon as they see him.

“Here are their leashes, and all they need,” Henry says handing him exactly that, Ted nods clasping the leashes into place, the dogs happily obeyed. “It's only two nights, you sure you need all that stuff?” He asks eyeing the giant backpack Ted had.

“Trust me, I need it,” He said, the dogs circled around him nudging him, making soft whines. “So can I go?” Ted inquires, his face unamused. Chad and Henry share an uneasy glance, Ted been here long enough to notice “What?” He moans, throwing his head back in annoyance.

“Hey, no need for that tone of voice” Henry scolds, Ted rolls his eyes “It's your first sleepover under our care, excuse us for wanting to be sure of everything,” He says, Ted grew more aggravated as the conversation went on.

“Yeah but it's not my first sleepover, and I'm already late so could I please just go?” He complains, Chad takes a deep breath. He sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Look I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you better come home with a nicer attitude,” Chad says firmly, Ted scoffs, he takes the leashes and his things leaving the apartment without a further remark. “So this is what parenting is like?” Chad looks to his husband

“You and me both love” He mumbles, Chad yawns taking his husband's arms as they walk towards the kitchen. Two full days of peace and quiet, what a treat.

~~~

_December 21st_

“Oh lame!” Paul yells practically swerving off the couch. Ted yelps, scrunching his face as he mashes the buttons. Bill sits on the couch behind them reading as Bonnie and Clyde cuddle close to him. Their presence is calming and easier to focus on rather than the two screaming teens. Ted groans loudly slamming his controller down once more, he glares at Paul “Aha! I win! I claim victory!” He yells, Ted shoves him back onto his bean bag.

“You definitely cheated,” Ted remarks, Bill freezes, this feels familiar.

“Did not!” Paul responds, he wraps the blanket tighter around him.

“Did too!”

They continue to argue for what might have been minutes but seemed like hours until Bill couldn't take it anymore.

“Guys! Stop please!” He erupts, it's rare and it hasn't happened in a while. But damn does it feel good, his heartbeat pumped in his ears. He glared at the pair adjusting his glasses, they failed to meet his gaze. “That's better, now why don't we do presents because this is way too chaotic” He suggests, the boys immediately perk up nodding in agreement. Bill gives a small smile of affirmation, joining the boys on the floor. Though he didn't celebrate, they all liked to give each other gifts.

“Whos first this year?” Paul questions placing his gifts neatly in front of him. Ted bites his lips.

“Well I lose the game of ‘Clue’ but you lost Monopoly” He turns to Bill “Bill won ‘Trivial Pursuit’ to which you lost too…” He scratches his head coming to a block. Bill mentally tallies the losses, he smiles.

“Ted goes first, having lost the most, then me and then Paul” Bill informs, Ted wrinkles his nose snapping.

“Can't believe I lost this year, and Paul won” He admits, fishing for the gifts in his bag. He pulls out four boxes. Two are relatively normal-sized, and the others are smaller. Paul felt his eyes marvel, he was excited. He loved gifts, from the guessing to what it might be, the opening and the final reveal. Every part was intricate and to the touch, it was beautiful. He handed Bill the smaller box first, Bill opened it his mouth falling open.

“One hundred dollars in books?” Bill asks concerned more than anything “Ted...I… how did you…” Ted chuckles. Bill hugs his friend squeezing tightly. “I love it, thank you” Paul claps

“My turn!” Ted rolls his eyes but hands him his smaller box. He opens it fist-pumping the air but genuinely grateful. “Tickets to Vidcon? Ted these are awesome!” He jumps into Ted's arms hugging tightly.

“And there's two, so you can go with someone” He suggests pulling away. Paul nods carefully sliding the tickets in his phone for safekeeping. Ted hands them both their normal presents, they couldn't help but rip into them. “A new PS4 game?!” Paul exclaims “I love it” Ted turns to Bill.

“So many books!” Bill said, flipping through the three new books Ted bought him. He nodded proud of himself. The reigning gift-giving champion.

~~~

_December 24th ~ Charlotte_

Charlotte wasn't sure what Jackie meant by an odd Christmas gift but she definitely wasn't expecting this. And by this, she means opening her door, to Jackie standing holding mistletoe above them and pulling Charlotte into a kiss. What she really didn't expect was to fully melt into said kiss, and prolonging it for as long as she could. Now when she pulled away was a different story as immediate guilt flooded her, Sam.

Jackie on the other hand just had the best Christmas she had in a while. After spending about an hour trying to calm Charlotte down, they had an actual talk about their feelings. Charlotte said she needed some time to think and Jackie accepted that. Then they cuddled on the couch, watching ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ and baking for the rest of the holiday.

_December 24-5th ~~ Emma_

“It's Christmas!” Emma shouts bouncing down the steps one at a time. The clock had struck nine-thirty, and she was dressed in her PJs after a delicious dinner. She took her place on the couch, staring in wonderment at the beautiful tree. Grace, followed by Emma's father, join her setting down a plate of hot cocoa.

“Technically it's Christmas Eve,” Graces says taking her drink “But continue” And so Emma does. She stands up, situating herself by the tree, holding a hairbrush to mimic a microphone.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” She announces, Grace rolls her eyes chuckling “Welcome back to another Perkins family Christmas! This year's special guest…drumroll please” She eyes her parents who lazily obey. She pulls out an old stuffed animal, a fuzzy panda previously belonging to Jane “Pookie the Panda!” Emma giggles, she's happy to take a load off. The night continues with the family opening presents. Emma receives a bunch of new clothes, a new phone to replace her old one and a starter gardening kit. The last present is always labeled for Jane, a homemade candle, Jane loved candles. They would light it every morning until it was gone, then get a new one the next year. She opened it, smelling the scent. “Cinnamon, perfect”

And it was perfect. So she went to bed that night, practically buzzing off the walls. Awaking the next morning to the smell of sweet pancakes and hot coffee. An unmarked present lay by the fireplace, Emma smirked glad to see old habits don't die hard.

“It's from Santa” Grace informs handing her a cup of coffee, she takes it ripping into the gift. She gasps, clamping a hand over her mouth.

“A new drawing tablet!?” She vibrates violently with excitement, her old one had broken almost two years ago and she hadn't gotten a new one since. She clutched it tightly to her chest, swooning with joy.

_December 24-5th ~ Ted_

“Kiddo can you come help me put these last few gifts under the tree?” Chad calls from his room, Ted pets Clyde before heading into the room. He stands next to his father who hands him a gift after gift. He takes them placing them neatly under the tree. “Well that looks wonderful, whaddya think?” Chad says nudging Ted. He yawns but nods, he does love the tree, and the atmosphere and...he loves it but something feels off. “Henry! Time for presents love!” Henry grunts in response but soon appears from his study. They gather around the tree, Chad and Henry cuddle together on the couch, Ted sits on the floor cuddling with Bonnie and Clyde. They start and it goes smoothly, each gift as wonderful as the next. Ted receives some fun stuff for his dog and his first computer. He loves the gifts and thanks his fathers endlessly, but he still doesn't feel right. He watches them open gifts from him and each other until there are only a few left. He opens the final gift for him, he drops it letting tickets clutter to the floor. He turns to the very happy professors, tears welling in his eyes.

“I'm going to New York?!” He cries his face floods. Chad awes before joining him on the ground embracing him lovingly “Thank you” He cries into his father. Henry smiles, following Chad's example. “This is the best gift in the world”

And it was until the morning came. He yawned, as he entered the living room followed by Clyde. Fully intent on feeding him, something by the tree catches his eyes. He walks over kneeling in front of what seems to be another gift He reads the label, letting out a very longing sigh.

_To: Ted_

_From: Tommy_

_I love you, Gumdrop! Merry Christmas, I hope it was a great one._

It was now, he smiles clutching the small note to his chest.

~~~

The Winter Break was wonderful for every party involved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Please leave me comments, and if you have any questions always willing to answer them 💞


	35. Quick Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen (I don't freaking know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so there was a giant time skip, nothing much happened but I'm here to answer questions. I just really needed to skip ahead and decided that's how I'm gonna do it. 
> 
> TW: Swearing, sadness, crying, negative thoughts, kissing, loopy acting, abuse, violence

“If you keep tapping your foot, Tommy…” Eric warned Tommy swallowed stopping. He stared out the window of the plane, waiting for them to land. The flight had been awful, spending almost 8 hours next to his father. They did get to sit in first class and Tommy absolutely loved it, he was devastated to leave France. It would have been one of the best trips if he could just remove his parents from the equation. They would constantly bring him around, or stay at home, leaving him to wander. His least favorite part? The churches, he loved the architecture but he knew why they were there which ruined it for him. He was excited to see Ted, he had offered to meet them at the airport but was quickly shut down by Tommy not wanting him to be harassed by his parents. He had barely spoken to Ted, every time he even glanced at his phone his parents would whisk him away to something. He’d either have to stay up really late or just not talk to him. He’d hoped his gift had arrived. The plane landed smoothly, and from then on things moved quickly. They went through everything being promptly picked up by the limo once more.

“Tommy, sit up straight” Teagan ordered, Tommy sighed. He was exhausted and just wanted to lean and sleep. But he did as she said, sitting up straight staring right ahead. The car ride was...boring. His parents sat in the front discussing who knows what and Tommy tried to keep his eyes open in the back. His phone had run out of battery so there was no texting anyone. Once they arrived at home Tommy raced upstairs plugging it in and unpacking. He knew his parents wouldn't let him leave the house unless everything was perfect, and the sun was still up so he was going to do his best. Once everything settled he gathered some things in his bag, taking his phone with a portable charger and going back downstairs. His parents stared at him, ready to grill him.

“Suitcase?” Teagan asked

“Unpacked”

“Dirty clothes”

“In the washer, ready to be cleaned”

“Clean clothes?”

“Folded and/or hung back up neatly”

“Room?”

“Tidy, and I changed the sheets on my bed”

“Did you-

“Take a shower? Yes, I did” Tommy answered, he’d done this enough times. Teagan stared at him almost impressed. She sighed clearly disappointed.

“Be back before nine pm, understood?” She declared, He squealed hugging her quickly. He ran outside grabbing his bike and riding away. He arrived pretty quickly, only missing a few directions, in his defense it had been awhile. He parked the bike, locking it up. He went up the stairs skipping one at a time until finally reaching the apartment. He was buzzing out of his shoes as he rung the doorbell. It was quiet for a moment but soon enough soft yapping could be heard through the door and a firm voice telling them to hush. The door opened.

“Tommy!” Chad exclaimed Tommy smiled it had been so long. He jumped into Chad's arm, receiving an immediate embrace. “Good to see you too” Chad laughed. He pulled away grinning so wide. Suddenly a frantic shuffling of small feet came running at him. He kneeled down embracing the white fluffball.

“Bonnie!” He squeals snuggling the creature in his arms, noticing a small Clyde following behind. He released his dog allowing her to circle his feet excitedly as he stands. Henry emerges from the archway, he's talking to someone.

“I'm sure it's just your father...” He trails off spotting Tommy, he smirks knowingly. Ted follows soon after meeting his dad's gaze. Tommy bounces, Ted grins extremely wide. The professors share a knowing glance before leaving the room.

“Ted!” Tommy squeals moving towards him

“Gumdrop!” He responds picking up the smaller boy, hugging him. He spins him around kissing him lightly. “I missed you so much!” Clyde bounces at Ted's feet wanting a piece of the action. He chuckles picking up the beagle, petting him softly. Tommy does the same with Bonnie as the couple makes their way to the couch. “How was France?” Ted asks Tommy smiles. He feels safe sitting here, Bonnie in his arms, Ted right next to him. France was awful, but right now, it was wonderful.

“Oh besides my parents it was beautiful Ted!” He shares, he wasn't lying. The time he got to spend on his own or with his grandmother was delightful. “I went to so many places! We were in Paris for a while, and then we traveled to Normandy, well me and Grammy did. My parents refused, but it was lovely Ted.” Tommy swooned, he kind of missed it. “The war sights were so sad but interesting” Tommy could go on for ages, and Ted would listen. “Oh! I do hope you got my gift, I realized we hadn't talked much since before Christmas”

“I did, I really loved it,” he expressed, the gift had been one of his favorites from the holiday. Tommy had made a wonderful scrapbook of all of their time together, with pictures, momentums, and silly things. Ted had looked it almost every night, each time discovering something new. It put Ted's gift to shame, he hadn't been able to send it to Tommy but he had it wrapped up and ready to go for this exact moment. “I'll be right back, I'm going to get your gift,” he said, kissing Tommy's cheek. He stood making his way towards his room. Tommy sat with Bonnie on his lap waiting eagerly, Clyde had followed Ted into the room. Clearly, the dog had become attached. The room looked the same except for a few small new things. The tree was still up, Tommy's heart ached at the sight. Wishing he could have spent Christmas with an actual tree. The fire was lit, the smell of cookies wafting from the kitchen. Everything was so...Christmassy. Ted returned holding a box, it was wrapped in a red paper, with little trees over it. He returned to his place handing Tommy the box. He opened it excited for the contents, knowing no matter what, he would love it.

And he did

~~~

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Aw man! Creeper!” Everyone paused turning to Ted, he pursed his lips shrugging. Tommy shook his head, signaling now was not the time.

“I'm not going over this with you again Paul” Emma returned her focus to Paul. Ted decided he was going to fall back a bit as they walked to school. He and Tommy fell in line by Bill and Charlotte as the arguing couple walked ahead. They continued this way during the entire walk to school.

“I need to talk to Jackie, see you guys later” Charlotte informed, waving goodbye to her friends. Tommy, Ted, and Bill pushed past the squabbling teens making their way to the locker.

“What is up with them?” Tommy asks leaning against the locker next to Teds. Ted opens his locker stuffing some things in, allowing Bill to do the same. “What happened over winter break”

“It's been like this for a week now,” Ted moans pulling out his lawn chair. He sets his up, Bill follows. “They won't stop fighting and we don't even know what it's about” He complains, Tommy nods. Bill yawns squirming in his chair. Ted grabs Pauls chair setting it up for Tommy to use, they sit. Tommy positions the chair next to Ted for the sole purpose of wanting to lean on him. Ted pulls out his laptop and begins working on an assignment allowing Tommy to lean on him. They were all exhausted, Emma had held a ‘Last Day of Winter Break’ party the night before. It was a great idea until they all woke up two hours later and it was time for school.

“I theorize that they are fighting because…” Bill pauses yawning, his glasses droop on his nose. Ted leans over adjusting them, gesturing for him to continue. “Thank you...I wonder if it's because of their chemistry project?” He inquires, Ted, bites his lip.

“Mmm I don't think so, last time I talk to Paul he said it was going fine” Ted recalls, Bill shrugs leaning back in his chair. He pulls out a book opening it to a bookmarked page. Ted eyes it “Is that the book for the book club?” He asks, Bill nods showing him the cover. “Cool, how is that goin-”

“I'm going to blow my fucking brains out” Paul interjects fuming. Ted shoots him a smile, waving hello.

“Good morning to you too Paul” He greets, Paul glares rolling his eyes. He shoves Ted's chair out of the way, causing Tommy to sit up blinking. “You could've just asked me to move..” Ted mumbles. Tommy stretches his arms out, kissing Ted lightly on the cheek. He stands grabbing his bag, Ted pouts taking his boyfriend's hand “Mmm where you going?” He asks, Tommy giggles softly

“Gotta talk to teachers before class” He informs lovingly, he releases Tommy waving a small goodbye. Paul gags sitting in his chair. Ted eyes him, raising an eyebrow.

“Ok, what is going on with you?” He gives in, Bill shuts his book interested. Paul glances between them, groaning.

“Ugh fine I'll tell you..” And so he does…

~~~

“So that's a yes?” Jackie asks unsure. Charlotte bites her lip nervously. She fidgets with her hands, wringing them. Jackie takes them, looking her in the eyes. “You don't have to if you don't want to, or if your not sure” She assures.

“No no I do...I really liked our kiss” She muttered the last part. “But I'm scared to break up with Sam, I've never broken up with anyone…” Jackie smiles affectionately at Charlotte. She was tempted to kiss her again, in this small corner of the school/

“I know, I liked our kiss too” She smirks, Charlotte chuckles. “But take all the time you need, really, breaking up with people is hard and who knows how Sams going to react” Jackie goes, Charlotte nods gratefully.

“You're planning on breaking up with me?” A sudden voice appears, Charlotte turns her eyes widen horrified. Sam stands angrily at the opening, his nostrils flare. “What kind of bullshit is this Charlotte?” He takes a step forward, Jackie moves Charlotte back a bit shielding her.

“No! Sam… I didn't... I..” Charlotte tries but what was she supposed to say. Her insides turn, she can't feel her mouth. She can't speak.

“This is all that guy Teds fault isn't it?” Charlotte became aware that he didn't hear about the kiss. But now she was worried about her friend. “I told him to stay away from you…” He cracks his knuckles “Oh.. he's going to regret this” Charlotte realizes what he means a second too late as he storms away, fire practically marking his steps.

“Charlotte are yo-” Jackie tries

“We have to go! We have to follow him, he's going to hurt someone!” She cries, Jackie nods as the girl's race down the hall. Following as best they can. They bump into students and teachers finally reaching a clearing of lockers and Sam. They see him approaching someone sitting in a chair. “Its Ted” She scrambled, Jackie holds her back out of fear she’ll get hurt. “Jackie!” But she's stronger.

~~~

“Hey!” Ted turns in his seat pulling away from the conversation. He spots Sam walking towards them, angrily. He eyes Paul and Bill who shrugs.

“Oh hey, Sam” Ted greets. “What i-” He was unfortunately interrupted by a fist flying at his face. His eyes immediately begin to water as he clasps a hand to his face. Paul and Bill stand, glaring at Sam. Paul creates a barrier between Ted and Sam, while Bill checks on his friend. Paul's first mistake was doing anything.

“You want some too?” Sam asked he shoves Paul backward, landing another punch.

“Hey!” A voice shouts, the students that had gathered turn to the voice. Henry emerges with their principal. “What is going on here?” he questions firm, his eyes widen when he sees Bill crouching helping Ted. He glares at Sam “Main office, _now_ ” He seethes. Sam grunts but follows the principal. Henry turns to the crowd, who all scatter upon his fiery eyes. He moves towards Paul helping him up “You alright?” Paul rubs his head nodding.

“Oh my god! Are you both ok? I'm so sorry!” Charlotte sobs running up to them, followed by a frantic Jackie. Ted winces looking up at her, he tries his best to give her a reassuring smile.

“Ok, you both need to get to the nurse” Jackie states, _no duh._

“Agreed,” Henry says kneeling in front of Ted, Bill goes to check on Paul. Henry examines his injuries. He blinks at his father, feeling very woozy. Henry shakes his head helping Ted up. Bill and Jackie help Paul. They walk towards the nurse with a very worried and caring Charlotte following behind.

~~~

“Well, I'm sure he deserved it” Emma huffs, Bill exhales sharply.

“Emma I'm not kidding, Paul got seriously hurt” He informs, she turns pursing her lips. Her face, unreadable.

“He actually got punched?”

“Yes now, will you please come to the nurse's office?” She nods following Bill down the hall. He leads her into one of the rooms where Paul lays on the nurse's bed. “I gotta go find Tommy” He mumbles ushering her inside, briskly leaving. She moves towards the bed smiling sadly at him, she can't tell if he's awake.

“Hey Matthews, heard you got punched” She whispers softly, sitting next to him on a stool. He gives her a goofy grin, holding an ice pack to his face.

“I did, are you proud of me?” He asks, she chuckles softly. She leans in kissing him softly on the lips. Taking his hand as they pull away.

“No, you're a fucking idiot” She responds, he laughs instantly seizing in pain. “You're my idiot though…” She says rubbing his hand comfortingly. He nods clearly proud. He begins poking her softly

“Hey, hey, hey you know what we should do?” he giggles asking her, _is he high?_ “We should stop fighting...it makes me sad” He pouts, Emma kisses his hand softly.

“Hmm...I guess…” She smirks, He smiles giggly “but only cause you got punched” He gives her a proud thumbs up. She chuckles lightly, the conversation dulls as he falls asleep. She sits there until his mom comes to pick him up promptly returning to class.

~~~

“So he's under anesthesia?” Henry asked doubtfully, the nurse thought for a moment.

“Sort of, it's just something to ease the pain but it makes them woozy” She explains, he nods understanding. She leaves the room excusing herself, Henry turns back to his son who sits on the bed trying very hard to keep his eyes open. Henry wishes he could drive the boy home but unfortunately he has a full day of classes. He’s waiting for Chad, who had a day off, to come to pick him up. After a very long calming down session. Ted set his eyes on Henry, he smiled and waved. Henry chuckled at him, he waved back.

“Punched!? You got punched?!” The door swings open revealing a very distraught Tommy. He rushes over to Ted taking his face carefully, moving it around to see his injuries. Ted smiles widely, pointing at Tommy.

“It's my boyfriend!” he exclaims excited, Bill sighs. “Hi” He smiles, Tommy shuts his eyes smiling. _An absolute dork._ He turns to face henry.

“Is he ok? Does it hurt a lot?” He figures he should ask someone whos conscious.

“It's fine… I'm used to it” Ted slurs, Tommy turns back to him sadly “My dads were so much worse” He laughs. Tommy feels a tug at his heart, he will forever hate how casually Ted will reference his past. Henry hates it just as much, clenching his jaw at the thought of Ted's old father. Bill sighs used to these comments, Teds usually a lot more careful about it. Tommy cups his face kissing his forehead lightly. “Mmm am sleepy” He responds, Henry nods.

“Get some rest dearest” Tommy suggests, helping Henry lie Ted down. Bill grabs him another ice pack holding it on his face.

“I love you guys!” Ted squeals “Bills my best friend! Tommys my boyfriend! Dad is my dad!” He sighs happily, Tommy smiles sweetly caressing his forehead carefully. “Nighty night, call me when Pops arrives” and that's that, he falls asleep after a moment. Watched intently by Bill, Henry, and Tommy. They swear they can hear him mumble a few words here and there, including ‘Gumdrop’, ‘Tall child’, and Bills personal favorite ‘fucking useless’

  
~~~

_5 months later…._

The group walked all involved in their own conversations. Arriving at the theatre the group said goodbye to Tommy and Jackie. Charlotte gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. Emma couldn't help but smile, they were so happy. They had waited around a month after the incident before getting together. They sat in their respective seats in the theatre. Paul felt a buzz from his phone.

**Thing 1 and Thing 2**

_Thing 1: Hey nerd, heads up I'm driving us home after school today_

_Thing 2: Noice, why?_

_Thing 1: Debs coming over, so car_

_Thing 2: ;)_

_Thing 1: Fuck off dweeb_

_Thing 2: I won't be the one fucking tonight_

_Thing 1:_

_Thing 1: I'm going to block you now_

Alice didn't but she didn't respond so Paul, naturally, assumed she was dead. Chad entered calling attention to himself clearing his throat. The class went on as scheduled, it was boring, no offense to Chad. They went their separate ways to their next class before rejoicing for lunch.

“Sup fuckers!” Ted greets plopping himself onto the table. Tommy looks up.

“Languag- What am I doing I don't care” Tommy grumbles returning his attention to his homework. Ted glances at him but ignores it.

“So what's up,” He asks opening his sacked lunch, Charlotte joins followed by Jackie. They greet her, answering Ted's question.

“Nothing much, I mean studying for finals, registering for classes next year, summer plans” Emma informs, Ted nods stuffing his face full of food. “You?”

“About the same! I'm thinking of not taking ceramics next year” He admits, Tommy glances up but doesn't say anything. “Paul?” Paul yawns nodding, Charlotte feeds Jackie a cookie.

“Um the same thing, Im...really tired” He tries, Ted nods agreeing. “Ok I'm sorry but I gotta ask” he turns to Jackie “What the fuck is up Jackie!” He yells, the group chuckles. She smiles biting her lip.

“Nothing much Matthews, what's up with you?” She chuckles, Emma rolls her eyes. Paul bounces in his seat flipping her off. She returns the favor, getting a glare from Charlotte. Ted shakes his head, he turns to Tommy who hasn't looked up from his paper. He nudges him softly, causing him to sit up.

“What?” He asks irritated, Ted holds up his hands defensively.

“Nevermind than… sorry” He turns back to his friends, Tommy focuses back on his paper. Ted's heart drops a little. He looks to where Bill usually sits. Bills been attending book club regularly. He seems to enjoy it but Ted misses him on days he's not there. Lunch passes quickly, and so does the rest of the day. Emma says farewell to Paul, walking home. Charlotte and Jackie walking with her, the trio having a study session. Ted waits by his locker for Tommy, instead being met with Bill. He says farewell, waiting a little longer but ultimately his boyfriend never shows. He heads home alone, his parents needing to stay after school. Paul catches a ride with Alice, teasing his sister all the way home. In five months not much has changed, but it was about to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much, leave me comments tho!


	36. Tear The Union Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: The professors discover something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter!! But there wasn't a lot I could do for right now! Also, there will be some jumping back occasionally
> 
> TW: Swearing, negative thoughts, kissing

_February 14th_

_(Ok so this is one hundred percent not accurate about adoption and all that but…this is not how it works but for the sake of my story ahaha sorry I'm really sorry)_

“Good morning” Chad greets strolling into the kitchen, Henry smiles at him handing him a cup of coffee. He leans over the counter placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Happy Valentines day love” Henry smiles nodding, he yawns covering it up with his hand.

“Wheres...wheres Ted?” He inquires joining Chad on the other side of the counter. He wraps his arms around his husband from behind, leaning his head on Chad's shoulder. Chad sets his coffee down, looking through the mail.

“He and Tommy are out doing something” He informs, Henry nuzzles. It's these nice moments he carries with him throughout the day. Chad picks up a hefty letter, reading the address “Oh! Its Teds adoption papers! His official ones!” Chad squeals, Henry chuckles nodding. Chad opens the letter reading it thoroughly, he mumbles a few words his face falls. “What?”

“What's wrong dearest?” Henry asks, he wraps his hands further around Chad swats them away. Henry pouts but his husband turns to face him. His face his riddled with confusion. Henry feels his stomach drop below his feet. “What is it Chad?”

“The adoption papers…” His bottom lip begins to tremble, he holds it up reading “Ted Hidgens formerly known as Ted Porker is now the legal child of one Henry Hidgens” Chad reads, he purses his lips looking up. Henry waits for him to continue, _and Chad Hidgens._ “Teds not my son…” Chad trails off, Henry shakes his head taking the paper. He reads over it but no mistake, no misinterpretation, Chad is not the father.

“This has to be a mistake” Henry swears, Chad nods doubtfully. “Why don't we call them?” He hands Chad the papers and fishes for his phone. “Here” He hands it to him, Chad reads the number and calls. He goes through everything listening intently, he holds up a finger-walking out of the room, presumingly for some information. Henry cleans up their cups, he’s furious. They've had small mistakes happen like this before, but he never got a clear answer why. Chad returned holding the phone in his hand, his face reddening, his eyes wide. “Love?”

“We aren't married,” He says, confused and hurt.

~~~

_Present Day_

“Morning” Ted announces walking up to his locker, the group waves at him save for Tommy who has his head buried in a study book. Ted glances his way but continues towards his locker, opening it to put some items in. He sits in his chair placed next to Paul and Tommy. He leans over nudging Tommy, he looks up adjusting his glasses.

“Yes?” He asks. Ted smirks at him, flashing his teeth. “Ted, I'm really busy do you have something to say?” He irritates. Ted recoils.

“Nevermind, jeezus” He mutters “Just wanted to say good morning” He shuffles in his bag for his own work. Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Yeah hi, morning” He rushes returning to his work. He tries but slams his book shut, stuffing it in his bag. He stands folding up his chair, putting it back neatly before leaving. Ted watches, his face falling. Bill notices the encounter and leans over.

“Are you alright?” He asks, Ted nods unconvincingly. Bill had known him for enough time to tell when even the slightest thing was wrong. He opens his bag handing Ted a pop tart he wasn't going to eat, it was a nice gesture from his father but…

“Thanks, dork,” He says taking it gladly. Bill smiles, ah food, the way to Ted's heart. Not that Bill didn't already have a special place in Ted's heart, forever and always. “Whatcha up to?”

“Studying for finals” he responds showing Ted his booklet, Ted nods showing him his laptop opening to his own study guide. They continue working, Jackie joins the group kissing Charlotte on the forehead as she arrives. Ted offers her Tommys seat, she takes it gladly making sure to flip off Paul, who returns the favor.

“Why were you so late Desai?” Paul asks accusatory, Jackie bounces in her chair.

“Wouldn't you like to know weather boy” She responds fist-bumping Ted in the process. Charlotte sighs wondering how she ended up dating this moron. “My snake was sick so we had to take care of him. Paul's eyes widen as he leans forward, Bill shuts his book.

“Snake?!” They exclaim in unison, both equally interested. Jackie chuckles, she pulls out her phone showing them a picture.

“His name is Token, he's a corn snake” She informs, Charlotte awes a little scared. Bill buzzes in his chair, Ted smiles. He loves snakes, he loves them and Ted can see it in his eyes. “You good there Dorris?” Jackie asks eyeing him, he shakes his head frantically.

“I wanna meet him!” He exclaims, the group has never seen him so excited. Jackie laughs and nods, Charlotte begins packing her things. Emma follows her example. “Where are you guys off to?” Bill asks, Ted begins packing up his own things.

“We have a free first period so we are going to go study over at Beanies” Emma explains, Ted nods agreeing. Paul takes Emma's hand, she leans down kissing him. “Bye Matthews” She smirks, he smiles back. Jackie nudges Charlotte's foot softly, she smiles a goodbye. Ted blows a kiss to Bill, who catches it mockingly. The group chuckles as the three of them disappeared leaving Jackie, Paul and Bill, alone.

“Hey fucker” Paul motions to Jackie, Bill shuts his eyes.

“Not even a second” He mumbles scribbling down some notes in his book. The bell rings signaling the start of class.

~~~

“That wouldn't make sense, because ‘E’ equals ‘MC’ squared,” Ted says, Emma nods writing it down. Charlotte yawns exhausted, she takes another sip of her coffee. “Oh my god, I just wanna play Minecraft” He groans, leaning back in his chair. Emma snaps in agreement. He pulls out his computer, much to Emma's laughter. Charlotte eyes him “I'm not gonna play, I just wanted to look something up… Leave me alone” He pouts.

“I'll play with you as soon as I'm done with this one sheet,” Emma remarks, He gives her a thumbs up. Charlotte rolls her eyes at the pair, looking around tapping her pencil. She pokes Ted with the eraser, he looks up.

“Hey, where's Tommy? He usually has a free period around this time as well” She notes, He bites his lip, nodding. He shrugs turning back to his computer, she wants to keep pressing but lets it go. Ted opens up the messenger app on his computer. Emma opens her own computer, doing the same.

**Ravioli give me the formuoli**

_Em: Hey dweeb_

_Paul: Ms.Perkins are you texting during class??_

_Em: always babe_

_Paul: what's up buttercup_

_Em: just wanted to check-in, we didn't talk much this morning_

_Paul: Do you care about me perkins?_

_Em: Forever and always Matthews_

_Paul: That's cute and cheesy don't do it again_

_Em: Noted, so how are you?_

_Paul: I don't know...I don't wanna tell anyone though_

_Em: You told me :)_

_Paul: Because you cornered me and sai “Hey fucker, you are sad, what's up”_

_Em: …_

_Em: I did not give you a chance did I?_

_Paul: No you didn't, but tbh? Right now, I'm fine. I'll tell people when I'm ready  
_

_Em: Ok, well I love you <3_

_Paul: Weirdo_

_Paul: but I love you too_

Emma giggled shoving her phone away per Charlotte's request. She hoped Paul was ok, after everything he had told her? She could only hope and check-in. Ted, on the other hand, did not have as much luck.

**Gumdrop**

_Dearest: Hey, Charlotte wanted to know where you were_

_Gumdrop: Busy can't talk_

And that was that. He shut off his computer, returning back to his physical work. The last text itching the back of his mind. What was happening? The prolongment of something dead? Did he miss something, was it his fault? The words scraping his heart for some unknown reason.

_Busy_

_Cant talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry it was shorter! What's going with Paul tho?? Leave me some comments!


	37. An Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey looky here, I actually spent time and really worked hard on this chapter. I'm not proud, I don't think I'm ever proud of my writing but I did love doing this SO much. I love spending more time on writing, I used to do it and then lost that but now I'm back and hope you guys will like it! ALSO ALSO, This story is coming to end BUT there is a sequel already in the works so :)
> 
> TW: Swearing, forced kissing, crying, yelling  
> Edited by: @theyreallidiots *Over on Tumblr* (Thank you so much love!! You're amazing and it means so much!)

_Finals Day 1…_

“Not a word of it to Ted, ok?” Chad whispered, Henry wanted to protest but the look Chad gave him made him decide otherwise. He finished cleaning up the dishes, Chad packed his things. Ted returned holding his own belongings, Chad sighed walking over to him. “Your hair...kiddo” He mumbled trying his best to fix the mess Ted called hair. Ted pouted swatting his hand away.

“Hey hey, don't mess with the signature look” He complained, reversing any work Chad had just done. Henry watched the pair, his heart tugging at him. He couldn't help but think of it. Chad had always wanted kids, he made that clear when they got together. Henry, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He didn't hate kids, he just wasn't sure of himself. His parents weren't the best examples, until Chad came along Henry was practically a robot modeled by his parents. But then he fell for that stupid theatre kid, who greeted him the first time he walked into the auditorium. Now here they are, years later, married. _Not married._ No the past 24 years of blissful marriage were a lie, and he knew that this shouldn't have changed anything. But it sat itching the back of his mind, _you're not married, he is not the father._ He was still the same man, and yet here Henry stood doubtful. It wasn't fair to Ted, and it wasn't fair to Chad.

“Ready to go dearest?” Chad asked sweetly, extending his hand. Henry took it without hesitation letting him lead him to the door. Chad looked back at the frozen Ted. “Kiddo?” Ted shuffled for something in his bag but grumbled.

“Forgot something in dad’s office” He informed “Be right back” He rushed out of the room scrambling down the hall. Chad chuckled turning back to Henry. He studied his face, his blank expression, the way his eyes sat firmly in one spot.

“Whatcha thinking about love?” Chad inquires, cupping his face gently. Henry averts his gaze, shuffling his feet. “Henry? Henry, I know you, what's wrong?” His voice was firm. He shook his head, feeling able to move once more.

“Nothing, everything is fine” Henry assured, both men knew he was lying but before Chad could try again, Ted returned. Both professors turned to him expectantly, his face was unreadable holding a piece of paper. “Ted?”

“I wasn't trying to snoop…” He mumbled, his eyes were glazed over, he couldn't pin down what he was feeling. “I thought it was on your desk… but I… found this?” He holds up the paper, Chad bites his lips. Henry squeezes his hand, the adoption papers trembled in Ted's hand. Chad stepped forward. “I'm not really sure I understand it...Its... it's confusing…” He admits, his voice hitches. Chad moves forward again, Henry follows.

“Ted...come sit” Chad offers, moving himself to the couch. Ted stares, but nods. Henry follows, Ted sits in the middle of the pair, a tight grasp on the papers. Chad takes a deep breath, he opens the papers still in Ted's hand. “Let's go over this slowly ok?” Ted swallows nodding.

_“Ugh! I don't get it!” Ted exclaims, Chad peeks his head out through the kitchen. He takes off his over mitts sitting next to his son on the table. He takes a peek at what Teds working on, Ted moves the paper towards him. “I just don't understand math ok?” He sighs rubbing his head._

_“Let me see” Chad requests, he takes the papers studying them diligently. He nods, taking another pencil. Henry watches from the counter. “Let's go slowly ok? Don't think of doing it all at once, break down the problem” He demonstrates with one of the problems, Ted tries next. Henry smiles as Chad works carefully with Ted, calming him down, reassuring him. Even when he got frustrated._

_“Which would mean that x equals 6.4 and y equals 5.8!” Ted finishes, he turns brightly to Chad “Right?” Chad laughs smiling._

_“Exactly, good job Ted” He congratulates, he sits a little longer just in case._

“So… so there… there was a p-problem...with me?” Ted manages, Chad shook his head softly. He pointed to something on the paper.

“Never Ted, look” He shows him another paper “Henry and I…” He looks over at his...at Henry biting his lip. “Henry and I... aren't technically married” He explains, feeling that pull again

“H-how is that possible?” Ted asked turning to Henry, who raises his eyebrows. He didn't know how to explain it, not calmly. “You showed me photos! You were both there!” He claims, Chad nods.

“Yes but apparently… we never got a real marriage certificate. It's very confusing but when we went to get our marriage certificate we were told we were married but it wasn't true” Chad rambled, Henry hated the part that came next. “Our marriage license was real, but we looked into it and the clerk who was meant to ‘sign off’ on our marriage” He sighed “Forged it, he um… he didn't agree with our way of living” _Oh._

“Oh…” Ted muttered, his mind began racing. “How was that even allowed? How did you go through 24 years without there ever being a problem?” Ted rushed, Chad took his shoulders.

“There were problems but we could never figure out what it was and it went away eventually,” Henry explained, he felt the need to participate. “But this won't go away” He gestured to the paper. Ted turned to him, he had one simple question.

“So what are you going to do?” Henry and Chad shared a knowing glance. Married or not, they still had these moments, those moments where you know exactly what the other is thinking.

“We’re going to get married,” they said in unison, both sharing a smile.

~~~

“Paul, please! Just listen!” Marley begged Paul scoffed one foot already at the door.

“No! I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna talk to him! You and Alice do whatever the fuck you want but I have school” He huffed pulling away from his mother. He stormed out, Marley frantically following him. She grabbed his arm carefully, turning him towards her.

“First of all language!” She scolded, he sighed tapping his foot impatiently “I know you don't want to, and you don't have to! I just wanted to make sure, I would never ask you to do it Paul” She insisted, he softened in her grasp. “Good luck with finals, ok? I'll pick you and Alice up and we can go out for dinner, alright?” He nodded, the idea bringing a small inkling of joy.

“Love you mom” He told her, she released him smiling sadly. He slid into his car, throwing his things in the back. He pulls out his phone. He wonders what the group chat name is this week. Ted enjoys changing it every week.

**Stressed, Depressed and A Mess**

_Paul: Mood on the name Teddy boi_

_Bill: Was there something you needed Paul?_

_Paul: Just wanted to know if any of yall needed me to pick you up_

_Ted: Busy, can't talk_

_Bill: I could use a ride if that's alright_

_Paul: Yeppers be there soon_

He goes to close his phone but received another message. A message from an unknown name pops up.

**The Fuckiest of Fuckers**

Oh… never mind

_Em: Hey babe, I know this is super last minute but could I get a ride?_

_Paul: Always and forever_

_Em: I need a ride, I need a ride, I need a ride_

_Em: Haha that was so funny_

_Paul: Pick you up soon_

He chuckled finally stuffing his phone away, pulling out of the driveway. He picked up Emma first, receiving a kiss on the cheek. She sat in the passenger's seat choosing the music, and Paul thanked god he wasn't picking up Ted. There would be a war. Bill was next, seeing as he lived the farthest away, and he sleepily joined them sitting in the back seat.

“Everyone gucci?” Paul asked as he pulled away from Bill's house. Emma turned the music down a bit, Bill buckled himself in.

“Mmhm,” he hummed, “No Ted?” He inquired, Paul looked at him through the mirror shaking his head. “Hmm, everyone ready for finals?” Emma laughed dryly.

“Never” She answered, Paul, nodded in agreement. Bill chuckled softly pulling out a book from his bag. The rest of the ride was relaxing, Emma played soft music, Bill read in the back, Paul drove. They stopped for coffee picking up more orders than expected, in fairness it was Emma's fault. She asked the group chat if they wanted anything, and Charlotte, Jackie, and Ted were all eager to get some caffeine. They arrived at school soon after, setting up outside the lockers. Jackie and Charlotte joined them. They sat in their usual circle of lawn chairs, two empty for Ted and Tommy.

“Your coffee m’ lady” Paul served, handing Charlotte her drink. “And one bitch juice for Jackie” He joked handing Jackie her own drink. She took a giant sip staring him dead in the eye.

“Hey Paul, did you make this?” She asked “It does taste a little bitchy, with a hint of fucker”

“Language!” Charlotte and Bill finally yelled. Jackie and Paul shrunk in their seats, their faces heating up. Ted arrived shortly after, grumbling as he sat in his chair. “You alright?” Bill questioned, Ted, buried his face his arms. Paul and Bill shared a look, simply patting him on the back.

“I hate literally everything” His voice muffled, Paul nodded. “I just wanna go home and sleep” The group snapped in agreement. Charlotte glanced at the empty chair, her heart sinking.

“No Tommy again?” She inquired, Ted looked up, the dark under bags of his eyes becoming prominent. He shook his head no. “Oh… sorry”

“Way to make it awkward bubbles” Jackie whispered, Charlotte swat her pouting. She chuckled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek “I'm only kidding” Ted wasn't going to lie, it hurt just a bit. Guess now he knew how Bill felt. Emma and Paul teasing each other sharing their own private secrets. Jackie and Charlotte giggling, smothering each other with kisses. He missed Tommy, he hadn't seen or talked to him in almost 2 weeks. He was at school, he knew that much but every time he tried…

“Oh my god I'm going to kill Alice” Paul muttered, Emma, peaked over raising an eyebrow “She keeps insisting I see my dad-” His eyes widen, Ted and Bill turn both on high alert.

“Your dads back?!” Ted screeches, “Are you ok? Do you need help? You can stay at my house” Ted offers frantically, Bill nods. Charlotte and Emma eyed the three of them. Paul hates to admit he suddenly feels a weight lifted.

“I’m fine, guys, really” He assures, Ted sighs leaning back. “I'm not seeing him, but Alice insists I give him another chance” He gestures, throwing his hands up. Emma takes it squeezing it gently. He gives her a grateful smile. “I didn't want to tell anyone, because of finals…”

“I’m sorry dude,” Ted says, Paul gives him a smile. He curses himself, what a shitty excuse he was. Ted doesn’t tell him something and Paul freaks out, but the other way around? Ted’s a fucking angel. “But seriously, you can stay over at my house until he’s gone”

“Thanks, if Alice convinces mom to that family dinner, I might take you up on that offer” He joked, Ted smirks. Bill glares, not at Paul but for Paul. “Hey, buddy... you good?”

“Moriarty, not Sherlock” Is all Bill mutters, and to everyone else it means nothing. But Paul and Ted share a knowing look.

~~~

“Raise your hand if you one-hundred percent just failed your final” Ted announces plopping his lunch down at the table. Everyone except for Bill raises their hand. Ted nods, affirming his doubts. Everyone has their lunches out, and some kind of study guide. Ted follows suit, taking out his own math guide. “Look, it's just two more days of tests and then two free days and then summer!” He tries, lazy ‘woos’ are echoed. They worked silently, occasionally looking up to talk with one another or eat.

“Ted, can I talk to you?” A voice asked from behind. He glances up, his eyes turned fiery. Billy stands holding his lunch in his hands, staring expectantly. Paul and Bill stand, glaring. Emma cracks her knuckles (she wouldn't actually punch him, but man she wishes she could).

“What do you want?” Ted spits, he literally spits. Nothing comes of it but there was an effort. Billy eyes the group but sighs.

“I just want to talk, ok?” He raises a white flag with his face, Ted nods.

“Fine-”

“Ted” Bill and Paul warn in unison, he holds up his hands nodding. They sit down doubtful but watch him follow Billy out of the cafeteria. Billy leads him to a secluded corner, Ted becomes warier as they continue.

“Ok, what do you want?” He asked, his voice his firm and annoyed. He might have given Billy the chance to speak to him, but not a lot of time.

“I wanted to apologize,” Billy informs, Ted folds his arms waiting “I am sorry” And so he goes on to list and apologize sincerely to Ted. It's a good one too, one Ted surprisingly appreciates. Once he’s finished, Ted assumes it's over but Billy stops him from leaving. “How did you know?” His voice is softer now, almost chilling.

“Know what?” Ted wonders as Billy shuffled his feet, kicking the ground. He fails to meet Ted's eyes.

“How did you...know you were…” He can't finish, as if the word is too revolting. Ted's face falls annoyed, as his arms rejoin his side.

“Bisexual” He scoffs, Billy swallows nodding. “I mean, I suspected for a while and told my friends and family but I wasn't sure until…” Ted trails off, his mind picturing exactly when he knew. Under the willow tree, sitting with Tommy. He cupped his face, locking their lips together. A sad flutter was felt, a soft moan escaped Ted's mouth. “I wasn't sure until I kissed Tommy” Ted confirmed, Billy finally met his eyes. He had never seen the teen look so small. He expected a response, or some kind of joke. He didn't expect to suddenly be pulled into a kiss, his lips meeting Billys. It was rough, hard, almost painful. It wasn't Tommy. Once he registered what was happening, he pulled away immediately. He stared baffled at a very regretful Billy, he shook his head leaving instantly. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go.

~~~

“He kissed you?” Paul questioned as the group walked home. The trio of boys were planning a study session and had decided to do it at Paul's house.

“He kissed me” Ted recollected, nodding his head.

“Are you going to tell Tommy?” Paul pressed, the three of them were just staring ahead.

“Yes...maybe… I don't know” Ted sighed, He stuffed his hands in his pocket “Not like he’d care” He mumbled “I feel like lately, he's just looking for an excuse… and this could be what he needs to end it...”

“Does that mean he’s gay?” Paul inquired, he had a whole list of questions formulating in his mind.

“Doesn’t justify his actions” Bill chimed, Ted turned to him.

“No one said it did, and I don't know” Ted shrugged, he didn't know a lot about this situation. Paul nodded processing, he went to ask another question but Bill wasn't done.

“That’s sexual harassment” He claimed

“Bill-”

“It is Ted, it was forced upon you” He argued, Paul actually agreed. Ted wanted to protest. “Look, whether or not he’s gay or whatever doesn’t excuse the fact that-” He stopped, holding up a finger “He bullied you and Tommy, and-” he held up two fingers now “Forced a kiss on you, when you clearly didn’t want it” Bill explained, Ted hated the fact that he was right. They kept walking passing by Tommy's house, Ted stopped.

“Ok, I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to him” Ted declared, Bill and Paul nodded assuring him they would go to Emma's house quickly before returning. He waved them goodbye, knocking on the door. It opened after a moment.

“Ted? What are you doing here?” Tommy asks bluntly, Ted realized how long it had been since he’d seen Tommys face upfront. Able to stare and admire his features, the twinkle in eyes, the way he’s brows furrowed adorably.

“I wanted to see you…” He admitted, his eyes gazing towards his lips. Tommy sighed before ushering him in. They stood face to face now in the living room. “How...how are you?” Ted tries

“I’m busy Ted so…” Tommy said, Ted bit back his lip.

“You're always busy, you know, I haven't seen you in two weeks” Ted blurts, Tommy looks taken aback. He wrings his fingers. “I think I might have actually forgotten your face”

“Ted don't be ridiculous” He chided, his voice was annoyed. “I’m sorry that I have finals” His voice wasn't sorry, it felt rehearsed.

“We all do! Doesn't mean we isolate our boyfriends!” He shouted Tommy scoffed rolling his eyes. They went back and forth, the argument heating up. Ted only noticed Tommy's tear after the blur from his own tears cleared.

“I'm busy ok?! Not everyone has parents who don't care about their grades”, “I get it, you're busy! You have to study! Doesn't mean you ignore me!” “I'm sorry I can't be your perfect ray of sunshine 24/7 Ted!” “You're not even making an effort!” “I'm trying ok?” “Trying is ignoring me?” “Trying is focusing on school! I don't revolve around you Ted”

“Billy kissed me!” Tommy's face fell, he stumbled back.

“What?” He barely whispered, he shook. “A-are you ok?” He came forward, he still kept his distance but his face changed. It wasn't anger or frustration, it was concern. Now Ted's heart hurt.

“I’m fine, not that you would care” He cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Because the soft sobbing, as Tommy clasped his mouth, said otherwise.

“Of..of course I care” he cried, “You think I don't care?” His voice raised in volume now. “If I get anything less than a perfect ‘A’, my parents would kill me, so maybe you should just go” His face was blank now, Ted couldn't read it. He shook his head making his way for the door, as he opened his heart broke just a little bit “I care so much” Tommy whispered as Ted shut the door.

~~~

“Don't want to talk about it?”

“Nope, let's just get to studying,” Ted said as they stood outside of Paul's house. Bill shot him a reassuring look as Paul unlocked his door, fumbling with his keys.

“Ugh, I really hate-” He paused as he opened the door, his face fell. Sitting in the kitchen was Alice, Marley and… Joe. Ted instinctively put a protective hand on Paul's shoulder, Bill was on alert.

“Paul I am so-” His mother tried but Paul simply shook his head. He couldn't speak, he never could around Joe. He could feel his heartbeat pumping in his chest, the blood filling his ears. He wasn't there anymore, he was little being yelled at, huddling close to his mother. Not his mother now, Paul had buried himself in Ted, who wrapped his arms around him. 

“Why is he here Ms.Matthews?” Bill asked politely, Ted did his best to comfort Paul.

“It was my idea Paul” Alice came forward, she looked sadly at her brother “You would never see him on your own…”

“So you ambushed him?!” Ted accused, he cursed himself lowering his voice feeling Paul flinch in his arms, he whispered an apology.

“I-i didn't mean it like that” Alice persisted, she looked to Paul “Paul come on… look at me” But he didn't, Ted tightened reminiscing himself on the scene. When the two of them were little, clutching onto each other for an ounce of safety. Paul mumbled something into Ted, but he understood.

“We are leaving” He decided firm, “Ms.Matthews, Paul will be at my house” Ted explained. Though sad, she nodded gratefully. Bill left last making sure they weren't being followed before taking Paul's car and driving to Ted's house. Ted hadn't driven in a while and drove slowly, much to his own annoyance. Bill sat in the back cradling the frightened teen, something had washed over him. Something made him crawl back to the little boy he once was, the little boy he worked so hard to leave behind.

~~~

**New Chat**

_Em: is he going to be ok?_

_Ted: Yeah, he's staying over at my house for now_

_Em: Can I see him?_

_Ted: Probs not tonight sorry, he's not really up to seeing anyone_

_Em: Understandable_

_Em: Tell him I love him_

Ted couldn't help but smile. He nodded to himself showing the text to a sleepy Paul. Paul gave him the tiniest smile, burying himself a little further into the bed. Ted, Paul, and Bill sat on Ted's bed. Paul was in the middle leaning on Ted, Bill and Ted were on either side.

_Ted: He knows, and he loves you too :)_

_Em: Fucking dork_

_Ted: Correction, fucking useless_

_Ted: Gotta go, see you tomorrow_

_Em: Farewell_

“Can't sleep, watch?” Paul mumbled Ted chuckled nodding. He stood moving to the small tv on his wall, grabbing the remote. He passed it to Bill, who switched to Netflix. “Mmm ‘Big Mouth’?” Paul suggested Bill and Ted shrug nodding. Once the show is found, they huddle close watching tv for the rest of the night.

~~~

“Izzie! How many times have I told you not to touch Token?” Jackie scolded seeing the mess scattered on her floor. Dirt was spilled everywhere, glass shattered. Izzie stood on the other side of the room cradling Token pouting, on the verge of tears. “You have to clean this up!”

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!” Izzie cried Token slithered around her shoulders trying to comfort the little one. “You never let me play with Maggie or Token!” She defended, Jackie softened. Walking carefully around the mess she walked over to her sister, carrying her to the bed. She sat comfortably on the bed, Token nestled in Izzies arms.

“Look, I’m sorry…” Jackie comforts “But you need to be more careful ok?” Izzie nods, she hands Token to Jackie who takes the corn snake happily. Izzie hops off the bed.

“I'll go get the cleaning supplies!” She exclaims, rushing out of the room. Jackie chuckles setting Token down on her bed.

“You'll be back in your home soon” She comforts the slithery snake. She pets him sweetly pulling away when her phone buzzes.

**Bubbles**

_Bubbles: Jackie, Jackie, J!_

_J: Char, what's wrong?_

_Bubbles: Ok, so I was just sitting at my desk doing homework and then my phone rings and it's an unknown number so I pick it up cautiously and its Sam! And he wants to talk to me tomorrow and alone and I'm scared_

_J: Ok bubs, I need you to take a deep breath. I won't let him do anything, ok? You won't go alone no matter what. And we can just talk to the principal in the morning if you really feel scared._

_Bubbles: Thank you_

Izzie rushes back, holding a bucket and a bunch of supplies. Jackie gives her a big thumbs up before turning back to her phone.

_J: I gotta go, but I love you_

_Bubbles: Love you too_

Neither of them registered what they had just confessed until the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And I know it's early but im already excited for the sequel hehe!


	38. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids take their theatre finals and the professors have some exciting propositions and plans to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lookey we back! Can you believe there are only two more chapters before we get to the sequel? I'm big excited!! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you leave me some comments!
> 
> TW: Swearing, negative thoughts, kissing, violence
> 
> Edited by: @theyreallidiots (I really love you a lot you're great and my fave, also LET IT BE KNOWN SHE DIDNT APPROVE THE MR.STARK COMMENT)

****_Finals Day 2…_

“Hey” Emma greeted sliding her hand into Paul's. He looked up giving her a half-smile. She kissed his cheek, handing him a coffee. “For you” He took it gratefully, he still wasn't there. “Are you ok?” She asked softly as they continued walking. Paul took a deep breath, staring forward.

“I don't know” He admitted, his heart pounding heavily. His feet were dragging and he was barely making an effort. Emma's heart sunk, she squeezed a little tighter. He appreciated it, he really did, but he was exhausted and, to be honest, a little embarrassed. Once Bill had left the previous night and things had settled down it was just Ted, Paul, and the professors. They were all just a little too kind, Paul couldn't handle it. He broke down crying, and it wouldn't stop. There was a lot he had locked up for a long time and it just flooded. He was grateful Ted had been there, but right now? He wasn't and he didn't want to go through explaining everything to Emma. That wasn't fair to her, she just wanted to be there.

“Did you know...that I love you?” Emma reminded, twirling her hand gently in his. He smiled up at her, _ok...this was good._ She walked next to him, falling in step with the boy. It didn't take the pair long to reach the lockers. It was empty, leaving just the two of them in the sweltering morning heat of the school halls. They set up their chairs, as usual, a comfortable silence between the pair. Once they've sat down and gotten their work out, Paul feels an overwhelming need to talk.

“I don't want to see him” He blurted out. Emma turned to him, closing her computer. He looked to her, wringing his hands “I just...I don't want to. He scares me Em…” Emma takes his hand, squeezing it.

“You don't have to babe, stay with Ted until he gives up and leaves” Emma informed. Paul nods, she’s right. He literally has no obligation to see him. But he’s holding so much over his head, so much weighing him down. He’s in Paul’s home and he has Alice wrapped around his finger. Marley can’t speak up, all she can do is silently hope Paul is ok.

“Yeah...you're right” He gives in, what else is there to say? Emma gave him a small smile, leaning as she plants a sweet kiss on his cheek. She goes to pull away but he turns kissing her on her lips. It's perfect, it’s sweet and it's safe. And there is nothing wrong with safe, it means something special to Paul and he appreciates that. “I love you too” He finally responds, she smiles stroking his face returning to her work, Paul follows suit.

~~~

“I told you to come alone” Sam spat as Charlotte and Jackie appear.

“And I thought that was stupid” Jackie retorted giving him a smirk. He scowls but sighs. Charlotte clutches just a little tighter, she's scared. Jackie gives her a supportive smile, it's exactly what Charlotte needs. “Cut to the chase Sam what do you want?”

“I want to...apologize” He sighs as if saying the words are too much, too much of a chore. “I was rude, mean and harmful” He recites, Jackie shakes her head, something's off. “I am sorry for the way I acted”

“No, you're not” Jackie blurted, Charlotte jerks her head towards Jackie. She tilts her head curiously. Sam bites down a scowl once more.

“You're right, I don't” He spits, Charlotte's eyes grow wide as she realizes what's about to happen. She pulls Jackie out of Sam’s way as he moves forward running into the wall. “Are you insane?!” Jackie screeches at Sam, who glares but ultimately does nothing. He turns and leaves, stomping into the hall. “Are you ok?”

“Are you?” Charlotte worries, examining her girlfriend. Jackie leans in kissing her softly, her hands playing with Charlotte's hair. Charlotte giggles through it, pulling away. “Guess that answers my question” Charlotte takes her hand squeezing softly.

“Let’s go” Jackie leads her to the lockers, the anger she previously felt now disappearing. They walk towards the locker, sitting down next to Paul and Emma. Jackie ruffles Paul’s hair as she does so. Paul shoves her almost pushing her out of the chair and she laughs. “Hey loser” Emma glares at her, but this normality is just what Paul needs. “Hey, where are the terrible T’s?” Jackie asks peeking around the hall.

“Yeah, where is Ted?” Paul follows Jackie's example. Bill plops in the chair next to him.

“Leading the raid to Area 51” he commented casually. Without giving it a second thought, Paul nodded returning to his work. This was probably true to be honest. The bell rings soon after and the group, save for Jackie makes their way into the auditorium for their theatre finals. Ted is there waiting by the piano going over something with the pianist. He nods thanking the man before joining the group.

“You guys as nervous as I am?” He jokes shakily. They nod sitting down, he waves to Chad as he enters the room. Paul leans over whispering.

“Hey, how was area 51?” He asks, Ted leans back eyes still glued on Chad.

“Fucking dope dude” He answers “I found the secret to the Krabby patty recipe” Paul fistbumps his friend sitting back. Chad claps his hands together gathering the attention of the students. He introduces the final before calling up the first student. It was completely random, he spun a wheel on his phone with their names on it. After a few students had gone Chad calls the next name.

“Bill Dorris” The group seizes and Bill swallows taking a deep breath. He stands shaking as he makes his way to the stage. Chad nods encouragingly, Ted and Paul give him their best smiles. He takes a deep breath before looking at Chad.

“My name is Bill Dorris, today I will be singing ‘I’m Not That Smart’ from the musical ‘25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee’. Thank you.” He smiles at the pianist who begins playing the song. Ted shakes his head, _oh the irony._ He starts singing slowly and his nerves disappear as the song goes on. He can't really remember when he finished, but the sound of clapping cued him in.

“That was amazing dude” Ted compliments, Bill nods gratefully. Another student goes before Emma's name is called. Paul kisses her on the cheek whispering a stroke of luck as she goes.

“I’m Emma Perkins, my song is ‘Get Down’ from the musical ‘Six’” She smirks. Paul nods, Charlotte 'woos’ in approval. Chad shakes his head playfully but hit the play button on the karaoke track. It's the perfect fit, sure it's a little low but the energy is just right. She finishes strong, a standing ovation for the queen. Paul compliments her endlessly, that is until his own name gets called. He didn't think the fear would get to him, but everyone could see the vibrating.

“M-my uh… my name is Pa-aul” He tries, he looks helplessly to Ted, who stands, making his way to his friend, mimicking a breathing technique. A few of the students snicker but quiet after receiving a glare from Bill. After a moment Paul regains himself, Ted sits smiling the whole way through. “I'm going to sing ‘My Petersburg’ from the musical ‘Anastasia’...enjoy” He adds gaining a hint of confidence. Emma beams at him, look at her dork. The song goes beautifully, and the group cheers almost too loud. Chad nods in approval, a good sign for Paul. Charlotte is next, practically bouncing up to the stage.

“Hello!” Emma can't help but smile at her enthusiasm, her energy “I am Charlotte! And today I will be performing ‘Me and the Sky’ from the _amazing_ musical ‘Come From Away’” She nods excited at the pianist who begins. Theres not a single person in the room who isn't on the edge of their seat, her voice just carries and she is wonderful. No one is going to deny that she might just be one of the best in the room. And when she finishes, they all feel a smidgen of disappointment as the gracefulness leaves their ears. A few more students go before finally Ted is called. He’s ready, at least he hopes he is. He just doesn't have the energy anymore to care or feel nervous. He just does it.

“Ted Hidgens” He raises a brow at Chad, who rolls his eyes.

“My song is ‘All That's Known’ from ‘Spring Awakening’ and I am so sorry Jonathan Groff” He adds before starting. Bill and Paul share a look. People aren't sure why he apologized as the song goes on because it's amazing. Chad would be the first to say, Ted's voice had grown so much over the past year and he might be a bit impartial but he was so proud. The ‘A’ the boy received on his final was no favor. It was well earned and deserved.

~~~

“Really? No Tommy again?” Charlotte complains regretting it almost instantly as Ted joins the group at lunch. He eyes her before avoiding any eye contact. Jackie nudges her softly, she shakes her head. “I’m sorry Ted” She is, she wasn't thinking about how he must feel. She just really misses the bright bouncing boy.

“Speaking of Tommy, is that him?” Paul asks, Ted turns to where he is pointing his heart sinking. Tommy stands across the hall, cornered by some taller kids. It might not be clear to the rest of them but Ted can tell, Tommy is uncomfortable. His lips pursed resiliently, the way his shoulders tense, his feet dance around each other carefully. They're clearly saying something to him to cause this reaction, the lunch in Tommy's hands shakes. Ted clenches his fists standing. “Woah...you're going to go over there? Aren't you mad at him?” Paul asked once more.

“He's still my boyfriend Paul” Ted responds, Bill feels a tug at his heart. He smiles approvingly as Ted makes his way over to Tommy. He puts himself in front of the two sides, glaring at the perpetrators. “Why don't you go give yourself some swirlies?” Ted spits, they scoff but leave receiving an icy stare. Once out of sight, Ted turns to a reddened Tommy. The smaller boy avoids eye contact but anyone can see the small tears dripping from his eyes. Ted softens as his heart races. He leads the smaller boy to their signature corner. Tommy sniffles rubbing his tears, Ted waits, he would wait forever if he had to. Anything to miss finals really, he feels a phantom Bill scold him. Ok, and be there for Tommy.

“Sorry” He sniffles some more, glancing towards the hallway “Thanks, I should go” His voice is dry as if he's been squeezed of everything that made him… him. Ted shakes his head baffled.

“Really Tommy?” Ted scoffs, Tommy bites his lips. In a last-ditch effort to stop more tears from coming. “Can you please tell me what is going on with you? Because I don't think I-”

“I'm leaving… for a year” Ted goes to interject but Tommy shakes his head. “Just...ok?” Ted nods “My parents are sending me to a boarding school for junior year, they want me to...have this experience.” He sighs, his breath is shaky. “We visited during spring break after they found it in France during the winter break” Ted really wants to speak now. “I don't have a choice, and I have been really busy with finals…”

“I've told you everything that happens to me and you've been there, do you really think I wouldn't do the same for you?” Ted begged Tommy meets his eyes.

“I knew you would” It's small, almost afraid but it's there. “I couldn't...I didn't...I don't want to go” (Mr.Stark) He cried, Ted pulls him in but Tommy pushes away. It's just not there anymore. “Oh crap!” He burst, Ted eyes him “I have to figure out...where Bonnie’s going to stay. She's not allowed to come” He shakes his head, Ted furrows his brows.

“Shouldn't your parents be doing this?” Ted argued, “Figuring all this…” He trailed off as he saw the look on Tommy’s face, he pursed his lips “They left, didn't they?” Tommy nods “I’m going to...argh!” And just for a moment, it feels normal. “I can take Bonnie, Clyde’s been missing her anyway” He offered, Tommy looks up trying to stop more tears from coming.

“I can't ask you to do that”

“You aren't, I literally offered” Ted assures, Tommy hides whatever smile decides to creep onto his face. “Tommy-” He didn't deserve this, Tommy had been nothing but cold and yet here Ted was so willing to do anything. He couldn't let him do that.

“I gotta go” He decided, he just can't do this anymore. He has to study, he has to...to go. And Ted, for what feels like the millionth time, watches him go.

~~~

**Glee Club but Better**

**_Emma/Quinn:_ ** _So basically none of you want to talk about how you're feeling?_

**_Ted/Puck or Blaine:_ ** _No, Paul and I are fine, also who the fuck named the group chat_

**_Emma/Quinn:_ ** _That would be me and Charlotte, and also yall sound like the opposite of fine but go off I guess_

**_Bill/Artie:_ ** _Charlotte and I. Are we still doing dinner tomorrow?_

**_Charlotte/Brittany:_ ** _Yeppers! Table for 7, at 6pm sharp!_

**_Jackie/Santana:_ ** _Hey is Tommy coming?_

**_Ted/Puck or Blaine:_ ** _I...don't know. Why don't you ask him?_

**_Jackie/Santana:_ ** _Fine, I will assface._

**_Paul/Finn:_ ** _What did I miss? Also, Em, doesn't the Finn guy end up with Rachel? Who would be Rachel_

**_Tommy/Kurt:_ ** _Jackie you know I'm in the group chat right? Yes I will be attending dinner_

**_Emma/Quinn:_ ** _Yeah…_

**_Charlotte/Brittany:_ ** _I think Melissa, that girl in our class would make a good Rachel_

**_Emma/Quinn:_ ** _Thanks Lottie, Paul if you start dating Melissa…_

**_Paul/Finn:_ ** _I won't, but I am heading to bed I'm exhausted, also the professors are telling us to go to sleep so…_

**_Ted/Puck or Blaine:_ ** _Yeah, night losers_

**_Emma/Quinn:_ ** _If I have to start singing ‘keep me hanging on’ I might scream_

~~~

“Oh I'm sorry kiddo, we didn't mean to wake you up” Chad apologized as a sleepy Ted waddled into the living room. He shook his head leaning over the couch kissing his dad on the cheek.

“Whatcha up to?” He yawned. Henry lifted a binder he had, instantly lighting Ted’s face up. “Wedding planning?” He smiled, flipping through. “So cool” he mumbled looking through the millions of ideas. He wasn't the biggest planning or decoration fan but it was his dads and he loved it. As he kept looking the professors shared a look.

“Hey buddy” Henry started slowly, Ted looked up expectantly. “We were wondering if you want to sing at the wedding?” Ted turned shocked, his face fell. “Y-you don't have to-” His words cut off by a hug, Ted squeezing Henry harder than he thought was possible. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Ted cried nodding very hard, Chad laughed ruffling his son’s hair. Ted raced back to his room, most likely to tell Paul everything.

“So, both suits or do you want to wear a dress, love?” Chad asked Henry shook his head chuckling.

“I think that's your dream dear, and you did look amazing in that dress the first time around” Henry added, Chad stroked his cheek nodding. “I think matching suits, with a simple flower change” Henry decided, Chad squealed.

“Perfect!” He clapped his hands together. And it was.

_“Problems can always be fixed kiddo” Chad comforted, Ted, nodded crying into the professor. “I know it hurts right now but it'll get better” Chad soothed, he held the boy._

And it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywhoooo make sure to leave some comments and also come hang out with me on my Tumblr @oh-theatre


	39. An Ending (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last day of finals, and the last day of school. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One more chapter bois!!! Honestly, I love Tommy so much holy jeezus, hopefully, I can remember how to do comedy in the sequel again oop! Anyway, leave me some comments. Also, I love Tommy and Ted and my heart legit can't take how much I love them
> 
> TW: Swearing, negative thoughts, kissing, violence

****_Finals Day 3..._

“Tommy, right?” Tommy glanced up, his eyes adjusting to the figure standing in front of him. He blinked, realizing how exhausted he was. The library was quiet, huddled in a corner with all his materials and supplies, Tommy was studying.

“Hmm?” He hummed, he didn't really have it in him to speak. The figure chuckled sitting down next to him, Tommy shifted giving him some room. He could see his face better now: his hair was dark and long, it fell to his shoulders in a wavy formation. His face...was boring. Not in a bad way but there wasn't anything special about him. He was cute, sure, but that's about it. Tommy recognizes him from his English class, he sits in the back, he doesn't talk much. He extended his hand towards Tommy. “English class,” Tommy said.

“Yeah” He chuckled again, Tommy hated the way it sounded as if no matter what Tommy said, he would smile and play along. “I’m David,” Tommy nodded shaking his hand, he didn't really have time for this and hoped the conversation would end soon. “I..uh recognized you...from class” He rubbed the nape of his neck, avoiding Tommy’s eyes. His lips curled into a sweet smile or at least an attempt. “You're like...really smart” He complimented. Tommy pressed his lips together swallowing an exasperated sigh.

“Thank you...I’m sorry, I'm really bus-”

“Oh yeah! Totally, sorry...don't let me disturb you” He gestured to Tommy's work. Tommy eyed him but went back to his papers, he tried to work but he could feel Davids intense stare. He put his pencil down looking back up at him. “Sorry, it's just…” David looked him over, his eyes twinkling, his lips in a half-smile. “You’re...really cute” He pushed his hair behind his ears

_Oh_

Tommy’s heart sunk, he was being flirted with, never had he hated a feeling so much. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked back up at David, his smile as fake as he could make it.

“Thanks! My boyfriend sure thinks so” He chirped, and there it was. David's face fell, his smile disappearing becoming confusion. His eyebrows furrowing, he let out a small laugh.

“He's very lucky, and where might he be?” David looked around expectantly. _Seriously?_ Tommy thought _you're still going?_ He didn't really know how to respond, once his free period was over, he had a final and he really didn't have time for...whatever this was. It was almost selfish of him to wish Ted was here.

“I...I don't know” Tommy admitted. He was probably studying with Charlotte and Emma right now, seeing as they had free periods as well but he couldn't be sure. They used to know where the other was because they were usually together. And sure, some might say that's a bad thing but...it worked for them. And they loved it. They loved each other, Tommy loved him. “You know what? I have to go” But this time, he wasn't running away from someone, he was running towards them. He collected his things, not giving David another look and rushed down the hall and out of school. He was really hoping Ted would be at the coffee shop they always went to, and lo and behold.

Ted sat behind Charlotte fiddling with her while Emma lay strewn across Charlotte's lap reciting something. Tommy could almost laugh had he not been so nervous. Ted looked up noticing him, his eyes actually grew, _the pupil dilates when it sees something it likes._ Or at least that's what Tommy remembered from class, his mind was a little preoccupied right now. Ted stood, much to Charlotte's disappointment, well, until she saw who he was standing for. Tommy wasted no time, he took Ted’s face and kissed him. Ted was clearly taken aback but melted into the kiss nonetheless, realizing how desperate he was for this moment. Tommy giggled happily, wrapping his own arms around Ted's neck. Charlotte tried really hard but her heart was so full, she squealed Emma tried to stifle it but she was just as happy. Ted pulled away eyeing his friends, they quickly returned to their work shrugging. Tommy cupped Ted’s face pulling him back towards him.

“Hi” He smiled, his heart, much like Charlotte’s, was full. Ted shook his head trying to swallow a smile, he smothered Tommy in more kisses hugging him right after. “I’m so sorry dearest” Tommy whispered in his ear. “How do I make it up to you?” He asked pulling away, Ted shook his head once more.

“You don't ha-” he paused, an idea popped into his head. “Sing with me” He marveled, Tommy laughed slightly. Ted stood his ground however, he didn't budge.

“Oh! You're serious?” Tommy’s eyes grew wide, Ted nodded.

“My parents wanted me to sing at the wedding...and I want you to sing with me” Ted admitted, Tommy forced a squeal squeezing his hands. To be honest? He didn't know if he would be here for the wedding. He wanted to, so badly but his parents were pretty adamant about him leaving as soon as he could. Ted bit his lips, still smiling. “What?” Ted could tell.

“Nothing! I'd love to” he lied, well he would love to but...would he be able to? But no more, he was going to be here for Ted. As long as he could, he just had to convince his parents to let him stay a little bit into summer and it would be fine. “What are we singing?” He asked, his heart still racing from excitement to be back in Ted's arms.

~~~

“Bill Dorris!” The name echoed the auditorium. Ted always felt like this ritual was stupid and would cause low self-esteem for the students but watching Bill, shocked, rushing up to stage to accept the award, Ted felt nothing but pride. He definitely showed it by cheering the loudest. “Congratulations to Mister Dorris for winning the ‘Best Academic Student’ award”. The principal handed the boy the award, Bill was almost crying behind his glasses. He quickly returned to his friends, receiving an abundance of hugs and ruffling of the hair.

“Nicely done, dude” Paul complimented, Bill, smiled up at him. The principal called back attention. They turned to him and shushed.

“Next, as requested by Mr. Hidgens, our drama teacher-” Ted shouted out a single cheer, receiving weird looks but he didn't care. “Thank you, Ted” The principal shook his head at the boy, the school laughed. “As most of you know, the drama finals consist of singing a song, what those students didn't know is that those were auditions” The group stopped smiling and turned to one another, Tommy hid a smile. Those who were interested in the musical but were not apart of the class were asked to audition months ago, just as Tommy had done, his heart sank realizing he would have to pull out. “So, I'm here to formally announce the cast of Starship for next year! The cast is as follows” The list was something so many students had not expected to hear, but they were on the edge of their seats.

“Bug: Ted

Commander Up: Sam

Taz/Bugginton: Emma

Tootsie Noodles/Pincer: Tommy

Mega-Girl: Deb

February: Charlotte

Junior/Veeto Mosquito: Paul

Specs/Neato Mosquito: Alice

Roach/Krayonder: Bill

Overqueen/Sweetheart mosquito: David

The Caller Bug/mister bug: Paul”

Ted’s jaw dropped hearing his name first, Paul was pretty shocked playing so many roles but excited nonetheless. Emma was delighted to hear her name called and getting a kiss on the cheek from Paul was pretty exciting. Charlotte looked to Ted and they shared a knowing look. Guess their chemistry was undeniable, on stage of course. Jackie hugged her, proud of her achievements. Paul shared a look with his sister, nodding at her for finally gaining enough courage to audition. Tommy bit back his lip, trying not to cry. He smiled and nodded at every single one of his friends, and kissed his boyfriend lovingly, but his stomach churned sadly. Bill nodded appropriately and congratulated his friends. David looked up and winked at Tommy who didn't reciprocate anything. Deb smothered her girlfriend in kisses, Alice returned the action. Sam smirked to himself but ultimately was just excited to perform again. They all were, junior year was going to be fun.

~~~

“Ok, kiss, marry, kill” Ted started pointing his fork at Paul. The teen returned the gesture, mocking his friend. “The try guys” He decided, Paul scrunched his eyebrows. Tommy rolls his eyes, returning to his conversation with Bill. The girls sit in their usual spots discussing other things.

“There are four try guys dumbass” Paul noted, Ted smiled coyly.

“Yeah, so double up loser” Ted replied, Paul, shrugged stuffing more salad into his mouth. “Alright, I'll go first. Mmm...id...kill Ned” Paul mocked a gasp, Bill stifled a laugh “Kiss...Zach and marry Eugene and Keith” Tommy turned to him, a smile placed on his face, but curiosity and confusion riddled his face. Ted turned to him, kissing him on the forehead. “Polyamorous baby” He joked, Tommy playfully pushed him off awaiting Paul's answer.

“Ok lame, I’d kiss Zach and Ned, marry Keith and...kill Eugene” He decided, Ted can't even fathom his response. “What? Don't hate me cause im right” Paul defended, Bill turned now facing them.

“Even I know you don't kill Eugene, Paul” Bill commented. Ted gave him a high five, posing a confident ‘told you so’ face to Paul.

“I’d marry Zach” Tommy joined in, munching carefully on his carrots. Ted smiled at him, the tug at his stomach in delight. “That's all, the rest can do as they please” He finished, Ted chuckled softly nodding.

“Ok moving on” Paul continued, he waited for the rest to turn to him but to no avail. “Ted?” He asked impatiently.

“What?” He focused back on Paul, the teen smirked.

“You've never played tuber simulator?” Paul teased, Ted laughed sensibly. Bill and Tommy shared a quick glance.

“Hey, have you seen Joe?” Ted inquired carefully, playing out his part to perfection. Paul raised a brow.

“Whos Joe?” Paul gave in, no one matching the name.

“Joe mama!” Ted cheered victoriously. Paul turned to Emma instantly.

“Just kill me” He requested. Emme stroked his cheek lovingly, turning back to Charlotte and Jackie.

~~~

“You look wonderful, bubbles” Jackie complimented tying up the back of Charlotte's dress. She let her hair down, turning back to her girlfriend.

“I love you!” Charlotte quipped wrapping her arms around Jackie's neck. Jackie giggled kissing Charlotte, moving to her cheek. Charlotte pulled away “Sorry J, I gotta finish getting ready”. Jackie groaned, falling back onto the bed. She finished her braids and slipped her jean jacket on.

“I look like Rosa Diaz” Jackie smiled, admiring the new jacket she made. Charlotte smiled, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed her cheek from behind. “Hmm, can I do your hair?” Charlotte shook her head, tying her own hair up with a ribbon to match her dress. “Oh pretty, nevermind you've got it” Jackie kissed her cheek.

“I'm so excited for dinner!” Charlotte exclaimed putting her earrings in, Jackie helped her with her necklace. “Everyone back together! Tommy! Ted! Paul! Emma! Bill!” She turned to Jackie “You…”

“I love you, bubbles” Jackie kissed her, wrapping her up in a hug. Charlotte squealed as Jackie spun her around. “Oh! We gotta go” And so they did, saying goodbye to her mother and heading out the door.

~~~

“Ok stop stop stop” Tommy chided, he undid Ted’s tie fixing it neatly. Ted pouted kissing Tommy on the forehead, Tommy pulled him closer meeting his lips.

“Oh my god, I missed you” Ted sighed. Tommy chuckled wrapping his arms around his neck. Ted did the same around Tommy's hips. “Hey, after dinner tonight we should take a walk in the park” Ted proposed. Tommy giggled, his head landing on Ted’s chest. “What? I think it would be nice” Tommy looked back up at him.

“It would be pitch dark, and one of us would get killed,” Tommy said honestly, Ted smiled kissing him on the forehead. “I love you but that's just not plausible,” Tommy told the boy, Ted nodded agreeing. Tommy wished he could stay like this forever, and his face showed it. His eyes avoided Teds, his mouth quivered.

“Gumdrop?” Ted asked, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. Tommy looked up and shook his head, he stood on his tiptoes kissing Ted softly, connecting their lips. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, dearest” He patted Ted’s chest, pulling away and going to the mirror. Ted stood behind him wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Ted” Tommy giggled “I have to get ready” Ted moaned, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Tommy’s heart sank, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but Jackie just dropped off Tommy’s skirt” Paul poked his head through the door, Ted pulled away beaming. “She said it was done last minute because she wanted to put some more stuff on it” Tommy smiled sadly, he squeezed Ted’s hand nodding a thank you to Paul. He took the skirt looking at it. “Ted, your dads wanna see you” Paul notified before leaving. Ted kissed Tommy on the cheek before leaving. He set the skirt down clutching his chest, he and Jackie had been making this one for a while. It was put on hold for finals and she finished it. But something changed, he didn't want to. He shoved the skirt away putting on an old suit he brought from his house. It fit comfortably, and fine. It was...fine.

“Hey, look at mister fancy pants” Chad declared as Ted emerged from his room. He did a little spin showing off his new suit, he was test running the outfit before the wedding. Tommy emerged after a moment in a suit, Ted furrowed his brows. Paul followed in wearing a suit as well. “Well look at the three of you” Chad took a picture.

“Yes, you all look very dashing” Henry admitted, he handed Chad a drink. Paul smiled, he was really missing home. He talked to his mom every day but he missed his room, his bed, the smell when he got up in the morning. The back and forth with his sister. He loved Ted, and Ted’s house and the professors but it wasn’t home. “I hope you enjoy your night out boys, you two-” Henry pointed to Paul and Ted “Home by eleven, got it?” They nodded, Tommy, intertwined his fingers with Ted.

“I'll make sure of it, doctor Hidgens” Tommy assured, Henry, nodded at the boy. He was excited to see him back, Ted had instantly become happier with him around and it had only been a day. “We should go, we need to pick up Bill” Tommy reminded, Ted and Paul, nodded. They said their goodbyes heading out the door.

~~~

“Emma you look… stunning” Paul breathed as his girlfriend walked through the door of the restaurant. He stood greeting her, kissing her cheek and pulling out a chair for her. She sat next to him, her dress flowing beautifully. “I love you” he confessed, the table silenced laughing. He was clearly head over heels for this girl.

“Thanks, babe” Emma stroked his cheek, kissing it softly. “So...we did it! Sophomore year is over!” She declared, the group cheered happily. She grabbed a menu, skimming through the options. The rest of the group did the same, except Tommy and Ted they shared a look. Emma noticed and looked at them “What’s up you two?” She asked the group looked up at her.

“Tommy just wants to say something” Ted admitted, Tommy swat his arm softly. “What? It’s true” He teased, he kissed his boyfriend's cheek encouragingly.

“Um well… I wasn't planning on telling you all right now, but it’s as good as any I suppose” He looked around the table, he didn't want to bring the mood down but he had to tell them. “I'm leaving next year,” The group burst into a chorus of complaints, Tommy squeezed Ted’s hand. “I'll be back for senior year… I think” _I hope_ “I’m going to a boarding school in France… I don't really have a choice” He explained, Bill put a comforting hand on Ted’s shoulder. “Um… my parents are letting me stay for the wedding but then… I’m leaving as soon as possible” Tommy finished.

“I hate this” Charlotte decided, a murmur of agreement was heard “I hate this so much”

“Look I just wanted to tell you, that's all, can we please move on?” Tommy begged, after more arguing and frustration they agreed to move on. “Ok, how about the musical guys?” Tommy proposed excitement buzzed throughout.

“Ted! Congrats on the playing ‘Bug’!” Charlotte announced, Ted blushed hiding it with his menu “Guess we just are the perfect couple” She joked, the group chuckled. Tommy shot her a playful glare. “I’m kidding, I clearly have the better significant other” She kissed Jackie on the cheek. 

“Hey, congrats on Pincer” Bill told Tommy “I know you don't get to play him but it’s still pretty cool” Tommy smiled gratefully. It was pretty cool and he was definitely going to ask Chad about the decision, mostly because he didn't see it himself. Tommy wasn't the type to play a meaningful role, but he supposed that's what acting was. He should take it as a compliment having such a big range. He was excited to return senior year and audition for Falsettos.

The dinner continued, a wonderful way to close off the year. Sharing stories:

“So you and Charlotte kissed?” Tommy almost laughed, Ted nodded shoveling food in his mouth. Charlotte giggled, Jackie, eyed the pair. “I… I have so many questions”

“It was for practice!” Ted defended, Tommy laughed into his shoulder. “I… shut up,” He said burying his face into the food.

Gushing over each other:

“I just love you all so much!” Charlotte announced, Jackie kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

“Oh, ditto that feeling” Paul commented, Emma laughed. They all did that night, down to the last dessert they ate.

Confessions:

“Bud, no matter what, we support you” Ted assured, Bill, smiled at him gratefully. He wiped away his tears, feeling foolish. 

“Thank you guys...seriously” He confessed “I don't know how im supposed to tell my dad” 

“Your dad is the most supportive person. He wouldn't care if you decided to like...become a murderer as long as you were ok.” Ted joked, Bill chuckled followed by the rest of the group “He’ll love you even if you are aro and ace” Ted's voice became more serious, Bill stood going over to his friend. They shared a hug and it was perfect. 

Sadly...the night had to end

Then they went their separate ways. Emma got picked up by her mother, passing out as soon as she stepped into the car. Paul drove Bill home, dropping off Tommy at his house. Paul and Ted headed home sleeping as soon as they got home. Charlotte and Jackie had a sleepover, spending the night watching Barbie movies and playing with Maggie and Token. It was perfect, and the night went perfectly. It wrapped up a weird year that was, in the best way, weirdly perfect. There was a lot they still had to figure out but that's why they still had two years to go. Two years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave some comments!! And boy am I excited!


	40. A Final Round (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the year ends the gang has some unfinished things to wrap up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! ITS BEEN FOREVER!! Also I have decided to split the final chapter into two parts! I promise I wont take three months to write the next one lol... Anyway!! I hope you all enjoy and once again! I am so so sorry
> 
> TW: Swearing, kissing, homophobia

“Hey uh, bye fucker” Ted waves from the couch, stuffing his mouth full of newly opened cheeseballs.

“Bye asshole” Paul responds, lugging his bags towards the door. Chad and Henry watch from the opening in their kitchen.

“Are they friends? I can't tell” Chad asks softly, Henry laughs. “Alright, boys! Let's have a proper goodbye shall we?” Chad requests, glaring only slightly at his son. Ted moans standing quickly, he walks over to Paul giving him a quick hug. “Oh come on, you're best friends”

“We are like Stan and Kyle dad” Ted mumbles, Chad and Henry glance at one another, Teds references were a hit and miss with the pair. “Ugh nevermind, I don't need to give Paul a big giant hug, that's all I'm saying”

“Aren't those the two that dated?” Paul asks trying to remember.

“No that's Tweek and Craig” Ted corrects, Paul nods an ‘ah’ sound escapes “You gotta watch more ‘South Park’” Ted chides, Paul laughs. 

“Wait does that mean you're going to write me a song because you miss me” Paul mocks, recalling the events of the previous few episodes. Teds not sure whether he's impressed or offended.

“Of course I will” He teases back, Henrys given up. “Alright say goodbye to Clyde” Ted requests, Paul awes kneeling as the sad pup comes up to him, licking his face goodbye. He stands after a moment of cuddling and faces the professors.   
  


“Thank you so much for letting me stay here” He goes up and hugs Henry and Chad, they return the gesture happily. “It was really nice” He smiles, they ruffle his hair allowing him to face Ted now. The professors share a glance before promptly exiting the room, leaving the friends alone. Clyde jumps into Ted’s arms receiving soft pets. “Well it’s been fun” Paul commented jokingly, Ted laughs giving his friend a hug.

“Look, just come back whenever you need to ok?” He asks softly. Paul nods pulling away.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late” Emma joins in, opening the door as she makes her way into the apartment. Ted gives her a nod, Paul greets her with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Ready?” She hopes, he nods giving Ted one last look of gratefulness before stepping out of the apartment and joining Emma on her descent downstairs. “You ok?” She checks before hopping into the car, Paul joins her after stuffing his belongings into the back.

“Yeah, I just got so used to living with Ted it'll be weird… ya know?” Emma nods starting the car “But I'm really excited to go home and sleep in my bed and be with my mom” He lists excited, Emma giggles at his antics heading onto the road. The drive isn't too long and Paul had offered to just walk but Emma wanted to be there.

“Are you hungry at all?” Emma inquires carefully, inputting Paul's house into her GPS. Paul ponders for a moment, the professors had sent him off with plenty of food in his stomach.   
  


“No I’m ok, how are you?” He responds, fiddling with the ends of his jacket. He realized how long it had been since the pair had been alone together, just the two of them. He loves their friends but… it was nice.

“I’m ok, Charlotte is having a fashion crisis about her outfit for the wedding. She wasn’t expecting to be asked to sing so...but now she has Jackie for that.” Emma turns “Who mind you, is much better at that than I am” She admits, Paul laughs. “Speaking of the wedding…” She twirls her fingers over his hand, playing with it.

“Yes?” He turns, smiling.

“Well, what colors are you wearing? I want to match” She chimes, Paul laughs. “What?” She grins towards him, adorable confusion.

“Nothing, I'm wearing a standard suit, with a hint of blue” He explains, she raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been with Henry too long…”

“Blue” She repeats thinking it over, she pulls into Pauls driveway “I can do blue” 

“Thanks for driving me,” he says, staring fearfully at the house in front of him. Emma takes his hand, kissing it softly.

“Did you really think I was going to let you waltz in there alone?” Emma wonders, Paul laughs stepping out of the car. Emma joins him, helping him with some bags. They trudge up the driveway, the sweltering heat hitting them quite hard. “Ready?” She asks, he nods pushing open the door, silently praying no one is home. He makes his way softly into the house hoping nobody can hear him, if anybody is home that is. Emma takes his free hand, grasping it protectively.

“Paul!” Alice exclaims running up to her brother, her hug causing him to drop all his things as he returns the gesture. “I missed you so much!” She tightens her grip, Paul struggles for air, silently pleading to Emma. She coughs loudly gaining the attention of a certain Matthews sister, who pulls away apologizing.

“I missed you too” He responds, he scans the room looking at the empty kitchen/living room. It feels lonely, sad, dreary, what are other adjectives for lonely? “Where is mom?” He inquires, walking further into the house.

“She took Joe out while you came home”

“I'm so tempted to make a ‘Joe mama’ joke” Paul mumbles, Emma seizes trying to contain her laughter. “So it's just us?” He continues, Alice nods. “I'm gonna go put my stuff away, Em?” Emma smiles a greeting to Alice before following Paul upstairs. She had forgotten what his room looked like having spent so much time at the professors.

“Excited to be home?” She asks as Paul flops onto his bed, clutching his pillows close.

“So excited” He gleams, he throws a pillow her way, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“You are starting something you can't finish Matthews” Emma throws it back a little rougher, Paul raises his brows sitting up. He throws two more at her, hitting her square in the face, she laughs ready. “Is that a challenge Matthews?” He nods coyly receiving a pillow in his face as a response. They continue for a little while circling around the room and bouncing on the bed, pillows flying everywhere. Finally, Paul catches Emma, wrapping his arms around the squealing teen smothering her with quick pecks.

“Gotchu,” He says, turning her to face him. She shrugs pulling him in for a kiss.

“Suppose you do” She comments back, he pulls her in kissing her prolongedly, holding on to this moment for a while. They pull apart needing a moment, desperate for air. “Well damn Paul… but uh… I don't think that's how you play pillow fight”

“Uh Emma, you don't play pillow fight, you live it” he corrects, Emma laughs pushing him off. He smiles, melting back into his cozy bed, Emma sits next to him. “Mmm home” He hums softly, Emma fiddles with his hair.

“I love you” Emma whispers sweetly into his hair, kissing his forehead. A soft umph escapes her as Paul hits her with a pillow once more, rolling off the bed laughing. “I take it back” She grumbles, coughing some feathers out of her mouth. Paul leans forward, taking Emma's face in his hands.

“No, take-backs,” He says, kissing her again. He could do this forever.

~~~

“Are you seriously telling me you can’t tie a tie?” Tommy chides, looking up from his magazine as he lounges on Ted's bed. Ted stands in front of the mirror, growing exceedingly frustrated at the knot around his neck he claims to be a tie.

“Don't be mean, help me” He begs, tugging annoyed at the patterned garment. Tommy groans rolling off the bed. He stands joining his boyfriend in the mirror. Ted pouts as Tommy swats his hands away, intricately working on the tie, patting it flat once he's finished. “Perfect, thank you,” He says, kissing Tommy on the forehead before turning back to the mirror.

“You know I’ve showed you a million times right?” Tommy comments flopping back onto the bed. Ted bites down a knowing smile. It's not that he likes when Tommy helps him, its that he loves leaning forward, planting a surprise kiss directly onto Tommy, leaving him flustered a moment after.

“Yeah but I forgot” Ted admits, Tommy groans once more, laughing annoyed into a pillow he had used for propping his magazine on. Teds not going to lie, that sound had been sorely missed. And so had the flutter in his chest, the one he got everytime Tommy even batted an eye his way. “Shouldn't you be getting ready?” Ted remembers, checking the time. Tommy hums softly, flipping through the pages.

“Yes! But I don't want to” Tommy exclaims, Ted finishes his hair, deciding there is nothing more he can do for it before turning to Tommy. He gives the smaller boy a look, Tommy bites his lips before giving in. “My parents want me to wear this suit, and I hate how it feels” He complains, Ted moves towards the bed, squatting in front of Tommy who lays forward, his head resting in his hands.

“You don't have to wear the suit” Ted begins, Tommy tilts his sad head. “Ok, I wasn't sure when or how but...I asked Jackie for a favor…” Almost instantly Tommys face lights up. Ted giggles, taking Tommy's hand in his own. He stands, allowing Tommy to follow him towards the closet. Tommy clutches to Ted scared if he even missteps he will be gone, lost because Tommy failed to keep him. It's silly, he knows, but it's his silliness.

“Mmm not my favorite place” Tommy jokes, Ted stifles a laugh, nudging Tommy softly. He opens the door revealing a dress. Tommy's jaw dropped, just the reaction Ted had hoped for. The dress matched Teds burgundy theme, white lace to decorate it. It was of appropriate length, but perfectly flowy. Tommy continues gaping, Ted wraps his arms around the smaller boy from the back, his head leaning on Tommy's shoulder slightly. “Do you-

“Don't even finish, I love it” Tommy admires. Ted smiles triumphant, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Tommy continues smiling as Ted releases his grip, Tommy moves forward taking the dress and excusing himself into the bathroom. Ted goes back to his own outfit, sitting at the tip of the bed as he ties his shoes. He hums softly allowing the silence to envelop him in his thoughts, the reality of his life, his situation everything that had happened hitting him. He didn't mean to cry and it wasn't ...bad per se but it did feel weird. He shakes his head, wiping away any remnants, everything was fine.

“Everything is fine” He repeats out loud, staring grimly at his reflection. His outfit is fine but everything just seems one-off. Not that he could think about it much as something catches his eyes in the mirror, the bathroom door sliding open, a very nervous Tommy stands in it. How many times must a person's jaw drop today? Tommy looked perfect in the dress, everything fit him and he was just…”Perfect” Ted marvels, his eyes might as well be pounding hearts.

“What?” Tommy laughs, spinning only slightly as his dress follows him.

“You look...perfect” Ted grins nodding, he's smooth, he's got this. Tommy squeals, Oh no...he does not got this. He expects more happy squeals and delighted smiles but Tommy’s face drops, he plops on the bed. “Tommy? What’s up?” Ted asks, sitting next to him.

“I just don't know how my parents are going to react to...this” he gestures to himself, Ted bites his lip. “I should just go in the suit” He decides, his voice emulating quite the opposite sentiment. He stands but Ted stops him in his tracks.

“Gumdrop you can wear whatever you want but please… I want you to be comfortable, not itchy and...saggy” He tries, Tommy raises a brow. “I don't remember what you said” He admits, Tommy laughs, he stands on his tiptoes planting a soft kiss on Ted’s lips.

“Hey, you two” They pull apart quickly, being interrupted by Chad. He hides a coy smile, no matter how much he loves Tommy, he is still a father and he has rules. “Almost ready to go?” He asks, Tommy nods collecting his things. He folds his clothes putting them neatly on Ted's chair, knowing he’ll be back later to collect them. Ted finishes his last arrangements before stepping out of the room following his dad to the living room. With one more unsure glance in the mirror, Tommy follows them.

“Well look at you two” Henry claps, Chad smirks giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before retreating into the kitchen for a cup of tea. “You ready to sing?” he teases, Ted moans nervous, the churning in his stomach growing. Tommy takes his hands squeezing it supportively.

“You're going to do great!” Tommy encourages, kissing his cheek just the same. Henry excuses himself to the car, packing up some things for the ceremony. Chad joins him a moment after, helping with his own load. Tommy and Ted are left in the apartment. “Ready dearest?” Tommy inquires, leading Ted to the door.

“I hope so…” Ted mutters, following Tommy. He would follow him anywhere.

~~~

“Char, you need to take a breath” Jackie suggests, Charlotte shakes her head continuing her frantic pacing. “Here have some tea” Jackie offers holding up a fresh cup, Charlotte turns to her eyes wide completely baffled.

“No! No, I can't drink anything right now unless its water! It'll create stuff in my throat!”

“Bubbles!” Jackie shouts, she doesn't mean to but she can't deal with the stress. “You need to take a breather Char, please sit down and just breathe” Jackie begs, Charlotte pouts but heeds her advice nonetheless. 

“I'm sorry I just do not want to sing, I can’t sing, why did they ask me to sing today?” Charlotte rambles. Jackie sits next to her girlfriend taking her hand softly, she kisses her cheek lightly hoping her makeup doesn't smudge. The girls were waiting now at the wedding, they were early since they were not just guests but performers. “Where is Ted? And Tommy?” Charlotte rushes “They should be here by now” She notes, Jackie nods sighing. She stands taking Charlotte with her.

“You need to dance” She decides, Charlotte laughs nervously, her breath shaky. 

“Really? Right now?” Charlotte whines, Jackie nods swaying slowly around the room following the steps of the band warming up. Though a little clunky they make it through, dancing around the room and soon Charlotte forgets her past worries and allows the music to guide her. After a while they flop back onto the couch, sighing content. “Better?”

“Much better” Charlotte yawns cuddling up closer to Jackie, they have awhile before they have to do anything so they spend the rest of the time just relaxing. It's definitely just what both girls needed before the wedding.

~~~

“No no! That's supposed to be over there!” Ted corrects. The man, presumingly the one in charge of flowers, scatters fixing his mistake quickly. “Ugh imbeciles,” He says, Tommy laughs playing with Ted’s freehand while the other clutches to a clipboard. “It's not funny Tommy” Though he is still frustrated his voice softens, he's not mad at Tommy, no reason to take it out on him.

“Mmhm” Tommy hums, Ted rolls his eyes walking towards the arch. Tommy follows him admiring the garden, it was perfect. “It’s…” Tommy marvels

“Wrong! All wrong!” Ted grumbles, Tommy takes his chin facing him towards himself. “What?” Ted pouts, Tommy kisses him.

“You need to calm down, it looks beautiful dearest” Tommy complements, Ted sighs. It does look wonderful, Ted has worked hard he was just...stressed. “Now come, we have other things to check on” Tommy interlaces his fingers with a very reluctant Ted and leads him towards the two tents. They peek in waving as they approach Jackie, Charlotte, Emma and Paul.

“Looks great Ted” Paul comments, Tommy rubs his boyfriend’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Thanks I guess…” Ted grumbles looking over his list, his soft mumbling of different things he needs to do. “Ok can I enlist your help?” Ted hopes, Paul and Jackie shoot up, Tommy purses his lips happily at the trio. “Jackie can you take Emma to food? Make sure it’s all accounted for?” The girls nod sharing a quick handshake before leaving. “Awesome” He says flatly. “Gumdrop will you check in on music with Paul?” Tommy nods, Paul gives awkward finger guns before following Tommy out of the room. “Guess you're with me” He tells Charlotte, she smiles taking his hand to stand.

~~~

“S’cuse me?” Tommy asks politely tapping on one of the musicians. They turn a flashing grin on their face, Paul stands idle looking over the list Ted gave him.

“Can I help you kid?” The gruff man sounds exactly as expected, low and smooth. He takes notice of Paul, a greeting of clicking his tongue. Tommy gleams taking the list from Paul, freely of course, Paul wasn't much of a talker. 

“I just need to make sure everything is in working order!” Tommy says, the man shrugs giving him permission. “A harp player?” The man nods pointing to a woman practicing, he checks it off. Tommy continues until he's finished turning satisfactorily towards Paul, his dress spinning with him.

“I like your dress” Paul comments, Tommy smiles thankfully “Jackie I'm assuming” Tommy nods, they walk slowly now indulging a nice conversation checking in on other things just for it. It was getting heated in the most friendly way debating over silly things for the fun of it. “Oh!” Tommy exclaims delighted “You can't mean that” he laughs, Paul laughs back. “See I th-”

“Tommy?” Tommy stops turning, he might have gasped but why should he be surprised. Teagan and Eric looked so disappointed Tommy wanted to laugh, that might be the only look he’d ever seen cross their face. “What on god’s green earth are you wearing?” Teagen seethed. Tommy didn't trust himself to answer, Paul on the other hand…

“It's called a dress, miss Sweet” He informs dryly. Paul exams her outfit, thank god for Jackie “But I see how you could miss that…” He says clearly alluding towards her own outfit, she looked like an off-brand royal member. Teagans eyes widen, a vicious scoff escapes.

“Do you know who I am?” She threatens, Eric puffs out his chest.

“No, frankly I don't” Paul admits, Tommy’s shoulders fall a small pout. He appreciates what Pauls trying to do but he would like to leave. Teagan scoffs once more, Tommy averts his gaze.

“You really are quite a charmer aren't you Tommy?” She smirks, Paul ushers the pair back a little as she moves forward. “Everyone just loves you, don’t they? What are you, his other boyfriend?” And as if something connected them they both felt the same emotion. It wasn't the assumption that he was with Tommy, but the way that she talked about her son that set Paul off. Tommy felt offended on behalf of Ted and Paul, how dare she?

“Mom just stop, ok? For once don't make everything about you, it's a wedding!” Tommy exclaims, Paul smirks to the ground “I need to go help Ted so that's exactly what I'm going to do” Tommy decides, Teagan goes for more but Paul shrugs walking away following Tommy.

“That was impressive” Paul quipped, Tommy gives him a weak smile feeling more uncomfortable in his dress than ever before.

“Please don't mention it to Ted, he has enough on his plate” Tommy requests, Paul nods despite knowing he wouldn't be keeping this secret. Ted would want to know, out of all the people, he would want to know.

Paul wonders how they ended up here, the year started out so light. Racing through the halls trying to get away from a less than happy principal, playing smash bros with Ted, coffee runs with his sister. He hates to admit it but he wishes he could start the year over. He would give Ted his mom back, he wouldn't even look at Billy, he’d make it all better. It sounds stupid, he knows, but he would trade anything, anything for a year of betterment than...whatever their year was.

~~~

“Nervous?” Ted wonders, checking in on his father one last time. Henry scoffs adjusting his cufflinks in the mirror, Ted smirks. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ ” Ted teases, Henry laughs finishing his adjustments. The tent is empty now as everyone takes their position, eager to push on.

“No no, I would be nervous if I wasn't sure” Henry hums. Ted, who itches for anything of his parents past or feelings, listens. “But I have been in love with that man for over twenty-four years, I’d be more nervous at the fact that I wasn't sure” Henry jokes

“S’cute” Ted mumbles, rubbing his eyes for a smidgen of adrenaline “Well I'm going to go get started, you good in here?” Ted checks one more time. Henry nods returning to the mirror. Ted smiles as he advances to the garden, bustling people clamoring over their chairs. He spots Charlotte by the band warming up and testing her vocals with the sound. She waves brightly at him before continuing, Jackie sits watching her with pride.

“Ok fine I wouldn't kill Eugene but like-” Paul joins Ted

“It’s not even a debate Paul, there is no ‘but’” Ted replies without missing a beat. “You don't kill Eugene” Paul sighs rolling his eyes. “Don't be sad, because sad spelled backwards is das and das not gut” Ted quotes, Paul snickers nudging his friend.

“Hey, look at how far you've come” Paul reminds “You used to be a jerk, and now you're a wedding planner and a jerk” Paul jokes “But honestly, look at you! You're out, you've got an awesome boyfriend, killer friends-” He gestures to himself, Ted sucks in a sharp doubtful breath “Great parents” Paul compliments, Ted snorts

“You've been hanging out with Jackie too much” Ted decides “You forgot the alien” Ted notes, Paul cocks his head. “The one I rescued from Area 51? Yeah, his name is Gordon and he's a chef” Ted announces, Paul nods diligently “Not to sound sad on main but you ever miss…” He trails off

“The beginning of the year? Yeah kinda” Paul admits finishing Ted’s thought. “Ted your mom would be really proud of you, seriously. She would love Tommy, she’s always loved your voice and acting, and you planned a wedding!” Paul rejoices, Ted gives him a grateful smile in return. “Also I have reserved one dance for us, because no matter what you and Tommy are, we are the OG's” He says wistfully, Ted throws his head back laughing.

“Still not interested Paul” Ted teases thinking back on his many years of putting up with his best friend.

“Still don’t care” He quips in return, Ted rolls his eyes. “Hey look its-

“My bitch” Ted instantly shakes his head “Nope, not me, did not work, regret it, 0/10 would not recommend,” He says as Tommy approaches a confused look befalls his face. Tommy smiles wary, Paul tries hard not to laugh but nods. “Hi” He says simply

“Hi dear...you good?” Tommy checks, Ted gives him to thumbs up, blushing red as he does so.

“Yes I think everything is ready and gucci to go” He decides going through his list one more time. Emma approaches sliding her hand into Pauls, he greets her with a kiss before turning to Ted.

“Flowers are good to go! And so is everything else!” She muses, Ted shoots her a grateful glances. “All there’s left is to-”

“Get married” The group turns, Chad stands proudly, Ted smirks nodding his head.

“Looking good pops!” He shakes his head instantly, Tommy and Paul stifle more laughs. Ted turns to Tommy sighing “I need sleep” He nods leading his boyfriend towards the seats. Chad smiles allowing the rest of the children to take their seats. “I’ll be right back” Ted whispers going up to his father.

“Sup” Chad jokes, Ted laughs rolling his eyes. Chad nudges his son, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you Ted” The boy cocks his head “For everything, out of all of this, you are the best thing to happen all year”

“Hey, that's not fair to me” The pair turn, small gasps from Chad as his eyes fall on Henry. Ted gleams nodding.

“I am pretty amazing” Ted teases, Henry shoves him receiving one back. They continue before Henry ultimately wins, wrapping his arms around Ted. “Ew affection”

“I’m marrying a child” Chad mumbles rolling his eyes as he separates the pair. “If we ever get married” He groans, Henry pouts but nods defeated.

“Alright, I’m going dear” He says, a quick squeeze to Chad's arm before he rushes to the altar. Chad turns to Ted nodding, a brief hug before Ted returns to Tommy. He looks to Charlotte who might be too busy watching Jackie, a clearing of the throat and she begins.

“Wise men say…” She starts slow, her voice carrying as the crowd silences. Chad shakes his head playfully, remembering the first time he did this. A lot less people were there, and hell was he nervous. “Only fools rush in” She sings, smiling at her professor. Chad takes a breath before taking his first step. It's silly isn't it, they didn't have to go through all of this. They were dramatic though, what did you expect?

Soon enough he finds himself at the end of the aisle and shaking. Ted stands leading him the final way up, kissing both his parents on the cheek as the song finishes he sits once more.

“Falling in love….with..you” She bows accordingly before taking an excited chair next to Jackie. A sweet kiss as congratulations. The ceremony went pretty fast on its own.

“Chad, my love” Henry begins, soon enough wailing and sobs can be heard. Henry sighs as Chad laughs through his tears. “We have been together for twenty four years, you have been my-

“Dad! You’re boring me!” Ted interjects. Henry turns, scoffing. Ted smiles as Tommy buries his head. “Kidding!” Henry faces Chad once more.

“Could I borrow that” He gestures to Chads bouquet, his partner laughs handing it over. He chucks it delicately at Ted who catches it, the crowd laughs. “Ok, anyway” He eyes Ted “Chad, I don't have much more to say that I haven't told you every morning and every night. I love you, more than words or weddings or anything can describe. I would give you the world, but you are my world” Chad stifles his own sobs, squeezing maybe a little harder than he needed to on Henry's hands.

“Fuck, that’s a really good line” Ted whispers to Tommy, his boyfriend takes his hand and places it over Ted’s mouth. “Mmmmmmmm” He tries to speak.

“I love you but shush” Tommy begs, Ted rolls his eyes but agrees.

“My turn!” Chad hopes, practically buzzing with affection and adoration.“Henry, from the moment I saw you across the highschool theatre, to the moment you kissed me under the barren lights of the stage” Henry smirks, feeling a blush occur. “I love you, I don't know how else to put it. How do you put the truth into words? I love you so much Henry” He admits, not...no not admits. Reaffirms, as he would do until the day he took a dying breath. Soon enough the ‘I do’s’ are through and their lips are locked. Cheers erupt as they embrace excited, a much too impatient Ted jumps up wrapping them up in his arms. And for this moment, just this frozen sophisticated moment of pure delight.

It was perfect

...for _now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me comments!! They mean the world!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
